Appule's Insurrection
by pointer39
Summary: A story where Appule rercuits allies, and fights for vengeance! For his family... and for his life! Can Appule and his allies overthrow the Cold Empire and avenge the fallen? How much will the DBZ universe change from one simple decision made by Frieza?
1. Chapter 1: Funeral

**Prologue: What if Appule had a motive to betray Frieza, and actually made a run for the dragon balls on Namek? This, is the retelling of the story, where Appule is far more important than in the original TV show. Appule is going against all odds in an all out war against Frieza! (I promise it won't be as boring and ridiculous as the idea sounds lol)**

**_A/N:_I know these scenes are short, and not that great, it's slow, i know i know. I promise that will improve as i get passed these small (but important) plotting events. Entering chapter 2, I'll make sure to make that a MUCH longer, and much more entertaining chapter. This chapter's sole purpose is to set up 2 things, Appule's loss on the grip of authority, and his motives to betray Frieza.**

I stood there watching, as all of my family, friends, and former neighbors were put to rest. Every single person in my entire city, dead….all cause I made a fatal mistake on one of Frieza's stupid missions. His punishment for me? A small band of elites put my home in ruins. _"You should be thankful, normally I would simply kill anyone who screwed it up this bad."_What a bastard! I thought.

****Flashback****

"Lord Frieza, Appule is here to see you." Zarbon informed the Tyrant.

"Send him in." Frieza answered.

Zarbon gestured for me to enter the room. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Yes lord, we killed them all, no survivors, Planet Cordosa is yours" I replied with a faint smile.

"And the King?..." Frieza retorted impatiently. I hesitated to answer. Everyone knew what happened to people who failed Frieza on important tasks.

"I'm sorry Lord….he refused to talk, we tried everything, we tortured him, killed his whole family, slowly and painfully, blew up entire countries…even when he was the last surviving Cordosan left… he still preferred death over agreeing to your…"

The Tyrant cut me off. "Ignorant Fool! Your incompetence deserves a medal! What were my specific orders? Repeat them back to me!"

"Um...do not kill the king…"

"And what did you do?" The Tyrant demanded.

"I'm sorry Lord…I.." He cut me off again.

"You will be punished accordingly." He paused then said: "You should be thankful, normally I would simply kill anyone who screwed it up this bad."

"Please! Lord Frieza! I'm sure we…"

"Silence! Get out of my sight! Now!"

****End Flashback****

"_You will be punished accordingly"_So there goes anyone I ever knew…anyone I knew who doesn't serve as one of Frieza's foot soldiers. And of course, deep down, I despised every single one of Frieza's men. They're all merciless piles of trash who serve Frieza for two reasons. They enjoy slaughtering thousands, millions, and even billions of people, And to live. I thought. Of course, if myself, and several other abnormally strong fighters of my Planet, didn't serve him, we all knew he would blow it up along with our entire race, just as he has done to many other planets he saw as potential threats to his empire. I continued to play the conversation in my head, and over, and continued to get angrier and angrier, until I was completely enraged. "_You should be thankful, normally I would simply kill anyone who screwed it up this bad."_

I finally snapped out of my trance when I saw my father, being buried, I knelt beside him as another man kept shoveling up dirt. _I vow, I will destroy Frieza and everything his empire has ever thrived off of. For you._I could no longer see him, although the man with the shovel was still dumping dirt upon him, leveling the ground out.

0o0o0o0o0o

I was heading straight to Frieza's personal quarters on the spaceship, orders from Zarbon were sent to me via scouter. When I approached the door, a knot emerged in my stomach, something didn't feel right. I shrugged and dismissed the thought, whatever it was, it was unimportant at the moment, I can't overthrow him now. I frowned, then muttered to myself: "Or in the near future." The door opened and Dodoria stared at me for a second. Then, he spouted off on a rant.

"what are you doing! Idiot! Zarbon sent for you an hour ago!"

I was completely puzzled. "What? It was only about five minutes…."

Before I could say anything else, Dodoria lunged at me. Quicker than you could blink, Dodoria punched me square in the face and sent me flying through the wall. I lay on the ground, and glance up Frieza and Zarbon were discussing something. "Lord…" I began. But as my voice croaked that out, Dodoria stomped right into my ribs. I screamed in horror, screamed louder than ever before at the brute force that was packed into it. Frieza and Zarbon were acting as if nothing was even happening. Dodoria stomped on my ribs again. At first I was screaming, then…my voice faded off, and nothing began to come out as Dodoria repeatedly stomped on me with all his might.

"It's not as fun when you don't scream." "But then again, you all ready know that, after all the people you've killed in Frieza's name. HAhaha!"

Every muscle in my body wanted to blast him to oblivion, and cast him straight to hell! But my body was failing me...it didn't want to budge, and if I forced it, I would feel even more pain than when he stomped on me. I glanced over to where Frieza and Zarbon continued to speak, as if they were oblivious to their surroundings, and what was becoming of me.

This is it, I thought.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I awoke…inside a space pod, hyperventilating faster than the pod itself. Realizing I wasn't in any mortal danger, I reached over and turned my scouter alarm off. I began to sort out what happened and what had not happened. The last thing I remembered was being given an assignment light years away from Frieza's presence. _"Mess this up and you may as well not come back."_Zarbon had told me. Cocky scum, I thought.

"Computer, what is the calculated ETA?" "Estimated time of arrival: two days, five hours, thirty-three minutes and seven-point-one seconds." "Do you need anything else?" The computer paused before saying "Appule" I never responded, I just set my scouter down again and decided there was no point in remaining awake. "Nightmares, or no nightmares, stay awake and I'll just be bored as hell. Great, now I'm talking to myself!" I said a little louder than necessary.

"Huh? You all right there, Appule?" Said a familiar but very high pitched, and annoying voice. I picked up the scouter and put it over my left eye.

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep!" I commanded.

"I cannot do that Appule, to do that I would have to shut off the engines, which would jeopardize your safety." The computer stated. My right eye started twitching in annoyance of the useless, idiotic piece of junk.

"I wasn't talking to you…" As soon as I started I wish I hadn't.

"There is no one else here, Appule." The 'Junker' retorted. I merely grunted and decided not to say another word.

I placed the scouter aside, and tried to fall asleep again.

o0o0o0o0o

The remainder of my twenty-five man team emerged from their pods and hovered above the craters we formed. In another effort to make me miserable, Dodoria ordered us to use space pods, despite the size of our group. Normally you would never see a group larger than ten, travel by space pod.

"Stand at attention! You fools" I commanded. "Listen up, I want all of you to follow me, do not engage anything until I say, We're going to find the most powerful men on this Planet first…" I then got cut off by some purple man with a long spike down the middle of his head. He was an ugly one, he had slobber streaming down his face. I could only imagine what Zarbon would do to a man who had such little regard of his perception.

"Sir, you're not in charge of this OP, Dodoria mentioned that much specifically." I turned to look at the next person who dared defy me.

"Torgsh is in charge of this OP, read the files." I glared at Torgsh, annoyed to hear that Zarbon and Dodoria must have decided to infuriate me even more by giving the lead to a fighter with half my power level!

_Curse you Frieza!_

**_A/N_**

**Considering this is the first chapter of my first story, I have to say I'm doing pretty well for a beginner.I will go into greater detail about Torgsh as well as a few other men among this squad. Within chapters 2 and 3, most of these men will be dead anyhow. Soon, I will bring this story to Namek, where Appule will make his own run for the dragon balls.**


	2. Chapter 2: Allies? or enemies?

_**A/N**_**: Well, onto chapter 2, hope you enjoy. A bit of humor in the early part of this longer chapter. Decided to try my hand at giving something to laugh at as I need to hook readers, so when things heat up and become irresistible, I have people following hopefully **** This is definitely more exciting than the basic plot of chapter 1…as promised! **

POV - Appule

It has been three days since we arrived. _Three miserable days in which my abilities have been wasted._ I thought. First, I was sent to scout out ahead, and report back to Torgsh like some sort of grunt. My power level is over 10k and his is only a pitiful 4,500. _And yet he has the right to boss me?_ It's ridiculous, I should be telling them to scout ahead, I should be the one pulling the strings here. If that wasn't bad enough, he said I took too long to come back and ordered me to do 10k pushups in front of everyone! I won't act like such a fool ever again, next time he crosses the line, he's meeting his end. _"Mess this up and you may as well not come back."_I let out a sigh at the thought of Zarbon's remark.

"Fine then. I won't come back Zarbon, well, not to blindly serve you assholes anymore." I muttered to myself.

We had set up a base shortly after a quick patrol around the planet. Each soldier had his own temporary quarters, why we haven't conquered the pathetic planet by now? I have no idea. Since Torgsh keeps all the details away from my ears, and unfortunately, during all of his private conversations, he has his scouter off, therefore I cannot listen in on it. I hopped out of my bed, and opened the small closet in the corner of my new quarters. I Switched into an all new look. Green Spandex under my new unscratched armor. The armor had blue shoulder pads and knee guards. With white breast plates and a striped horizontal blue in the center of my stomach. I walked over to the nightstand beside my bed, picked up the scouter, and smashed it creating a tiny explosion.

"Only weak low levels wear green scouters." I let out a chuckle.

I started toward the cafeteria of our _"Base."_ As soon as I walked down the hallway and opened the door, all conversation paused for a moment. I ignored the moronic followers, and went to get my food dished out. "Shigilian Torso" I ordered.

The chef gave a nod, I recognized him from previous battles in which a base or an outpost had been set up. Yes, this guy knows how to cook better food than anyone I ever met. He was a strange species I had never seen anywhere else, somewhat resembling the merge of an octopus and Dodoria's race. At the thought of Dodoria, I almost lost my appetite, but then a slight smile formed on my purple face as he reached it out the delicious piece of Torso was just inches away from my hand before…

Someone slapped it out of his hand onto the ground! I turned my head to face my challenger. He had ivory ski, no hair, monstrous set of teeth, a large tail weighing him down a bit, and a red scouter with yellow shoulder pads/knee guards with black armor on his chest and stomach. To my surprise, it was Torgsh.

"Not so fast Appule, you're the last person to check in for breakfast, you want that food, you'll eat it off the ground, assuming you can handle 20k pushups first." Every person in the entire room bursted out laughing. It was humiliating…. I turned to the chef once more.

"Dish me up another tray." His eyes widened at the request. "Now!" I yelled losing control of my anger.

"You dare defy your superior?" Torgsh yelled in a commanding tone.

"If there was a superior in the room maybe I'd take you up on that." I fired back. I few laughs floated across the room, which infuriated Torgsh.

"Look in the mirror….you're nowhere near as bulked up and strong as I am. You have some muscles but your way too skinny compared to me." He stated in a confident, and yet extremely vain tone.

"You got part of that right you fat-ass! I definitly don't look like you!" I stared at the ceiling for a second, then grinned and added: "Thank Lord Frieza for that!" That one hit home. He was burning inside and he showed it, no matter how hard he tried to hold it back. Several people in the room were cracking up at that.

"Why you…50k pushups….now!" He ordered.

"With your power level, I'd like to see you make me." I Challenged in confident, calm voice. That pushed him over the edge, he lunged at me like a ballistic idiot. Torgsh was focusing on hitting hard rather than accurately. I just dodged and dodged making a total fool of him. He Couldn't lay a finger on me for several moments, until I finally got bored and retaliated.

In three swift moves, the so-called leader of this brigand, took a shortcut to hell. First, a power kick straight in the gut, piercing through his black armor. Then, a smacked him in the face sending him flying straight into the wall behind him, and for the grand finale, I punched hard as I could getting my hand inside his body, I reached up into the general direction of his heart, and yanked it out, I tossed it onto his second-in-command's table.

"Woah, Appule just gave a new meaning to the term heart attack." Someone distant in the room shouted. I grinned at that remark, it undoubtedly came from someone intelligent enough to respect real strength. I glared down at his second in command's eyes.

"Take notes, cause if you're anywhere near as incompetent as Torgsh, you'll be joining him. And I'm sure having your heart yanked out hurts like nothing you've ever experienced before." I let out an evil, threatening smile. His second in command looked severely scarred in the moment, scared that I'm going to do that to all of them, no doubt. Deciding to reassure him he wasn't dead yet, I said: "Consider yourself on probation, and temporarily stripped of your rank." For some reason, it felt good to know someone was going to get mistreated much like how I was.

I walked over to Torgsh's lifeless body, and pulled the Red scouter off of his left eye. _This is the color I deserved to begin with._ I thought. I placed it on my left eye and then walked back to the counter where the chef had prepared my new dish. I grabbed my tray of Torso and headed back to my quarters, allowing the others time to let that event sink in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elsewhere in the Galaxy…

"Aaaaagh!" Screamed the King of the disgusting bug-like life forms. "We will never forget you!" Yelled one of the survivors of their race. Vegeta and Nappa simply walked away past a bug-like giant Yeti, waiting their space pods. This….is Arllia, soon to be _**was Arllia.**_

After Vegeta and Nappa had flown up just near the end of the planets atmosphere, Vegeta charged up an attack with two of his fingers, and lit the entire planet to fireworks. "I sure hope Earth is a lot funner than that planet." Said a disappointed Nappa.

"Don't worry Nappa, it will be, after all, what could be more fun than ruling the universe with the power of immortality? The two stood there, laughing, enjoying themselves and what they expect to come…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in." I shouted. It was Evak, the man I promoted as my second in command.

He was a Tall one, about 6 foot 9 inches. He was a human species from one of the planets Frieza's men conquered years ago. He had dark black hair, though it was hard to see due to his battle helmet he tended to wear mostly everywhere outside his personal quarters. Appule had also issued Evak a red scouter, replacing the green one he once wore. It would seem that Appule was starting to become very serious about his belief that green scouters are for lackeys, not high ranking officers. He also wore dark brown shoulder/knee pads, with white breast plates/stomach armor and no spandex. Both of his arms had long tight sleeves matching the dark brown of his armor.

"Sire, I don't mean to disturb you, but several men will not be returning from our attack on Spieral city. One survivor came back, gave me a full detailed report on what happened." "_Sire, I don't mean to disturb you…"_ _**Finally some respect,**_ I thought.

"Well? Get on with it…" "Of course, Sire…our man told me that all eight of them when in and started slaughtering the Turbenions…but their military seemed to have known about us, they knew we were on this planet somehow." I thought for a moment, considering the situation carefully. There were lots of possibilities where they could've found out about us, but there were two very likely ones that stuck out.

"No guarantees, but I wouldn't be surprised if we had a turncoat loyal to Torgsh giving us up." I stated. "Then again, there's also the possibility that Torgsh's inability to make a move on this planet caused us to wait too long, and their people simply noticed something out of the ordinary and checked it out."

"Well, either way, I'm confused at how these people even managed to take seven of our men out. Their power levels are around 500 or even lower at average." Evak reminded me. "Perhaps we should move as a whole group, this time all of our strongest men such as ourselves would be able to stop these vermin in their tracks." Evak suggested. I reached up to my scouter and started searching for unusually high power levels found on the planet. To my surprise, their were four of them all over 20k suddenly!

I let out a gasp of surprise and disbelief, which seemed to interest Evak, as he now reached for his scouter to find the same turn of events. After a moment or so of searching, his face looked dumbfounded.

"How the…? four different powers over 20k…we better call for backup…we haven't got a chance!" Evak declared. How could this have happened? I thought. I am in no way too ignorant to notice this, either they flew in this morning, probably just in time to confront our squad. Or, they have some sort of secret to their power.

"No, this intrigues me, I must find out how they just appeared out nowhere, if there's a way to conceive your power level from others I want to know how to do it."

"But Sire…you yourself are only above 10k…" Evak objected. "Besides, why would they help you?"

"Let me worry about that." I replied grimly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vesaun (Genocilian merc...first scene appearing)

"Do you guys feel that? Someone's coming, his power level is significant, we best watch our backs."

"Relax, Kershall. From what we've seen, none of these aliens have the ability to raise their power level by much. Maybe a few points, but nothing noticeable."

"Yeah, and if that's his maximum, he might as well go home and save us the trouble." Yucanas commented.

"Overconfidence is a weakness mind you." I replied in a stern tone.

"Overconfidence? How am I overconfident when it's seven on one, and all four of us could beat him easily one on one?"

"Don't underestimate your enemy, specially an enemy we know very little about. This one is much stronger than those pansies we fought earlier. He is obviously the leader of the group, I'm sure he has some tricks up his sleeve." I explained.

"Well I'm ready for a few rounds of our little mystery warrior, how 'bout you?" Kershall asked, looking over to Barasi, who had remained silent through their entire conversation.

"I'm game." He simply said, laid back as ever.

"Oh look, he's finally here." This invader was a purple skinned bizarre looking creature. His head was one of the oddest shapes I'd ever seen sitting someone's shoulders. He or she also had light greenish spots covering the entire body. Like the others, he had armor, with strange shoulder pads and knee guards of the same design. His happened to be a light blue color with a white background. He also wore one of those devices on his eye.

"Why have you come? Did we not get our message through by wrecking your pathetic crew here. Our employer holds us no restrictions! We can do anything we want to eliminate invaders/threats to his Majesty's empire, and we still get our money either way. And we don't make mistakes of the such your flunkies did when they attacked the city." I shouted with an obvious, proud grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

I stared at this man for a moment, then glanced at the three accompanying him, each of his allies had a confident smirk on their face. I scanned their power levels with my scouter, each had dropped down to 5k. Could the scouter have malfunctioned earlier? Wait, no! That's impossible, Evak had the same results. Four fighters registering at over 20k. Perhaps my scouter is malfunctioning now? Whatever the case, I need to…

"Hey! Anyone in there? The boss is talking!" One of the underlings blurted impatiently.

"Yucanas." Another one stated calmly.

"Yes, sir?" Yucanas said...The leader glanced at him with the corner of his eye.

"Shut up!" The underling was taken aback.

"Err…sorry sir." I scanned both of their power levels and compared them. This, Yucanas guy had an almost equal level of his leader. So why is he so afraid? Unless…

"Speak now! I know you can speak in the common tongue! All of your warriors did, just before they died. And if you don't start talking, you'll be joining them!"

"There were four power levels registering at over 20k here, I know it was you. Show me how to do that and I promise you will be rewarded accordingly."

The four of them exploded in laughter. The leader gestured for silence, and they quickly returned to their cocky smirks they had previously.

"Just what do you think you could possibly interest us with? We work as highly paid mercenaries, for the richest kingdom in this entire Star system. We have what we need and want, now stop embarrassing yourself." I thought carefully for a moment, unsure of how strong their loyalty is to this, King.

"What if I told you, all of you could be much richer than that, each of you could be given a well conditioned planet for your personal use?"

All four of them looked surprised at such a suggestion, and since no one replied, I went on. "Teach me a couple tricks of yours, and help me overthrow Lord Frieza, then I can give you any planet you desire!"

"Frieza, are you insane?" One of the underlings cut in.

"Believe it or not, all of you are just as strong, if not, stronger than his top two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, whom are both over 20k just as you guys are, but we have a numbers advantage. Frieza will be difficult, but it can be done!" I pleaded. Then, in a dubious tone, I added: Then my planet will be free, and his will be blasted into oblivion!" That last comment would've seemed as if I was talking to myself, I suppose I was, I realized.

Even their leader was speechless.

"We'll consider your offer, expect a reply in two days, do not relocate your base." Was the response.

_**A/N: **_**Well, I originally wanted to make this chapter longer than that but I decided I'm to eager to publish it lol. Ok, anyhow, I included Vegeta and Nappa's battle on Arllia, cause I figured I should hint that What happens on Earth will matter, those characters didn't disappear, although I am going to give the battle on Earth a nice big twist. Torgsh, obviously not important, but i wanted to have a scene with a at least SOME action, as well as to put Appule in charge of course. Who are those high power level guys? I'll get into more detail, they're completely original by the way. A lil more action would be nice indeed, yes? I'll take note of that and try my hand at a big fight in let's say, chapter 4? Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N: **_**Yo, thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm flattered those first two chapters were interesting enough to attract an audience. :) This chapter has some action! Way more than the small fight with Torgsh, and the small fight with Dodoria he had in his dream in chapter 1. Oh and...apologies for how confusing the couple paragraphs are where he's talking with those mercenaries. I tried to make it easier, but i think the knew characters are making it confusing as hell, I'm sure that will change when everyone is more used to them. (Myself included, as I had to look at chapter 2 to remind me of names and personality traits lol. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I just now found out when I download a doc from word 07...the hyphens I was using to seperate scenes like "-" you know what I mean... those havn't been showing up on the published version, sorry bout that. I'm sure that was also confusing.**

POV - Appule

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I awoke to the alarm of my scouter. Although I felt way too tired to get up, I knew I had too many things to do. Something seemed…out of place however. I let out a tired moan and head over to my personal restroom. Ever since I took care of Torgsh, I had my belongings moved to the leader's quarters. This way I get to enjoy full leadership, full luxury, and hopefully the loyalty of these weaklings working under Frieza. I took care of all my hygiene needs, and suited up into my armor.

*knock* Knock*

"Come in." The door opened and Evak entered a bit jittery.

"Lord Appule, is everything all right in here?..." I simply stared at him expressionless, trying to draw him to the point.

"Cause…you never replied to my messages." I continued to stare at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about, I would've known if I were messaged, my scouter is always at full volume in the mornings…so I don't oversleep. I then took my glare off of Evak, and then started toward my scouter. I picked it up, placed it over my left eye, and checked for messages. And just as he said….I had two messages. I continued to search through the information on my scouter, then I noticed the time on it's universal clock. It was off, by four hours. Perhaps my scouter was malfunctioning? No, impossible, I have two messages, and the alarm went off. Then realization dawned on me!

"Oh shit, that damn noise was your messages, not my alarm…no wonder I'm so tired." I brought an icy stare to Evak.

"Whatever was so important to wake me up four hours early…?"

"I'm sorry, sire. But we have…visitors…with very high power levels requesting to see you sire."

"Ah, excellent, though it would seem sleep isn't a custom on this planet." I said wearily. Noticing that I wasn't at all surprised, Evak seemed to calm down a bit.

"May I ask who they are sire?" I walked over to my doorway, then stopped and looked back at him.

"I'll give you a hint…20k." Seeming satisfied with my explanation, Evak followed me out on my way to greet the mercenaries. Evak lead me to where the band of mercenaries awaited me. When we made it to the room, I was greeted by an annoyed underling.

"How long does it take someone to walk down a hall or two? You get lost in your own base?" Him and the other two accompanying him enjoyed a laugh together. I eyed him for a moment, Yucanas I remembered, he was among the four I had spoken to three days earlier. About 6' 3", he wore the same uniform as his allies, armor with no shoulder pads/knee guards, and no real resemblance to our models of armor. Each of the mercenaries I have encountered from this group also wear a purple cloth like material, something strange about it, not sure why…yet. Yucanas, like the others aside from their leader, was a humanoid. There were two others with him, wearing very similar uniforms that couldn't really be described as much different, and since each of them were wearing a cowl revealing only their face, I had no idea about other simply features such as hair style, color, battle scars…and such.

"Enough one sided small talk, let's just get straight to the point, firstly, where is your leader? And is your arrival simply as a messenger to reply yes or no?"

"One of the two whom I did not recognize stood from a chair.

"Don't act like your tough and get to carry on the demands! I know for a fact all seven of us are far stronger than you!"

_"seven"_ caught a brief interest in my mind. "Cool it Massa, you know our orders…you have issues with this, take it up with Vesaun."

"And since when did you have any authority over me?" This, Massa definitely doesn't like me, probably means he is unhappy with his leader's decision. I suppose that would incline that the offer has been accepted. But that is merely an assumption, and if he were accepting it, he should be in attendance personally.

"Enough. I don't care who has a problem with what, I do care to know why you're leader isn't here…explain."

"Just to get a few things understood to eliminate confusion, my name is Yucanas, our leader is Vesaun, the name just mentioned, second in command would be Kershall but he's not here."

He paused briefly, gathering his thoughts making sure not to misspeak. "Now, Vesaun sent me and my two companions here, cause we're the stealthiest of our team, the most talented at keeping a low profile. We don't want anyone to see us and allow rumors to spread throughout the Kingdom."

"If you're accepting, which I assume you are, why care what word gets out?" I asked suspiciously.

"Simple, we haven't accepted anything yet, however, the odds are in your favor." I noted that Massa let out a grunt. I gestured for Yucanas to go on.

"We're not going to do any part in attacking Frieza or his men until you prove to us this isn't some sort of deception, we find it hard to believe we're at the same level as his top ranked men." I considered his words a moment. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Evak.

"What are you talking about? We work for Frieza! You fools!" Massa lit his aura up, ready as he'd ever be to find the slightest excuse to throw a few punches.

"Shut up Evak. We don't, not anymore, I should've mentioned that when I promoted you." Evak stared at me, unsure of how to reply.

" I will not bow down to that tyrant ever again! All of the people I killed in his name just to ensure the safety of my family and friends left behind in the planet, and what does he use as a sadistic punishment? He blew them up! My entire city in ruins! Frieza can kiss my purple ass!"

Evak remained speechless, no one would ever dare speak that way. I felt that rage burning inside me again, the very same one I had felt just before killing Torgsh, and the same as when I attended the funeral, even the same rage from my dreams!

"I've had enough!"

"Touching story…now let's get on with it all ready." Massa demanded in a sarcastic voice.

"No…I need to take care of something, now that it's all out in the open. Evak, assemble the troops outside, I want to address all of them immediately.

"Yes sire." Evak left the room, I then returned to the matter at hand. Yucanas gestured for Massa to drop his aura, and he reluctantly did so.

"You want me to prove you measure up with them? Are you aware of the Saiyan race?" I questioned.

"Yes, mighty race, one of the mightiest known, and they were all destroyed by Frieza by one lousy finger! And you want us to try and overthrow him! You psycho!" It was Massa again, he seemed increasingly passionate about his disagreement he had with his superior.

"There's three Saiyans out there, who still carry missions out for Frieza, unaware that it was Frieza who blew their home world up." Yucanas gestured that I go on.

"One of them has a power level at around 18k, from what I understand, all seven of you are in the 20ks…and Vesaun probably hasn't revealed his full power to me yet, I'm sure he registers in the 30ks. If you want proof, let's track them down and you can see for yourselves how effortlessly you can beat them!"

This idea of mine was a long shot, I knew, but it's the best I could come up with to satisfy them with "_proof." _The three of them whispered about it for a few moments, then Yucanas came up with their answer. "We've decided to convince Vesaun to allow ONE among our team to go on this lil' adventure with you, if things don't go as smoothly as you claimed, you'll have to find your own way to take down Frieza."

"Excellent, tell Vesaun I promise this will not disappoint."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stood atop a balcony of our base, a spot where all of our men could see and hear me. My men stood at attention, most were having trouble keeping still, wearily conscious, having just awoken from their slumber. Others, were awake the entire time, part of the nightshift lookout.

"At ease." They all relaxed into more comfortable positions. "Listen up, I refuse to serve Frieza any longer!"

Several men gasped at my words, no doubt thinking of the best way to kill me. "But, I know many of you will not follow me down the path I have chosen, so I'll give each of you a choice…continue to serve Frieza like a slave, or be known as one of the saviors of the galaxy." I picked up the volume a bit.

"A savior of TYRANT Frieza!" I decided to let it sink in and wait for some poor fool to try and take me by himself.

The men weren't sure how to react at first. Then someone spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm tired of getting no recognition from Frieza! I'm sick of being a disposable tool!"

And then another: "I hope Lord Frieza makes your death long and painful, cause I'm taking you alive!" All of them started arguing, trash talking at one another, and picking fights. And in my life, I have seen where there is arguing, there is always a battle.

It was a battle of loyalists and traitors. Evak took no part in it, weighing his options apparently. There were more Frieza loyalists than rebels, I only counted six fighting for my side. Satisfied with their advantage in numbers, two of them headed straight for me.

The two of them let out a battle cry, one was of a Crocodile-like species, and the other was the same race as me, except with green skin and no spots. One sped up to get behind me, and both lunged at me simultaneously. I rotated to the left 90 degrees, and started blocking each side with one arm. My eyes were darting back and fourth at each of the duo. Neither of them could land a single blow, but I knew I was bound to make a mistake eventually. Luckily, they made the first mess up. The one to my right side stopped punching, and tried a power kick straight to my head. I ducked and let it strike his partner flying into a collision with the ground.

The look on his face was priceless, he had no idea that would happen. I took the moment to my advantage and counterattacked. I let out my own battle cry, and nailed his chin with an uppercut that sent him flying about 30 yards upward. By the time he recovered, I had already fired a perfectly aimed energy wave. The Crocodile man narrowly escaped. I moved swiftly, and if not for his scouter, he probably wouldn't have detected me sneaking up behind him.

*Beep* *Beep* He yelped in surprise at how quickly I got their. "Ugh! I-I-I-I c-could use some help!"

"Aww, look at the frightened Crocodile…time to sent him back to his natural habitat!" I chuckled pointing at the water. The offended Croc let an aura flow around him. *Beep* *Beep* Thanks to my scouter, I managed to dodge the incoming volley of beams from the green one. The Croc let out another battle cry and attempted a paralysis technique. He struck an afterimage.

"Got him!"

"You sure?" I taunted behind him. He turned and met a power kick to the face. It sent him flying backwards. I followed him and waited patiently for him to recover and regain his balance. When he did, I darted forward like a lightning bolt, and connected a full strength punch in his gut. I Withdrew my hand, and he starred at the massive hole in his stomach, trembling in fear. I cupped my hands, and rose them above my head.

"Back to the water lil Crocodile." With that, I launched him straight into to deep waters surrounding the Island of our base.

The green one reappeared and thought he had me, but only struck an afterimage. Then the enormous splash from the Croc arose. I used telekinetic powers to wrap the water around him, in attempt to drown the imbecile. He was managed to force the water off of him with a small explosive wave. I knew, however, this left him open to attack. I fired a quick beam off my finger and took his scouter out before had a chance to dodge. Then as I approached him I purposely dropped an energy ball on the ground, exploding and emitting a smoke field.

"Hehehe…oops…" I stated with a hint of amusement.

"Damn…you're good." He complemented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - EVak

I stood their, unable to see what was going on, a large smoke cloud surrounding Appule and one of the loyalists. The two who attacked had the highest power levels in the entire squad, with the exception of myself and Appule. Evak thought. Appule already beat the Croc, all he has to do is finish off the other one, and I'm sure when the smoke clears we'll know of that result. Then he'll help his new followers.

I glanced in the direction of the main battle. Two out of the six who were fighting for Appule, have already died, and the remaining four are fatigued from fighting two on ones. Only one of the loyalists (aside from the Croc) have been eliminated. When Appule comes to their aid, he'll surely kill anyone who remained loyal to Frieza, so if I choose that, I will die fighting Appule. I frowned. Death simply didn't appeal to Evak. On the other hand, helping Appule would mean he betrayed Lord Frieza.

"So I have to choose between betrayal, or death. Gotta admit, it's a tough choice." I spoke aloud.

*Beep* *Beep* I turned just too late to block an incoming strike. When I stood up, I was surprised to see one the loyalists had snuck up on me.

"Stand down you idiot." I commanded.

"If you can't pick a side in all that time, then you're not loyal enough!" The ignorant fool declared. If I kill him, it would make me a traitor…It would be enough to reason that I had chose Appule over Frieza.

"Yes, stand down Tarchalke." I glanced left to see Bavai, the previous second in command, before Appule slayed Torgsh.

"This one is mine, he was handed my rank, and I want it back, specially with Torgsh and Appule out of the way." The one called Tarchalke retreated and rejoined with the other loyalists. I rose an eyebrow."'_with Torgsh and Appule out of the way'_

"You're delirious if you think you can beat me one on one, never mind Appule." I dropped my guard and laughed for a minute, just to piss him off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

The green man kept turning his head, looking everywhere for a stealthy attack. Without his scouter, he was distressed and uneasy in the cloud of smoke. He started coughing vigorously from inhaling too much smoke. _Now! _I thought. He was going to attempt an escape of the giant smoke cloud, to disparage the disadvantage he was at. But while the coughing distracted him, he didn't even notice me get right in front of him, before it was too late. His eyes widened in horror as he realized his failure. I began beating him to a bloody pulp, laying as many punches and kicks as I could for about 30 seconds. He only blocked a few shots, he was loosing consciousness, so I decided to finish with style, while he could still see it.

I put both of my hands behind my back. And pump faked a power kick, he dodged absolutely nothing. This ruined his defensive stance and balance. I took advantage of that, and wrapped my legs around his head. He did his best to escape it, but that was before I snapped his neck. My legs released the body and allotted it to take a dip in the lake.

"All too easy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Evak

The two of us had been exchanging blows for five straight minutes, and I was still nowhere near showing fatigue. My crimson aura, and his blue aura dueling it out at full strength. Bavai was starting to slow down a little, he just isn't strong enough to hang in their with me. I thought. He opened his mouth and fired a dark purple energy wave out striking me right in the face. A direct hit! A medium sized crater appeared, and I lay at the bottom, rubbing my numb face.

"What's the matter Evak? I thought you implied this would be easy for you!" He mocked. I stared at him closely, he didn't show it, but his body was weakened by the amount of energy put into that shot.

That damn blast destroyed my scouter, and their was a piece of glass in my left eye so it was sealed shut. True, it did weaken me quite a bit, a blast of that magnitude right in my face, not an easy thing to brush off. But he was counting on it being a quick finishing move. The old surprise your opponent and let the blast completely devour him trick. A booming explosion got our attention where the loyalists were getting slaughtered by Appule.

"N-No…!" Bavai sighed in frustration. Then he tried to ditch me and support his men.

I let him go, then flew toward the battle as well, I'll wait for the right moment and strike, I thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

1 loyalist remained…he was cornered by two of my men, and I was about ready to finish him off.

"Wait! Please… I'll join you…I don't want to die" "Damn coward…" I rose both hands preparing a large energy ball.

"Wait! I would be useful to you! I have a lot of medical knowledge!"

"Hehehe…do you know anything about me? I myself have taken care of lots of medical…'situations' for Frieza's men on his ship. I don't need you."

"W-What if you're the one who needs to medical attention?" He queried. I stood in silence for a moment, it was a good point.

"Orders?" One of my followers requested. The loyalist face changed from coward scarred to die, to happy bastard who distracted me from the attacker behind me. He had both his legs around my waist, his arms counterweighted my own, and each of my men prepared to engage.

"Thanks for distracting him Tarchalke." The coward grinned. _HOW?_ "Why didn't he register on my scouter!"

"Bavai has the ability to hide his power level." The coward loyalist answered. One of my men was about to blast him off of me.

"I wouldn't advise that, one destructive wave and I'll detonate! Besides, I could use Appule as a shield anyway!" Bavai maniacally laughed.

"Kill the other damn coward!" I ordered them. The four of them all went guns blazing on the loyalist, who stood no chance and he knew it. He didn't bother to dodge the incoming attack, but he would die with the satisfaction of Appule's death…or so he thought.

Bavai has been gathering energy this entire time, and he was about to detonate it, I was struggling, trying to escape him. Before I had the faintest idea what happened, he suddenly let go, I flew up out of range of his suicide technique. When I looked down, he lay split in two, Evak standing over him with a sword of pure crimson energy attached to his pointer and index finger. He discarded it.

"Close one sire." He stated as if he was standing by Appule the entire battle. Appule was not fooled so easy.

**_A/N_: Hope yall enjoyed, and I promise I'll solve that lil problem with the hyphens dividing scenes...I did it manually to this chapter after I uploaded it. **


	4. Chapter 4: Progression

**Chapter 4**

**_A/N:_**** Apologies if you completely missed chapter 3 when it came out…for some odd reason, a lot of the updated stories weren't showing up unless you search by name, I relogged my account so I assume it's not just me, and I know it's not just my story either cause I was reading someone else's and it wasn't on there anymore either. Anyhow, hope it doesn't glitch again cause the action is going to start heating up! This chapter is a short one, mostly to explain how they got to Earth before the Saiyans and measure the strengths of our current team of fighters. **

**PLUS, if you look at the Character A, character B thingy, you'll notice Piccolo has been 'B' this entire time, but since everyone familiar with DBZ knows what he's been doing at this time. (watch season one if you seriously have to. lol) MY very first Piccolo scene in this story! **

**Oh and I also have worked at fixing my problem with it not showing hyphens dividing scenes as promised in my A/N from Chapter 3, 0o0o0o0o - scene or character change. Sorry for having such long ****_A/N!_**** Enjoy!**

POV - Appule

We were over one month ahead of the two Saiyans on course to Earth, just moments away from landing and then preparing to intercept their attack.

******Flashback*******

"Sir, we've tracked them down, they're heading towards a small blue planet, about eight month flight." Denal, one of my surviving rebels from that crazy overthrow of Frieza's cowards, reported.

"How long would you estimate it to take the Saiyans?" Asked Kershall, the mercenary chosen by their leader Vesaun, to accompany me in wiping them out.

If we succeed, it will prove my point about their strength levels, and then they will agree to assist in Frieza's demise. Which is mostly the only thing I've thought about the past few days. "Hmm…about six months….that will be a problem."

"How are we going to make up for 2 months of space? If we pursue anyway, they'll take care of the natives and be off the planet within a couple days at most. After all, if these natives had high power levels, it would take more than three Saiyans." Evak analyzed.

"That's another thing sir…you may want to know that Raditz has been pronounced dead, as of about six months ago, on this same planet." Denal informed.

"So they're after revenge? Well, there's no way that Nappa and Vegeta would try and take a planet of people who had powers about 4k each, or at least a large population with that, it should be safe to assume there are a few pretty tough guys but are no match.

"If we don't get there the whole planet will be disposed of in a few hours, not a few days." Evak stated, considering the situation.

"Appule, you and your men travel in Pod-like ships? Correct?" Kershall asked.

"Yes. You have an idea I take it?"

"Indeed, if you're calculations are based on those, it would take eight months, but what about a faster, larger ship, with enough space for all of us? There are 7 of us including me, Appule, Evak and the four of your underlings." Denal glared at Kershall, slightly offended at the term _"underling_" I noted.

Evak turned to Denal. "I want you to run some tests at the speed of this other ship, make new calculations and find out if we can make it to that planet before the Saiyans.

"Yes sir!" Denal then turned to Kershall. "Lead the way sir…"

******End flashback******

The ship was on autopilot, as Kershall took a doze. I walked toward the training room, skipping the time we usually eat lunch. I dove straight into 20k pushups. This trip had lasted five long months, thankfully, it has given me five months to intensively train with my men. It's been a very long time since I had so much spare time to improve my power, I felt incredible! Evak scanned me the other day and said I registered at 12k, I never would've imagined I could push myself to increase by such a large margin as 2k in less than half of a year.

Evak and I also managed to learn the ability to sense energy without a scouter, thanks to Kershall's guidance. Denal, and the other three men who joined in my insurrection (excluding Evak) had brought their powers levels each above 3k. Which, for them, is pretty impressive. I suppose they increased a lot thanks to the intensity they went through trying to keep up with Evak and myself, whom both outclass by an enormous gap. Evak, was now at about 6k, he's still not quite as much as Nappa, but he's gaining. I wonder if I'll let him try and eliminate the bulky Saiyan, if not…I'll take the opportunity to test my own strength.

o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

"That's enough for today, get some rest kid."

"Okay Mr. Piccolo." Gohan slowly stood up, scratches all over his body, tears and rips all over his uniform from training non-stop for six hours. He's come a long way though, even if he doesn't realize it, he's not that far off from…from…even me…. I thought. Only one month until the Saiyans arrive though, I'm not sure that's enough time for him to acquire the proper skill and battle instincts to make a real difference when the day comes. In his dying voice, Raditz said the other two made him look like nothing, and it took the combined strength of Goku and myself to take out, plus Goku had to sacrifice his own life to ensure my Special Beam Cannon would strike on target. What good is an inexperienced five year old kid going to do against Saiyans that make this Raditz look like a fly? "I sure hope I haven't been wasting my time with this kid." I quietly muttered. But I suppose I'll find out when the time comes.

_**A/N: Okay, those who expected the Earth action to unfold after reading chapter 3, well, that would've been true but i would rather head straight to the action next chapter. This is sort of, a connector of 3 and 5. And I wanted to give Appule the ability to sense energy, so there's that.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Nappa vs

**Chapter 5**

**_A/N:_**** Finally! Took me awhile, but we're here, the battle on Earth! How will Kershall handle a Saiyan as resourceful as Vegeta? Will the Z-Fighters combat against Appule and his men? Who will Nappa fight? All of that and more! Enjoy! And btw, the battle on Earth should take at least 4 chapters! No more slow chapters for at least the time being hehe. Again, enjoy!**

POV - Appule

We'd been on this "Earth" as they call it, for a month now, all of us kept our power levels low to keep from being noticed. We didn't want to interfere with any of this planet's preparations, or make new enemies. I don't expect any of the weak power levels I'm sensing on this planet to make much of a difference, but you never know.

"Today is the day, hope everyone's ready." Kershall and Evak nodded, Denal put on a smile to silently say _it's about time_.

"It's been six long months, between all of that training from the first five months during the trip, to an extra month to solely work on strength, forced to stick push-ups, sit-ups and other basics while we suppressed our power levels. We are all stronger, it was great improvement for each of us, time to take care of business! The Saiyans will be here in mere minutes, and we're ready for em! You with me!"

They all answered in unison (excluding Kershall) "Sir, we are! Sir!"

Kershall looked out to the distance. "They're about to land, I can feel them, somewhere in that direction. He pointed toward southwest. Keep your power levels low."

"Let's move out." I commanded.

0o0o0o00o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

The wind made it hard to keep on my feet, the Saiyans just landed, and completely destroyed East city within seconds. Apparently without any effort at all. The wind died down, and Gohan stood upright again.

"WOW! They're so strong! Are you sure we can beat them Mr. Piccolo?"

"Calm down Gohan. Don't let yourself be overwhelmed by your opponent! With any luck, we'll get out of this thing alive kid."

"They're coming this way, aren't they? I can feel it."

_Yeah, they are kid, faster than…anything I have ever felt before, much faster._ I thought.

"This is what we've been training for all year, be prepared, and don't show them any weakness." If he isn't confident in his own ability, he'll make very little difference out here.

"Wait what's that!" I shouted, then turning to my side where someone appeared in an orange Gi.

"What's up?" The bald man asked.

"Krillin! It's you!"

"Oh it's you Krillin, I never would've thought you would've improved by that much." I said plainly, in a: _it's still nowhere near me_! Voice_._

Krillin simply nodded, ignoring the superiority in my voice. "Hey there Gohan, you're looking a lot stronger now."

"Thanks, Mr. Piccolo's been taking care of me, he's great!"

I looked up, and saw two mysterious warriors in the hovering in the air. Both of them wore armor similar to Raditz, but in different colors. These two had yellow shoulder/near guards, one with a white base, and the other had a dark black base. Each had a tail wrapped around their waist, And their power goes without saying, unreal. These were definitely the Saiyans we've expected.

"Enough small talk, they're here." Without looking away from them.

"What do ya' suppose these three are doing out in the middle of nowhere?" The larger Saiyan asked.

"I think they've been preparing for us, yes I'm sure of it!" The shorter Saiyan analyzed with a smirk on his face that made me want to rip him to pieces.

"Tell us where the Dragon balls are. If you do, I might spare you of your miserable lives." The shorter Saiyan stated, somewhere between a command and an offer.

"We're not here to bow down to your demands! We're here to fight! So go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do!" I sternly replied.

"Green one's from Namek isn't he?"

"Yes, he's a Namek all right." Suddenly, I was completely lost in my own thoughts, oblivious to what was happening around me. I was an alien…from a place called Namek…who would've thought…

By the time I eventually snapped out of it, I witnessed the larger Saiyan, by the name Nappa, planted 6 seeds into the ground, and literally grew a small six man…or…plant..or..something squad of crazy, mindless but yet power full minions. I didn't want to tell Gohan or Krillin but, I'm pretty sure they have power levels near Raditz.

0o0o0oo0o0o

POV - Appule

"This bumbling idiot doesn't even notice us following him." Kershall muttered, referring to a man with very long hair wearing an orange fighting outfit, with a large Z on the back of it.

His power was higher than Raditz, but still very embarrassing, any of my followers could dispose of such a weakling at this point. We followed him for about five more minutes, before he descended to the ground, joining five others. Together, they faced the two Saiyans, and six Saibamen. Nappa was the first to notice us hovering above.

"Hey…what the…" The native forces, each a part of a humanoid race, except for one green man with two antennas on his head...turned to see who had arrived on the scene.

"Let's go." I said, and all seven of us descended.

O0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

"Now what?" Tien pondered.

"I don't understand, who are these guys Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"How am I supposed to know!" I yelled harshly. I looked over at the Saiyans, who looked equally surprised to see these newcomers, who wore armor that was just like theirs. Something didn't add up.

"I thought there was only two Saiyans we were supposed to fight?" Yamcha complained, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Do they look like Saiyans? You idiot." Yamcha shrugged and ignored the insult.

"Well, well, aren't we lucky today Nappa. First, we find this group of weak earthlings who plan on "saving" the Earth from doomsday. Then, Appule shows up with a band of weaklings that our scouters didn't even detect!" The two laughed and, the green monsters joined them in it.

"So, what brings you here Appule?" The shorter Saiyan inquired. I turned to the other group of invaders, waiting to see which of them responds, so I know which one is goes by Appule.

"Ah Vegeta, been awhile, I heard Raditz died, another monkey bites the dust eh?" It was his group's turn to enjoy a laugh of mockery.

"Why you-"

"Calm down Nappa. Raditz was a disgrace, he deserved to die." He looked at us then said: "Especially if he couldn't squash these pathetic weaklings."

Yamcha and Tien let out a grunt. He let his smirk return to his face, and looked back at Appule. "You must've heard about the Dragon balls, too bad, I refuse to let such weaklings have such a privilege." The Saiyan called Vegeta, directed two of his Saibamen to attack, one directed at us, and another at Appule's group. Tien stepped forward.

"I'll take care of him, I'm not afraid of these little creeps."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

The Saibamen sprinted towards us, preparing to pick a victim. Without taking my eyes off of it, in order to keep a close watch out for acid, I ordered: "Evak, They're yours."

A smile touched his lips. "Gladly." Evak disappeared.

The Saibaman halted and searched for the missing warrior. By the time it spotted Evak approaching from his right flank, he got kicked so hard his head literally spiraled into the skies. Evak turned the other Saibamen.

"Next." Vegeta and Nappa were both taken slightly aback by how quick that was.

Evak disappeared again and reappeared between the Saiyans and the Saibamen. His back, pointed towards the Saiyans, fearlessly. A small mountain of rocks crumpled elsewhere, I looked over and saw one of the Earthlings finishing off a Saibaman.

"Dodon ray!" Was audible. The three eyed human fired a beam off of his finger, and fried the Saibaman upon contact.

I turned back to Evak, who was easily manhandling the other four.

0o00o0o0o0o0o

POV - Evak

The remaining four Saibamen had me surrounded. I jumped up into the air and each of them followed. I used the sun to my advantage, suddenly, in their eyes, I disappeared, but really I was flying full speed right at them. The closest confused brute yelped in pain as my head butt sent him straight into the ground, creating a crater. One fired acid that I narrowly dodged at the last second, which gave a different one an opportunity to take me out. Without warning, a purple energy wave struck me like a bullseye.

"It's about time." Nappa complained.

"Hold on…I'm still picking him up on my scouter. He's alive." Vegeta said.

The smoke cleared, I had barely moved a muscle. "That tickled, you must not be doing it right, here, I'll show you…" I mocked at the Saibamen.

The three of them stood still as a dead corpse, driven by fear, as I raised my right hand into the air. I gathered some energy and fired a wave large enough to completely devour all three, who attempted a unison deflection together. They were no more. I descended on to the ground and was about to eliminate the one in the crater, that was slowly getting up. Suddenly, I felt a high power shoot in my direction, and the Saibaman was terminated.

"Vegeta…why?" Nappa asked his leader, dumbfounded.

"He lost, he would've found a way to further embarrass us if I hadn't put him out of his misery anyway."

That wasn't enough for Nappa though. "But he was…alive." Vegeta ignored him.

"Who will try and defeat us first?" Vegeta confidently challenged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

Kershall stepped forward. "I'm ready Saiyan, bring it!"

Nappa was about come fourth but stopped right in his tracks as Kershall powered up.

"Raaa…"

"Woah, how the? H-His power level is skyrocketing! Over 16k and still going up!"

"Nappa, take your scouter off."

"Huh?"

"If you remember, these earth scum also have the ability to conceive their power levels, these readings are most unreliable."

"Oh, right, that weakling Raditz let himself be fooled by their power readings." Both Sayians dropped their scouters to the side.

During the past six months, even Kershall improved. I didn't actually use my scouter, which lay in the compartment of my armor. But, using the ability to sense energy, I'd give a rough estimate of 27k. That's more than the mighty Prince of all Saiyans can handle. I thought to myself. I moved in closer as well stopping only a few meters away from the Saiyans.

"Well, if Kershall's going to take Vegeta, I guess that means you'll have to deal with me all on your own, Nappa. I challenged. Nappa, seeing the momentum of the Saiyans slipping away, hesitated.

"What's wrong? You're not going to turn your back on a fight are you? Hehe, the General of monkeys is scarred!"

"W-What! Oh that's it!" He growled.

Nappa clumsily lunged at me, he sent a powerful barrage of punches and a few kicks, I blocked all of them with ease. Then he stopped for a split second, pulled his right arm back a little further this time, and delivered a full strength hit aimed straight for my jaw. Thanks to my superior speed, he struck air. I stood behind him two meters away, waiting for him to find me. A look of shear shock and fear emerged on his face. But then that turned to anger as I just stood there, doing the best 'Vegeta smirk' I could manage. He tried to hit me with that force again, but rather than dodge, I let the blow harmlessly land in my right hand. He let out a gasp of air. Nappa was quickly discovering how outclassed Appule really made him. I tugged his hand inward, and punched him full force into a large mountain of…well, now it's rubble.

Nappa struggled to get up. "Grr…rrrr…rrr! Fool! You're strong, but the only thing saving you from me, is your speed!"

Veins were throbbing across his entire body at being dealt with so easily.

"All right…time for round two Appule." We stared at one another for a moment, he had calmed himself down again.

"You asked how I got so strong. I used to be at 10k, now I'm over 12k…a nice increase but if you want to be realistic, I've always been way stronger than you." That got him and his temper going again.

"And what does that matter! I am still far more durable than you could ever dream! The likes of you being stronger than the General of the entire Saiyan army! Impossible!"

He flew at me like a bullet, probably faster than anyone has ever seen Nappa move! He caught me by surprise this time, got behind me, and when I turned around I got launched into the sky by an explosion fired from his mouth. I regained control of my body just in time to dodge another one, and another, then I powered up a wave of my own. He hesitated, I fired first, and he withdrew his next blast and dodged.

"Damn, saw it coming." I muttered to myself.

What Nappa didn't count on, is my new ability to sense energy, the smoke emitting from where my blast made contact with the Earth conceived him, and the attack he was powering up. I powered up another wave of my own, ready to start an energy collision. His energy formed in the general area of where I hovered in the air, and I realized what it was too late, his Volcano explosion technique!

I fired my energy wave randomly and put my guard up. At least I can minimize the damage. I decided. His attack purged the area, everything around me, every rock, tree, blade of grass, obliterated. Everything except me…I stared at my armor, it took a beating as well, half of each of my shoulder guards, and knee guards were nowhere to be seen.

"Could've been me, damn it, that one was close." Nappa looked at me with a smile of satisfaction that he had done some damage.

"Say, maybe you have some durability after all!" He fancied a nice laugh with himself; he was enjoying this battle now.

Still a bit stunned at the close call, Nappa took advantage of the situation and charged at me full speed. I ducked the first strike and slammed my shoulder into his chin. "Gaaugh, you damn pest!"

"Getting fragile are we?" I taunted. Veins throbbed all over his body and we went at it again. In the skies, we exchanged punches and kicks back and forth, neither of us willing to give in. I was impressed at how durable Nappa really was, my power level is way higher than his but he keeps coming back for more, not sure if it's determination, stupidity, or perhaps both.

I sent a blow to Nappa's gut that forced him to bend over at the pain, I took my left elbow and stabbed it into his muscular neck, and then kicked him through another small mountain of rocks. Slowly, he eventually stood up again, both hands around his neck.

"Grr…rrr…rrrrr…rrrr! I hate you! Rrrrr..!"

"You have anger issues, or maybe you just don't like losing? Foolish monkey, you're destined to lose this fight."

"Why you…I'm gonna'…a..-" He paused in mid sentence, and started grinning like a child.

"I know just the thing, for a guy like you. Let's see how you handle yourself against the giant ape! Hehe."

"Impossible, this planet does not have a moon." I stated with an almost straight face, trying to contain my laughter.

"That won't save you. There's another way…"

0o0oo00o0o0oo

POV - Piccolo

"NO! The Saiyan is going to transform!" I warned the others.

"But…you destroyed the moon, remember?" Yamcha reminded. I paused a moment.

"He claims he can still do it somehow!"

"We need to stop him, the purple guy might not know about what he's planning to do! And I don't think we can stand up to a monster that strong." Krillin cut in.

"Let's go, then!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

Simultaneously, each of us lunged at Nappa, I lead the way with my multi-form technique. Krillin, Piccolo, and Yamcha would jump in when they saw an opening. The unsuspecting Saiyan's grin dissipated at my surprise attack. I let out a battle cry, and continuingly sent a barrage of punches and kicks.

"There's no way I'm going to let you transform!" Despite what I said, it seemed highly unlikely I could back it up. This Saiyan seemed invincible, and right now I was barely connecting any hit since he put his guard up.

"Hehe, you're gonna' have to do better than that three eyes."

He send a pounding blow into my kidneys. Then sent me flying into a towering rock. When I looked back up, the other two Tiens used that moment to surprise him, they were giving him a full hearted barrage of attacks from both sides, and Nappa was struggling to block any of them. Feeling the battle slipping away, Nappa head butted one of my counterparts, and turned to block a power kick from the other. Nappa counterattacked with a crushing punch to the gut, then kicked him into the sky.

"Enough! Impact bomb!"

A white aura surrounded Nappa's right arm, he smiled, and he fired his 'Impact bomb' which easily finished that Tien off. His body landed, partly cooked. His smile faded when he saw that there were still two Tiens alive, I got ready to jump back into the fray, but then Yamcha jumped in, then Krillin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Nappa

Just as the two remaining three eyed warriors were about to assault Nappa, two more Z-Fighters engaged him.

Another surprise attack…I thought. I've had enough surprises for one day. This time it was the bald midget, and the long haired scar-faced hippy. I exchanged blows with the two of them, luckily they weren't nearly as skillful as the last one, I kicked the midget in the face sending him flying for about 120 yards.

"Just you and me baldy!" The overconfident hippy challenged. I got a foot smashing into by back, full force. I cried in agony! It was the Namek!

I quickly recovered and fought the two of them the best I could, still a gruesome pain in my lower back. All that did, was make my angry, I lashed my tail out and smacked the incoming three eyed man away as soon as he came. The hippy grabbed my tail and grinned like an idiot.

"Yes! Finish him off Piccolo!"

"By grabbing my tail? Give me a break!" I elbowed the hippy in the face and fired a beam out of my mouth at the Namek.

"No! Piccolo!"

It was the kid, Kakorate's kid. "Masenko!...HA!" A golden beam of energy flew directed at my face, I arose my arm. It crashed right into me…I slid back slightly…this kid was stronger than I thought he'd be. He put even more power into it…

"Trying to finish me! Huh boy!?" A battle cry escaped my lips as I deflected it at one of the three eyed fighters watching not far away. Another body fell, this one was finished, he didn't have enough time to dodge, I thought.

The hippy and the Namek attacked me from opposite sides, we exchanged some more blows, Before the Namek swayed backwards and powered an energy wave up.

"Destructive wave!" I was about to put up my guard, but the hippy guy crossed his arms in between mine, and wrapped his legs around my waist. I struggled, trying to get out of it, then I saw Appule sitting in the air laughing at me. And my veins shot up as I realized what they were doing, the Namek was about to release his wave, powering it to it's maximum, trying to land a finishing hit. My eyes reverted to the hippy.

"Think you're going to pull a Kakorate, eh? Sorry, not today!" I waited for the Namek to blast me, then I dove my body downward, using my passenger as a shield. Letting the energy wave purge the Long haired imbecile of any life left in him.

"No…Yamcha!" The midget looked furious, and ready to attack, the Namek descended to the ground, exhausted from that last attack. He cupped his hands and prepared another attack.

"KA…ME…HA…ME"

"All right! Let's see what you got lil man!"

"…HA!"

I cupped my hands and deflected his blue wave herculing into the Earth. His face went from enraged, to…helpless. The final three eyed fighter attacked me again, this time his energy was low, and it was one on one. I easily blocked every strike he sent at me. However, he had a much harder time with my counterattack.

I slammed my knee into his gut, grabbed his head, and smashed it into my own three times. I released him, and as his body weakly descended to the ground, I kicked as hard as I could muster. He attempted to block with his hands crossed in an "X" but only found himself guard crashed and skidding backwards!

I heard a childish scream: "Tien!" Was it Kakorate's kid? A looked up and saw some pale freak who had powered up an attack at the tip of his fingers.

"Dodon ray!"

A barrage of golden finger beams were fired directly at me, I dodged each of them, left right, up, left, right down…this went on for a few minutes, until he tired down, and stopped. I darted toward him, but the terrified man, or boy, or whatever he is, forced himself one last blast, one more of those 'Dodon rays', this one, two handed, much stronger and thicker. I deflected it effortlessly.

I back handed him 60 yards into a rock mountain.

"No! Chiaotzu!" the three eyed freak yelled in a worried, helpless tone. I looked over at him, and decided to assure him everything is okay.

"Hey, shut up! Once I kill your friend, I'll kill you too! Death won't do you part. Hehe"

Initially, I was going to just incinerate him with an Impact bomb. But the pale guy wasn't done yet. His hand arose, and larger boulders went on a collision course straight at me.

"Psychic powers? damn Earthlings know way too many tricks." I used my own psychic abilities, and being the superior warrior, I overwhelmed him and all of those boulders went back at him at triple the speed!

He was completely splattered under the rubble, no doubt in my mind.

"Chiaotzu!" The three eyed man, and the midget yelled in horror.

I looked up in the air and found Appule, still hovering in the same spot, smirking.

_Damn you!_

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, I can't say I didn't give the Earthlings a chance to defend their own planet, guess we're back to square one, Nappa. Me killing you, and we'll move from there." I laughed for a moment, enjoying my victory, true, these Earthlings lost a few men, in Frieza's name. But in the end, they could've lost every person on the planet if not for us. I thought.

Nappa drew a white ball of mystique energy, and threw it up into the sky. Something about it…felt wrong..but, what?

"Vegeta! Look over here!"

What happened next…was terrifying.

**_A/N: _****Hope you liked that! Cause there's a lot more coming, not as long as this chapter, which is by far my record for chapter length. Note that next chapter will NOT start where this one ended. Next chapter is Vegeta and Kershall's fight, which went on at the same time of course. And obviously, chapter 7, you know what's happening lol.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kershall has some fun

**Chapter 6**

**__Um, let's just say I had an Oops and accidentally lost this chapter, so I had to resubmit...thankfully I keep extra copies of my writings. Lol if you expected chapter 7...sorry not yet. If you missed 6 when it was posted...well here you go I guess.**

**_A/N:_**** I would like to thank FinalFlashX and F1nalFront1er for their constructive criticism, I'll try and adjust to make those improvements. Also, Simgr101 requested that I not kill off Nappa, Um…request all ya want but in the end you'll just have to see what I have in store for him! He may die, may survive…course Vegeta might not even survive? Right? Only I know how this is going to play out lolz. I do love the reviews though, and always am excited to read them after I publish a chapter, so please! If you don't review, but you read it…start reviewing lol. I read all of them, I pm a reply to most of them, and look forward to them. **

**This time, just a simple 1 v.s 1, just Kershall and Vegeta, not Nappa v.s everything that moves lol. Again, in case you missed the ****_A/N_**** from the end of chapter 5, this fight was going on at the same time as last chapter's fight. So…this chapter ends at the same point as chapter 5 where they meet up at 7. Note that Genocilia is the home planet of all seven mercenaries. Although Appule & Co. don't know such details yet. (They simply assume the mercs are home grown on Turbenz) (Sorry for the length of my ****_A/N_****) Enjoy!**

**P.S it came to my attention I never put a disclaimer. So here you go: I do not own DBZ, If you thought otherwise, please dial 411 into you cell phone, and have them connect you with the mental institution.**

POV - Kershall

The cocky Saiyan hovered motionlessly. Appule wasn't joking, his power was quite lower than mine, but this is at the same time, the highest power level I have ever felt outside my comrades, and my leader Vesaun's species, since…a very long time ago.

His Flame-like hair was being blown in the wind, resembling a growing wildfire. Considering his size, most people never would've taken him as the type to have such a high power level. Course, every amateur in the star system would make that childish mistake, but Kershall was a professional. Being the 2nd strongest among the Genocilic mercenaries, Kershall was prideful, but smart at the same time, he isn't driven by his pride such as the typical Saiyan. It wasn't often that a true challenge presented itself, and the Genocilian had been looking forward to it, training the basics to himself again over six months, wanting no lack of skill to leak into this rare battle. But after sensing Vegeta's total energy, all of the excitement slightly faded. This will be no challenge, although it's the strongest power he'd fought in five years, it didn't touch Kershall in his current state.

"You should feel honored, a 1 v.s 1 with the Prince of all Saiyans is worthy of bragging rights, too bad no one ever lives to tell about it." The Saiyan remarked, with his signature smirk.

"You know nothing of honor, all you do is go around murdering everyone who defies Frieza. Your nothing more than an errand boy, for the same man who blew your worthless planet up!" I replied.

"W-Why you…damn…imbecile! I AM NOT his errand boy! And…YOU DARE call planet Vegeta worthless? You dare mock the Saiyan race?"

"Are you hard of hearing? Wor-th-less." I mocked, if I can get him angry, he'll fight even harder, making this at least a little more interesting.

He calmed himself, and smiled as if remembering something. "Your power level is only 14k, mine is somewhere around 18k, you never stood a chance, so enjoy your sarcasm while you still can…

A purple aura flared around him, the three rock formations nearest to Vegeta crumpled effortlessly. With an undeniable combination of pride and arrogance in his eyes, he slowly prepared to attack. Taking his sweet time just to intimidate me. It wasn't working, and when the Prince saw that, he looked me in the eyes and challenged. "Your move." he didn't even bother to drop into a fighting stance, arms crossed with that ridiculous smirk, eyes with an eager look of hostility, dying for a battle.

"All right, time to get this show on the road." I let an aura flare around my body now, increasing my power to match his. It'd be better to have some fun with him, it'll crush that wall of arrogance twice as hard once he realizes he didn't have a prayer.

I went on a crash course straight into him, body slam! The Prince let out a grunt of pain, and then let out another as I repeatedly punched him in various areas of his face. Once he began to recover from the assault, he blocked and started returning hits. The two of us, stood on unlevel ground, rapidly exchanging punches, neither of us willing to back up an inch.

Vegeta and I's hands were clamped together trying to overwhelm each other, but our power was currently equal. Vegeta stopping trying to push forward, and instead forced my arms sideways. (like a bird's wings if that was confusing) Before I could react, his knee slammed into my gut like a meat tenderizer. I let out a cry of pain, just as he grabbed a hold of my shoulders, evilly grinning, I was launched into the skies in an instant.

As soon as I regained control, I halted, searching for the Saiyan who disappeared as soon as he let go of me. Looking around with my eyes was really just an act, no way did I want the Prince to know of my ability to sense energy. I allowed him to try a sneak attack, I felt him appear behind me, and probably no more than 5 yard range, he lit up a purple strike! I turned around acting surprised. "DOUBLE GALICK CANNON!" He roared. The blast completely incinerated me, a direct hit, well…an afterimage anyway.

I hovered in the air nearby, weighing my options. "I could use the element of surprise to my advantage, or I could use this as a chance to taunt, maybe I should showoff?" I said just loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Vegeta turned in shock! He met my gaze, saw my mocking grin, the Prince merely grunted and let a smile sneak onto his face. It wasn't often he fought someone who was good enough to escape one of his variations of the Galick gun.

"Interesting." He said just before flaring his aura up and charged towards me. There was no deception, straight up head to head brawl. We exchanged blows for a moment. Vegeta landed a right hook into my jaw, and immediately got chopped in the chin by my foot. We regained our balances and simultaneously tried to get a quick hit in. A roaring boom echoed for miles as our fists slammed into each other.

I moved swiftly, appearing behind him, without even looking, he ducked out of battle experiences, and connected a double legged backwards kick into my abdomen. He withdrew his feet spun around and tried to plunge me with cupped hands, I blocked it at the last second. My arms shook in rapid vibration on the impact.

Vegeta pressed on his advantage, and I found myself slowly stepping backwards blocking blow after blow. There's no way I can keep this up much longer…I realized. I swung a single hook at him, he easily dodged but it gave me the slightest opportunity I needed to handspring backwards a couple times.

Still unwilling to give up his leverage in the fight, his hands created a red flame-like blast and launched a barrage of them at me. I dodged, one after another, trying to avoid unnecessary damage. He's persistent, too bad I have to kill him, I thought. I retaliated with an energy ball that went right through him. _Damn Afterimage! _

I sensed him out to my left flank, waited for him to make his own move. I caught his foot like nothing, and Vegeta's face went from smirk to furious, as I threw him right into the earth, making a huge crater. He crawled out of it, his left leg at literally been buried into solid rock, he yelled a cry of pain as the rocks crumpled to pieces when he pulled it out. The Prince wiped blood off of his face, and his face wrinkled in rage.

"Blood! You dare make me bleed? I'll show you why that never happens!"

"If you're so strong, you'll be able pulverize me if we went energy wave to energy wave. Let's get this over with, that way." Secretly, I was plotting to power up and simply end it at that, I didn't expect the Saiyan to shoot himself up into the sky, I went after him, before I came to a halt. I brought his hands up, cupped them and let his purple aura surge again. Black lightning bolts appeared all around his body, as he prepared his signature energy wave.

"Get ready you insignificant scum!"

Panicking, I descended to the ground as fast as I could, I cupped my hands in challenge, and charged up my own wave. Both of us sat there getting ready…

If I dodge, the whole planet goes and we all die, I can't mess this one up.

"Ready or not! Here it comes! GALICK GUN!"

"SPARTAN FLASHER!" I yelled in response, igniting my own signature wave, it was a bright cherry red, on a perfectly accurate course with Vegeta's purple blast.

The two powerful waves clashed…at first, Vegeta had the upper hand cause he released his first…but then…as I powered myself up, my "Spartan flasher" began to force Vegeta backwards. "No! Impossible…his wave is stronger than my Galick gun!" Vegeta screamed in disbelief. The Prince's wave was eventually smurffed by the superior red wave, and the Prince disappeared.

Inverrs, one of Appule's underlings, came up to me. "Great job sire! Shall we go and see to the other Saiyan's demise?"

"Hold that thought." I peered at the sky, something wasn't right, I could still sense Vegeta. He's alive, but greatly weakened. I thought to myself.

Realization dawned on Inverrs' face as well, he must have also noticed it, a few seconds late.

0o00o0o0o0o

POV - Vegeta

"God damn it! Where is it! It's a moon! It's not like you can hide it anywhere! Gaugh!" I coughed more blood up. Someone must have had enough foresight to see the situation's appeal, and destroyed it, damn those Earthlings! No matter, the transformation can still be done. That unknown fighter is becoming a much bigger problem though, he's holding back, he lured me into that as an attempt to rid of me. And I bit on the bait like a low class fool! _Curses!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

Vegeta had landed, tail no longer wrapped around his waist, looking more pissed than Zarbon when he's paired up with Dodoria on a mission. Turning my attention away from the Earthlings, who were trying to keep their focus on Nappa, I listened in on the conversation.

"You're better than I expected, yes, 14k my furry tail! You're obviously hiding your true power, tell me, how far can you go?" Vegeta Queried.

"You're not a fool. Just I'll give you that, I'm impressed, most people always fall for my acting, as if I was constantly going all out!" I chuckled at the ignorance of the thousands of people that the other Mercs and I had killed in the Turbenian King's honor.

"Yes, but I now you're holding quite a bit back, you're confidence in fighting me, it proves you're hiding something, and I suspect you're power level is much higher than mine. Show me your true power! Do not dishonor the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"If that is your final request…far be it for me to stand in your way." I flickered by aura up and took him up on his request, went straight to my full power.

As Nappa began to pull himself out of the rubble, I looked over at Kershall and Vegeta again, Kershall's energy was on the raise, and eventually halted at his full power. "Denal! What's he reading at?"

"7500." He replied.

_What the hell?_ "Not Nappa! Kershall!"

Denal stuttered an apology for a moment then replied with: 29k! a lot of excitement in his voice.

Excellent, I thought to myself, even higher than I had estimated.

Back to the brainless scarecrow called Nappa. I thought

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vegeta

_Damn!_ I thought to myself. Inner rage flowing throughout my body, my right eye was closed due to that damn useless scouter exploding over a malfunction. (Vegeta retrieved it just to get a reading of Kershall's max) 29k! How the hell can I dispose of that without transforming into the Great Ape?

"Vegeta! Look over here!" Nappa called.

What the hell does he want? I reluctantly shifted my attention from my important battle, but then smiled as the momentum turned in my favor.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

That white ball of energy sat in the sky, the two Saiyans starred at it…and started turning into the Great Ape!

"No! We're too late to stop them!" Krillin stated…collapsing in fear.

Our chances continued to slim, if I those other aliens hadn't arrived, I don't see how we would've stood a chance against THIS.

"Regroup Damn it!" The one called Appule ordered. Deciding that our best chances lay with an alliance, at least a temporary one, I echoed him.

"Gather with those aliens! We need a strategy, and every man we can get!" Krillin, and Gohan nodded their heads. Tien ignored me, and flew in the direction where Chiaotzu had been annihilated.

"Get down near the ground, the Saiyans can't sense energy remember?"

I lead the way, and even our unknown allies obeyed it without a second thought, we used the rock formations for cover. It was the first time in my entire life that I had actually hoped Goku would come save the day.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vesaun (Planet Genocilia)

A few weeks ago, we had landed on a usually crowded station, We were finally home, and planned on gathering some supplies before heading to our base. Dead Human Genocilians, and Arvan Genocilians (The Arvans are Vesaun's species) bodies lay everywhere. An Android-like species also suffered many casualties. It was our conclusion that they were the responsible attackers.

*****Flashback******

"Barasi, I want you to scout to planet, keep a low profile as necessary, if you find any Genocilians, ask around. If a war is still brewing, we shall make adjustments, accordingly. Understood?"

"Yes sir, when shall I return?"

"One month, unless that seems hardly worth the time, use our best judgment, but take no longer than that…Kershall and our new allies will be contacting us then.

"Right."

*****End Flashback*****

He should be here in a day or two, and I am getting eager to know the detail of this…is it an internal planetary war? Or were we invaded? Time shall tell….

**_A/N:_**** Okay, I'm sure many of you are interested in seeing how they will handle two Great apes. And no Goku/Kakorate will not save the day. lolz Clarification: Yamcha is dead…and so is Chiaotzu but that one was made obvious. I know the battle between Vegeta and Kershall could've been longer, but while Vegeta was looking for the moon (which I was unable to show how long it took on here, so think of when he did on the show) Nappa continued his fight, and Kershall was almost at Zarbon's transformed state in power…so it seemed for the best to link the two fights right there.**

**As for Genocilia, yes there are some new Antagonists coming into the picture. I figured Genocilia is my creation so they can get attacked If I want it to! lol BIG twists coming, AFTER chapter 7…I said the Saiyan saga would last 4 chapters…who will survive two more chapters of this? Guess you gotta read. Please, review…I mentioned I look forward to those.**


	7. Chapter 7: Goku returns

**Chapter: 7**

**_A/N:_**** Well, here's Chapter 7…TWO Great apes instead of one. Is all hope lost? Admittedly…no.**

POV - Piccolo

I looked over at Appule. "You! you're in charge right? If you're so strong then I assume you have a way of counteracting?" I questioned desperately.

Appule shrugged. "'Fraid not. We saw the planet didn't have a moon and decided there was no reason to prepare for this. If I knew they had a way around that I would have…-" Appule never finished his statement.

Another one spoke up, his head was looking around the rocks seeing where the Saiyans were going. "Sire, they're on the move…east."

Appule grinned. Something made him feel confident regarding that. "What are you smiling about?" I shouted a little more hostile than I should have, given the situation.

"It's just…their scouters won't fit them now…and they cannot sense energy like us…they will never find us, we just need a plan." Appule pointed out.

Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that!

"Hey, we should get out of here, the safest place on the planet would be Kami's lookout, Kami might be able to give us some advice on our next move…and I don't know about you guys, but I want to know what's taking Goku so long!" Krillin explained.

As much as I dreaded the idea of being anywhere near Kami, Krillin was right, it was our best move…and I knew it. "Don't forget…senzu beans would come in real useful right now."

"Hate to pry…but what the hell can beans do for us now? You don't seriously plan on eating with your entire planet at risk do you?" Kershall asked, with a touch of pity and disgust in his voice.

"Actually, a senzu bean restores all of your energy, and replenishes any wounds in an instant." Krillin answered.

"WOW really!" Gohan asked as his excitement aroused itself.

Kershall glared suspiciously, while the other aliens turned to their leader for orders. "Sire, shall we go after the Saiyans? Or do we follow the humans?" Gohan and I were about to fly off, Krillin decided he needed to talk to Tien first (Who is still searching through the rubble for Chiaotzu's body) and he'll catch up. I awaited his reply.

"The Saiyans can wait." He said simply, refusing to share his thoughts aloud. "Lead the way Green man."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Krillin

I rushed over to Tien as soon as the others took off. He was smashing through to rubble as if he was full of energy, searching for Chiaotzu's body, it was as if he lost connection with the Earth. I had a hard time snapping him out of his trance-like state.

"Tien! Are you all right bro?"

Tien sent an evil glare that would've frightened Demon King Piccolo himself. "AM I ALL RIGHT? Chiaotzu is DEAD! I failed him! The two Saiyans are going to slaughter the entire planet!…I don't know, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!"

"Calm down, I understand, but you did the best you could and-

"It wasn't enough!" Tien barked back.

"We're meeting at Kami's, we're going to form up a plan to take down the Saiyans, we need you, Tien."

Tien began to ignore me.

"Fine…be that way if you want, Tien. IF you decide you care about the rest of your friends, and the Earth…you know how to find us." I know I came on a little harsh, but he needed to hear it.

I took off en route to Kami's place. Where is Goku? I mean…he should be here, did he decide not to show up? No! don't even think like that, Goku would never run from a fight especially if it was to save the world from an evil like the Saiyans. And if he has anything in common with these Saiyans…Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta…it's the love of battle…and Goku has never been too afraid of an opponent to lose that love. "We need you Goku!" I muttered.

O0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule (Immediately after Krillin's arrival at Kami's lookout)

"About time we get started. Firstly where are those beans you spoke of?" I eagerly asked, if we're to have any chance, Kershall needs to be at full power.

"We can get those on our way out. In the meantime, Kami! How about you make yourself useful and tell us why Goku hasn't shown up yet?" The Green one demanded of a much older green man, they're of the same species, but they don't look like they're from around here.

"One more hour Piccolo, he needs more time to make the journey back along snake way." The wrinkled Green man replied.

Who is this Goku I keep hearing about? According to reports…Raditz was killed by a Saiyan, and another man, whom we know nothing about. It would be a fair assumption it was this Green man called Piccolo. Perhaps this Goku character, is the Saiyan, strange, a Saiyan never misses out on the action.

0o0o0o00oo0o

POV - Piccolo

"One hour to spend in the hyperbolic time chamber would work wonders. Krillin, any idea when Tien might show up? I could use a training partner that's a little closer to mine, even if it is still significantly lower. I suppose I'll have to settle for you or Gohan?" Krillin glared with an insulted look on his face.

Then before he responded verbally, one of Appule's men stepped fourth. "Let's see what you've got." I sensed his energy, unless it was suppressed, he was about equal to me, in fact, slightly higher. That infuriated me, he wasn't regarded with respect among this group, he was one of their underlings…and I wasn't even as strong as him!?

"Very well Piccolo, follow me, both of you." Kami instructed them, and went on to explain the details to my new partner, who I found out was named Denal.

O0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

I finally made it back to the check in station! Kami was there to greet me and brought me back to the world of the living. It was great to see Gohan and Krillin still in one piece. They told me the whole story of what had went on while I was away.

"So, those two are rampaging across the Earth looking for me?" I asked, stunned.

"If only that was all it was, I'm afraid it's worse, Goku. They're killing earthlings and destroyed cities demanding that they bring forth the Dragon balls. And as you all ready know, very few people know about them, it's a senseless slaughter as you can imagine."

A burst of anger went through my veins, all of those innocent lives were going to die cause I was a Saiyan! "T-Those Monsters!"

Suddenly, two powers emerged from behind me. I turned to see Piccolo, and someone else, obviously apart of Appule's team. "Bout time you showed up, Goku." The two of us took a moment to stare into one another's eyes. My rival has changed a bit since our battle with Raditz, that's for sure. I thought. And, his power was pretty high too, if I hadn't trained in the otherworld with King Kai, I'm sure I wouldn't be at his level.

"Did you give the senzu beans away yet?" Piccolo asked.

"Yep, we gave them to Goku, Appule and Kershall." Krillin confirmed.

I couldn't help but get distracted by the training Piccolo got, I mean, true, he couldn't have gotten all that much better in only three weeks…but still…3 weeks in just one hour? Interesting…I wonder if it has higher gravity in there…I fantasized.

By the time I snapped back to reality, Piccolo presented a plan he came up with while he was away…

O0o0o0o0o

POV - N/A 3rd person (East city in ruins, confronting the Great Ape Saiyans)

Piccolo, Goku, Denal, Kershall, and Appule were all at full power went confronting the gigantic duo. (Piccolo and Denal had a couple days rest before coming out of the Hyperbolic time chamber) Evak and the rest of Appule's men as well as Gohan, never used much energy in the first place, Krillin was weakened but chose to tag along. Goku, Kershall, and Appule stood before the two Great Apes. The others remained hidden, all in part of Piccolo's plan.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kakorate, you know…you look just like your father, Bardock." Vegeta remarked directed at the smiling low class Saiyan wearing an orange Gi that was identical to Krillin's.

"Our offer still stands, side with us, and I promise no harm will come to your son or the bald guy and the green one."

"No, Earth is my home now, I'll give you one chance to leave! Or you'll be sorry!" Goku challenged.

Nappa, who had remained silent, roared in laughter at the low class Saiyan. "Your telling us, WE'LL be sorry? Who do you think you are low class? You're talking to a Saiyan Elite, and Vegeta here, is the Prince. So you should watch your mouth."

"I guess there's only one way to settle this, then." Goku said, no longer smiling, instead, his most serious face.

"Indeed." Vegeta answered.

O0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

"In order for my plan to work, we need to target the stronger Saiyan first. Their transformations multiply their strength, so that's why Vegeta's so damn far above the other one." I muttered in a low voice. The others nodded. "Krillin, you know what to do, just wait for Goku and the others to attack the other one."

"Right." He acknowledged.

I insisted that no one risked peeking their head out to watch, with my hearing it was easy to know when things got started. As soon as I heard the three warriors blasting Nappa and dodging counterattacks, I put the plan into effect. "NOW!"

Krillin raised his hand above his hand, and created his signature 'Destructo Disk'. He leaped up into the air, and threw it right at Vegeta's tail. Vegeta saw it, as expected.

"Evak." Appule said.

On cue, Evak and Denal moved as fast as they could without taking flight, getting to the other side of the Saiyan. Vegeta hurdled the disk which split a large tower in half, causing it to land into the street smashing several vehicles.

"HAHAha, sorry Earthling, but you'll have to do a lot better than that." The Prince bursted into the deep laughter all Saiyans had in their transformed state.

As soon as Vegeta counterattacked, both Evak and Denal appeared, but they failed to catch the Saiyan off guard. They fired their blasts, which Vegeta was clearly ready for, he deflected both. Ironically, he used his tail to deflect Denal's shot. The Saiyan laughed some more. "Really now…was I supposed to expect the earthling to come straight at me, out in the open, and attempt to cut my tail off all by himself? No…these Earthlings are too smart for something like that." Krillin, Evak and Denal all pretended to be frightened, deep down…they really were, but they also knew my plan was working…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vesaun (Planet Genocilia)

The door to my room opened and a figure with lots of smoke and dirt covering his body. He'd obviously been in quite a bit of combat. He wore the purple cloth made of a material that only three people on the planet wore. It was Barasi, he's finally back.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything important, sir."

"Not at all Barasi, tell me…what distracted you so much that you made me wait three days longer than my orders suggested." I inquired.

Barasi stood still, gathering his thoughts of his original mission. "Ah, well I did find out the details you needed for the war…"

"Go on." I gestured.

"On the third day, I found a highly concealed base, occupied by Genocilians, humans and Arvans alike. At first, they were going to engage me, before they recognized my purple cloth. I was completely briefed on the war, it's been going on a little over one month. I ran into an old friend of mine, he requests that we join up…they could use our help, and with our power levels, I was confident we would make a huge difference."

"Was?" I ventured.

Barasi no longer looked comfortable, his facial expression had also changed, he was angry, something Barasi isn't very accustomed to, he's usually the most laid back among the team.

"The enemies found the base, hundreds of those androids shooting at us, much like the destroyed ones we saw laying on the ground when we returned home…very few Genocilians escaped with their lives, we were outgunned and outnumbered. From what I understand, our planet has lost over ¾ of it's people." Barasi revealed glumly.

"Thank you for your report…now get some rest." I ordered.

Barasi nodded and walked towards the door, but I stopped him just before he could exit.

"…Barasi…your 'old friend' didn't survive, did he?"

Barasi hesitated a moment. "No, sir."

"Sorry."

**_A/N_****: Okay, yes I know…I promised 4 chapters of action in the Saiyan saga, which I am keeping…sorry that this one has hardly any at all…but it was the only way my story's going to play out. Next chapter will be crazy, two Great apes to take down, and I also plan on including some Genocilia action, probably not too much of that though…Genocilia has it's own small saga in between The Saiyans and Frieza. Chapter 8 will be rendered as shocking…trust me….it's not even close to the way DBZ canon went regarding the trip to Namek.**


	8. Chapter 8: Final battle

**Chapter 8**

**_A/N:_**** Well, the final chapter of the Saiyan saga is here! Just some simple explanations real quick; Piccolo did not get much stronger when he spent an hour in the hyperbolic time chamber, he used it as a tool to restore himself to full power, knowing they wouldn't have enough senzus, and also got a chance to see how he measures up with Denal. **

**Don't worry I didn't forget that Great Ape Nappa can talk Kagetoworld lol, I just simply haven't focused it towards him yet, the brief start to the battle was all directed at Vegeta.**

**I mentioned Genocilia having its own saga in between the Saiyans and Frieza. Well, that's true, but it'll take months for Appule's party to return there, or go to straight to Namek, not sure yet…anyhow, it doesn't slow things down at all, the Earthlings will likely get to Namek first however. Besides, it's not a huge saga, it does bring a new enemy that will not be extinguished anytime soon, and they also bring a lot of twists into the story. **

**Enjoy!**

POV - Piccolo

I flew on a collision course towards the beast, I stuck my pointy Namekian shoe right in his glowing red eye before he could react to my sudden appearance in the battle.

"Damn you!" The gigantic Prince grieved in anger.

Despite the distracting pain, he waved his enormous hand and smashed me into the Earth. He reached his boot up in an effort to squish me, but I darted out of his boot radius at full speed. He tore a pothole into the road that would put Sasquatch to shame. Denal and Evak continuingly fired energy balls at him, but they simply weren't having much of an effect. And judging by the power I'm sensing, it comes to no surprise. The Prince counterattacked with a powerful blast from his mouth, it caught the others off guard and struck some damage. Time for the next phase of my plan…I thought to myself.

I placed two fingers on my forehead and started buzzing energy on them. Electricity surrounding my fingers, I prepared my most powerful attack. Only problem is, it takes awhile to charge still, then again, the others need time to take out that tail.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Denal

Piccolo was preparing his Special beam cannon, I saw. I had witnessed this attack many times while we were in the hyperbolic time chamber, I had even been struck by it on a couple occasions. It was a very powerful, deadly technique. No doubt Piccolo plans on using it to strike the Saiyan down, we just have to follow through with the rest of his plan.

Vegeta was lunging several attacks at Evak, however, Evak was managing to narrowly escape each thrust. When Vegeta clamped his right hand into a fist and attempted to pummel Evak into the ground, Evak managed to not only dodge but get to a vantage point. Floating in the air just above the Saiyan, he fired a finger beam at the Prince's tail.

Vegeta waved his tail out of the way, then rotated his body to gain the momentum for a full strength tail whip into Evak's face. Evak went flying through Earthling structures, and probably wouldn't be able to get up for awhile. Not to mention the amount of Monkey hair in his mouth, I thought to myself.

The Prince turned to Piccolo. "What's this? Another attempt to cut my tail off? Right? I'd hate to fill you with false hope, so I won't lie as if saying it has a chance in hell." The Saiyan bursted into laughter, his eye still not completely open from the kick Piccolo landed. One thing did catch the Saiyan by surprise though.

"What the…grrraagh!"

A volley of yellow disks were aligned with him, not his tail, but his body itself. Letting out a howl, the Ape managed to dodge all of the disks, and fixed his gaze on a very frightened bald man.

"I better help the damn Earthling." I muttered to myself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

When everyone agreed to Piccolo's plan, I honestly didn't realize how difficult it could be to _'distract'_ a transformed Saiyan, even one with as little intelligence as Nappa. For such a large, bulky, overweight target, he sure was maneuverable. And his attacks weren't that easy to dodge, only thing going for us is our size, small and fast compared to him.

"Stay still you little dwarves!" The ape mocked.

I responded with a battle cry, and an energy wave to the face. When the smoke cleared, he stood there as if completely oblivious. I couldn't help but allow my face to reveal my shock. When I realized I was gapping at him like a fool, I returned to my usual expression.

"Man, looks like I'm going to have to turn it up a notch." Said Goku. Goku powered up, and began to glow crimson.

"Kaio-Ken attack!" he shouted.

It was hard to tell with a being covered completely in hair, but I think he rose an eyebrow. Goku flew at him with so much increased speed, that Nappa barely realized he was just a few feet away from him before it was too late. A loud clash rumbled through the city, a few nearby structures crackled, threatening to collapse! As Goku buries his punch into the gigantic Saiyan's stomach.

The Saiyan howled in a ferocious ail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Denal

Vegeta went on a full assault on Krillin, very angry that he could've easily been killed by such a weakling. I tried to interject and lend the Earthling a hand, but it was to no avail. I had easy been brushed aside by the towering Saiyan, and given a huge bruise to remember the shameful feeling of uselessness.

Piccolo was ready, but that damn tail was still intact. Evak won't be getting up anytime soon, I thought. The Earthling is struggling to survive the onslaught, and I can't possibly take that tail out alone. My only reserves left, are a small kid, and my two comrades…Inverrs and Corser.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

O0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

_"Gohan!" I shouted using our mental link. "This is your chance! Go! Now!"_

_"Right!" He replied._

"Come on kid. You've only got one shot at this." I muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Great Ape Vegeta

This damn Earthling came within an inch of taking my life, and his power level is so puny that I would've been disgraced of my title! My title as Prince of all Saiyans! I would've went to hell and been treated as the laughing stock! All cause some stupid bald guy, threw a volley of disks! I think not!

As enraged as I was, it was still easy to enjoy crushing ever limb in his body, I held the insolent pest in my right hand…squeezing the life out of him. I could feel bone after bone breaking.

"Do you feel that? That's the feeling of your failure! You pathetic Earthling!" I shouted, rubbing it in his face.

Suddenly, my slight smile, all of my pleasure of crushing him faded away. He dropped from my hand, face first into the ground. I felt a strange feeling, a familiar one, but…No! I shouldn't be feeling this right now! Unless…

I turned to look behind me, and saw only a small part of my tail remained. And I began to turn back.

Now in my regular form, I looked up to see who cut my tail off. I snorted in disgust when I saw Kakorate's brat standing before me. He was grinning, with a sword clutched in his hands.

_Damn it!_

O0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Inverrs

The Saiyan transformed back to normal! Excellent!

I turned to Corser, "You ready?"

"It's about time, eh? I was getting impatient with the Green one's plan." He responded in an irritable voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

Come on…what's taking those two so long! The Saiyan is angrier than I could ever have imagined him to be.

In his rage, he blasted a wave that sent Gohan into the rubble of fallen towers.

"Don't think I forgot about YOU! Baldy!" He shouted before kicking Krillin into a wall. Krillin grunted in pain.

Vegeta raised his hand, "It's time you met your end _Earthling!_" He emphasized the last word as an insult.

His hand sparkled with energy, and just before he could finish Krillin off, two figures appeared behind him and pinned his arms back. "W-What the? You? Damn you." Vegeta struggled to release himself from Corser and…another Corser's grips.

Yes! Victory! I screamed inside, inner pleasure flowing through my veins, knowing no man is going to survive _this!_

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" A beam of spiraled energy soared off my fingers at the speed of light. It hit Vegeta directly, and exploded, the Prince can't have survived something that powerful without blocking it.

Heheha, who would've expected Corser to know a technique similar to the Multi-form? Sure is a handy trick isn't it.

My smile faded when the smoke cleared. Three figures still stood, two of them couldn't shake an expression of undeniable fear. In their shocked state, they released the still-breathing Saiyan Prince!

HOW?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Great Ape Nappa

All took a brief intermission from fighting, to see what had happened. Vegeta was still alive, but he's definitely lost a lot of his fighting power after a hit like that. Nappa knew. With the Great Ape transformation, comes very good hearing, and I could hear everything that was going on. The Namek was speechless that the same trick he'd used on Raditz, didn't work on a Saiyan elite? HA!

"Damn you…damn you all! You're all going to hell! Every last one of you!" Vegeta screamed. Sounds like he's having one of his "end the world moments" I thought to myself, better not even think of defying him right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vegeta

The two who held me to suffer such a hit were of mirror images. Clones, per say. Ah yes, I've encountered a technique like this one before, strength is divided among the number of clones, and seeing how these two would've died if the beam went through me, there's likely another. This weakling divided into three is no match for the Prince of all Saiyans! I thought to myself.

Neither clone had gotten out of his initial shock yet, now's as good as any time. I strategized. I turned around and pointed two fingers out from both hands, and used my favorite finishing move reserves for only the weakest.

My fingers glowed white, and by the time the two clones began to react, I was ready. "Dirty fireworks!" I shouted, each hand killing its own target.

Their lifeless bodies collapsed at my feet. Still one more, I thought. Then I heard a familiar sound, the sound of someone's fear unable to contain itself. I looked over at the source of the sound. It was a short bald man, body still partly inserted into the building.

I smiled remembering he was supposed to be my next victim. I directed my hand at him, and gathered some energy into a ball.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Great Ape Nappa

That low class scum was about to try rescue his friend, I can see it in his eyes. Good thing he's too focused at them, the fool. As if the mighty General Nappa plans on letting him slip passed me!

Without any warning, my arms went up and I released a very special explosive wave…

"VOLCANO EXPLOSIVE WAVE!"

Great ape form + Volcano blast + Explosive wave = _some hell!_ I thought to myself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

Krillin's lifeless body collapsed along with the entire building he had been attached too. I should've done something…wait…since when did I care about a mere Earthling? He's just another imbecile out of my way. Especially Goku's best friend, of all people.

"No! Krillin!" Gohan yelled, letting a few tears out. Gohan may not have known Krillin, but he had died fighting alongside him, he was his father's best friend, and he didn't even have enough strength left to defend himself.

Piccolo would never admit it, not even to himself, but he felt sorrow for the first time in his life.

Goku, Appule, and Kershall had no chance to even try, each one blown away by the other Saiyan, still in its ape form. Appule and Kershall quickly returned and prepared to combat the giant Saiyan. Goku was the last one to make it back to the battlefield.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

"Krillin!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No response. The Saiyan ape roared in laughter, laughter…laughter at the SLAUGHTER of my best friend! Both of you will pay for this…I swear!

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! If it's the last thing I do! I WILL bring you to justice! And your partner's next!"

A rage came over me…a rage I hadn't felt in a long time…not since…the first time Krillin died. Then something else hit me…he's all ready been wished back! Now not even the Dragon balls can bring him back!

0o0o0o00o0o0o

POV - Kershall

I was watching Goku carefully, at first only rage had absorbed him, but now…something else struck him, something else was going on around here, something we were never aware of. Have the Earthlings been hiding something from us? The Saiyans only came here in act of vengeance surely…then again..

_"Oh, right, that weakling Raditz let himself be fooled by their power readings." _Nappa had said earlier.

If they like to make sport of their fallen comrade, then why would they care enough to avenge him? Something is out of place…

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Goku lunged at Nappa. He went right to Nappa's face and just went all out, punches, kicks, backhands, cupped-handers, etcetera. "You'll have to do better than that third-class" Nappa mocked.

"If you say so! Kaio-ken x3!" He yelled, then glowed crimson and continued his assault, Nappa wasn't surprised this time, and managed to keep him in check. That's when Appule jumped in.

He went for the Saiyan's gut, delivering a kick harder than any mailman package ever weighed. It did enough damage to distract the former General, which didn't help him defend himself from Goku's rage. Goku landed many blows before Nappa could recover his defense. Nappa was actually starting to bleed now, he was tiring down, I realized.

Appule started an all out strike that was making things all that much harder to bear. Nappa couldn't stop ever strike from both of them, no matter how large of a body he had. I realized Nappa had completely forgotten about me, I had to act quickly before Goku's Kaio-ken wore off.

I knew just how to handle him, I flew downward to his feet, grabbed one of his boots, and threw the enormous figure full force into the ground. It created a crater that makes a mockery of the ones that the space pods leave after every landing.

Not wanting to waste the moment, I let out a battle cry before unleashing all of my energy into a flurry of crimson energy balls. After about 20 or so, I stopped, and just as the smoke began to clear, the giant ape's glowing red eyes opened just in time to marvel at the crimson energy wave that collided with him on the ground as I yelled "SPARTAN FLASHER!"

That took a lot out of me, but he was still very much alive…I could sense it.

0o00o0o0o

POV - Vegeta

Ever since I killed the bald guy, that damn brat has been giving me a run for my money. In his rage, he was quite the formidable foe. The two of us had exchanged blows and a few shots of energy every now and then.

He descended away from me, grabbed the sword off the ground and bounced himself back at me. The sword reminded me what he did earlier…_MY TAIL!_

"Hiiiya!" came out of his mouth as he attempted a stroke with the blade, I dodged a few slashes, then parried a down stroke with my left hand, I gripped it, and let out a very small, seemingly harmless energy, completely breaking the entire sword. I laughed at the look on the little brat's face.

That look returned to the determined and angry one I had seen moments before. He swung a hook at my jaw, I stepped into it causing him to miss, I stuck my right hand on his chest and blasted him away. His body stopped cold into one of the buildings. I saw him cough up blood, and his chest was heaving. He was still alive.

"Stubborn brat." I murmured.

The Namek and one of Appule's men landed nearby, staying in between myself, and the brat.

"Foolish, really."

I cupped my hands for another Galick gun.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

I saw Vegeta preparing his signature "Galick Gun" in the distance, the kid was knocked unconscious, but he looked to be alive. Piccolo and Denal stood in his way, both charging up their own energy waves….

I turned to Goku, "Even though Vegeta's weakened, I doubt our allies will win a shootout with him." Goku nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right, you have a plan?"

"Yeah, leave it to me."

"You sure…you don't need any help?"

I smirked. "Not at all."

Without any warning, I flew straight passed Kershall and slammed my feet into the monster's gut just like earlier. (except with both feet this time) Nappa cried out in pain, but in that brief moment, his body leaned upward, and with my excellent speed I got behind him. I stuck both of my feet up and when his body fell back down, my feet managed to catch him. I launched him up into the air, propped myself back up, and darted at him.

At lightning speed, I appeared behind him and carefully aimed my kick. I concentrated so much, those few seconds felt like hours…

My eyes were closed, I was acting on instincts…

_NOW!_

My eyes shot open and my kick even faster, the unconscious Saiyan ape flew through the air in a very special direction. A shadow loomed over the short, unsuspecting Saiyan, he looked up, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the enormous figure falling toward him at great speed. If he tried to get run, he'd have to release his Galick Gun. Then he'd get hit by energy waves and smashed anyway…

0o00o0o0o0o

POV - Kershall

Appule's strategy was flawless…not only did he smash Vegeta, but he forced Vegeta into a tough situation…either get smashed or get blasted then smashed…without any time to think of any other possible ways out!

At that moment, Appule had earned Kershall's respect, and no doubt would Vesaun get an excellent word of him.

**_A/N:_**** Well, this chapter managed to go longer than I thought it would, I actually still have a little more to write on it…no more fighting, but a little to write nonetheless. I mentioned Genocilia would have some action, well, that'll have to be the focus of Chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9: Genocilan rescue

**Chapter 9**

**_A/N:_**** The wrap up of what happened on the battle on Earth, the fighting is through of course…but some things have to be patched up. Who's going where? Why? etc. Focus moves to Genocilia for awhile now, 2, 3 chapters, give or take. Oh…and I still have 1 big surprise in store of everyone regarding the Saiyans saga. In my A/N for chapter 7 I said chapter 8 would be rendered shocking…well, I guess the biggest surprise of all is going to be in 9 here lol…sorry about that.**

**FYI: Annex is the 7****th**** and final member of the Genocilian Merc team…Appule just hasn't encountered him. Officially…this is to be considered the very first Genocilia saga chapter. Enjoy!**

POV - Vesaun

Barasi and Massa entered the room. Our room of research and of operations. A room with several computers and files and drawers, you name it. "Sir, you called?"

"Ah yes, _seykairi" _'seykairi' was the Arvan word for good morning.

"_Seykairi?_ Good mood I take it? You don't usually speak Arvan around here." Barasi questioned.

"Not at all, I just want to get used to it, we'll likely be fighting side by side with many Arvans, may need to speak my own tongue. Who knows how long we might have to spend here before we can move on after Frieza."

"Assuming we go after Frieza at all!" Massa cut in. Still highly outspoken about his feelings of teaming up with Appule.

I grit my teeth. He needs to learn how to give in, I have all ready decided I am going to team up Appule…only thing that could stop that is either the death of Kershall, or a report against joining with him…from Kershall.

Seeing an argument surfacing, Barasi changed the subject. "You have an assignment for us?"

"Not just for you, all of us…but the two of you will scout ahead. Head towards the city of Vaxcincta. However, this time we're staying in contact."

Barasi and Massa exchanged glances. "How so?"

I walked toward a secured drawer, and entered a code, followed by a fingerprint. The drawer opened, and I reached inside, pulling two devices out.

"I scavenged these from a mission long ago, never bothered to use them because I simply can't read that language. Plus we don't need these to measure power levels. However, when we met Appule, it reminded me of these. Then I remembered that you can use them to communicate across the galaxy, after Barasi disappeared." I explained.

Barasi and Massa nodded in understanding of what I had in mind. I handed a red scouter to Barasi. Then placed the blue one on for myself.

If you have anything to report, contact me using that piece of junk, rendezvous at these coordinates. I pointed at one of the computer screens, download it, write it down, do whatever you need to remember them.

"Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule (Earth)

Denal disintegrated Nappa's tail, and the unconscious Saiyan returned to his normal, form. It also revealed the extremely battered, dead Saiyan Prince. His armor was so crushed, it probably would all fall off if he could stand up. And that's saying a lot…our armor can take quite a bit, I thought to myself.

Speaking of armor, I realized that my "All-new, unscratched armor" was in need of replacement.

Inverrs had finally returned, I had ordered him to find all of the wounded, or deceased bodies and gather them here. It was to be a punishment.

"Why am I the only one who has to do this?" He complained.

"Cause YOU are the only one who was too much of a coward to put your life on the line out there." I replied sternly.

"W-What? And exactly how is that any less than Corser?"

Corser had an offended expression on his face, and it wrinkled up when he said, "I used my Cloning technique and put myself in the way to sacrifice myself."

"Oh? As if you sacrificed anything? For it to be a sacrifice, you have to risk something! Not two clone lives!" Inverrs shouted.

Defeated, Corser looked at me for help. I ignored his silent plea…but not everyone is me.

"Those two clones are still Corser, which took tremendous bravery, even if it wasn't _this_ Corser. He still deserves a great deal of respect and honor. Unlike anything you did out there." Evak resolved.

I heard Goku having a conversation with his son. "Where'd you get that sword from anyway?"

"Piccolo materialized it for me so I could use it to cut off their tails!" He replied.

That quickly grew dull, so I brought my attention to another matter.

"Piccolo." I called.

He let out a grunt, "What do _you _want?" Stubborn Namek…I thought.

"Without you and your friends, I find it hard to picture a victory here. As a token of thanks, I offer all of you to come to our ship. We'll put you in healing tanks, I have quite the background medically, I know what to do for your injuries."

I noted he didn't like it when I said "_friends". _But it seems it isn't even completely natural, he's partly acting…and he definitely cared about the kid.

"Whatever, it's fine by me." He replied, before getting up and creating some distance between him and the rest of us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Barasi

Massa and I had found a group of Genocilians…but we weren't alone. Several of the Android grunts were on the assault of our people. Five Arvans, and three humans, in an all out battle against about twelve of the mechanical brutes.

I pushed a button on my scouter and contacted Vesaun. "What do you have to report Barasi?"

"Sir, we've found a group of survivors, they're fighting off some of these Androids, I doubt they'll hold out much longer." I described.

"Engage then." He commanded.

I looked at Massa, a questioning look on his face.

"Let's give em hell."

Massa nodded. "You've fought them before, lead the way."

I dashed into the fray stealthily. I got as close as I could, using ruined structures for cover, without being noticed. As soon as an Android detected my approach, it switched targets. This one had been battered around a bit. As if making an example of him, I fired a finger beam at its all ready damaged arm, it cut cleanly.

The one thing I knew about fighting them, was that in order to fire anything harmful, they swiftly 'hide' the hand, inside them revealing some sort of device that concentrates energy.

Usually, device based energy is pathetic, you would be lucky to fire a blast that was capable of reaching 1k by these scouter's scale. But whomever designed these, found a way to generate enough power to take on Frieza's elites...good thing we're far above that. I assessed.

The 1 armed Android then raised its other arm, hand nowhere to be seen. It fired a few energy balls. I juked back and forth. Left, right, left, left, right. When I reached it, I buried a fist into it's body. My fist penetrated the metallic material it was made of, and I yanked on anything I could grasp on.

When I withdrew my hand, I had some piece of it's inner functions...no idea what it was for, all it did was piss the Android off.

"Seikdueri cuon balvuik!" It screamed and through a hook with its remaining arm. I ducked and sent a chop that slashed its other arm off. It quickly backed off from me. So easy, one on one with these things. I thought. I raised my hand up, and reduced it to a pile of scrap metal instantly. Massa was also taking part in the fray now, after getting a sense of what to expect from my fight, as well as the others around us.

o0o0o0o0oo

POV - Massa

I rushed toward a separated group of them. There were three androids fighting two humans, course, when you add me it evens up.

One turned its head and saw my approach. It attempted to draw me into a one on one…but I maneuvered around it, getting between the two Genocilians and the androids. The middle one began to gather energy, I caught a glimpse of purple as its hand was casted away of the danger. I put my guard up. "Look out! You CAN'T deflect!" Warned one of the Genocilian humans.

I ignored him, focusing on my adversary. A thin ray of purple energy shot at me at incredible speed. I batted it away with my left arm…just barely.

The two other warriors were astonished. In all likelihood, they've seen that attack before, and the pure speed of it was too much for their allies. Unlike most Genocilian humans, I am at a higher level than most Arvans, I am an elite!

Another incoming ray snapped me out of my thoughts. I was prepared for the speed now, I deflected one after another, baffling the two other warriors even more. Eventually it gave up on that tactic, and it charged toward me, both of its allies accompanying it. I noted an expression of anger…maybe I was imagining things? Right?

The "angry" android struck an afterimage. Showed an expression of confusion, then something…something caught his eye up in the sky. A blue orb of energy quickly made impact with the outclassed android, its parts scattered upon the explosion!

The other two androids frantically looked around for me. I slowly approached, directly above them making it less likely to be seen. Once I came within 20 yards, I zipped in and connected a quick leg swipe of its head, which went flying across the ruins of Vaxcinta city. Its body dropped and the remaining android began a barrage of concentrated, yet deformed shots of energy. I got struck in the shoulder by one.

"Gaugh, what the hell…" How could formless energy still attain a high power level?

I continued to dodge its attacks, and returned fire. I also noted that when it fires, I can sense how much energy it has, when it stands passively…I sense nothing…strange, like nothing I had ever encountered before.

The two of us dodged each other's shots for a few minutes, and just when it seemed like neither would screw up…I got hit in the face! I ducked the next shot, rolled left to dodge another, and when I attempted to get up, I had to put my guard up to protect my face. The impact caused me to lose my balance and I landed back on my ass. I then deflected a few shots, as it became even more aggressive…trying to finish me off. Feeling backed in a corner…I took advantage of a little trick I picked up a few months ago.

Before the android could realize the opening it left in its defense for _this_ attack…it had already been punished in the face by my new "stolen" laser eyes technique. The android recovered and glanced up at me just in time to get pummeled across its metallic face. I grasped a hold of its head and struggled a moment, before completely ripping it off!

"Damn rejected scraps." I mocked at still functioning head, resting in my hand.

"Fuck you…just wait until Commander Contra-"

Whatever it was going to say, it never would. I chucked it across the urban ruin.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule (Earth)

Nappa was conscious now, Kershall told him exactly what I did to him…oh..the look on that stupid monkey's face! That HE smashed the Saiyan Prince by accident, losing his own fight and falling unconscious prior.

And…Evak removed his tail, he'll never turn in to that creature _Ever!_ again! I couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded imbecile. Right now he sat next to his former Prince, checking for signs of some kind of miraculous survival.

Of course…Inverrs all ready made sure he was dead…as I ordered, after all…that monkey was something else!

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Nappa

_WHAT THE? He's still breathing! Those idiots really think he's dead…_

But how am I going to get him out of here without them realizing it? I thought…

"Nappa!" Appule called.

"You're lucky, I'm sparing your pathetic life, monkey!"

A rage aroused itself when he called me a monkey…Frieza and his goons are constantly jumping on every chance they get in making fun of that.

"Oh then again…I guess without your tail, you're not much of a monkey!" Appule and his followers bursted into laughter. Veins began to bulge across my whole body.

"Anyway," Appule went on. "I need you to go tell Frieza to kiss my purple carcass for me! Now get out of here!"

_Nows my chance!_ I reached into the compartment of my armor and pulled two objects out. The first, was a remote control for the space pods. The second was a needle that can simulate one's death, I casually stuck it into Vegeta…maybe he'll have a chance at least…I can't do anything else for him.

POV - Barasi (Genocilia)

Four of them had my surrounded, and each was charging me simultaneously. I leaped up into the air, faking one android out, causing it to accidently slash its own ally. The remaining three looked up, and arose their arms to blast, but it was too late.

I fired 1 ball of energy…it flew on course for two seconds, before Rapidly expanding into an enormous ball of energy, consuming the small group and ending them in a loud bang!

I chuckled to myself, ridiculous…sending robots to do a man's job.

Now we shall await Vesaun and the other's arrival.

O0o0o0o0o0

POV - Appule

"No answer." Kershall stated worryingly.

"Where would they normally be for them to not reply? Especially all six of them?" I inquired.

Kershall rubbed his chin in thought. His gaze wandering around the room…assessing the possibilities. "Likely something bad, such as defending our base from the _Chieave._"

"The what?" Evak and I asked in unison.

"The Chieave," he repeated. "A clan of Genocilians…mostly of Arvans…who steal and ransom your own belongings, for something of higher value to them. They're constantly brewing trouble. We've went at it with them more than once in the past before taking the job on Turbenz." Kershall explained.

"Hmm…I guess we'll have to keep trying to contact them in space. I don't want to waste any more time on this planet," I declared. "Evak, have Corser prepare the ship for a journey to Genocilia."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

"I hope you're right Kershall, those Chieave all ready sound fairly easy to handle in comparison to Frieza, after all."

"True, but they are a royal pain in the ass, bunch of dishonorable crooks. If it were up to me, they'd all be dead a long time ago." He said.

**_A/N: _****Interesting twists eh? Vegeta is alive…but exactly what will become of him? As for the Chieave clan…they are NOT the androids invading Genocilia, they're simply whom Kershall assumes they might be fighting. I don't know yet if they will ever make an appearance, maybe a minor one, nothing more.**

**Who's Commander Contra?**

**And why is Vegeta alive when Inverrs was ordered to look him over? Hehe…lots of things to await. And sorry if the battle with the androids was confusing…especially regarding the hands thing…basically…I wanted to make it like Android 16, where he takes his hands off to blast, but it's automated and they don't have to hold them. Review please!**

**[Next day]: Oh! Just remembered! I wanted to mention that chaps 7 & 8 were in two days! Which is the second time I've pulled that off (Chapter 3 & 4 prior) BUT, I won't get to do that right now cause the story's focusing on new characters I am not quite comfortable yet...right now all the actions is with Genocilia and there's no traditional characters over there lol. I am getting more comfortable when writing Evak and Kershall...eventually this will all get easier on me :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Androids are people too

**Chapter 10**

**_A/N:_**** I can't believe it's been 10 chapters all ready! Thanks everyone for both support and critique, I have separated the dialogue up in chapters 1-5 to match up with how I write after making those adjustments from the advice from YOUR reviews! :) If you were confused at all in the first 5 chapters, then try again! Much easier to follow, sorry I was writing it so…"rough" as FinalFlashX described. :)**

**Today, we pick up where we left off. The Genocilians are in for one hell of a ride! Enjoy!**

Flying through outer space like a comet, one lone space pod was flying past Uranus.

POV - Nappa

I pressed a button on the controls of my pod, and saw it had been over 2 hours since I'd left Earth. "Vegeta should be gaining consciousness now. It should've worn off by now…" I muttered. Assuming those fools didn't realize he was still alive. But how could they? I stuck him with that needle, after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vegeta

I forced my eyes open. I grunted a sigh of relief as I scanned my surroundings, no one was here, I lay alone, crippled in most parts of my body. It'll only make me stronger though. I smiled at that thought.

"Those fools have actually made me stronger! They may have won the battle, but not the war," I let out a chuckle. "I will surpass Kershall soon enough! Even if it kills me!" I shouted out into the echo of the ruined, battle torn city.

I reached into the compartment of my armor and brought out my remote. I pushed a few buttons, and awaited my ride.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

When the massive power levels that belonged to the transformed Saiyans disappeared, I set off in their last known location. If the battle isn't over, and the fact that the power level I'm sensing is very faint. It's likely that I can end it. Goku's also back, I realized. Everyone was heading somewhere else, in the company of those other aliens we encountered. But as I approached East city, I still sensed something…

Did Goku actually spare one of those freaks?

Movement in the sky caught my attention out of my deep thoughts. It was a spherical…thing, I had never encountered anything like it before. It descended down to the ruins of East city. Someone, pulled himself up from the ground, barely. His severely damaged armor crumpled off of him, leaving few bits of it that remained caught onto the material of his spandex. _Vegeta._

I watched as he slowly crawled into the pod, half of me assumed Goku spared his life…and although it never felt completely right, Goku had given that same mercy to a lot of people. The other half of me could only think of what happened to Chiaotzu. How he died…fighting a Saiyan, protecting the Earth…and I…I Failed him!

Vegeta finally noticed me above, and his eyes widened as he pushed coordinates frantically into his navigation panel. The hatch closed and the pod took off into the sky.

Am I going to watch…completely still…as the murderer, who's partner killed Chiaotzu make his escape? NO!

In a quick, last second effort, I formed a triangle with my hands and directly hit the pod with my signature technique.

I saw the pod begin to emit smoke, it didn't explode, but I certainly damaged it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vegeta

_Fuck!_ That god damn earthling shot the pod! The pod was spinning way off course, and the computer was giving Vegeta voice warnings nonstop for about eight minutes.

Eventually Vegeta grew tired of that and smacked his hand into the circuit board and "disable" the audio. Vegeta was growing increasingly dizzy, and may throw up in the near future…BUT it will at least be quiet…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Massa

We advanced a little further after the battle, estimating we were still short of the rendezvous coordinates. Not the slightest bit afraid of being engaged by a squad of androids, we took no precaution by allotting Barasi to stick to the skies, moving with us, but with a vantage point to find Vesaun and the others.

The Genocilians we assisted stuck to the ground, with me. Kesf, an Arvan warrior, an military officer in one of the several Arvan countries, had a high power level, if I were to estimate…those damn scouters would probably register him at roughly 14k-16k. Impressive, of course, it was common for Arvans to be above 10k…his age is what made his level so surprising. Young man has a future.

"Massa!" Barasi called from above.

Everyone in our party came to a halt, and I leapt to the air to see for myself. Vesaun and the others were nearby, we found them! But they were combating a large group of androids. "group" Is understatement of the year I realized. There were well over 100 of them. While Barasi and I were eager to assist our allies, Kesf and his group of survivors felt much different.

"There are too many…let's high tail it out of here!" One of them advised.

I snorted. "Stay here. Barasi and I don't need any of your help." While Kesf and the others were grateful of our help earlier, they appeared to think we had a death wish to tangle with so many. Barasi and I had nothing to fear really. In the distance, we could see Vesaun handling one of them with excellent poise.

He delivered an android straight to the ground with a cupped hand blow. The android, surprisingly attempted to stand back up, which was uncharacteristic of them, a blow with that much power behind it would destroy any normal one…I brushed the thought aside, it didn't matter, Vesaun was making sport of him.

I looked to Barasi. "Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Yucanas

There were tons of these metal freaks. They seemed to feel pain, and show expressions…and courtesy of us Mercs…fear was quite a common one for them.

I ducked a kick, sidestepped an orb of energy, and slid to the ground, performing a ground sweep to the first one. I hopped on top of the android and smashed my hand into its metallic skull repeatedly until it stopped struggling. I took that as a sign of its "death."

The one that missed the energy orb a moment ago (I can only tell by his unique design painted on his chest, he had a green symbol of some sort) charged at me. I dodged each rapid punches with ease, I countered with a knee to its mechanical chin. It quickly recovered with a handspring, and fired formless shots rapidly like a machine gun.

I dodged at first, but it was growing too difficult and I got hit by a few bullets. I put my guard up instead, and absorbed the powerful energy into my block. My arms were numbing and my eyes were closed as I was actually struggling with _this_ one.

I sensed a raising power for a second behind me, just before getting struck by a missile shaped energy. The explosion forced me downward into the planet, creating a very small crater. _Damn it! Beaten by a machine? Hell no!_

"Leave this one to me, destroy the others." I heard one call, in a command-like tone. _So they can speak the common tongue after all?_ I struggled to my feet and saw the one with the green symbol on his chest approach me. He was smiling, he seemed very confident in _his _own abilities.

I flared my aura up, and started raising my power; this one might be a bit trickier. I thought.

The mechanical being smirked. "Your power level is the highest I've ever faced one on one. No matter, I will not fail my Lord." He stated, calmly.

_"I will not fail my Lord_" distracted me, as if this "Lord" was in our presence. He sighted my distraction, and immediately took advantage. Before I could react, I had an energy wave in my face! I managed to get my hands up at the last second to hold it back…I tried to push it upward, but this energy was _too_ concentrated…I couldn't budge it, damn energy that the androids use is somewhat different than ours…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vesaun

An emphatic explosion rang through the air, several androids stopped and looked about. Vasile and I also paused our fighting, and turned to see who was at the other end of that. The others chose to continue reaping through the android's numbers as they had a diversion to work with. When the smoke eventually cleared, Yucanas' scorched, crippled body laid face in the dirt. I could sense a faint signal of life force, but he needed help. But where could we take him? Nowhere on the planet is safe…not now.

"Shit…Yucanas!" Vasile called. No response of course, he was clinging onto life.

Since Vasile was the only one who took an intermission from the fighting, it seemed best I send him away. "Vasile, take Yucanas and the Genocilians Massa and Barasi rescued, and get to hell out of here!"

"B-But where?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Anywhere…we can sense power levels after all…keep yours suppressed so they don't find you, when we drop ours, raise yours and we'll find you." I explained.

I spun around and kicked a cloaked android full force. It decloaked and revealed an android with a massive dent in its upper body.

Vasile gathered the other Genocilians and left. I went back into the fray, defeating androids one after another, one hit kill, one hit kill, one hit kill. Just as things were getting easier, one android ordered the others to back off from me.

It stared at me, eye to eye.

"You must be the one who defeated Hotflash."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Hotflash…my fellow lieutenant, accompanied me here, he lays on the ground over there, discombobulated…dead as a rock." He gestured to an android that was completely smashed, dented all over, it's body split into 3 separate areas…spread amongst the terrain. I realized he was right…I did kill this…Hotflash person.

"Androids have names?" I stated...not really a question, just something I found odd.

"Hey…we're people too…but, before you die, I suppose I can explain that." The metal figure said with grim amusement.

"You see..." He went on. "All of us serve our commanding officers, and our one and true Lord…who is the strongest and smartest of our armies. Our Lord, and troops of a certain rank, are allotted to give…permission, to those who have earned themselves a name in combat."

I nodded…trying to prolong him, the more information about this…"Lord", the better.

"Some name themselves something they feel sounds…"cool", others name themselves after something of a memorable moment…some, even the city or planet they took part of conquering in order to achieve the right of a name. _Every_ one of us has a personality to contrast the programming."

This was getting dreary…I was hoping he would rant on about useful information, not about names…I mean come on? I know the name of only one of these damn can openers and I've wiped out fifteen or so by myself.

"So, that clears up that."

"Gee…thanks, I learned so much about nothing." I replied in a bored, sardonic tone.

The metallic being let out a confident chuckle. "Your move." He challenged.

I brought both arms to my sides, focused my energy carefully…and shaped it, into dual wield swords. They were blue, the perfect size and length for my body, and could cut through most materials with ease.

The lieutenant standing before me grinned, as if excited about my choice of technique. "Oh man! I can't believe my luck! Not every day I get a chance to do _this!_" He shouted before his hands 'hide' and his own purple, dual swords were generated.

"I all ready took one of you down, let's see how _you_ fare."

So this is the same one who managed to beat Yucanas so easily. I have to admit, this one is crafty, I better stay on edge.

**_A/N:_**** Eh, not the greatest chapter but like I said, having trouble being comfortable on these scenes…I'll improve on it. Chapter 11 will be very exciting though! Vesaun will fight the swords android…but then a far greater threat will come. Their "Lord"? nope. **

**Spoiler: Commander Contra and his first appearance…is he an android? Or a person? Not telling lol.**

**Anyways, I promise to make the climatic fight of Genocilia exciting…then they'll have to make an escape. Til next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Genocilia, a lost cause

**Chapter 11**

**_A/N:_**** Well, here's number 11. Btw, the whole thing about names last chapter…that was more for you…before people ask me where they get the names they come up with, and I thought it seemed logical that they name themselves. Well, apparently After…"earning permission." Lol, I guess the permission thing was something I thought up afterwards. **

**Like I said, that paragraph was for the readers, not simple filler. Not super important, just something I didn't want to be asked.**

**I promised to reveal a new antagonist…Commander Contra, he plays a big part in this final Genocilia saga chapter. **

**Final? All ready? Well, I said it wouldn't be a large chapter…I needed to bring these new enemies to the DBZ universe before moving on to Namek. Sorry for another long A/N, it's becoming a sick habit huh? Now..on to the energy blade wielding dual! Enjoy!**

POV - Massa

Among the outskirts of Vaxcinta city, Vesaun and the dual wielding android stood upon the ground, parts of it scorched, where it had been blasted. Other parts with small craters...or large potholes. Vaxcinta city was quickly turning into a wasteland itself. Battle torn, smoke filling the air, and bodies lay about.

Is there any hope of Genocilia winning this war? Probably not, I sadly realized. To my regret…we were away from home for far too long. And although we were paid well, our planet is paying a high price, our power levels are so high we could've made a difference. These weakling androids haven't stood a chance, none of them. Not against the best mercs Genocilia has to offer. I thought to myself. But what good is it to be the best if you have nothing to show for it? Not even a home…

That damn deal with Appule better pay off…

0o0o0o0o0oo

POV - Vesaun

The two of us remained motionless. Staring in each other's eyes, both of us having harnessed the full power of our blades. This metallic maniac is stronger than the others, the only explanation for his confidence. Just how much more powerful? I thought.

He let out a chuckle. "Are you too scared to make a move? No matter…I'M not." He let out a grim smile and charged at me, blades leading the way.

I placed my right blade in a diagonal position stopping his double bladed slash cold. I pressed on, keeping him subdued. I took my left blade and attempted to stab right through him. He saw the motion and disengaged.

He did a quick step back, then right before my blade made contact, he motioned his body sideways, forcing a miss. I was also left unbalanced leaving me open for an easy kick he sent to the groin. I skidded back and recovered about ten meters away.

He charged at me once more. This time he sent a series of slashes to any opening in my defense he could find. I found myself walking backwards, parrying strike after strike. Eventually, I was cornered up against the wall of a fallen building.

I grunted in worry, as I know I can't blast it, not without getting sliced into tiny pieces! I continued to focus on parrying his blades. He's not organic…he can do this nonstop at this pace for hours…I bet.

Luckily, Annex saw my situation growing worse. He blasted the building to oblivion.

The android disengaged, and flew up into the air. _They can fly!?_

"What's the matter, couldn't handle me yourself? I guess you can let one of your friends join the fray, it'll make things more interesting." The android announced, chuckling a little.

Annex flew down to my side. "I all ready got involved, it may as well be me." He called out to the android.

"No. I don't need _anyone's_ help to bust this can opener of a warrior. His skill caught me by surprise, that doesn't mean I'm too incompetent of a leader to handle a one on one."

"But he said-"

"I don't care what _he_ said Annex. I give the orders around here."

"Fool, you're letting your pride cloud your judgment. So far, you haven't been able to do anything to me, I nearly killed you." The android shouted.

I flared my aura, and power up. There's no way this bastard can handle my full power! I just need a few seconds. He stared upon my aura with interest.

"Ah, maybe you aren't such a fool, you've been holding back. Pity, not using all of your power almost cost you your life." The android mocked.

Now look who's being a "fool", letting me power up shall be your downfall…I thought to myself.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Bulma (Earth, Roshi's house)

Goku was having one of his legendary pig outs with his son at the table…and it was never easy having a conversation with them when they did that. So I turned to Tien.

"So you actually think that this..Namek place might have Dragon balls?" I questioned.

"Well, I don't know. Kami sent Mr. Popo out to present the idea to Goku, but he wasn't at Mount Paozu. I guess Kami redirected him to here, but ran into me on the way."

"Could you explain it in more detail though?"

"_I _can do that." A voice from outside answered.

My face turned blue at the site of Piccolo…right outside Kame house. He let out a grim smile as he ripped the door off its hinges and stepped in unwelcomely. Well, unwelcomely unless you're Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo!" His face brightened…covered in food.

"Gaaugh, clean yourself up brat!"

"HEY! Never talk to my baby like that ever again!" Chi Chi demanded, with a spatula in here hand, smacking her other hand in an 'intimidating' manner.

"I'll talk to my student…HOWEVER I WANT." I returned.

"YOUR student? YOUR student? WHY I OUTTA-" Whatever she was going to say, got silenced as the Ox King grabbed her and took her upstairs. With Chi Chi shouting "Put me down!" The entire way.

"I take it Kami was having similar thoughts?" Piccolo asked rhetorically. Returning his focus on me.

"Well, when we were battling the Saiyans, they referred to me as a Namek. Which is supposedly the long lost race of Kami and mine. The old coot seems to believe that he knew how to make the dragon balls, cause it was something our people must have done." He elaborated.

"Oh…I-I think I understand now. I guess." I said.

"But why are you here, Piccolo?" Master Roshi asked.

"To issue a request."

Roshi, Oolong and I all gulped at that thought. We all remembered his last "request." Last time he took Gohan away from us for a year in order to prepare him for the Saiyans.

"Sure, what is it Piccolo?" Asked Goku, who seemed oblivious to the entire ordeal while he was eating.

Piccolo looked at their table with disgust, being a Namek, he only required water. Watching two Saiyans pig out just got on his nerves.

"I want to join you, and see what my planet is like. I'm proposing another truce between us Goku." A small amount of regret carried in his voice. Something Goku, who believed all people, had good in them…as usual…won't notice.

"Of course! Why not?" Goku said.

Oh why does he always have to be so simple about everything!?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vesaun

Now at full power, we seemed to be about even. The two of us clashed in the skies full force, blades leading the way. We continued this action for a few moments, but neither of us was going to slip up. I managed to create some separation, and then bolted towards him at full speed. The two of us collided with our left hand blades. The ferocious impact of it shattered the blades completely; and the magnitude of the force sent us backwards.

The android shot a rapid-fire volley of bullet-like energy. I blocked with my sword, and moved in a zigzag motion towards him.

"Is that all you've got?" I mocked.

As soon as I got in reach, both of us slashed at each other full force again. This time was different, he mistimed it, I had the momentum. His blade shattered and mine went right through him. I delivered a kick that sent him crashing into surface.

I descended down and casually walked toward him, a scowl on his face.

"End of the line."

"Just finish me…" He requested weakly.

A smiled. "As you wish." I rose my blade but then another android came out of nowhere from above. He landed in between us. I lowered my blade and looked at this newcomer with curiosity.

The other android looked surprised, but wore a slight smile on his face. "C-Commander Contra! I wasn't expecting you."

The commander grunted in response, he didn't seem happy at all. He stared at me, eye to eye.

The nearly dead android attempted to explain the events. "We ran into this bunch, they overwhelmed us a-and we-"

"I have no interest in your failure Lieutenant." He stated just before pointing his arm at him and firing a beam straight through his head.

Contra turned his attention back to me. "So, you beat Zayvan by yourself?" He gestured to the now terminated body behind him. I merely nodded.

"Tell me…did you take out Hotflash too?" He searched for Hotflash's body along the battlefield.

"Yeah." I replied.

Rather than show any signs of worry, he actually appeared delighted.

"Excellent, perhaps the three of four of you will make a challenge. Come on now, don't make we wait too long." He said calmly.

This fool actually intends to take all four of us…such arrogance is rare. Although…he's a higher rank than the lieutenants were. He'll certainly be tougher, but on the contraire, I have my backup alongside for this one. I would be wise to take advantage of that. I thought to myself.

"Surround him." I ordered.

Barasi and Annex complied by landing behind Contra, Massa joined my side.

"Well? Attack…if you dare." Contra challenged.

Each of us moved in simultaneously, each of us striking through an afterimage, hitting each other. We scanned the area looking for him…

A missile of golden light struck Barasi in the back. He landed on the ground, slightly flinching.

Massa charged at him, and through a volley of punches, each only to be blocked by the cocky commander.

Contra saw an opening and countered with a power kick into Massa's ribs. Massa's eyes nearly bulged out from the force of it. Contra cupped his hands and smashed him straight into the surface.

Annex and I tried to blast him away with energy waves, but just barely missed. We couldn't even track his movements. In fact, the only movement I did catch, was the movement that struck Annex in the blindside followed by a few energy balls.

"Damn you."

Contra chuckled waving his hand in a 'bring it' fashion.

"I wanted to save you for last. Just you…and me." He said grinning.

I clenched my fist, and lunged at him full speed.

He didn't block, he didn't dodge…he just let me stick my remaining energy blade right through his chest!

Too easy…

Just as I reached that conclusion, I got power kicked in the gut. I looked up, and watched him pull the energy blade out of his chest, he rose it up.

This is it…

"Commander!" I heard someone call.

Contra didn't take his eyes off of me. "What?" He demanded.

A pair of androids descended from the sky. Our Lord wishes to see you…

Contra's metallic eyes widened. "He's here? I wasn't expecting him until another week."

"I'll deal with you weaklings later." He announced, before dispersing the energy forming the blade, turned around, and all three of them flew off.

**_A/N:_**** Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out btw. Namek is coming next, what twists do I have in store for it? What of Nappa? What of Vegeta? And who will win the race for the Dragon balls?**


	12. Chapter 12: Cui's punishment

**Chapter 12**

**_A/N:_**** A bit of a time leap. Namek is here :) In case you're wondering why they arrived on the same day as on canon despite not needing to heal, well they still didn't leave until Bulma learned some Namekian for the controls, and they also did some repairs to the ship if you remember. That lands us on the exact same day.**

**ShinyShiza, no matter what I do, Idt it'll beat canon. Glad you like this stuff though :) That's what counts, after all…if I didn't like what I was writing I wouldn't write it. Lol **

**Oh, and F1nalFront1er, sorry that I didn't make it more obvious. But you did get it right…Contra is pretty much badass with a very high power level. Enjoy! Peeps.**

POV - Piccolo

So this is Namek…my home. The wind blew across the blue blades of grass…there were lots of trees that only had a circular…lollypop-like shape…and a sound of emptiness filled the lowly populated planet. I could still sense their unique energy signals of course. For the first time in my life, that cursed Kami wasn't the only person, who's energy felt just like mine.

"So, I guess we should get started?" Tien asked. Snapping me back into reality.

"Now's good as ever." Bulma replied. I heard her pull out the dragon radar and start clicking it.

"Oh my god! Look! Four dragon balls all in one spot! Collecting the balls is going to be even easier than I thought!" She rambled.

I didn't care, I only stuck with them cause I needed a ride home, I would've preferred to have flown off as soon as we landed. Aside from Gohan, they all annoy the hell out me!

I continued to think about how much I didn't want to be _with them, _until I heard an explosion behind us. I turned and looked at the enormous cracks in our ship's glass-like windows.

"THE SHIP!" Goku and Bulma cried in unison.

Two ugly aliens wearing armor just like the Saiyans, and just like Appule and his men ascended into the sky laughing their ass off. I clenched my fist in anger, lightning surrounding it. I rose it up…

"W-What t-the…his power level is…" The two fools stayed motionless in the air, gaping at the very powerful Namekian.

"MASENKO-HA!" A golden energy wave fired from my left hand, completely obliterating the purple reptilian.

The other one attempted to run away, but Tien appeared before him, blocking his escape. The blue skinned moron snickered and smirked. "I'm not scared of you."

He pulled his right arm back and swung a right hook full force. Tien caught it effortlessly, pulled him in, and smashed his leg through his stomach…ripping a hole in his skin. Blood splattered everywhere, he moaned in pain, before falling into the green waters, never getting back up.

Tien smirked. That had been ridiculously easy, whoever was invading Namek, was nothing like those freaks from the battle on Earth.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Zarbon

A bit my bottom lip a little. Those two scouts were beaten so easily…and one of the power levels registered at just over 4k…barely, but that was very impressive in contrast to most the Nameks I've seen so far. I pondered.

"Something's troubling you Zarbon?" Lord Frieza questioned calmly.

"I know those weren't the best scouts we had, but they were beaten far too easily. The fighters who took them out had very significant power levels compared to the Namekians I've seen so far. Whoever they are they definitely seem to know what they're doing, they also appear to know how to suppress their power levels." I explained.

"Zarbon, you disappoint me." Frieza replied.

My expression changed from serious, to surprised as I let out a grunt.

"…They are a minor annoyance Zarbon, nothing more. Nothing that should worry our men, and certainly shouldn't worry you."

"Of course, Lord Frieza." I agreed without question, though I felt very differently about it…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Contra (Aboard Spaceship)

I sat down in my chair, pondering all the information of energy conversion gathered from Genocilia. They had the ability to hide their levels, while that isn't useful to us, as no one can detect ours without hooking us up to a machine anyway…it is still good to know everything about it…and to assume any planet without scouters has such an ability.

I moved our notes about that aside, and looked at the snapshots we had from the battles. I recognized one of them, ah yes…Lieutenant Zayvan getting beaten by that one Arvan I had defeated so easily. I rubbed my chest…I could feel the tiny holes where the energy blade once was stuck inside me.

That group had high power levels…if only I could learn more about them. I thought to myself, before my door slid open.

I didn't bother to turn to face whomever entered, if it was Lord Merciless, he would have me called for…not come to me.

"Commander, we're approaching planet Kanassa." The nameless soldier reported.

"Has Lord Merciless been informed?" I queried.

"Of course, sir."

"Excellent, proceed with the plan, then. Serve any special orders our Lord has for you. I have my own things to take care of. Now get out of my quarters!" I commanded.

"Yes sir!" He hurriedly left and the door slid shut.

After Kanassa is taken…We'll need to dump the troops and bring on some fresh ones, Alpha and Quar company's numbers have been far too depleted from Genocilia…

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

We'd decided to set up camp in a cave, at that point, I decided our ride was gone…therefore my reason of staying with them is gone. Now it's time for me to go hunt down my people and actually meet some of my kind…the whole reason why I came.

"Take cover! Get low! NOW!" Tien shouted. Just then, I realized a ton of high power levels were heading straight for us.

Bulma resisted but Goku got her to calm down. We watched as seemingly endless amount of soldiers passed our cave by.

We stood there in a moment of silence…all of us were amazed by the power level we had just sensed. The leader of that group…must have been worth more than five of those Great apes we fought on Earth. Insane!

"I-Insane…" Tien said…as if reading my mind.

Gohan seemed too scared to speak. And Goku looked serious, in deep thought. He turned his attention to me.

"Piccolo, I want you to contact Kami for me."

"WHAT FOR?" I shouted. It was the last person I wanted to talk to. And I was all ready annoyed…our spaceship blew up, and my first chance to see my race…it has to be invaded by a guy that's hundreds of times stronger than me!

"I have a feeling we might need the Dragon balls, depending on what happens out there."

"Fine." I grunted.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Nappa

My face crashed into the ground again. Covered in blood across my whole body, I looked up at my attacker, with pure hatred.

"Aw, I may have broken you too much…looks like I'll have to carry you to Frieza. Then they can heal you up, and Dodoria can torture you even more for coming here." Cui said laughing as much he could.

"Idiot, you weren't supposed to come here either. How do you explain _THAT_ to Frieza? WELL?" I came back.

Cui chuckled. "Oh but Nappa, I did I was trying to stop you and get you to get in your pod and leave…I just got _carried away_." He bursted into laugher again.

0o0o0o0o

POV - Nappa (1 hour later, Moori's village. events similar to DBZ with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo hiding on the ridge)

"Cui, what are you doing here. No one called for you. And what are you doing with Nappa?" Dodoria questioned.

"Well, I came trying to stop this idiot, who insists he had to come to Namek and see you. He refused, it forced us into combat and I went too far for him to leave on his own. And since I don't know where his pod is…" Cui explained.

"What about the remote?" Zarbon asked.

"I didn't bring it." I replied. Not sure why I bothered to help Cui, after all…Cui never asked about it. But it was the truth…

"Well then, just what did you _think_ was so important that you get to interrupt _my_ missions?" Frieza questioned.

I looked up, right in his eyes. "Vegeta might be dead."

0o0o0o00o

POV - Gohan

"Hey…it's that guy we fought on Earth…what's he doing here?"

"Taken quite the beating too." Dad said, interested and confused at that.

I looked at Piccolo, who's eyes were widening. "Great, so the Saiyans work with that freak in the hover chair." Piccolo complained, slight fear in his voice.

I looked down at the village again. The purple guy who carried Nappa to the village, was now receiving a vicious beating from the fat pink blob, and the teal long haired fighter.

We could hear Frieza screaming curses at him.

O0o0o0o0o

POV - Nappa

I had explained the whole story to Frieza. The battle, Appule's betrayal, the needle, and that arrival records gathered on the computers still have no mention of Vegeta's return. He must not have made it after all.

Luckily, Frieza didn't seem to blame me, he was furious that Cui almost kept him from this news, though. It was nice to see him get beaten down a few notches. Besides, once I get out of a rejuvenation tank, I'll come out stronger than I went in! I loved being a Saiyan!

Just then, Frieza noticed something that seemed to piss him off even more.

"WHERE THE HELL did those last three Nameks go? FIND THEM!" The Tyrant yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Shit._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

It had been many, many hours…I was very worried about the others, and there really, was nothing I could do but sit around in a capsule house with Bulma. When the others came back, I had to admit…I was a little surprised to see an elder Namek resembling Kami, in a way. Also, he had two young Nameks, still in their childhood.

"We rescued these guys from Frieza and his men." Gohan said.

Frieza? I recognized the name. Oh wait…those kids, on that spaceship with the mirrors, the one's who told us about the shortcut that made our trip so much quicker…they said Frieza ruined their lives. Frieza, I inferred, was the one in the hover chair from earlier. When he and all his minions flew passed the cave. His power was massive.

"W-well, how?" I verbally ventured.

****Flashback****

Everyone's attention was off of us now…these two warriors may have built up a big enough distraction to save us! Slowly…I gestured the children follow me, and I began to linger behind to buildings, to the back of the village, I grabbed the Dragon ball, and started running, as fast as the children could. Just out of nowhere, a figure got in my way.

"Please! Just take it! Take the dragon ball and leave us in peace!" I shouted. My eyes were closed and I was holding the dragon ball out far away from me, gesturing for them to take it.

"Um, we don't want it, at least," I opened my eyes and saw a man with black spiky hair and an orange gi on. "…not yet." He chuckled. Waving his hand through the back of his hair.

I was dumbfounded, where did these people come from.

"Let's just get out of here! Keep your power levels restrained so their scouters can't detect us!" Nail shouted.

"Don't worry Nail, we all ready destroyed all of their devices." I said with a smile.

"FIND THEM!" We heard from a distance.

"No, Nappa and that purple guy were both wearing one." The one in the orange said.

"We can talk later! Come on! Let's go!" A kid with black hair said.

****End Flashback****

The old Namek explained they had hide out, and started on the move they cautiously and slowly worked their way back.

"Nail, show him the dragon ball." The old Namek looked to Piccolo.

"STOP Calling me that! My name is Piccolo!" He shouted with his veins throbbing out.

Piccolo revealed a huge Dragon ball, made the ones on Earth look like a joke.

"Wow…"

**_A/N:_**** How do ya like that? :) pretty sweet developments eh…not the best chapter in the world though. No action and a crappy flashback that brought a Dragon ball home…but idt people want to read about hiding from Frieza's soldiers for hours.**


	13. Chapter 13: What are the Dragon balls?

**Chapter 13**

**_A/N_****: 2 Chapters published in 1 day! So, this time around Frieza still has two scouters at his disposal. Appule and his men arrive at the start of this chapter. And of course, Kershall was riding in same ship…**

POV - Appule

"So this is Namek. I'm not slightest bit impressed." Evak mumbled.

I turned to face him. "Yes, certainly not the type of planet someone would buy. Frieza must have special business here." I considered.

I tapped a button on my scouter. 24k…Zarbon. 22k…Dodoria…18,500…Cui…I thought to myself. And of course the 500k is Frieza…that of course didn't appear on the scouter…we kept having an exploding problem. I had all of ours modified, they won't measure anything over 80k.

Plus, our newfound abilities of sensing energy limit our use for the devices.

"Inverrs, Corser, Ratch…gather all of our stuff. We're abandoning the ship." I ordered.

Ratch was the one soldier who didn't participate on the Earth battle…I felt it was best to leave someone with the ship to keep earthlings away from it. He told me it was a good thing…our ship would've been ransacked by farmers if we hadn't left him.

"Why are we leaving it?" Evak queried.

"Because, we can use it as bait. We leave it, relocate, and leave Denal to keep an eye out. Zarbon will devote scouts to any new arrivals. Denal will kill anyone who shows up with lower power level than him. There's no reason why we can't slaughter Frieza's numbers down a notch." I explained.

Denal nodded. "I can do that, what if someone happens to be in the area and it's Dodoria or something?"

"Then Kershall will come to your aid. I doubt it will come to that, Denal…you're far stronger than most of the elite men he will have with him." Evak nodded.

Kershall, who had remained silent in the conversation, chimed in. "Just where do you plan on…_relocating?_"

I scratched my chin for a moment. "I don't see why a cave won't be sufficient, we have the supplies to turn it into a small outpost with lights…and we can take chairs and beds out of the ship. Denal, go tell Corser we're bringing the some furniture."

"Yes sir." Denal headed back inside.

"Planet has three suns, I doubt that we'll be seeing a nightfall around here. What good are lights?" Evak mused.

"Have you ever been in a cave? They're dark you idiot. And in a constant never ending daylight…the lights of the cave won't be noticeable to Frieza's scouts." Kershall explained.

I smiled. Things were in motion around here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Contra (Spaceship, 6 hrs after landing. Kanassa)

"You called for me? My Lord."

"Ah yes, Commander Contrabandista."

I smiled faintly. "Contra will be fine, my Lord." I confirmed.

"Well, Contra…I demand to know why you're not helping the purge here on Kanassa."

Damn it…did someone screw up? Of course…someone screwed up down there and I'm going to get blamed.

"Is something wrong? My Lord. Did someone do something?"

"No, not at all. But according to your file, you're the type of leader who enjoys being on the frontlines, a true slaughterer." He mused. Smiling evilly.

"I've been reading the files from our raid on Genocilia. We gathered some important information about energy conversion…that's all."

"_REALLY?_ Really Contra…well tell me this. Do you have anything on your files regarding a Lord Frieza?" Lord Merciless questioned.

"Doubtful my Lord…"

"Well you do now!" Lord Merciless slapped some papers on the table. I skimmed through them, it was the reports from Kanassa, apparently the planet was ruled by a galactic empire.

"We heard many things about how we shall serve Lord Frieza, or die! He's supposedly the most powerful being in the universe, and his family controls an entire empire known as the Planet Trade Organization. How's _that _for competition!" He briefed.

I rubbed my metallic chin for a moment. "Lord Merciless, if I may…" I grabbed the papers and pulled out a picture of the tyrant.

I pulled it up and pointed at it. "Competition is a blessing in disguise, if we kill HIM, we can own the entire organization, its profits, its planets, and its knowledge."

Lord Merciless's expression turned from anger to delight as he grinned evilly.

"And here's the best part, my Lord. Our reports from Genocilia mentioned intercepting a message regarding the same name. It would appear a group of idiots that I allowed to escape when word of your arrival came…are also after him. They said they're heading to Namek, so it's safe to say where we're going!" I revealed with a big smile.

"However, we still need to stop and refuel, as well as swap troops. Triad and Beta companies are being prepped." I added.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

All of us have gotten much stronger since the battle on Earth. I thought to myself. Soon, I'll be able to take on Zarbon, I just have to keep training.

"Sire, you won't believe the news!" Evak exclaimed.

"What is it?" I spat. Annoyed that I was rudely disturbed of my thoughts.

"Denal just got back, he tortured a group of Frieza's scouts, we got some bogus story about these 'Dragon balls'."

I rose my eyebrow. "I don't know…some crackpot story about seven magical balls gathered, and a dragon appears and grants any wish."

"If only something like that were true." I snickered

"Well, is the moron changing stories or did Denal kill him?"

"Denal's about to kill…but surprisingly, the guy's actually going to put his life on that story.."

_Interesting…_

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

Guru was an old one, very…nice though. He was not only nice enough to give us the one star dragon ball, without knowing us. But he also intended to house the group of Namekians we saved…which will render us a lot more space in the capsule house. I considered also staying, to get away from Goku and Bulma. But brushed the thought aside.

Gohan and Tien didn't really bother me…just those two.

"Piccolo, please…come here." Guru requested.

"Wait Guru, they will detect the power levels for sure if you do that, and you're too old to move I'm afraid. We'd be sitting ducks." Nail protested.

Moori nodded in agreement.

"Ah…but if he were to fuse with Nail after I unlock his potential, he'd be strong enough to rid our people of Frieza." Guru theorized.

Everyone, including me was taken aback by that statement.

Guru placed his hand on my head.

"Are his intentions pure?" Nail asked.

Guru removed his hand. "No, I'm afraid not. You see, he is the evil half of a Namek known as Kami, a talented boy I once knew before the storm. He is not completely evil…it is possible that he's changing. But he still has some way to go." Guru began to cough profoundly.

My expression was of total anger. HOW could they do this? So I'm not the NICEST guy in the universe! Doesn't mean I am unworthy of being given the power to kill Frieza. I could care less about ruling the Earth at this point…

0o0o0o0o0

POV - Nappa

I had just gotten out of the rejuvenation tank, I suited up to see Zarbon smirking. Something about that teal bastard rubs me the wrong way.

"I'm taking your scouter…you won't be needing it anymore." Zarbon declared.

"What for?" I growled.

"Cause I have permission from Frieza to put you back in that tank if you don't HAND IT OVER." He snickered as I swallowed my pride and let him have it.

**_A/N:_**** Well, short chapter, again…no battle. But I'm in pure plot mode lol. I'll see what kind of battle I can rev up for next chapter. What of Vesaun and the rest of the team? Where the hell are they? And what of Vegeta? Will Guru and Nail give Piccolo the power he requires to send Frieza & Co packing? Keep reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Piccolo, the Super Namek

**Chapter 14**

**_A/N:_**** I noted, the damn site didn't move it to the top after I posted chapter 13…it was same day as 12. Lol so make sure you don't accidently skip it, and become rendered thinking "What the hell?"**

**Let's get some sparks flying!**

POV - N/A General perspective…

I fell to my knees in surprise, at the pure power I had gained. The fusion…it was done, Piccolo and Nail were no more, I am a completely new Namekian!

Guru chuckled as he stared upon the expression Nail/Piccolo had on his face. It had dawned on him how much power comes from two beings combined into one, long ago. But Guru never actually seen anyone perform the ability, the last known Namekian fusion was before the great storm all those years ago…

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

What the hell is that? Someone just appeared out of nowhere with a power level like nothing I'd ever felt before…aside from Frieza himself, who Appule could still feel far away, with that 500k+ power level. Where did this fighter come from? Whoever he was, he was actually higher than Frieza, maybe he'll kill him for me!

"Sire! Did you feel that!?" Evak outbursted, barging into the cave unexpectedly.

"Yes!" I snapped. Just then…an idea peered into my head. If we can feel it, Frieza's scouters will detect it. Frieza will leave the spaceship…and all of his Dragon balls are ours! Assuming their real…I thought.

I suppose we'll have to bring that imbecile Denal captured with us. I grinned imagining how much simpler things just got. After all, if the Dragon balls don't exist, what do we lose? Nothing. I concluded.

Evak was staring at me, waiting for me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Tell Kershall and Corser we're moving out…the others can hold the base down, and bring our prisoner." I commanded.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Zarbon

"Lord Frieza! We just detected a power level over 650k! The scouters are fried…but at least it lasted long enough to get a reading."

"650k! What? That's higher than my first form…" Frieza stated, shocked.

"That's what I was afraid of…"

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Frieza shouted at me, flicking his finger shooting a strand of lightning than cracked through the spaceship's floor.

Frieza's expression changed from furious, to confident. "I can still transform, remember."

Realization dawned on me…how could I have forgotten? As if anyone would be beating Frieza anytime soon.

"Gather some troops, we're going on a _little adventure_." Frieza said chuckling like a maniac.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV (1 hour later) - Piccolo

"Nail…good luck." Moori said.

I merely nodded, deep down I couldn't wait to get my hands on Frieza, both halves of me, after everything he's done to my people…

I could feel Frieza's energy, he was amazingly strong, but not quite at my level. My newfound power increase was unbelievable…despite the fact Nail was only 4k, and I was lucky to be at 8k, we somehow boomed in overall power.

I glanced out the window, and saw several men of many different species flying towards Guru's place in the distance. One of them, sat in a hover chair, reminded me somewhat of a mutated lizard, had two diagonal horns and a pink tail with a purple tip. When they landed, I realized how short he was, he couldn't be more than 4'11", maybe 5 foot. That was definitely Frieza, his appearance can't fool me.

I stepped outside, I dove down off the tall spire to greet our "guests." My power was suppressed, I decided I would prefer it that they didn't know it was me just yet.

"Well, well…another insignificant Namek, perhaps you would like to show us to your master?" Frieza said sarcastically.

"Sure, you want me to take your coat?" I asked casually.

Frieza grunted. "I don't have time for your jokes! Now take me to the one who's hiding his power, we KNOW he's here. And if he isn't, you're going to help us find him, before I kill you where you stand. Is that understood?"

I laughed at the tyrant. "I won't be helping you anytime soon, you're the slaughterer of my people."

"Zarbon, deal with this worm." Frieza commanded.

"Wait! A familiar voice called out. I-I know you!" A bald man stepped forward wearing new unscratched armor, yellow knee guards and shoulder pads, dark blue chest/abdominal. He also had a furry tail wrapped around his waist…Nappa.

A vein throbbed on his shiny head. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you all ready had a set of Dragon balls!"

"Nappa, what is the meaning of this?" Frieza demanded.

Nappa snorted in disgust. "This one fought us on Earth. He's a weakling, nothing to worry about. Say, Kakarot wouldn't happen to be on this planet would he?" Nappa queried.

I regarded Nappa as a minor annoyance…but he knew a little too much about me and the Earth. I definitely need to silence him.

"Hehe, calm down Nappa. There's nothing you can do to make me tell you anything." I smirked.

"Wanna bet. I certainly remember it differently back on Earth, didn't you collapse in exhaustion?" He bursted up in mocking laughter.

****Flashback****

"No! Piccolo!"

It was Gohan, powering up his favorite blast. "Masenko!...HA!" A golden beam of energy flew directed at our bald foe, Nappa arose his arm. It crashed right into him…he slid back slightly…this kid was so much stronger than the others were at that age... He put even more power into it…

"Trying to finish me! Huh boy!?" A battle cry escaped Nappa's lips as he deflected it at one of the Tien's not far away. Another body fell, this one was finished, he didn't have enough time to dodge. I cursed under my breath.

Yamcha and I attacked him on opposite sides, exchanging blows, I managed to sway backwards and power an energy wave up.

"Destructive wave!" Before the Saiyan could put his guard up, Yamcha caught a hold of his arms and wrapped his legs around Nappa's waist. He struggled, trying to get out of it, the large Saiyan's veins started bulging in fury. I was about to launch the wave, but I didn't rush it, powering it to its maximum, is the best move when trying to land a finishing hit in this scenario.

"Think you're going to pull a Kakarot, eh? Sorry, not today!" When I released by blast, he dove downward, using Yamcha as a shield. The energy wave purged the Long haired Warrior of any life left in him.

"No…Yamcha!" Krillin screamed, absolutely furious, and ready to attack, I dropped to the ground, exhausted from that last attack. Krillin cupped his hands and prepared another attack.

****End Flashback****

"Gaugh…" It made me angry just thinking about it, I may not have cared about Yamcha, but that was MY blast that killed him, and we were allies in that battle. It wasn't supposed to be _that_ way! I clenched my fist, deciding to kill that bastard.

Suddenly, Frieza hopped out of his hover craft. "Enough. I will torture him _myself!_ I want to know where that warrior is, and _you're_ going to tell me if you want a painless death!" He challenged, trying to intimidate me.

Nappa looked slightly disappointed but he backed down, smirking at the chance to watch me "die". As if it were that easy.

I grabbed my turban and tossed it aside, then did the same with my cape. I popped my neck side to side a few times, and dropped into a fighting stance.

Frieza snickered. "Resistance is futile, foolish Namek."

I smirked at him, containing my laughter, and flared my aura…powering up.

The sky turned dark, rock formations around me started crumpling down on Namek, and even the tectonic plates started shifting. My power was literally causing a Namekquake.

Looks of surprise and fear became contagious among Frieza's men. Most of them took a few steps back. One of them was so scared that he nearly walked backwards right into Frieza, who smacked him with the back of wrist sending the coward flying for miles.

Nappa stared in awe, no doubt wondering what happened that could've changed me. My smile widened. I was definitely taking care of him later.

I had finally finished, I was at full power, what was left of Frieza's men that weren't taking cover behind large boulders…looked at Frieza, awaiting his next move.

Frieza chuckled in delight. "So it's you, I apologize for my earlier comments, you are rare indeed, if you bring me the last two Dragon balls, I'll gladly give you a place in my empire." Frieza offered.

I answered by moving so quickly and suddenly, that even Frieza didn't have a chance to block the incoming flurry of punches. Eventually, Frieza managed to catch an intended right hook, and he countered by launching me towards an island. I somersaulted in the sky landed both feet, and launched back directly at Frieza.

"DIE!" I shouted. Frieza sent his own power punch, and when our fists collided, the ground below us turned into a very small crater…maybe just an enormous pothole. Both of us were sent back, but Frieza notably were pushed back farther.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - King Kai

"Oh my gosh! Piccolo's fighting Frieza!"

"What!" Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Krillin yelled in unison.

"H-How bad is it?" Yamcha asked.

"Believe it or not, he's holding his own…"

"Wow really King Kai!" Chiaotzu asked in astonishment.

I had told all of them a lot about Frieza when I found out he was on Namek, and I tried to get Goku to take the others and leave the planet, he refused. But Piccolo was somehow a lot stronger than just a few days ago.

"Don't get your hopes up guys…Frieza has what seems to be unlimited power, I doubt that Piccolo can win this in a landslide or anything like that." But he certainly is having a good moment. I thought to myself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

I fired another death beam through the chest of one of the "Elite guards" at Frieza's ship. It took me a couple months of training on our trip from Earth to Namek, but I mastered one of Frieza's finishing moves, I had seen it many times, usually slaughtering our own for their failures. But I never thought of actually trying to duplicate it 'til just a few days before the Saiyans arrived on Earth.

"What a joke, I can't believe how much stronger I am, these weaklings used to be in the same league as me." Corser said, realizing just how much all of us have improved.

We proceeded to Frieza's quarters, we had all ready killed everyone…and just as I had hoped, there was five orange mystical balls sitting on the floor with stars on them.

"Hold it! Right there!" A familiar voice sounded. Without even looking, I knew who it was.

"Cuarsi, I didn't know you were on the planet." He was a slightly buffer looking version of Cui, there weren't many left out there of that race, he happened to know quite a bit in the medical field, obviously here filling my role. His power level was around 15k or so.

"A shame to see you betraying us like this Appule, but I do owe you a thanks for getting _me _promoted." Cuarsi gloated.

"Corser, you have telekinetic abilities right?" I asked.

"Yes sir." He replied, unsure of why I would ask about it.

"Take the dragon balls to the base, don't bother to suppress your power level, I guarantee their scouters exploded after the appearance of that new fighter." I explained.

"W-Don't ignore me Appule!" Cuarsi roared.

I sighed. "Fine, Evak…kill him." I ordered before turning my attention back to Corser.

"Just take them to the others and protect them, Kershall, Evak and I will go to the warzone and see if we can play a part in Frieza's demise, the new fighter is stronger than him anyway, odds are in our favor." I declared.

Corser nodded, used telekinesis to carry the balls and took off. Kershall and I were about to leave as well until…

"HEY! You forget something!" Evak shouted as he struggled with Cuarsi. I hadn't thought about it much but I suppose they're around the same level, no way we can waste time on him I decided. Kershall looked at me, and I merely nodded.

Kershall dashed in, smashed his hand into Cuarsi's gut, and Evak planted a kick to his face, sending him crashing into the wall. Cuarsi slowly got up. Kershall brought his hand up, and fired a crimson energy wave at him, completely incinerating the body.

"Damn I wish I was that powerful." Evak muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

The two of us clashed in the skies. For someone of his size, he was amazing. He managed to keep up with me for the most part, but I was definitely at an upper hand, particularly speed wise. It was easy for me to dodge or escape his attacks, while he barely managed to put his guard up when I struck him.

I struck a punch right into his nose, forcing purple blood gushing out. I swung a roundhouse kick but he blocked smacked me in the face with his tail. I went spiraling downward towards the ground, but I managed to recover. Just in time to face a purple ray coming right at my face! I shifted to the side letting it sneak by me, and it actually killed one of his own, unaware fools.

"Want to play it _that way_ huh?" I challenged. I quickly charged my Special Beam Cannon and fired it at a second incoming beam. It slowly overwhelmed the purple beam, and Frieza had to disengage the collision, shifting over to the left, letting my spiraling beam merely shatter his right shoulder pad.

I was nowhere to be seen. "Lord Frieza! Look out!" A teal long haired man with a pony tail shouted. If it wasn't for that, I doubt Frieza would've had time to notice my cupped handed strike, as I only hit an afterimage. A small foot came crashing into the side of my head, then I felt a power kick to my back and I crashed right into the ground. I quickly rolled right to avoid another purple beam, and hopped back up, getting into a fighting stance.

Frieza was smiling, and let out a laugh. "Excellent, I honestly can't remember the last time I had so much fun! You're a rare fighter indeed." Frieza complemented.

Three figures appeared nearby, and drew to a halt when they caught sight of us. Gohan, Goku, and Tien each looking distressed. Nappa wasted no time recognizing them, as he ascended into the sky, accompanied by a couple other weaklings.

Frieza snorted. "What's the matter, losing your focus?" He mocked before pushing one hand forward, smacking me with a telekinetic blow, before dashing towards me. I lost my balance, but I had a pretty good way of fixing that. "Split clone!" I Shouted as I regained my balance.

This caught Frieza off guard, he swung his punch too late, giving me an opportunity to step-in and crash my fist into his gut. My counterpart kicked him sending him flying for about 50 yards. And then both of us blasted him in unison.

"MASENKO-HA!" We yelled. Two golden energy waves merged into one and exploded upon contact.

Bullseye. I thought to myself, waiting for the smoke to reveal my adversary.

"C-Curse you!" Frieza grunted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

"Don't think I forgot about last time we met. You killed Yamcha! A-And..Chiaotzu! This is it! You pay!" I declared.

"Hehehe, whatever you say three eyes."

I charged forward, disappeared and reappeared behind him. Nappa looked around confused for a moment.

"Nappa! Look out! Behind you!" A green alien warned, who was fighting Goku and got his face punished for being distracted.

Nappa rotated his body and let out a shock of surprise upon seeing the tricloptic warrior standing just two feet behind him with his arms crossed.

"Like I said, you pay." I repeated.

**_A/N: _****Whew, I did this entire chapter today (Saturday) I didn't have a chance to work on it at all this week, anyhow it's a pretty good start to the Frieza saga eh? I have a few…Surprises to throw out there though. (I usually do) I think I've had this in the A/N three times in a row now, What of Vegeta? Lol broken record I know.**

**Okay, those who are going to make a big deal out of Piccolo's increase, 650k is FAIR, the only reason it's that low is cause he didn't do any training on King Kai's place (in canon, he meditated and did his own things to increase his power level) Here he just fuses, and considering Frieza's 2****nd**** form is 1mil, and Piccolo was stronger, I'd say I was more than generous with 650k.**

**Here is my first complete set of power levels, excluding Vesaun and his mercs (other than Kershall) and any other characters who aren't on Namek, like Vegeta and Contra etc.**

**Current Power levels:**

**Nappa: 7,500**

**Appule: 21,000**

**Kershall: 32,000**

**Evak: 13,000**

**Inverrs: 6,000**

**Ratch: 6,300**

**Denal: 8,000**

**Corser: 7,100**

**Zarbon:24,000**

**Dodoria: 21,000**

**Frieza: 500,000**

**Piccolo: 650,000**

**Piccolo: (Split clone) 325,000**

**Cuarsi: 15,000**

**Cui: 18,500**

**Goku: 17,000**

**Gohan:12,000**

**Tien: 15,000**

**Bulma: 3 (lol)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Lightning Aura Technique

**Chapter 15**

**_A/N:_**** Action's heating up, who will survive? Does Frieza have a chance of winning? Or will the Z-fighters, or Appule's team manage to overwhelm him? Can Nappa take on Tien anymore? **

**Humancygrax: "Nice didn't expect Bulma to have a power level of 3." **

**Lol well, maybe her brain muscles brought her up from 2. lol Enjoy!**

POV - Piccolo

Still using the split clone technique, I charged at Frieza, traveling at impeccable speed, fading in and out of sight in a zigzag pattern, Frieza had trouble tracking both of us. My counterpart engaged him first, sending a flurry of punches and kicks, about half got blocked or deflected, but the mighty Frieza was taking a toll.

Frieza did a long back-step and slightly hovering above ground, flew backwards in an effort to create distance, but before he got anywhere, my clone extended his leg out, putting my Namekian genes to good use, plunging the mighty tyrant in the stomach. He retracted the leg while I appeared behind Frieza.

I smirked before releasing electric bolts in Frieza's proximity, he struggled but couldn't move. Kaikosen, an old technique I didn't use often anymore, first time since Gohan was turning ape from that stupid projection…I thought to myself.

I fired a few laser eyes at the tyrant's backside, meanwhile my counterpart floated in real close to Frieza on the other side.

My counterpart smirked as he charged up a small energy ball, it grew a little, and then he quickly flung his arm up in Frieza's face blasting him with a powerful energy wave as he yelled, "MYSTIC FLASH!" The small body crashed into the water.

"L-L-Lordd F-Frieza!" Someone cried in fear.

If I had been merged into one entity, there's a good chance a blast like that would've killed him right there. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, although it was unlikely I would ever get a shot in that was _that_ good without the Kaikosen.

Frieza emerged from green Namekian waters…his all of his armor was gone…his skin has many purple marks…of his own blood, as well as burn marks. An angry expression on his face, glaring at me, fists clenched, in pure rage.

I merged with my clone, it was time to finish this.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

The green alien staggered back from my last punch. Then started wiping blood off his lips with his left wrist. "Turn your back on Frieza…and I'll show you mercy." I demanded.

"Never!" He shouted. The shame…

He fired a blue energy ball at me at admirable speed, but the power behind it was in no way "admirable". I deflected it effortlessly, leading to the alien dropping his jaw slightly, in fear. I disappeared and reappeared right in front of him, the poor guy didn't even notice the uppercut to his chin coming.

The impact thwarted him into the air, I leapt up spun vertically for style's sake, and kicked him full force straight down to the bottom of the ocean. Even through the sound barrier of the water, and the deceleration of the body…you could still hear the surface crack.

I looked to the left, and watched the rest of Gohan's fight, which didn't last long.

Him and a blue alien exchanged a few blows before Gohan struck a hit right in his un-humanly large eye. The alien let out a scream and immediately brought his hand to cover it. Only rendering him off-guard, giving Gohan the perfect moment to incinerate him.

"Masenko!" Gohan said…it wasn't really a yell, this guy was just nowhere near Gohan's level. I smiled to myself, I sure was proud of the boy.

Tien was easily handling Nappa, and since he seemed to have a bigger grudge with him than I did, I decided to leave him be.

I looked at the remainder of Frieza's group, still over twenty or so, mostly fighters that couldn't possibly hurt us, maybe they would've worried me a year ago but certainly not now. I measured the ones with the highest energy, and decided that the strange looking purple guy with armor of matching colors to Nappa had a power level close to mine. He was above me…but throw Gohan in and it'll make for an easy win.

"Gohan!"

"Daddy?"

"See the purple guy? Let's double team him. Okay?" Pointing at Cui.

"Right." He nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

Nappa sent another full force punch my way, striking air. Veins bulged out everywhere on his body, he had enough. "WHY can't I hit YOU!" He screamed.

He turned his head and finally spotted me, in my fighting stance, not far behind him. The sight of me so calmed and poised right behind him seemed to only make him angrier. Good, this guy deserves to suffer. I thought to myself.

Through the entire duration of the fight, I had remained untouched, thanks to my much increased speed after Guru unlocked my hidden potential.

"Grrr…rrr…Raw!" Nappa roared before fired an Impact bomb toward me, I didn't even bother to block, I allowed a direct hit intentionally. Nappa noticed that too, as he was laughing aloud in triumph.

Only for that smile to fade by the time the smoke cleared. "W-What! No way!" he yelled in horror, at the sight of his target, completely unfazed. I hadn't a scratch on me.

"What's the matter Nappa, is the mighty Saiyan warrior scared of death?" I mocked.

Nappa growled at that comment, and any visible fear dissipated and he charged in. This time, before he could throw any punches, I thrust my hands fourth, flicking about eight quick 2 fingered jabs in certain parts of his bone/muscle structure, well, those that had no armor protection anyway. I struck He kneeled over in pain, there was a chance his entire neck went numb. I thought.

"Guess you aren't much of a challenge to me anymore, Nappa." I stated, in a tone of superiority.

He struggled to get up. "First the Namek, and now you…it doesn't make sense." He stated.

I smirked at him. There was one more thing I wanted to show him before finishing this. I dropped into a fighting stance, and let out a battle cry as I powered up a special trick I picked up.

Nappa stared on, wondering what I was doing, there was no reason for me to power up, we both knew that. A faint golden glow surrounded me, and my power increased at about doubled. Of course, Nappa had no way of knowing the power level.

However, Nappa _did_ know the technique. He let out a grunt of surprise, and looked on in awe.

The Lightning Aura technique, temporarily increases speed, strength and durability. Apart of Nappa's arsenal. I caught sight of him using it against us on Earth, at first I didn't realize that it was a technique rather than a regular aura from powering up, but after combat, I noticed the difference aside from fatigue.

"What do you think?" I asked, smirking.

No answer he just stood there, trembling. Now that he'd seen that, I had no reason to let him live, the first chance to test my new ability…let's see how fast I can take him out. I decided.

I disappeared and reappeared behind him at incredible speed, even I was impressed with myself, I launched him into the altitude of a jet with one quick kick, and before he knew it, I was above him, aiming at him in my typical triangular fashion.

"End of the line." Was the last thing the Saiyan general would hear as long as he lived. Behind completely pulverized by my tri-beam, which also left a large crater in the landscape. Nappa's defeat seemed to attract an audience, Goku and Gohan stopped fighting their opponent, all of Frieza's men who didn't get caught in the blast were staring at me at full attention, even Piccolo and Frieza halted their battle.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

Frieza and I had been going at it delivering a profuse amount of punches and kicks, both of us were wearing down a bit. I'm sure both of us were enjoying the involuntary brief intermission, as we stared at Tien, whose power practically doubled before he finished that damn Saiyan off, _how could he have done that? _

Frieza actually smiled. "Another monkey fell out of the barrel." He said, chuckling at his lame joke,

Pathetic. I thought to myself, his own man died and he's not only happy but took an intermission in our fight to celebrate it.

0o0o0o0o0oo

POV - Goku

Insane…Tien's power doubled there for a few moments, how on Namek did he manage that? Is it possible he duplicated my Kaio-ken? No way. I thought to myself, King Kai invented it and even he can't perform it, granted, Tien is definitely above King Kai at this point…it just seems unlikely.

0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

"Shall we further commence?" Frieza questioned calmly.

I nodded. This one seems to be consumed in his own power, any other fighter would be willing to realize he's losing and find a way around it…unless-

I was disturbed of my thoughts as Frieza lunged forward; I still had the speed advantage, and dodged nearly every strike. The one strike I _didn't_ avoid, was the problem. I was sent skidding across the plains before slamming into a tall spire. Luckily it wasn't Guru's spire.

I pulled myself out of the damn hole in the tall rock, and located Frieza, who was sitting in the air now, smirking, waving his tail back in fourth in a relaxing fashion. I grunted in annoyance, then went back to my earlier thought. If he's not stupid enough to think he has the upper-hand, then he must've found a way around it, that's why he's still not on edge. What the hell is Frieza's trump card?

_**A/N:**_** Well there ye have it. Next chapter, the battle against Frieza resumes, I'm sure all of you know what Frieza's trump card is...and intended on getting Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui's fights started, but I guess that'll make way next chapter. Tien may have peered into a good and handy trick...please note I am not going to turn that technique into a mirror image technique of Kaio-ken...that would be stupid, and slightly cheating lol. Also...it was likely noticed Appule, Kershall, and Evak did not appear despite saying they were heading to the fray. Course you'll see em in 16...Piccolo should have his hands full next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16: Frieza's Trump Card

**Chapter 16**

**_A/N:_**** Guru and the other Nameks will continue to call Piccolo…Nail…Here we go…not much for me to say. (wow) So let's just get into the chapter. Enjoy!**

POV - Guru

Nail's become much stronger, I see now that fusing with Piccolo was best, otherwise Namek would stand no chance against this terror.

"It would seem Nail has this one in the bag." Moori concluded.

"Maybe…but it is not always as it appears, Frieza still hasn't shown any sign of concern of losing." I pointed out, and started coughing vigorously.

"Guru!" Dende and Cargo let out a cry of concern. I simply put my hand up as a gesture that I was okay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

The two of us were engaged in a sonic frenzy, moving so fast, we were hit before the sound could catch up, booming through the clouds. The brutal force of it completely dissipating them.

I landed a power punch right into his force, sending him aback. We drew to a halt as Frieza rose his hand.

"I commend you, as much as I hate to admit it, you are the first person to actually hurt me outside of my own family." Frieza complimented.

I nodded. The compliment sounded like more of a brag that very few people could do him any damage, rather than a sincere compliment, which wasn't worth smiling about.

"Now it's time I reveal to you my true strength!" He said smirking.

"Consider yourself honored! You are the first person to witness my transformation!" Frieza went on. He spread his legs out slightly, clenched his fists…bringing his arms up a little as well.

"Hmmpt, let's see what you've got!" I shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

This guy was strong…but he was seriously lacking skill wise. I thought, ducking a roundhouse from the purple alien. Before he could regain balance, Gohan flew into his gut, a full speed head butt!

The powerful teal henchman, a power level near Vegeta's, appeared next to him. "Cui! What are you doing! How could these pests possibly trouble you?" Zarbon declared warily.

Recent events must really be surprising Frieza's henchmen…not only is Piccolo going 1 on 1 with their Lord, but they're also finding themselves outmatched, by people they know nothing about.

Cui spat out some blood. "Lucky shot kid, who are you guys anyway!? Your power levels are impressive if you can harm me!"

"I'm Goku, a Saiyan, from Earth." I replied.

Both of the aliens rose their eyebrows at this. "A Saiyan? Impossible! Your lying! You don't even have a tail!" Cui bursted.

"Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were the only ones left, and Vegeta's the only one who even has a chance of being alive." Zarbon stated.

Vegeta? What does he mean? We killed him back on Earth…

Zarbon smirked. "I'll handle this. Cui"

Cui let out a growl of complaint, but Zarbon's order didn't stand for long. In a quick flash of purple, Zarbon's left shoulder pad exploded, leaving a large burn on his shoulder. "Uggh!" Zarbon quickly turned around to confront the attacker.

"Appule!" Gohan shouted happily.

Appule let out a surprise at the sight of us, but then carried on, Smirking at Zarbon. "Damn traitor!" Zarbon called.

"Nice to see you too Zarbon." He replied grimly.

Zarbon attentively rubbed and cared for the massive dark burn. He then turned his attention back to Appule, completely enraged. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed, before darting forward straight towards Appule. I watched the two disappear and reappear in the skies a couple times, exchanging blows, but was brought back into reality by a quick jab to the cheek bone.

I staggered backwards a little, still in the air. "Cheap shot." I complained. But Cui just stood there grinning evilly, clearly excited.

"If you and that brat right there are Saiyans, you're all mine!" Cui declared, laughing like a maniac.

"You asked for it, remember that." I retorted, confidently. Then I stretched out into a fighting stance, as did Gohan.

Cui lunged fourth with a frenzy of punches, I kept my focus and dodged each one, but Cui starting swinging his punches even faster. Cui connected his left fist to my nose, which started rapidly gushing up blood, I blocked another roundhouse and Gohan smashed his cupped hands into his face, sending him crashing into Namek.

"Good one, Gohan."

"Thanks, I knew I could get behind him as long as he doesn't have his scouter." Gohan said with a smile.

I returned the smile. Piccolo trained him well, he searched out a weakness and used it to his advantage, just like the rest of us…I thought.

Cui pulled himself together and an orange orb of energy appeared in his hand. "Die!" A barrage of orange energy balls shot fourth, each aimed at Gohan. I quickly moved in front of him, and let out a battle cry, cupping my hands together.

"Kamehameha!" I spurted out in 1 breath, firing it as soon as possible. The energy balls were engulfed by the wave, and even merged into it. The blast struck Namek with a huge explosion, but Cui was nowhere to be seen after the smoke cleared.

I closed my eyes and focused…he was moving very fast, but fortunately, I can sense energy. He attempted to sneak up behind me, I saw Gohan reacting out of the corner of my eye, but I beat him to it.

Cui appeared behind me, immediately receiving a perfectly timed backwards kick to the face. That was followed by me spinning out a roundhouse, then an elbow to the neck. Cui retaliated with laser eyes, catching me by surprise, I barely avoided them, taking only a few strands of hair. He then pulled his fist back, threw a punch at me, his entire right shoulder into this one. I thrust my head forward and blocked it.

Cui let out a boisterous groan of pain. I rubbed the back of my head in awkward fashion. "How could that have hurt so bad? It wasn't even the hardest part of my head…"

A vein bulged on Cui's forehead. "Are you calling me a wimp!?"

"No it's just that-"

Cui shot fourth at me, interrupting my sentence…and started another flurry of punches and kicks. His lack of skill was getting old, he's too clumsy, and he has no control over his emotions…he allowed his anger to get the better of him.

He pushed forward, continuing his rage attack…suddenly, we found ourselves on the ground, Cui still throwing his punches, accomplishing nothing. I ducked a high kick and swept his other leg, lifting him slightly off the ground. Gohan appeared behind him and kicked him up into the clouds.

"Gohan, blast him!" I commanded, cupping my hands for my own wave.

I flared the crimson Kaio-ken aura and the two of us fired a pair of golden waves that merged into one, completely consuming Cui…incinerating him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

Frieza finished his transformation…incredible. The only word to describe it. His diagonal horns were now more defined and pointed upwards…more dangerous too, I thought. He was much taller than before, now actually about 4 or 5 inches taller than me; he also bulked up a lot, even his tail…but most notably…his power had actually doubled! And it seems like much of his energy was replenished.

The other fights going on around us grew to a halt, seeing the monster before me, gawking at Frieza. Even Frieza's own men looked on in shock, all but Zarbon, who was grinning. Frieza obviously doesn't have to do this very often, no surprise there. I thought.

"Tell me dost, you fear me?" Frieza said chuckling. His voice sure got a lot deeper.

I few droplets of sweat ran down my face, this isn't going to be easy.

"I'll take you're stunned silence as a yes. Hahaheheheha!."

I dropped into a fighting stance. Frieza crossed his arms, and mockingly waved his hand for me to come and attack him.

I let out a grunt of anger, and complied. I dashed full speed, forming a golden ball of energy in my hand. Frieza remained unmoving. I let out a battle cry, before afterimaging and appearing behind him.

My blast drilled into the back of his head, exploding upon impact, I ascended in the air. "Take this!" I shouted and started firing a barrage towards the cloud of smoke where Frieza stood. The smoke grew bigger, and bigger as the missiles of energy rippled the landscape. I halted, panted a few moments, then aimed by hands. I can still feel him…

"And for good measure! MYSTIC FLASH!" I shouted, letting out another battle cry…charging the signature technique acquired from my Nail side… I unleashed hell on the entire area, my aim was dead on where Frieza had been standing, but this time the blast was too much for Namek. A vast amount of the wasteland crumpled…much of it sinking into the water.

Frieza's men looked on uneasily…who could survive all of that?

Gohan rose up beside me. "Nice one! Piccolo!"

"Don't celebrate yet!" I demanded, gritting my teeth.

"W-Why not?"

"If you had been paying attention, you would notice his energy signal is still there, Frieza is alive." I elaborated sternly.

The smoke has finally cleared, I could see Frieza, hovering in the air…in the exact same spot he had been standing before the attack! Not even an inch of movement! He didn't even bother to turn around and block the Mystic Flash! Grr…

I let out a growl of annoyance and frustration. Gohan started trembling, eyes wide…unbelieving. Frieza rotated his body, and smirked.

"Well now, someone's packing heat. How will I ever win?" He mocked, and started laughing. His men may have joined in…if they weren't so amazed by what they were watching.

Frieza disappeared, and before I knew it…I was flying uncontrollably into a rock mountain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

Zarbon laughed in triumph. "Looks like that foolish Namek wasted all of his energy, and it didn't even leave a scratch on Lord Frieza! So much for your little insurrection Appule…cause if _you_ think you can take Frieza out, you're insane." The teal bastard mocked, stating the obvious, before moving his head to the right, bringing his ponytail over his armor.

"Shut up, you fool. You haven't beaten me yet."

Zarbon snickered. "Tell yourself that all you want Appule. You _KNOW_ you're outmatched, you have a power level around 12k, I'm amazed you managed to withstand exchanging _any_ blows without kneeling over in pain and doubt. Like you should."

"Let your overconfidence be your downfall." Kershall stated, calmly.

Zarbon looked at him with amusement. "And just who might you be?"

Before Kershall could respond, I intervened. "Kershall, I'll deal with this bastard. I've wanted to do this for a _VERY _long time."

Kershall smiled and nodded in understanding. "Let's see then…ah, I can handle the pink blob." He said to himself before descending to the ground, where Evak and Tien resumed their free for all with Frieza's weaker underlings.

Zarbon's grin faded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV- Kershall

I dashed in at the unsuspecting spike-headed blob. One power kick into his gut, and he kneeled over in agony. I sent an uppercut to his chin, drifting him into the air. He recovered, only in time to watch me thrust my hand forward. Smacking him with a telekinetic jab. This is too easy…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Zarbon

!

A man taking orders from Appule, beating up on Dodoria!?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

Kershall's display of superiority of Dodoria caught Zarbon off guard, rendering him open for an attack. I immediately took an advantage by striking him across the face. I continued on with a knee to his abdominal. I repeatedly smashed my head into his…trying my best to leave bruises just to piss the vain bastard off.

Eventually he broke out of my grip and kicked me out of the way, about ten yards. He charged at me, delivering several blows to my face, ribcage and kidneys.

In desperation, I grabbed the large burn on his shoulder and squeezed it. He yelped in pain, and I stuck my boot into his chin.

Zarbon grunted and fired one of his 'Shooting Star arrows' in which I barely managed to block. He swiftly appeared in front of me, and we exchanged blows…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Kami

A pair of strange power levels startled me of my slumber. I abruptly got up, realizing these power levels were at the lookout. A moment later, Popo came to my room, and brought me to them. It is still nighttime, or…very early in the morning at least.

We made our way outside, the two figures awaiting me patiently. The first thing I noted was they were not human…

"Greetings, Kami right?" He asked, reaching his hand out to shake.

"That is correct." I answered, shaking his hand.

I wasn't entirely sure where to start, Who are they? What do they want? Why are they here?

"I am the Guardian of Genocilia. And this," he stated, pointing at his accomplice: "is our planet's Arbiter."

A planet's guardian straying from his planet, to visit a stranger? Unheard of…

"Genocilia? The planet in which a warrior named Kershall is from?" I asked alarmed.

Both aliens seemed equally surprised to hear the name. "A common name on our planet…but I am sure I know whom you refer. He was on this planet after all, I am aware of the events that have happened on Earth, the two Saiyans were defeated, but I fear a much greater threat is on its way." The guardian revealed.

This took me aback. "Wh-who?" I wondered aloud. While it was more than possible for beings stronger than the Saiyans to exist…all of the Z-fighters were on Namek.

After a slight pause, the guardian replied: "Well, we only know so much about them…they're a mechanical race from a planet called Scanlon. They purge planets, researching everything we're capable of, and continuing on to the next target. I muse that they wish to take the entire galaxy over."

"We need you to gather your warriors in preparation, a small group of Genocilians escaped, they're following them, on their way to planet Namek. We assume they're going to meet up with their ally, Kershall, whom fought on this planet, if they learn of the Earth…it is in great danger." The guardian explained.

They have no idea…

"If you can tell what's happening on Namek…take a look at it now…and maybe then, you'll see how the hell our warriors are going through…both yours and ours." Popo chimed in.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o

POV - Appule

I ducked a slash and fired a small energy ball that Zarbon deflected effortlessly. He disappeared.

I used my new energy sensing abilities to find him…_up!_ I realized. And sure enough…there was Zarbon, hands stretched out preparing a blast.

I brought my own hands together as soon as I recognized the technique, the 'Elegant Blaster'.

"Carbine…"

"Take this traitor!" Zarbon hollered, firing his signature attack.

"…Cannon!" My newest finishing move collided with my former superior…My purple wave versus the golden Elegant Blaster. I was slowly being overwhelmed…Zarbon and I were close to equal in power, but apparently I have been dishing more energy out then him, cause I was seriously struggling. I could hear that moron laughing in delight on the other side of the collision.

"Is that it? Serves _you_ right Appule! This is what happens to those who disobey Frieza! Remember that! While you're in Hell!" He shouted laughing loud enough to hear over the blasts.

My expression of fear, and anxiety of losing the exchange disappeared. Is this my fate? Die in a battle with Zarbon? Hell no! I spread my feet out a little…gaining some traction.

I replaced my cowardly expression with a look of iron determination…

In an instance, as if time slowed down around me, several memories played through my head.

"_You will be punished accordingly." Frieza declared._

_"You should be thankful, normally I would simply kill anyone who screwed it up this bad." Frieza stated after issuing the demise of my home city._

_"50k push-ups! Now!" That idiot Torgsh commanded._

_The vision of my city in ruins…the dirt being thrown on top of my father's body at the funeral…_

_No more abuse!_

I let out a deep boisterous battle cry, similar to Piccolo's…which is unlike me. I poured even more energy into it…I refuse to lose this one!

Something inside me snapped…as I went on the largest dose of adrenaline anyone had ever witnessed.

Zarbon was slowly being forced back, at least he shut his trap. I thought.

Our waves exploded, forcing both of us backwards yet again, the mesa below crumpled to the ground, smoke enshrouded the area. Zarbon must have caught a glimpse of me dashing through the smoke, as he fired a volley of Shooting Star arrows.

A quickly moved towards him, traveling in a zigzag pattern, and made it through the field of smoke unscathed.

I deliberately crashed right into Zarbon at full speed. He let out a grunt of surprise, as I went on a roll. I started smashing my fists and legs into critical areas of his body at admirable speed. I didn't let up, I just kept pounding him and pounding him.

A kick sent him back 5 yards or so. He tried to counter with a chop, but I was too fast. I effortlessly dodged it, got behind him, grabbed his ponytail with one hand, and pressed my feet on his shoulders as hard as I could.

He screamed in unimaginable pain! He quickly reacted by lashing his forearm out and repeatedly striking my shin, I toughed it out…until I completely ripped the ponytail off his head!

Zarbon could've form words, he held onto the back of his head, still crying in agony…staring at the hair I held in my hand like he were married to it.

I released the hair and fired a small energy ball incinerating it. "Gonna cry Zarbon?" I asked with a straight face.

_**A/N: LOL hope you enjoyed the brawl with Appule and Zarbon! I also thought i did a swell job with the battle against Cui. I really wanted to get Goku into some better action cause he only fought Apes in the Saiyan saga. We'll go deeper into what's happening to Piccolo next chapter, finish the Zarbon fight (Most likely, there's no guarantee on that) Deeper into Kershall v.s Dodoria as well…As for the rest of Frieza's goons, who cares…Evak, Tien, Goku and Gohan will effortlessly crush all of them…I'm not even going to write about that lol.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Invincible Frieza?

_**Chapter 17**_

**_A/N:_ The Frieza saga resumes! Part 4 in the gallant battle…4 of many yet to come. Oh and btw, Chapter 16 looks like it could be considered the most popular chapter yet! 5 reviews on day 1, 4 of them mentioned the Appule v.s Zarbon fight, and everyone apparently liked Zarbon having his pony tail ripped off lol. I'll be doing some more amusing and humorous things regarding Zarbon this chapter! So, thanks for your support! And enjoy this new chapter!**

POV - Appule

I stood there, smirking…containing my laughter at the pathetic sight. What sight may I refer to?...

Zarbon, who stood not far away, had pulled a small mirror out of the compartment of his knee guard, and was actually taking an intermission from the fight cause of his hair…

And to think I thought of Zarbon as a man, a sleazy bastard who didn't get his hands dirty enough…but a man nonetheless. I thought.

The next thing that happened completely confirmed he was NOT a man…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Kershall

"Pathetic." I muttered, dodging another clumsy strike from the spiked blob. He swung a left hook which I dodged effortlessly, then attempted to sweep my legs. I avoided it by jumping with the least amount of energy possible…just enough to avoid it. I crossed my arms in boredom.

Veins bulged all around his body. "STAY STILL!" He demanded as I dodged another clumsy flurry of punches.

"All right…" I muttered.

I stopped dodging, kept my arms crossed, and let him strike me in the face full force just once. The punch sent me back a little and my head was turned in the other direction. Dodoria chuckled to himself at the damage he thought he caused. _What a moron…I LET that happen._

I turned my head back around to face the smiling Dodoria. His smile faded when he saw I was smiling as well. I wiped a little blood off my lips, and chuckled.

"What's so funny!"

"You are…you're a fat, clumsy, ignorant buffoon. Of course, I understand why Frieza kept you around as a bodyguard. After all, you're so big you could shield him from all sides at once!" I said, letting out a mocking laughter.

Dodoria snarled. He was furious, but something kept him from attacking again…he instead took a couple steps backward.

I paused my laughter and fixed my gaze on the retreating blob.

"Now let me show you how it's done!" I said eagerly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

A knee to the face sent me straight into a rock mountain. I let a out a grunt of pain, this was starting to look hopeless…Frieza's power is seemingly unlimited. Maybe he really is the most powerful being in the universe. I thought to myself, coughing up purple blood.

"Is that all? Guess you were all talk, stupid Namek. Now do you see your insignificance?" Frieza mocked.

I smirked. "All I see is an arrogant fool with no chance of getting anyone's respect!" I retorted. Frieza snarled and within the blink of an eye, he smashed me even harder, causing the entire rock mountain to collapse.

After a few moments I spent catching my breath, I broke out of the pile of rocks.

"Oh goodie, I was afraid you went and died on me! Nameks can be so fragile." Frieza stated, chuckling to himself.

I charged at him full speed, threw a few punches at him, he blocked the first three with ease, caught the fourth, and ripped my arm off!

"Gaaugh!" I cried out in agony.

"See what I mean…fragile." He said snickering, before unexpectedly crashing both of his hands into me, sending me straight into Namek…forming a large crater, nearby a tall spire.

I need to regenerate my arm…

"Oops, guess I should be more careful with such flimsy material, guess I'll have to get a new one." He said laughing like a maniac, then looking on at all of the Z-fighters.

"No..." I muttered.

Frieza flicked his finger at the spire next to me, it split into hundreds of pieces, filling my crater and "finishing" me off.

Consciousness began to slip away…but I was very much alive…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

N/A General perspective

"PICCOLO!" Several fighters yelled in unison…except nearby you could hear: "NAIL!" From Moori and the too Namekian children.

"See, I am simply too powerful to be beaten! Especially by a weak Namekian!" Frieza gloated.

Goku glanced over to his son, at first he stood in shock, a few tears ran down his cheek…but that was soon replaced by pure rage.

"YOU MONSTER!" He yelled at Frieza, an aura glowed around him, his power level was skyrocketing…at first Goku and the others stood in silence, surprised…Kershall even halted the attack he was about to use on Dodoria, Gohan's energy signal was insane!

At first, Goku tried to stop him, fearing he would lose his son if he fought Frieza, but Goku and the others were stunned as Gohan punched his father in his exposed gut, bringing him unto his knees.

"No, G-Gohan, don't do it!" Goku shouted, cringing in pain, but it was too late.

Frieza hovered above, smirking at him, welcoming the boy. "That's right, come here you stupid monkey! HAhahahe"

Frieza's quickly faded, when he shot his arm fourth, only to be blocked by Gohan, who quickly forced through Frieza's guard, and mercilessly smashed Frieza's gut like an unstoppable force! Frieza's eyes widened, he was in so much pain he didn't bother to try and stop him.

Everyone stared on in amazement, "What is going on? How could Gohan be so strong?" Dende said, expecting Guru to know the answer.

"I'm afraid I do not know, I was aware of the incredible hidden potential within him, but this is well above what I expected…"

Gohan smashed his small shoulder into Frieza, nudging him upward a little, followed by a nicely placed uppercut to the chin, he then thrust his arm out and blasted Frieza with just enough energy to force a little distance. Gohan somersaulted in the air, and let out a battle cry as he crashed a double legged strike into a groggy Frieza, sending him into the ground of a nearby island, …leaving a crater larger than the one Piccolo had been in.

Frieza opened his eyes, a furious look on his face, as he began to get back up, but Gohan wasn't finished. Golden balls of energy forming in his hands, Gohan unleashed a barrage of energy at the tyrant, showing no mercy. He was putting out so much energy…that a sphere had surrounded Frieza, from the amount of perfectly aimed energy balls being dished out.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! YOU'RE FINISHED!" He shouted, halting his barrage.

Gohan put both hands together, "THIS IS IT! MASENKO…HA!" He shouted, firing his favorite technique, which collided with the Golden sphere surrounding Frieza, it changed colors, it was red now, for some unknown reason. And it ended with a bang!

A very loud bang…that destroyed the entire island that Frieza has crashed into…and it wasn't exactly a small one.

Gohan panted rapidly, he was nearly out of power.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Dende

"We mustn't forget about Nail, Moori, you must find and bring him here. Dende can heal him up to finish off that Monster." Guru ordered.

"Of course, Elder." Moori said, before heading outside and diving off the spire.

"Guru…?"

"What is it, Dende?"

"Are you sure that Nail is still alive?"

Guru nodded. "Don't worry…his life force is fading…but I can still feel him. Have faith, Elder Moori will find him. Don't worry." He reassured.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Contra

"Silence!" I commanded the crowd of the newly appointed soldiers of the ship. Alpha company and Triad company had seen much combat, but their last commander obviously didn't have Lord Merciless on the ship very often…these fools need to learn how to act around him.

When Lord Merciless is going to speak in front of the entire ship, you shut the hell up…pretty simple.

Merciless thrashed me off to the side as if I were a minor member of the ship, and stepped up to the podium.

"Listen up!" He called.

"We are currently pursuing a few remaining Genocilians. However, it is not just to kill them, that would be a waste of _my_ time. Our real target is the tyrant known as Lord Frieza!" He paused as Beta and Triad companies murmured amongst each other.

"The PTO, Planet-Trade-Organization, rules a massive amount of the galaxy. Commander Contra showed me the light, of the possibilities that have arisen. We will kill that damn Frieza, and we'll _take_ everything from him!" The crowd of Scanlon soldiers cheered.

I ignored a great deal of his speech, due to the fact I knew about all of this shit…but then something caught my audio receptors attention.

"Stargazer, will travel to Earth. Alone. We learned through intercepting some transmissions that the band of Genocilians have allies tied to them, I had it scouted, beautiful planet, lots of materials and energy to use…we'll be traveling there soon after." He announced, gesturing to a soldier in the third row.

Must be Stargazer. I assumed. He was on the Triad side of the assembly chamber. Perhaps I'll read his file, and find out exactly why he was chosen.

Interesting…

Lord Merciless then brought two more soldiers up to the podium and had them stand by me. "These are elites. They follow MY orders, and mine only!"

"_And…" _I regretted opening my mouth.

"And what? They do not outrank you, but they are exclusive to me." He stated.

Then, in a flash he smacked me with his forearm, sending me into the wall. "On a side note, let it be known that when I am talking…I get the floor to myself."

The crowd chuckled.

_Great…I thought. How long is it going to take me to get Triad and Beta's respect and loyalty now…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Frieza

WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? I COULD SCREAM CURSES! A CHILD JUST MADE ME LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING! Veins bulged out around my body, no one who saw that gets to live, not even my own men…I concluded.

Gohan trembled in fear…I returned his gesture with a grim smile.

"H-How could he have survived that…he's not even breathing hard." Gohan said unbelievingly.

"Tell me brat, what hole did you just crawl out of?"

"Leave him alone." A man wearing an orange GI demanded, floating up next to the brat. Must be his father…I assumed.

I fixed my gaze on the brat and he averted his eyes. "Look brat, answer my questions, for everytime you refuse, I will do something horrible to one of your friends!"

That got his attention. He looked at me straight in the eye. "No! Y-You wouldn't…"

I chuckled. "There's nothing I _won't_ do to get information." Both the father and the brat clenched their fists.

"J-Just like what you did to Moori's village…" The father said.

I raised an eyebrow at this. It must've been some Namekian village I ransacked, probably the one that stubborn Namek down in the crater belonged to. I glanced over where that Namek had been buried.

An old Namekian was now digging trying to find him, as if he's still alive. I snickered at his foolishness.

Wait a minute…that's the same Namek that got away from the village when Cui arrived with Nappa. The bastard took _my _Dragon ball and ran off like a coward! _"Just like what you did to Moori's village"…_it suddenly made sense now. These fighters were there! Hiding somewhere! They helped him get away, which means they have a Dragon ball! All the more reason to show no mercy! I decided.

"All right, enough games! Where's my Dragon ball!" I demanded.

"Huh?" The father asked, surprised.

"Don't try playing stupid, it will only prolong your suffering! I KNOW you helped that Namek sneak away with my Dragon ball!" I shouted, while pointing at the old fool digging.

"Darn, he knows." The father stated, taking a fighting stance.

In an instant, I slammed the fool into the ocean, he collided with it at such speed, It actually created a whirlpool.

I turned my attention back to the brat, he swung a few punches, only to be effortlessly blocked. "Seems someone ran out of power." I stated coldly.

I plowed my knee into his gut, and grabbed him by the collar of his outfit. "Now, once again…who are you people and where are you from?" I inquired.

"TRI-BEAM!" Someone shouted, I didn't even bother to block it.

"So everyone wants in on the act."

"W-Wait! We're from Earth, my father and I are Saiyans."

Saiyans?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Kershall

So the Earthlings have a Dragon ball too…good thing Frieza is unaware we have the five from his ship. Dodoria and I had taken an intermission and watched Gohan plow Frieza like he was nothing…absolutely ridiculous. Now I watched as he attacked Goku and Gohan, demanding information…doesn't look good, I may as well finish this and lend a hand.

"What's the matter? Thought Frieza would lose? HA! Fat chance!"

I snorted. "You shouldn't even be allowed to say 'Fat chance', when it comes from you, it's just sad."

Dodoria let out a growl of anger, and blindly lunged at me. I used the afterimage technique, running in circles around him. I moved so fast it would appear there were five of me. Knowing the damn fool can't sense energy, he'll likely attack one at random, giving him a twenty percent chance of landing his second hit of the fight! I couldn't help but laugh as I continued to run. My laughter was like an echo, coming from all directions.

As I expected, he picked the wrong image, struck a clumsy punch hitting air, leaving he a clear shot at his back.

I aimed my hand at him and fired my 'Spartan burst'. A large wave shot at its target, Dodoria became aware of it quickly, and turned around to deflect it, but it to Dodoria's shock, it split into multiple blasts!

His eyes widened, he tried to quickly deflect each of them, but quickness is not his specialty..he may have deflected two, but the other four destroyed the fool.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

Zarbon repeatedly bashed his head into mine, searing the pain to levels I'd hoped I would never feel. "What's the matter Appule, doesn't feel so good when I do it to you? Does it?" He mocked in between head butts. I shoved me away from him a couple yard, just so he could land a perfect kick to send me crashing into the ocean floor.

I flew back to the surface, and wiped some blood off my forehead. **Zarbon isn't a man…he's a MONSTER! An incredibly feminine MONSTER!**

****Flashback****

"M-M-MY HAIR!" He screamed, before transforming into one of the most hideous creatures I had ever seen, which is saying a lot coming from a former planet purger.

"PMS? Zarbon?" I chuckled. (Apologies in advance to any offended female readers, couldn't resist)

He charged at me, I attempted to fight back, but his power level had gone way too high for me, it was as if I had to duke it out with Kershall…

He sent his knee into my gut, forcing blood out onto his face, which he licked. _Looks like in his monster form he loses his respect for his dominant feminine traits._ I thought.

****End Flashback****

I leapt up to dodge a 'Shooting Star arrow'. I had to stay on edge…or this could end very bad for me. _Where did he go? Shit!_ Zarbon appeared in front of me, smashing his elbow into my face, crashing me into a mesa.

"If you had hair, I would slowly rip every single strand out! You were just jealous! Now look at me!" Zarbon complained.

"Look at you? Pull that mirror out and try doing that yourself…"

"Shut up! You saw the beauty side of me before, and now that you've witnessed the beast you're attempting to show false courage! It's over Appule!" Zarbon declared.

"No, I'm not giving up until my lifeless corpse is floating in that ocean!" I defied.

"Hehehe. All the more amusement for me! I'll enjoy carrying out every detail of that!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Moori

If I don't find Nail soon…he could die! I better hurry up…if only had some help. As if on cue…three Namekian Warriors landed beside me.

"Greetings Elder, need a hand?"

"That would be much appreciated."

The four of us quickly dug through and found Nail's body.

"He's in even worse shape than I would've thought." One of the warriors commented.

"Come with me, we must bring him to Guru's chamber, where Dende can heal him. Then, we can get you involved in this fight."

One of the warriors looked confused. "I'm not sure how much use we could possibly be."

"I have a few ideas." I said vaguely.

**_A/N:_**** Whew, did all of that today, nice to have so much free time…I must've been in a good mood today, because I wrote up a few rather humorous lines…and Zarbon with the mirror, LOL I thought that one was HILARIOUS! :)**

**Gohan goes rage for the first time in this fic! I had to write it in 3****rd**** POV cause his memories aren't supposed to be clear during those moments. And it was pretty similar to canon, but it was still fun to write.**

**So, Appule and Zarbon still have to wrap it up…Will Appule win? Or will someone have to aid him?**

**Meanwhile we have Piccolo being dragged out…what plans does Moori have for the three Namekian warriors? Btw, the Namekian Warriors are the same three who Frieza disposed of so easily before fighting Nail in canon.**

**Oh yeah…and next chapter will feature the biggest surprise I have ever released! Much more shocking than the 2 Great Apes twist, or any of the smaller ones. I promised major surprises, well here comes the mother of em! **


	18. Chapter 18: No Quarter

**Chapter 18**

**_A/N: _****I promised the "Mother of all surprises" In the bottom A/N of Chapter 17, I'm going to do a little fighting first, Appule v.s Zarbon continues. But then that gets interrupted…by what? Read n' Enjoy!**

POV - Appule

I lay on the ground; blood all over my armor, stains darkening the blue guards of it, muscles sore, a broken rib or two, this battle had taken its toll.

Zarbon landed a few meters away, laughing like a maniac, in the deep voice of his Monstrous form. "NOW you see Appule? You never even had a chance!" He growled.

I slowly stood back up, blood streaming down my face, but I wasn't going to give up, not to that freak…

Zarbon continued to roar in laughter as he approached me, slowly, as if trying to make this moment last even longer. He grabbed me by the throat, and lifted me from the ground. I swung a few perfectly aimed punches, but to no avail…he just brushed them off like they were nothing…and even smiled.

He struck his fist into my gut with unimaginable strength…and flung me into the ocean. I held my breath…There's no way I can keep this up much longer, I thought.

If I attempt to make any quick movements, he'll notice, because of the damn water…_curse physics_. Then again, all I need is a distraction…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

I awoke unexpectedly…

"W-What happened?"

"You were knocked out, battling Frieza." Moori replied.

My eyes widened, and suddenly everything came back to me. Frieza's transformation, me getting beaten like a fly and getting buried under the rocks…and then Gohan's energy reached an enormous margin…_No! GOHAN! _

I hastily started back outside, but Guru's voice stopped me. "Wait! You are no match for him in your current state."

I examined my body for a moment, and wondered what the hell he meant. "My wounds are gone and my energy is restored, thanks to Dende. And besides, I can't just sit back here while Frieza slaughters everyone!" I honestly couldn't believe that I cared what happened to those Earthlings…maybe my Nail side is making me soft. I concluded.

I turned to leave again, but once again…

"Wait! You must take a moment to prepare."

"Prepare? _Prepare?" _I repeated. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Don't worry, it won't take long." Moori said, he then gestured for three Namekian warriors to step fourth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

_Looks like everything's ready to go…_I decided.

I shot my arm up, and a ball of energy went upward. I concentrated, forcing it to stop at a certain height in the air with my mind. Then, I forced the energy to disperse, firing several beams in multiple directions, none were aimed at Zarbon…that's wasn't my intention. Focusing this hard was difficult; after all, I had to hold my breath while I was at it.

While this had Zarbon's attention I leapt back into the surface, and hide behind a boulder, not much cover…but that was okay, Zarbon wasn't going to have time to see me.

I didn't look, but I inferred that Zarbon was smirking, and I sensed he was powering up a counterattack. The ocean lit up in a golden color as he launched a barrage of his favorite technique: The 'Shooting Star Arrows', which he blasted into the ocean blindly.

I raised both arms up, and brought the remaining four balls I had left in the ocean. I drew all of them to a halt. Zarbon let out a grunt of surprise, he didn't know it…but he only saw two, and there were two more behind him. I took a peek at Zarbon from behind the boulder; he kept looking at the two energy balls, and the two different spots in the ocean they came from. He was completely disoriented.

Instead of dispersing the blasts randomly, I made sure EVERY one of them were on perfect aim. This also caught Zarbon off guard, he dodged, causing a couple to hit each other and explode before I could redirect them.

That's when he became aware of the blasts from behind him, he panicked as he tried to outrun them, but they were gaining fast. I concentrated harder, trying to increase the speed in which they pursued him.

Realizing this, Zarbon located where I was hiding, and fired a few blasts my way. I did my best to keep total focus, as I dodged them at the same time.

Zarbon knew it wasn't working…the blasts were so close to him he didn't have any other choice, but to lead them towards me!

My eyes flickered, and a pair of laser beams shot right at him, he swayed to the left a few inches to let them pass, but he foolishly allowed me to detonate the entire flock of pursuing blasts!

The impact of the explosion sent him crashing through the boulder beside me, leaving a crater, the water flowed into that crater, and took Zarbon along with it.

A waited a moment, until Zarbon's arm reached out and grabbed a hold of the surface, pulling himself out of the salt water.

"Ugh…as if my hair didn't have enough problems." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes; I hope he doesn't enjoy hell. I raised my index and pointer finger at him, and the monstrous Zarbon widened his eyes.

"I had wished Frieza would've used this on you a very long time ago. But it would appear fate saved that right for me!" I gloated, ready to finish him off with a 'Death beam.'

"No! Please! Show me mercy! I-I'll even help you kill Frieza! I'll give you the Dragon balls! Anything!" He begged.

"Zarbon pleading for mercy…there're only so many things that could make me happier." I said coldly.

"Appule, you have to-"

Whatever he was going to say next, was interrupted by a pained grunt, as a 'Death beam' went right through him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Frieza

Those pathetic Earthlings offered no challenge, even the kid went down without an effort after he wasted all that power. I chuckled to myself as victory seemed so imminent.

The Saiyan though, was quite determined, he stood up once again, ready to throw himself at me for even more torture.

The three eyed man had lost either lost consciousness, or died off. I wasn't really sure.

"KA…ME…-"

I let out a laugh of joy, the Saiyan was going to go out with a bang at least!

"HA…ME…-"

I smirked, and pointed my arm at him, readying my 'Punishing Blaster.'

Just then, the Saiyan withdrew his energy and looked on in shock, as a flash spiraling energy seethed through my tail!

Enraged, I quickly turned around, to see that god damn Namek! "W-What? YOU!?" I spat.

The Namek merely smirked.

"YOU CUT OFF MY TAIL! PREPARE FOR A PAINFUL DEATH!"

"Bring it on." He stated, coolly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

What the…Piccolo's energy signal is incredible! He makes Frieza look like nothing at all! I thought…while gaping at him in curiosity.

"Sure glad he wasn't that powerful when he was our enemy." I muttered.

"D-Dad!" Gohan called.

Oh yeah…the guys! I came to a realization and quickly grabbed Gohan and Tien, then headed to the tall spire housing Guru, if I don't get these two out of harm's way; they'll get slaughtered when those two collide.

I glanced up, and saw some enormous…thing…with tentacles grabbing a hold of the Planet's surface.

I went inside Guru's and sat them down. "Goku, I'm afraid another great evil has just descended upon Namek."

"The strange looking thing with the tentacles by any chance?" I asked, even though it was kind of obvious.

Guru nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

"What the hell is that thing?" Evak wondered aloud, as the two of us, as well as Kershall, approached Guru's place.

Before I could answer, Kershall grunted in surprise, and pointed inside. I couldn't believe it! Tien and Gohan were on their feet!

POV - Piccolo

This was a piece of cake…Frieza couldn't even touch me anymore. "What's wrong? Not as strong as you thought?" I mocked, infuriating Frieza.

"How dare you mock me! You will soon know the terror of Frieza!" He scoffed.

I ducked a flying kick, and then blocked a roundhouse. He threw a few punches, and I blocked each one without budging. I caught the last two, and laughed just inches away from his face. My arrogance allowed the rest of Frieza's tail to smack me out of the way.

I recovered, but my smirk disappeared when a few new arrivals appeared behind Frieza. Then a few more to each flank, I checked behind me to see an additional four of them.

Each were identical, though sometimes varying in color, they were metallic beings made of an unknown material. They had some sort of spiked up, artificial hair, glowing red eyes, a tail with more artificial hair wrapped around their waists, and an unmistakable smirk…

_"_VE-Vegeta!" My jaw dropped is amazement. _HOW could this be?_

"So this is Frieza's infamous transformation. I'm not impressed, all he did was make himself into a replica of his father." Commented one Vegeta.

"Nappa told me you might be dead, but he never mentioned you would come back as a bunch of cyborgs!" Said Frieza.

All of the Vegeta's chuckled. "This is it Frieza, I will get my revenge! You laughed at my race, crushed my pride, and used me to do your bidding! You thought you could make the Prince of all Saiyans _a slave to your will! _It is my _destiny_ to rid the universe of you! Be gone Frieza!" He ranted, before each of them charged in an all out assault against their former ruler.

_What the hell is going on? _I thought.

Frieza blocked the incoming flurries of jabs, but there were too many Vegeta's…for every punch he blocked, he took three blows to the face, for every kick he blocked, two knees to the abdomen. Frieza managed to break off from them, and took off to the sky; three Vegeta's went into pursuit.

"Let this be your Punishment! Stupid monkey!" Frieza said laughing. A large, light purple wave targeted all three of the pursuers. The one on the left and the one on the right swayed sideways and lost half of their body. The one in the middle got screwed, there was nothing left of him.

The two halves remained in that position, floating slightly in the air. "Hehe, I sure hope you can feel that, Vegeta." Frieza's smile faded quickly, however.

Both of the wounded Vegeta's smirked, and then laughed amongst themselves as their bodies completely regenerated.

My eyes widened, since when did Vegeta have that ability…

"_What?_" Frieza stammered. In the confusion, he let his guard down; giving both of those Vegeta's an opportunity to strike.

Both of them vanished, and then almost instantly, Frieza received a blow to the face and a kick to the groin, then a third Vegeta appeared behind him and smashed him downward with a cupped handed strike.

Frieza recovered just before his crash landing. All of the Vegeta's rallied near the three hovering above Frieza. They snickered at the loosing tyrant.

"Like that? It's called Instant Transmission, one of the new tricks I picked up from the Big Gete Star."

Big Gete Star? Must be the tentacles thing, I decided. Maybe if we destroy it, these clones of Vegeta would deactivate…

I immediately rushed inside Guru's place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Frieza

"I always knew you would turn against me, someday, Vegeta. You never had any real loyalty towards me."

"Loyalty?" A yellow Vegeta spoke angrily. "LOYALTY? How do you expect to gain loyalty when you kill your own men everyday! I saw Zarbon's corpse on the way here!"

"That wasn't me! You idiot!" I defended.

"Maybe not, but from the looks of his new haircut, you must have killed the barber! AGAIN!" A red Vegeta retorted.

My eyes twitched in annoyance…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

After the Namekian child finished healing and replenishing our energy, I watched as several metal Vegeta's roamed the battlefield, and attacked Frieza. An army of Vegeta's could be a very serious problem…

"Kershall, Evak…let's go."

"Where to?"

"An army of Vegeta's is an even bigger threat than Frieza…we're going to pull the plug on that psycho!"

"You do that…meanwhile; I think the rest of us should focus on Guru…he's been lucky so far, this spire is going to be blown to bits pretty soon." I asserted.

"I want to relocate him.."

"Nail…" Guru objected in a commanding, fatherly voice.

"Don't bother to argue…I can't just let you sit here and let you die!"

"You know that Guru is unable to move…" Moori said, in a saddened tone.

"That's fine, I'll carry the whole damn chair!" I said, in a stubborn tone, acquired from one of my new personalities from all the fusing. I knew them…only thanks to my Nail side.

Appule, Kershall and Evak took off. And after waiting a moment, Goku spoke up. "Gohan, I want you to get the Dragon radar from Bulma, and gather all of the Dragon balls." We're not of much use here, I think we should try and leave things up to Piccolo.

"Right." He agreed, and took off as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Meta-Vegeta #9

"Well, well, if it isn't Kakarot's brat…" I looked from the brat, to the Namekian house on top of the tall spire. "Interesting." I muttered, and used my Instant transmission to get inside.

"Hello there." I stated with a satisfied smirk.

The startled group of warriors were taken aback, except one of the Nameks, a young warrior…he seemed somewhat familiar.

"Get out of here Vegeta!" He growled.

"No I think I'll stay."

"I would strongly advise you to go back to trying to kill Frieza. He's closer to being in your league." The Namek boasted.

Realization dawned on me, I know exactly who he is…"Piccolo, right?"

Piccolo grunted in response, but I was certain I was right.

I laughed at him uncontrollably, the fool's going to get himself killed, such arrogance. "You forgot your place; you couldn't even beat Nappa back on Earth."

The Namekian smirked. "Please, just one of you? Go call in a squad, cause you're not even worth my time." He mocked, and turned around to go back to his business.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?" I screamed. My anger flowed through my new body, there's no way I'm going to let some foolish Namek mock the Prince of all Saiyans!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

Frieza and the Vegeta clones' battle was getting too close to the spire, their collisions were causing the spire to shake vigorously. One of the walls cracked, and collapsed, falling off the edge. The opening revealed Frieza smacking a Red Vegeta out of the way, ducking an orange one's roundhouse and using a Super Explosive wave to incinerate both of them.

"FRIEZA! LURE THEM AWAY FROM HERE! I'LL AID YOU IN RETURN!" I demanded.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! Besides, I _don't need your_ help!"

"Just do it!" I growled. The Vegeta I had mocked lunged at me without warning, I blocked his palm strike, crashed my knee into his metallic gut, and shoved him through the hole.

I'll have to blow him to bits…otherwise he'll just regenerate. "MASENKO-HA!" I shouted accompanied by a battle cry, sending a fierce golden energy wave completely obliterating the clone.

"Now, let's get Guru out of here…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Frieza

I dodged another kick and backhanded a Silver Vegeta into the water. Most of them have already died. I realized.

"Halt the attack!" A red one commanded.

The Silver Vegeta I had launched into the water returned at their side. Only 5 of them left! Vegeta has failed! As if any other outcome were possible.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by another order from the Red Vegeta. "Finger Blitz Barrage!" He yelled, looking to each of his counterparts. All five of them raised their fingers, and rapid volley of small but deadly energy balls swarmed around me!

I arose my arms to block, but there were too many…I felt the powerful explosions all over my body. They drew their assault to a halt.

"What's the matter? I thought you would make a bigger challenge than this…" The silver one mocked.

I clenched my fist in anger; I'm not going to be bested by a mechanical monkey! Especially not Vegeta!

"Play close attention, Vegeta…for you are about to be the first to witness my 2nd transformation!" I announced with an evil grin. I'll make that fool wish he had died back on Earth!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vesaun

"And that's the whole story…" I wrapped up.

"Damn…and we can't do anything." Annex said in a saddened tone.

"No, I'm afraid not, I've already changed our course, since there's no way the action will still be one by the time we arrive on Namek. The Arbiter said he will soon contact Kershall, depending on whether he survives the onslaught."

"So, where are we headed to?" Barasi questioned curiously.

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, I would prefer to make a trip to Frieza's home planet, but they likely have warriors that are far above us. We'll take a longer route back to Earth, we cannot risk running into our Scanlon pursuers."

"You mentioned the Guardian of Genocilia, is he staying on Earth for now?" Massa asked.

"For now, yes. Genocilia isn't safe for anyone who isn't mechanical. I'm afraid that aside from the small group we rescued, the six of us, Kershall, The Guardian, and the Arbiter are the only survivors of our planet…"

"Wait a second…if Earth's fighters are on Namek, and the average power level on that planet is below 10…how the hell can we fend off a Scanlon invasion?" Vasile stated doubtfully.

"Time will tell…"

**_A/N:_**** Surprise! Meta-Vegeta! I will explain into greater detail in how that came to be later… Frieza's about to transform, which is necessary if he's to have any chance against Piccolo, who's powered up big time after fusing with those Namekian warriors, they were weak, but as mentioned before, Namekian fusions boost power levels at enormous heights! **

**Appule, Evak and Kershall are going to embark on a crazy battle infiltrating the Big Gete Star…and I have a pretty stunning surprise regarding what they encounter there…but it will be awhile before that surprise is revealed.**

**Oh and…I almost forgot about the epic finish to the Appule v.s Zarbon battle! I thought I did a pretty nice job on that. :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Vegeta's Rematch

**Chapter 19**

**_A/N:_**** Here we are! Chapter 19…things are about to look dark for some, and bright for others! Btw, I have decided not to allow this story to go the 70-80 chapters it very much can…and instead divide it into sequels. Still lots of chapters left for Appule's Insurrection, but just informing you…A look ahead, will be a much shorter story, less chapters, I'd say 6-10 range, focusing on Cooler (you'll understand why, later on) Then the third story will continue the events impending at the end of this story…making Appule and Piccolo main characters once again.**

**I have no idea if there will be more sequels after that or not. Please review and ask me ANY questions you may have regarding that…if you don't have an account, that's okay, guests can review (look at the bottom of the page if you don't already know)**

**Enjoy!**

POV - Meta-Vegeta # 21

"_Damn it!"_ I growled, regenerating the lower half of my body. Frieza's 3rd form is a nightmare! I had been well aware of his 2nd form, thanks to Zarbon and his loud mouth. Of course, I hadn't expected him to be forced to use it by that weakling Namek from Earth. This new form is an absolute horror…

His shoulders expanded into a spike-ish form, spikes grew out from his back, his head grew into a long banana shape, his nose and horns disappeared for an unknown reason, and more spikes stuck out on the sides of his head.

I looked up to the skies, and watched the remainder of my counterparts engage him. # 3 appeared behind him, Frieza somehow anticipated the maneuver, and quickly moved backwards, stabbing the spikes of his back into # 3…causing him to grunt in pain, Frieza smirked and obliterated him with an energy blast.

#12 lunged at him from the front while he was distracted, but Frieza caught the punch without even looking, # 12 let out a gasp of surprise; and Frieza finished him off with an energy beam shot out of his oddly shaped mouth.

The Namek managed to take five on at once, and to my surprise…he actually killed each of them; barely raising a finger.

#4 and #15 were all that were left…and I, of course. _We need reinforcements! Damn it!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

We made it to the strange structure, which appeared to be manufacturing Meta-Vegeta's. We watched behind cover, and slightly trembled in fear…for we saw a large collection of them, somewhere in the 50-70 range.

"W-We should go…" Evak warned.

"No!" Was my stern reply, showing no sign of weakness.

"I must concur with Evak, we cannot sense their energy, there's a good chance that they're far out of above the Vegeta we fought on Earth. Frieza was even forced to transform." Kershall pleaded.

Just then, our attention was taken away from each other, and back to the Vegeta's. Most of them disappeared…

"Heading to the battlefield, no doubt."

"Let's go." I commanded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meta-Vegeta # 21

The Namek obliterated #15…and Frieza was slowly torturing #4, making sure he endures a lot of pain and suffering for our betrayal. The Namek appeared right in front of me at remarkable speed, how is it that the same scum Nappa and I fought on Earth…could be this strong?

_This is it…_

Then, just as the Namek raised his hand for the finish, we heard Frieza let out a familiar sound, pain. The Namek turned around, which was a big mistake. Another of my brothers used his Instant transmission to appear behind him. He placed both hands on his back, and smirked as he fired the 'Double Galick Cannon.'

Unfortunately, this only sent the Namek flying into the ground, rather than kill him. Both of us raised our hands, and launched a volley of energy blasts everywhere near him.

"Hahahahe, I should never have doubted the Big Gete Star!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Frieza

I stood up, and wiped my feet all over the fallen Vegeta's face, the new arrivals looked on in disgust. I merely smirked, hovered up a little, and incinerated the regenerating body with the slightest flick of my finger.

"That's right; enjoy this while you can, Frieza!" One of them shouted.

"I was going to kill you Frieza, but now, I think I'll just allow the Big Gete Star to absorb you!"

I chuckled at the absurd revelation. "Oh please Vegeta, and you thought you were a slave under me!"

"I'm not a slave! Not anymore!" A green Vegeta replied.

"Then why wouldn't you give in to you desire to kill me? Assuming you _can_."

"Because, we would be fools to do that. You see, when you're absorbed by the Big Gete Star, we'll have a great deal of energy to use on fuel, and to build more clones, and with the addition of every one of you fighting techniques! The power within you, merged with mine, and duplicated by the Big Gete Star! Unstoppable!" He joyously exclaimed. All of them enjoyed a mocking laughter of triumph.

"You haven't taken me yet!" I shouted, darting forward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Kershall

We were inside, but as soon as we were detected, it sent a lone Meta-Vegeta. We dropped into fighting stances, hopelessly.

"Hahaha, Appule, so you're on this planet as well? And I see you brought the same goons with you!" Evak and I snarled.

"Can't say I'm disappointed though; I'd love a rematch, Kershall." He challenged.

I grinned. "One on One?" Appule showed a look of uncertainty. As if to say: _What are you doing!?_

"Of course." Vegeta replied.

I reached into my knee guard's compartment, and pulled out a scouter, Appule had given me one insisting it would still be of use despite our ability to sense energy. Vegeta showed confused look.

"What's the matter? Can't sense my energy? The scouter won't give you a reading either." Vegeta chuckled.

I smirked. "I wouldn't have expected any less." Then I looked to Appule and Evak. "Go on. Shut things down here." I spoke, tapping my scouter as a hint.

Appule nodded in understanding, and my fellow comrades put their own scouters on, waiting for my fight to start so they could move on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

A Golden colored Vegeta struck me in the chest and sent me through a rock mountain. I staggered back up, trying to quick, knowing how outclassed I was.

"Is that all earthling?" He chuckled.

"No!..." I let out a battle cry and powered up to my max.

"Pathetic." He spat in a mocking tone, and crossed his arms.

I smirked. "Lightning Aura!"

Vegeta raised his metallic eyebrow. "Lightning what?" He said, recognizing the title.

In an instant I was upon him, I stuck two fingers out with each hand, and quickly jabbed any pressure points I could reach. Vegeta countered by crashing his Golden head into mine. It felt _almost_ as hard as Goku's…

"Fool, I no longer have puny weakness such as pressure points." He stated and came at me.

We exchanged blows for a moment, but the Golden Vegeta clearly had the upper hand. I was sent back about 10 yards from one of his punches, I looked to find my opponent pretending to yawn.

I let out a battle cry and darted straight at him enraged, he caught both of my hands, and laughed. I tried to knee him but he expected it and brought his knee up to meet with it.

"Face it, you can't touch me." He mocked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

I struggled to my feet. These Vegeta's were really something else. "I hate to admit that it takes two of me to take you, Kakarot. But unfortunately you have that special technique you used back on Earth, the Kaio-ken." He admitted in disgust.

I chuckled. "I was saving that for later, but I didn't realize how much stronger the Big Star made you."

The Vegeta's before me narrowed their eyebrows and suddenly looked furious.

"Big Gete Star! Not Big Star! You low class idiot!" One of them snarled.

"Okay…_sorry!_" I replied sarcastically. (Yep, Goku can be Sarcastic…just this once)

"Grrr…" They seethed in anger…in unison I might add.

"So…are we still fighting?" Goku asked in an innocent voice.

This only pissed the pair of Vegeta's off even more and they lunged at him mercilessly. I flared my Kaio-ken aura and blocked an incoming flurry of punches, I tried to fight back, but for every blow I landed, I got hit like six times!

"KAIO-KEN X4!" I shouted in desperation for a counter.

That helped even the playing field as the three of us shot blows back and forth. I backhanded a Vegeta out of my way and rotated my body just in time to block a kick from the other. I retaliated by smashing my head into his. He cringed in pain. _Why do I always feel fine when I do that?_ I momentarily wondered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Kershall

I sidestepped Vegeta's energy ball, and darted at him. We engaged in a flurry on rapid punches and kicks, but he backhanded me out of the way. He was stronger than me, I knew…but I wasn't going to give up without giving enough time for Appule and Evak to wreck some havoc.

I levitated up just in time to avoid being hit by an energy wave. I brought my hand back and thrust two fingers forward to fire a 'Spartan Illuminator'; a beam similar to the 'Death beam', but rather than travel in a straight line, it moves in a slightly wavy pattern, increasing the possibility of a hit.

The crimson beam bounced right off of Vegeta's hand. _Damn. I thought_.

"Is that all you got?" He mocked.

"Give me a minute." I requested, and started powering up, slowly. The longer I stall him the better, I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of this, Vegeta grew more and more impatient. "Can't you power up faster than that? Granny?" He snapped.

He chuckled a bit. "I know you're trying to stall me, fool. Now hurry up or I won't give you a chance to reach full power!"

I complied…and gave no warning when I was finished. I jumped into the air, and fired several blasts at him, he deflected each one at first, then decided to amuse himself and dodge for awhile.

"Always good to test my reflexes." He mocked, then returned fire with a quick volley.

I raised my arms up and blocked in an 'X' shape. I dared to open my eyes and see the incoming fireball. (Think fireball he used against Goku in Saiyan saga canon…I'll never understand why so many techniques get abandoned)

I avoided it, but he fired two more. "Spartan shield!" I shouted in desperation and put my hands up. A wall of energy appeared, and both fireballs disappeared.

I concentrated, and formed the energy into an actual shield shape, and planted it on my forearm in the same way a shield would be worn.

"Interesting." Vegeta murmured.

"This should by me some time." I said, smirking.

Vegeta bursted out laughing, as if it were a joke…

_As if it hasn't already stopped your attack…oh well, the more time he wastes laughing, the more time Appule has._

He regained his composure and started right where he left off. "Finger Blitz Barrage!" He yelled firing what seemed like endless miniature balls of energy.

I arose the shield in protection, and each ball would succumb to it, this went on for five or six minutes before the shield started to crack.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

Vegeta chuckled, and halted the attack. "I underestimated you, much like on Earth…you've gotten a great deal stronger since then. But I guarantee this next attack will break that damn shield! Stop me if you've heard this one before…" He cupped his hands together, and lit up purple.

"GALICK GUN!..."

My eyes widened in terror, it was the same signature technique that had collided with my Spartan Flasher a few months ago…

Just before he could release it, someone snuck up on him from behind and kicked him through the wall.

"C-Corser?" I said, confused.

"Never thought _I'd_ be saving you." He stated with a smile.

**_A/N_****: Okay yeah, shorter chapter…a few new moves shown by Kershall, but he's no match for Meta-Vegeta! Why is Corser there? Wasn't he guarding the Dragon balls they stole from Frieza? Oh…And just how hard IS Goku's head? *Scratches chin***


	20. Chapter 20: Vegeta's Gamble

**Chapter 20**

**The big 2-0! Chapter 20! I'd like a give a quick shoutout to ShinyShiza, Kagetoworld, and LucifVegeta for reviewing every chapter! Also to Humancgrax, F1nalFrontier, and Simgr101 for being consistent readers/reviews…unlike Dark Lord Sigma, Julio90, and Greymon Leader who never review ever! Despite favoriting it. :P All in all, Thanks everyone!**

**Well, we continue right where we left off, Corser just jumped into Kershall's fight…Enjoy!**

POV - Kershall

"C-Corser?" I said, confused.

"Never thought _I'd_ be saving you." He stated with a smile.

"But…what are you doing here? Appule sent you to the hideout with Frieza's Dragon balls."

Vegeta burst through the hole at impeccable speed. "WHO the hell was that?" He demanded.

"_Oh, _one of _those_ weaklings." Vegeta said, answering his own question. He smirked, his eyes on Corser.

"I'll explain later. Our robot wannabe isn't exactly a patient guy."

"Wannabe? Hahahe! I'll have you know I am quite real! Would you like to know how this came to be? As a last request, Kershall?" Vegeta offered.

_Why not…it'll just buy more time, fool._

****Flashback****

_I had just awoken from a death-defying slumber. My armor was damaged beyond repair, those Earth scum did a number on me…_ _I grunted a sigh of relief as I scanned my surroundings, no one was here, I lay alone, crippled in most parts of my body. It'll only make me stronger though. I smiled at that thought. _

_"Those fools have actually made me stronger!_ _I will surpass Kershall soon enough! Even if it kills me!" I shouted out into the echo of the ruined, battle torn city. _

_I reached into the compartment of my armor and brought out my remote. I pushed a few buttons, and awaited my ride._

_But when the pod approached me, a familiar figure appeared in the clouds. A tall, shirtless three eyed human hovered above, and he looked pissed. I frantically crawled to my pod, I had to hurry, before he had the chance to finish me!_

_When I launched the pod into the air, I thought it was over. My eyes widened when the sky around me changed color, the explosion greatly damaged my pod…I was spinning out of control, I had no idea where I was going, and on top of that, the life support system was fried. There was some sort of fuel leak too, my pod stopped out in the vast space, drifting. I had given up; I had nothing to live for, there was no hope._

_A day or two later, I was starving, and I knew in this condition, I would die soon and rest in the depths of hell. But before that could happen, I heard a loud clank from behind me; someone or something clasped a hold of the pod and took it in for examination. I didn't bother trying to leave the pod, I was too weak._

_Eventually, the starvation combined with my injuries began to catch up to me…and I passed out, and never expected to wake up again. _

_****End Flashback****_

"But little did I know, while I slept, the Big Gete Star began to work on me, it hooked up my damaged body inside a tank, and used it as blueprints for its new army. Imagine, an army of Vegeta's ruling the universe, defy me, and parrish! The Big Gete Star originally intended to use me, but my will was too strong, now I control everything! I control when more Vegeta's are created, I dispatch them to where they're needed. I will rule the universe!"

"From what I can see, you're one of those mechanical copies." I chuckled.

"Hehehe, fool. I have a complete override of ALL Meta-Vegeta's, I am using this one before you to tell the tale of your new ruler."

"If you have override, then call them off!" Corser pleaded.

"And give up my much deserved revenge on Frieza? Allow you and Appule to destroy the Big Gete Star? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" He snapped, and raised his hand, firing a blast at Corser.

Corser didn't even attempt to block, or dodge…or anything…he took the hit, and lay on the floor, gagging as the blood tried to escape.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I demanded, kneeling by him.

He chuckled weakly. "Don't worry, you'll…" He stopped to cough that blood up. "You'll see."

Those were his last words; Vegeta began laughing like a maniac. "You're hopeless Kershall, hopeless!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

The two of us just stared in awe and wonder; we had found Vegeta's original body! It was fully healed, though still wearing that useless crushed armor from back on Earth…

But what does this mean?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

I could barely move a muscle…the Meta-Vegeta laughed at me, slowly approaching me.

"I've grown bored with you, say goodbye." He taunted, smirking as he raised his hand to finish me off.

There was an explosion, but it wasn't me…The smoke revealed the golden Vegeta, looks like he blocked it in time.

He searched the area, unsure who dared interfere. He soon spotted Goku, hands stretched out in the Kamehameha stance.

"KAKAROT!"

Goku smirked and pulled his hands back, charging another one. "HAHAHHA! You intend to beat me by yourself? Well so be it, Kakarot!" He pulled his hands together for a Galick Gun.

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" Someone shouted from above, and then Goku released the Kamehameha, in a quick golden and blue flash, the golden Vegeta was finished…I smiled slightly, relieved.

"Tien!" Goku rushed towards me. "Don't worry, I've got senzu beans, you're going to be all right!" He reassured.

He gave me the senzu, I crunched it and swallowed, letting it work its magic. My body bulked up for a moment, each of my injuries repaired themselves, and I eventually returned to normal. I stood back up.

"Where's Frieza?" I wondered.

"Apparently he plans on destroying the Big Gete Star, once and for all." Piccolo spoke up, landing beside us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

Finally, I came to a conclusion; this machine was _using _the Saiyan as a puppet…yes, enslaved yet again. I raised my hand, intending to free the proud warrior with a weak energy ball.

But before I did, wires shot up from the walls and the ground leaching onto our bodies!

"_What_ the hell!?" Evak screamed.

We struggled at first, defiantly ripping the wires, but more and more came, and we were eventually overwhelmed…I felt like I was weakening, like the wires were consuming all of my energy…

"_Damn it all."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

POV - Kershall

I hurtled another purple energy ball and slammed my fist into his artificial face, expecting to do some damage, but on the contrary he didn't even flinch! I gaped at him for half a second in fear, and felt something plow into my gut, I keeled over just in time for a boot to smash into my face, launching me through the same hole in the wall from Corser's sneak attack.

I looked up, expecting Vegeta to charge through the hole and blast me to smithereens…but instead, Vegeta was coming, only for the hole in the wall to regenerate, cutting him off.

I could've made a run for it, but what would the point be? He still has Instant transmission after all. I tapped my scouter, "Appule, Evak... come in? Can you hear me?"

A loud booming sound echoed through the Big Gete Star, the familiar sound of explosions…and an incredibly high power level._ Frieza..._

"I hope you're only not responding cause you _can't_. You guys need to run!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vegeta (The real one, in the tank)

_Damn it all! Frieza's on the offensive! A power level over 5 million? That's impossible! Even for him! There's still one chance…if I redirect power from the Big Gete Star to my own body…I can multiply my power level exponentially! _

_Of course…time is another factor, I need time…time I don't have! I opened my eyes, and looked upon Appule and that useless soldier of his, each losing all of their power. _

_Looks like I'll have to gamble._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Genocilian Arbiter

"In the course of two hours, these were the strongest fighters I could find on this _weak_ planet." I informed the others; Both Guardians and the genie eyed the fighters thoughtfully.

"Perhaps an introduction would be nice?" Tyceon, -also known as Guardian of my beloved Genocilia- suggested.

"Very well." Kami, -also known as the Guardian of Earth- agreed.

"Line up." I commanded. They hurriedly complied, all of them were aware of my strength, some of them had actually attempted to fight me, in refusal to come with me.

"You first." I pointed at someone at the far left. "Left to right." I then added.

"Why it's none other than Captain Chicken! Bock-B-Bock." He declared, waving his wings up and down like an idiot.

My eye twitched in annoyance…this guy is a real piece of work.

"Take that ridiculous outfit off, NOW!"

His facial expression (That of which wasn't concealed by the mask) spelled fear, but he still determinedly remained hesitant. "But you see, I can't be letting people find out my true identity-"

"Take it off! Before I take it off for you! Asshole!"

He nearly freaked out, and slowly striped off the horrid outfit. This was one of the fools that attempted to fight me prior. Eventually he had nothing on but the pants, a T-shirt that was under the regular part, and the mask.

"Can I at least keep the mask on?" He quietly pleaded.

I raised my fist and gazed at him, and that was all he needed. Turns out he's a she...with curly blonde hair and a small scar on her neck.

"Well, that was unexpected." I muttered.

"Now, I want you to gather the remains of it (Cape, belt, overshirt, mask etc) and throw it off the edge of the lookout." I commanded.

"But W-Why?" She asked in a whiny voice.

I gazed at her yet again, and before I even moved my hand she already started picking them all up. _I'm even better than a drill sergeant._

"Next."

"I'm surprised I even need an introduction. After all, I _AM_ the martial arts Champion of the world! Feast your eyes and love me! Hercule Satan! SATAN! SATAN! SA-" He paused, and realized no one but him cared.

I sighed. Another idiot. "Close your eyes and hold still. I promise this probably won't hurt."

He shivered in fear, he also had tried to fight me earlier. He summoned some form of bravery and locked his eyes shut, I used a very weak laser on him, and in mere moments he found himself with a buzzcut.

"My hair…" He wept.

"Oh do stop whining, you said you were the World Champion of Martial arts, _act _like it."

"Next."

"Hello, I'm Cason. Unfortunately, I lost in the preliminaries to Mr. Satan in the last Tournament, so there aren't very many who could have seen my skill." This one offered a handshake, which I gladly accepted.

"Good to see someone who has more than half a wit." I semi-complemented.

"Next."

"Name's Yajirobe. Do you have any food?" The fat samurai asked.

"On Genocilia, I would've told you that you were over the weight limit and refused to train you, unfortunately these are special circumstances. NEVER ask ME for food. Got it? And believe me; I'll be working your ass off til you're in the 200-230 range in weight that seems to be the ideal weight for human fighters." I grimly informed.

"And finally…" I gestured to the remaining person.

"Mercenary Tao." He said with a grim smile.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it! Before I shove that wimpy blade you were waving in my face earlier, up your crotch." I commanded in a tone with no sign of joking.

He quickly followed my order, allowing me to dispose of his ridiculous pony tail.

"Much better. Now, I welcome each of you…to _my _boot camp! Also known as…Hell!"

**_A/N:_**** Well, something HUGE is about to happen next chapter in regards to Vegeta and Appule…Kershall needs to get out quickly! Is Corser dead? Or was Kershall missing something when that event occurred?**

**Oh…and we still don't know why Corser was even there in the first place.**

**The Arbiter's boot camp is open! Lol I had some fun writing about that…Hercule has a buzzcut :) And Captain Chicken is…well, less of a douche I suppose.**


	21. Chapter 21: A turn for better or worse?

**Chapter 21**

**_A/N: _****Sorry for taking so damn long! I meant to get this out two days ago, but I've been busy. Well, this chapter has some sweet lil revelation, and I have nothing else to say about…wouldn't want to hint what is about to happen!**

**Also, the Arbiter is going to beat up Hercule in a spar! :) lol Enjoy!**

POV - Corser

I quickly bursted into the room, and saw the wires covering Appule and Evak. Damn it! I'm running out of time! I realized.

Evak had a lower power level of the two, obviously…so I knew I had to pry him out first, that way there would be higher likelihood of saving both of them.

I raised two fingers and fired a few weak beams, freeing him. I checked his pulse, and made sure he was breathing before pulling him aside. I intended to do the same for Appule, but Meta-Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and kicked me aside, crushing one of my ribs.

"Hands off. _Weakling._" He commanded.

I struggled back up, and smirked at his surprised expression. "What? Thought an attack like _that_ would kill me?" I taunted, referring to our earlier encounter.

"I watched you DIE! Explain, right NOW!" He demanded.

"You of all people should be able to guess Vegeta." I said in a tone as if to say 'Isn't it obvious?'

That only agitated the Prince of all Saiyans even more, as he fired a warning energy ball passed my head. I grunted in fear…perhaps it's not my place to screw with this man…well, cyborg, or whatever.

I concentrated, and quickly performed the cloning technique. And realization dawned on his metallic face, same technique I had used on Earth.

Little did Corser know…Meta-Vegeta was also looking to stall a little time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Kershall

For whatever reason…Meta-Vegeta never blew another hole through the regenerated wall…he left me laying on the other side, why? I thought he wanted vengeance…

_I don't have time to think about this…_

I struggled to my feet, and levitated up to the ceiling of this…_thing, _and blasted a hole open and left.

0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o

POV - Corser

"What _were_ you planning to do to Appule and Evak?" I demanded.

Meta-Vegeta chuckled at me. "You're in no place to try pushing me around, fool. I-" He was cut off by a loud explosion in the chamber we stood in.

Frieza's firing wildly it seems. With no energy sensing ability at all, he could accidently kill me…

He sighed. "Grab the other weakling, and leave."

I gasped and let out a grunt of surprise. "Huh?" Was all I could think to say.

"Don't ask questions…just get out of the way! Before I change my mind."

"No. Not without Appule.."

He chuckled. "Appule will be fine, you'll just have to _trust_ me."

"_Trust_? TRUST!? _Trust you!?"_

He shot me a glare and formed a blue energy ball in his hand. "You don't have a choice." He grimaced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Gohan

"That's weird." I murmured to myself. The five dragon balls that belonged to Frieza were moving, until stopping in a well concealed ravine. I stealthily rushed down there, taking whatever cover was given, slowly working my way to where the Dragon radar directed me.

Then, I saw them…five shiny orange balls with stars imprinted on them, all clustered together. Nearby, stood a familiar face.

The fighter let out a grunt of shock. "You! Brat! Why are you on Namek?"

"Y-Your one of Appule's men, right?" I replied, ignoring his question.

He snorted. "No shit, brat. Now tell me what I want to know."

"We came here for the Dragon balls, you know, to wish Mr. Yamcha and Mr. Chiaotzu, and Mr. Krillin back."

He bursted out laughing. "Sorry brat, you'll just have to get in line, because when I get all 7, I'm going to wish for a galactic credit card with unlimited usage on it." He revealed, laughing some more, to the point tears of joy dropped down his face.

I clenched my fists, my friends died, and this jerk was laughing?

"Your laughing, you're actually laughing at my dead friends! And then you laughed that I want to wish them back…You'll pay for that! Grr…"

I flared my aura up and prepared to fight him…it shouldn't be difficult, his power level is way lower than mine, thanks to Guru.

"Get ready, Jerk!"

He lazily crossed his arms laughing. "So, you wanna play? Do ya' brat?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

"He's done it!" I shouted, with my forearms up blocking the thousands of small rocks flying our way. Frieza had finally destroyed the Big Gete Star, for some reason, it stopped sending Meta-Vegeta's…which seemed strange to say the least.

"I don't know guys, that crafty Saiyan could still be alive, he never said anything about being connected to that thing." Tien spoke over the noise.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." The ever-so laid back Goku replied.

"HAHAHA, HAHEHEHEHA!" Frieza maniacally laughed. "Good riddance! _My sweet Prince! _AHAHHAHA!"

After a few moments, the rocks stopped flying, the vibrations and noise died down, the ruins of the Big Gete Star laid about. Frieza then returned his attention to the Z-Fighters.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you and I were fighting, before we were _so rudely_ interrupted by Vegeta." Frieza casually reminded. I merely nodded.

"Well, I'd say it's time we-" Whatever it was time for us to do, got cut off by a powerful kick by…_no way! _

"Vegeta!" Goku bursted out in shock, opening his mouth in awe, cause this wasn't just a Meta-Vegeta, no…I would've blasted him to oblivion already. This was the _real, and fully healed_ Vegeta!

"Close your mouth fool, you're making our Saiyan ancestry look bad." Vegeta smirked. He casually flew over Goku, and dropped Appule on the ground.

"W-What did you do to him?"

Vegeta chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough Kakarot, now why don't you make yourself useful and find a healing chamber; I might need his help taking down Frieza. I should be able to last a fairly long time though; even an hour in the chamber could make a huge difference!"

"_Y-You're _planning on fighting Frieza? By yourself?"

"What other way is there?" Vegeta retorted with a mocking smirk.

"_Whaaat?_ Vegeta? How!?" Frieza angrily thought aloud, rubbing the spot where the surprise attack had hit him.

Vegeta flew up to meet him, face to face. "So you've finally decided to show yourself, the real you, you coward." Frieza mocked.

Vegeta just kept smirking. "I needed a little more time to become stronger than you."

Frieza gave him a quizzical look, and then brushed the comment aside in laughter. "Oh! That's rich Vegeta! Really!" He said in between laughs. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to get to Vegeta at all.

"Or maybe you were just worried I had already gotten my immortality!" He said, laughing a bit longer.

"No Frieza, I'm afraid immortality just doesn't fit you well, maybe you should gather the Dragon balls and wish for it to transform you into something less ugly." He mocked, looking at Frieza's Third form with his own eyes for the first time.

Frieza chuckled a little. "It may not look like much, but it packs a wallop, ask your clones." He taunted.

"You know, I have a transformation of my own."

"But you don't have a tail…"

"Not that." He paused, closed his eyes for a few seconds, then they shot open as he said: "_THIS!"_

His aura wildly flared purple as he powered up, apparently Vegeta had learned how to mask his energy!

While Frieza looked unimpressed due to his inability to sense energy, the rest of us stared on in awe.

"How do you like me now? I. AM. A SUPER SAIYAN!" He screamed, laughing as his purple aura continued to noise.

"THAT'S RIGHT! THE FIRST ONE IN OVER A THOUSAND YEARS!" He yelled, laughing like a maniac.

Frieza joined in with a mocking laughter.

Vegeta grinned. "Laugh while _can_." He stated bluntly, and charged in.

_This'll be good…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Arbiter

"You first _Champion_." He said the last word with as much distaste and sarcasm he could muster.

Hercule grew wide eyed. "M-Me?"

"Yes you! Damn it! Hurry up or I'll throw you off the fucking edge you miserable bastard!"

_You will learn to respect me, fool. _

Hercule reluctantly implied, walking toward the center of the Lookout, Arbiter appeared in front of him afterward. Hercule got into his showman's fighting stance, and slowly walked to the Arbiter one moronic step at a time, making a completely unnecessary noise while he was at it.

_Hmm…multiple flaws in his stance, show of idiocy, show of stupidity, easily distracted by others, and I bet his attack won't do any damage…teaching people like this will take forever._

Hercule let out a battle cry as he tried his 'Dynamite Kick'. The battle cry turned into a pain cry as I sidestepped and struck him in the jaw using minimal force.

He laid on the tiled floor whining and crying like an abused little girl. (Take that however the hell you want lol)

"YOU ARE A WARRIOR, THERE'S NO CRYING ON A BATTLEFIELD, IF THERE IS, HE AND HIS FRIENDS DON'T GET A CHANCE TO TELL ABOUT IT! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP!" I shouted, I'll mend him into a warrior if it kills me.

Not willing to wait on the fearful disgrace of a fighter, I aimed my hand at him and fired a very weak energy ball, while shouting "DODGE." The idiot got hit right in the face and rolled away.

I sighed; this might be even harder than I thought.

I telekinetically raised a few pieces of very sharp tile, and thrust them at several different body parts. "If you can dodge a rock, you can dodge an energy ball!"

Hercule narrowly dodged each tile, then nearly freaked out at the sight of a blue energy ball heading straight at him. He was engulfed in a small cloud of smoke.

_Pitiful._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

I groaned as I awoke. "What happened?" I wondered aloud.

"We were hoping you could tell _us_ that…" Tien replied.

"Particularly how your power level shot up for no apparent reason." Piccolo interrupted.

I heard a loud crash, and looked over to see Frieza and Vegeta going head to head, exchanging blows, full-heartedly trying to beat each other to a pulp.

"V-Vegeta…is.." I paused looking for the right word. "Organic!"

"That's another thing we wanted to know." Goku prompted.

I started jogging my memory, for some reason they were a bit blurry…but there were a few things I was certain of.

"Me and Evak…were trapped inside the Big Gete Star, and-" I stopped, and my eyes widened when I realized the Big Gete Star was gone…I looked about, eventually spotting some ruins of it laying on the blue Namekian grass.

_What the hell?_

As if sensing my confusion, Piccolo drew my attention. "While you were inside, Frieza assaulted the Big Gete Star by himself, he blew it to smithereens, and just as he was about to resume his fight with me, the real Vegeta appeared out of nowhere, dropped you off, and took over, somehow his power level is on par with Frieza and my own…and so is yours, explain that." He stated sternly.

"Well, I remember being trapped, and a bunch of cables or something consuming my energy, Evak and I were nearing death, and I blacked out. You're right though…my power level is insane…it's actually stronger than you…"

"That doesn't make any sense." Goku interrupted.

"I know…I'm sorry, I don't know what happened…I really don't."

I looked up into the air, Vegeta ducked a tail swipe and crashed his leg into Frieza's head, cracking his banana shaped bio-gem. Frieza let out a furious growl and knocked him away. "You'll PAY for that!"

Vegeta wore his classic smirk and waved his hand in a 'Come and get it' gesture. The two then resumed their ferocious brawl.

"Incredible…" Tien commented.

Then something disturbing occurred to me, "WHERE's Evak?" I snapped…realizing how stupid I was not to notice that immediately.

"Don't worry about him, he looks to be fine to me." Goku said, pointing to a nearby spire with three men, one unconscious, two watching Frieza and Vegeta in awe.

I smirked. They're all still alive…Kershall, Corser, and an unconscious Evak.

**_A/N:_**** Well, Appule has no idea what happened, but all of YOU do! A lil irony here…Vegeta originally planned to consume Appule and his abilities, but settles for powering both of them up in order to ensure Frieza's defeat! But will this plan backfire? Find out!**

**Next chapter: Frieza v.s Vegeta! Let's go deeper into that :) and we all know Frieza still has something up his sleeve, right? **

**Who is Gohan fighting?**

**Power Levels:**

**Meta-Vegeta - 100,000**

**Vegeta (Powered up from Absorbing Big Gete Star's energy) - 4,200,000**

**Frieza 2****nd**** form - 1,000,000**

**Frieza 3****rd**** form - 5,000,000**

**Frieza 3****rd**** form (Fatigued) - 3,900,050**

**Corser - 7,100**

**Evak - 13,000**

**Inverrs - 6,300**

**Kershall - 32,000**

**Appule - 21,000**

**Appule (Powered up from Absorbing Big Gete Star energy) - 3,800,000**

**Tien - 22,000**

**Goku - 24,000**

**Goku (Zenkai) - 26,350**

**Piccolo - 3,600,000**

**Gohan - 21,000**

**Note: Ignore the power levels from last time for Goku, Tien and Gohan…I really messed those up not taking Guru's ability into account as much as I should have, I put them too low, especially Gohan. I excluded characters that are not important atm.**


	22. Chapter 22: Clash among Princes

**Chapter 22**

**_A/N:_**** Okay, fasten your seat belts! Yall are in for a good one! Vegeta v.s Frieza! It's here :)**

**To those who did not know, I am a member of the Neo Z Fighters community, we recently had a troll get into our lil family and we were forced to kick him out. Now he goes around posting troll reviews such as the one he did to mine: You suck you suck you suck you suck. His name is Gohanlaser9, btw I deleted his review because otherwise it feels like cheating, he also runs a community…Orange Star middle school…we took a peek on there and they actually have explicit and detailed sex scenes. Beware of this guy…don't let him get into your communities! Oh and dude, don't bother reviewing our stories, we're all deleting anything you say. **

**Also, on top of all of that…he stole someone else's story, changed the ending and called it his own! Enough of that…he's gotten enough attention. **

**Oh! And a lil shoutout to LucifVegeta…why? Cause I wanted to warn him he has a new favorite chapter :) lol. Enjoy! everyone!**

POV - Vegeta

I ducked a swing, and took a well aimed jab into his ribs. He grunted in pain but was ultimately unfazed, evident after he immediately retaliated with a high kick, striking at an afterimage. I flanked him from above, but his perception was sharp as ever, as he raised his forearm to block before he had a chance to turn around.

I desperately tried to slip back into a defense stance, but Frieza was already on me! In a quick strike, he jabbed my chin three times, two to the groin and a punishing blow to the center of my stomach, initially, I wanted to hurl; but refused to swallow my pride…I swallowed that instead.

"What's the matter…_Super Saiyan._" Frieza mocked, sarcastically making fun of the "Legend."

"…I was hoping you would last longer than that." The tyrant chuckled.

A vein stuck out of my forehead like it was going to explode; as I raised my arms up, quickly firing a small energy blast in his face. Using the moment of confusion, I darted into the ocean, creating a large splash.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU DAMN MONKEY!" Frieza screamed enraged.

I waited a few moments, and then formed a good plan after remembering Frieza's inability to sense energy. Even underwater, I smirked at the unsuspecting tyrant.

I fired a missile of energy in to my right; it traveled parallel to the water, as not to raise above the surface. It was just large enough to fool him into thinking it was me.

Just as I expected, Frieza foolishly assumed I was 'running away.' "There!" He bellowed, mostly to himself, firing a 'Punishing Blaster' into the ocean, coming up empty.

While the fool was distracted, I emerged from the disgusting water and delivered a vicious uppercut to my former ruler. I continued with an elbow strike, sending him reeling into the water. I patiently waited for him to make his move, until I sensed an energy spike and part of the water turn purple as another massive 'Punishing blaster' emerged.

I narrowly dodged letting it pass by my right side, and let out a grunt of surprise as something grabbed by shoulder, and held me in a clinch, I screamed in agony as Frieza continuingly punched my back.

"What's the matter Prince? Did I strike a nerve? _Sorry!_" He laughed. Indeed Frieza did strike a nerve, my shoulders were twitching rapidly, kind of like shell shock, Frieza's laughter died down and he kicked me and sent me flying into an island.

I flared my aura…and trying to relax my muscles…. "What a mess you are, Vegeta." Frieza chuckled.

I eventually stabilized myself, and crossed by arms in a bored manner. Frieza laughed again. "Honestly Vegeta, do you really think this is going to be so easy? HAHAHA!"

I smirked. "You're the one who's having trouble catching his breath."

"Are you implying that I am tired?" Frieza chuckled.

It was my turn to laugh. "Please! You're panting like the dog you are! Don't act like you have an upper hand here!"

"Be patient Vegeta," He paused to snicker a second then continued on: "I have not shown you my true might just yet!"

_That idiot can bluff all he wants, he can't conceal his energy without transforming, he already has, and it sure is a lot uglier than King Cold's. He is tired, I know he is…I can practically smell his fatigue setting in._ I thought to myself, showing no expression on the outside.

Without any warning I bursted after him! "Then SHOW it!" I challenged, and we engaged in an all out frenzy. I smacked him in the jaw with a left hook, and took a punishment to the ribs as Frieza's knee settled in, I ducked a couple punches and countered with a high kick intended for Frieza's head but he leaned back. (Matrix style…ish)

Frieza then used his left leg to perform a quick sweep move, but I stretched my arm out and fired a weak energy blast to keep me up, and planted a boot in his face. I regained my balance as he was knocked back a few yards, and we simultaneously lunged at each other, exchanging more blows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

"This Damn fight is unreal." Evak commented.

"Evak…you're awake!" Corser stated excitedly. It was the first time he had even budged since being unconscious from what happened on the Big Gete star.

"Indeed it is." Kershall agreed to Evak's comment.

I turned to face them. "Since we're all on the topic, why exactly are you here Corser? I mean…Evak probably wouldn't have made if not for you, but I still want to know. I also can't figure out why you didn't grab me as well."

He averted his eyes to the ground. "Ratch is dead, Inverrs got the Dragon balls and on the run. Denal went looking for him, I came to inform you…I had no idea what was going on until the Namek told me where to find you 'all. Inside the Big Gete Star."

"WHAT!" Shit! Now what? I wondered. If I leave, there's a chance the others don't beat Frieza, if I stay…Inverrs could get all of the Dragon balls!

"Don't worry sire." Corser said grinning. I told them what happened; they say they have two Dragon balls…Inverrs has to come here to make his wish.

I laughed. That fool is in for an ass kicking real soon…

I looked back up at the power struggle between Vegeta and Frieza. Frieza seemed to have lost sight of his opponent, who came from above with a double handed strike right onto Frieza's oddly shaped head.

"YOU CRACKED MY BIO-GEM! YOU DAMN MAGGOT!" He angrily shouted, his hand examining the damage as Vegeta laughed at him giving the bird.

"What a day this is turning out to be!" I chuckled.

0o0o0o00o0o0o

POV - Gohan

I dodged a few more strikes, and countered with kick straight into his chest, sending him flying into a rock mountain.

"Give up. You're not going to beat me." I pleaded.

"Fuck off…brat!

"Please. I don't want to have to kill you! You're killing yourself right now!" I reasoned.

He struggled to his feet. "You deaf brat?"

He began to charge forward, but in a quick flash of a golden color, he winced in pain, and dropped to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

I looked up at the origin of the blast. "D-Denal?" I asked…remembering him.

He smirked. "Nice work kid, do you know where Inverrs hid the balls?"

Should I trust him? I wondered, unsure of how to proceed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vegeta

"You certainly have gotten a lot stronger, perhaps you'll reconsider this futile betrayal, prove to me your worth by killing these maggots" He gestured Appule, Piccolo and the others, "and then I'll give you Zarbon's position." Frieza offered.

I snorted at his stupidity. "No deal. Over the years you've crushed my pride, destroyed my ego, blew up my planet, slaughtered my race, and enslaved me to do you bidding!" I growled in anger, and went on.

"You broke me! You tormented my spirit! And for that, this next attack shall be remembered as the Spirit Breaker!" I declared, and revved up my speed, and vanished before his eyes could follow.

I reappeared right in front of him with my trademark smirk, crashing my fist into his face with a hook, followed by a power kick that sent him flying upward. He managed to recover, and extended his body openly, to help gain control, leaving a man sized opening in his body. I flew full speed, aiming foot first, and dug into his gut real good. He practically threw up blood, which promptly splattered in my face. I smiled and licked it clean.

I disengaged and quickly moved above him, smashing my elbow into him again, he crash landed into the ground, creating the largest crater I'd ever seen. Before he could get up, I plunged both feet into his gut, making the crater go deeper upon impact.

He screamed as his ribs shattered, I hopped off, grabbed him by his leg, and spun him in the air repeatedly, gaining more and more momentum, and eventually released. I cupped my hands to charge a 'Galick Gun'; Frieza drew to a halt in the sky, and also began charging something.

"BE GONE MONKEY!" He angrily shouted, dislodging a fairly large black energy ball surrounded by red electricity.

I welcomed it, not even budging or firing…

"VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Someone called out. I ignored whoever it was…I wanted to time this right. The ball was slow, it would've been child's play to dodge, but I had something much craftier in mind.

Just as the ball crossed within three feet of me, I placed two fingers on my forehead and disappeared. Using the Instant transmission technique I had acquired from some poor Yardrat the Big Gete star had absorbed before me…I appeared right in front of Frieza, who showed a look of horror as he raised his defense. My blast engulfed his body, the explosion even sent me backwards.

I smirked as the energy drifted me back to the ground. _It's all over! "_FINALLY! I HAVE DEFEATED FRIEZA! HAHAHHA!" I laughed uncontrollably, I had never been so happy in my entire life! He's through! He's finally GONE!

"He shouldn't have underestimated a Super Saiyan! HAHAHA!" I collapsed in the grass, grinning like an idiot, I pulled out some grass and threw up into the air for no reason. I didn't care about anything, I felt like a kid again!

"Wow is it really…over?" Kakarot thought aloud.

"Don't be so naïve Kakarot, that fool could never hope to stand up to a Super Saiyan!" I chuckled.

"I can still sense his energy…barely." Tien said in a worried tone.

"Yes, and he is incapable of suppressing or raising his power level without transforming, which means he will die soon at that level. Foolish human."

They can worry all they want, I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans has become the most power being in the universe! I have finally avenged my race! I slay Frieza, and surpassed Kershall…sure I could go get immortality now…but what is there left for me in the universe afterwards? Living for eternity is useless to a Super Saiyan when there's no one worth fighting. I realized.

00o0o0o0o0o

About 20-30 minutes later

POV - Appule

I started shaking…something's wrong! Frieza's energy is skyrocketing! There's no way he could have survived something like that! Even Frieza's mortal…What the hell is it going to take to bring him down!?

Vegeta abruptly stood back up. He looked rather uneasy, he surely put a lot of energy into that last attack…

The green ocean began to rise…the massive amount of energy that was being put out over there was absolutely insane…

In a flash of white, the water was turned into a tsunami and flooded all land in the area, we took to the air, and saw a large spot of dry ground…what used to be the ocean floor…An ivory skinned man stood in the center of it, he had purple Bio-gems on his shoulders, center of his chest, in addition to his head and wrists/ankles.

The Bio-gem on his head had a long crack left by Vegeta, part of his tail was missing courtesy of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, and all of the blood stains from earlier were gone. Frieza…has transformed again! Damn it all!

While it's appearance is unimpressive…and less ugly I might add…I sensed his power level go up to a level beyond comprehension. This might be it…

**_A/N:_**** That one was a blast to write! Spirit Breaker was a modified version of the Spirit Breaking Cannon move found on video games if you didn't recognize it. Oh and of course… Instant Galick Gun! :)**

**Before anyone complains that Frieza survived…well, unlike Cell again Goku's Instant Kamehameha in canon, he managed to raise his guard, secondly…their power levels are roughly in the 4mil neighborhood (see last chapter A/N for exacts) They're about even. Now, this attack was still WAY too close to go unscathed, Frieza's energy level dropped to a dangerous level before he transformed, as you already knew just by reading this chapter. And 4thly…he survived a gigantic Spirit bomb! The power level of that had to be much higher than 4mil considering he got it from other planets and everything…**

** It isn't impossible to picture…**

**Also, like in canon, Frieza's energy has been restored upon transforming to his Final form.**

**Recently, LucifVegeta advertised my story, as well as a few others…I would like to return the favor. If you like GREAT stories…**

**Dragon ball Z AH: The Atrox Saga by LucifVegeta**

**The Fall of Lord Frieza by Mr. Arkham**

**Guardian by Mr. Arkham**

**Dragon ball Z: the Earthling Chronicles by FinalFlashX (He hasn't updated in quite awhile…but read it anyway)**

**Sins of the father by Gokurules98 & Full Power & The forgotten Pheonix**

**Cognitive Dissonance by The Forgotten Pheonix**

**Dragon ball Z Alternate Universe: Vegeta's Rebellion by Cokusan**

**The Prince's Return by Full Power**

**Second Chance by Full Power**

**Honor of a Saiyan's Heart by daughterofrisingsun (Check out the prequel too)**

**Kageto: The beginning of the Saiyan Supreme (Check out the sequel too)**

**Saiyan Rising by EpicFlamingJesusRidingAdrago n**

**There are many more to mention…but I took these straight off the top of my head. **


	23. Chapter 23: Battle Royale

**Chapter 23**

**_A/N:_**** Sorry for the wait, had some issues regarding internet usage. Over 100 reviews! :) Thanks all. I would like to estimate that this battle only has about 3 or 4 chapters left! Lol I'm doing my best to make it last a long time just like in the real DBZ! I'm also no going to show much of what's happening off of Namek very much (If any) until the Frieza saga is through, the climactic battle is nearing, who will claim victory? Vegeta? Frieza? Appule? Piccolo? Goku? Tien? Keep checking in for more action as the results are not far away! Enjoy!**

POV - Appule

Frieza hovered above laughing, enjoying the moment. "You should see the look on your faces!"

"H-He's al-live!?" Evak sputtered in disbelief.

"What!? No one could survive that!" Kershall exclaimed.

I looked over to where Vegeta and the rest were standing, they seemed equally shocked.

"Grrr! He just won't DIE!" Piccolo yelled in fury.

"It would seem I have the honor to choose who gets to die first. It's between stubborn Namekian nuisance, a _Super monkey_," he said eying Vegeta. "The strange monkey with his brat…" He paused searching for Gohan, realizing his absence for the first time, and then looked at Tien. "A _weak_ human," causing Tien to grunt. Then he looked at place where Kershall, Evak, Corser and I stood. "And a bunch of low life traitors." He finished.

"Being a traitor is better than being psychotic, power hungry, freak!" I retorted, refusing to keel over to the tyrant, even if he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, even when the only one who can say he is even stronger is his own father…

Frieza sighed. "Appule, it's a shame you had to do this, I have no choice but to kill you. You've made an excellent warrior over the years and with Zarbon, Dodoria Cui, and obviously Vegeta gone…-"

"Shut up! I betrayed you so I could return to life of honor, to free myself, and," I paused angrily. "a-and to avenge my home!" I snapped, the rage built up inside me was rising to the surface, _Frieza's going to pay if it's the last thing I do!_

"So _that's_ what this was about. I was mildly surprised at your little rebellion…not that killing a man's only family and friends doesn't provoke that sort of behavior." He stated mockingly.

"Watch it! You might regret those words." I warned.

He laughed. "Fool, I'd like to see you back up your bark. You barely beat Zarbon! Although I must admit, I was impressed…when you were with us you only had a power level of about 10k."

"As a matter of fact, I believe Vegeta was only 18k, and he managed to nearly kill me…Even if I wasn't completely trying." He went on, glancing Vegeta's way as he mocked him. "I guess _everyone_ deserves recognition for their efforts before they _die_." He added coldly.

"S-Shut up you freak." Vegeta snapped.

Frieza chuckled. "I'm going to make you suffer for the pain you inflicted on me, _prince_." He mocked, clenching both fists, preparing to make a move.

I wasn't about to back down…this is what I've been working to accomplish for over a year now…and there's no way I'm going to let Frieza get his way, _he dies today_! I clenched my fists. _At my hands!_

I flared my purple aura. "No mercy, Frieza."

He chuckled again. "Very well."

I dashed in head on, prepared to give him everything I got. With a power like this, I'll be looking for weaknesses. I started with a chop across his chest, but it seemed to go right through him. Recognizing it as an afterimage, I quickly looked to block a hit from several directions, before realizing his image never faded away…

Frieza kicked me away about 50 yards effortlessly, as if I were nothing. My eyebrows twitched uncontrollably. Could anyone be _that_ fast? He performed an afterimage and still got back before it even slightly faded…and did it without letting me notice any movement. _Incredible._

I rushed back at him, swinging a volley of punches, but Frieza motioned himself out of the way, slightly swaying as if I were in slow motion every time my hand came near him. I was unable to deliver on a single hit! Getting frustrated as this went on, my eyes glowed and I shot a pair of purple beams at him at point blank range.

The tyrant bent his body sideways to avoid it but took a power kick to his gut as a price. He was sent back a good 10 yards, but as he regained his composure he quietly chuckled, realigning his body unfazed by the solid hit.

"You're going to have to do better than that." He snickered.

I growled in anger. "So be it then!" I shouted, and let out a battle cry as I flew at him again. I started with another flurry of punches, and as I expected, he continued to dodge them without breaking a sweat. He looked rather amused that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even touch him in a head on assault.

This time, I mixed it up by levitating up a little and striking with a flurry of kicks, as expected he managed to dodge these even easier, as he laughed, continuing to dodge.

What Frieza failed to realize, I switched to my legs to free my hands for something else…

I halted my kicking assault and launched a rapid volley of energy balls randomly in front of me, and despite being within a few feet of me, he had no issue dodging a few before vanishing and planting his foot in my backside.

I grunted in pain as I crashed into the deep crater made by Vegeta's 'Instant Galick-Gun', leaving an indent close to that of my image as I struggled to my feet.

I grit my teeth; this monster truly has no weakness! Anyone capable of such speed doesn't even need much muscle…at this rate, if Frieza really wanted to, he could win by tiring me down and snapping my neck before I could react.

I flew up to the skies back to where my opponent waited, arms crossed. Vegeta also came up. "Stay back, imbecile!" He demanded of me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You're nearly out of energy; he could beat you without lifting a finger."

"Shut up! I only gave you that power up as insurance that you could finish off Frieza if I failed! NOT for you to interfere with my destiny!" He turned his attention to Frieza.

"I promise you, your downfall will come at the hands of a Super Saiyan!" He smirked, clenching his fists and dropping into a fighting stance.

"Oh do you now?" He chuckled. "I would be interested in what you meant by giving Appule a power up…but I'm sure it had something to do with that tentacle thing I blew up." He then turned to face me. "As for you, let it be known that I can take _BOTH_ of you on at the same time without lifting a finger." He announced, smirking.

This angered Vegeta, but I tried to keep my cool, though I was sweating and still panting from my earlier attacks…deep down, I had a dark feeling that Frieza was right.

"To prove it," He started, pausing for a short laugh. "I will fight you both without using my hands." He revealed cockily.

"Grrr! Why you little!-"

"Save it! Well? What are you waiting for? Attack me!" Frieza mocked.

Vegeta needed no more further encouragement, as he let out a battle cry and charged in without warning. He swung a ferocious punch that easily deflected with a swing of the leg I could barely see. In an instant, Frieza crashed his skull into Vegeta's with a sadistic grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

_Frieza's true power is incredible! I've never felt anything like it before… it smurfs even Vegeta and Appule! Darn it!_

I watched as Vegeta and Appule continued in a combined effort. However, Frieza was too darn fast for them…

"If this goes on, they are going to die." Piccolo grimly predicted.

I clenched my fists. "You're right, Frieza's going to start attacking them soon…and they'll be too exhausted to defend themselves." I agreed.

"Do you guys have anything in mind to help them?" Tien asked hopefully.

Piccolo turned to face him. "Maybe. When he turns to the offensive, he'll have an unguarded moment, that's when we strike. However, he might be too damn quick." Piccolo pondered.

"But it's worth a try!" I chimed.

"Daddy!" Someone called out from above; distracting me. Gohan and Denal descended from the sky, carrying five orange spheres with red stars with them.

I allowed a smile to form on my face. "The Dragon balls!"

Gohan returned the smile. "I'm hoping you guys can try and work something out though, okay?" He asked, gesturing Denal.

"We'll manage. With three wishes we should do just fine."

"3!?" Gohan, Denal and I blurted out in unison.

Tien looked equally confused.

"Yeah, I gained that knowledge from merging with Nail and the others." Piccolo explained. "I also know the password to release Porunga." He added.

"Porunga? Is that…the name of the Dragon?" Gohan queried.

"Yes, Gohan. He's a much more powerful dragon than Shenron, you'll see what I mean. I'm afraid Guru's time in this world may elapse soon though." He stated in a very serious tone.

"So we get 3 wishes instead of 1? Wow! That's awesome!" Gohan unnecessarily stated in an excited voice.

"Goku! Tien! Get ready!" Piccolo shouted, reminding me of the other problem at hand, Frieza. Vegeta and Appule were getting pounded up there.

"Gohan…listen to me." I said, taking on a more serious tone.

"Wh-What's something wrong daddy?"

"I want you take four of those Dragon balls to Guru."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Wait a second! Do you think I'm going to just let you take them?" Denal snapped.

I grinned. "That's why Gohan will only be taking four, so you have one for insurance."

"Only 1!?" He spat suspiciously.

"Yeah, six isn't much better than one. You need all seven or they're worthless. You get one, that way you know we aren't using all the wishes on ourselves." Tien explained into detail.

"You'll have to trust us, I guess. We have bigger problems on our hands. We can work this out later. Get moving Gohan." I ordered.

"Right." He said, seeming to have found confidence now that we were organizing ourselves. He flew off to Guru's new hideout.

Denal took a moment to think, and decided to go along with it. He grabbed the 3-star ball off the ground and approached Evak, Corser and Kershall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

A backhand from Frieza sent me reeling into a rock mountain. It cracked up and down and crumpled in all directions. I rubbed a spot on my head, blood gushing out of it like a fountain. Hurt like hell too. Vegeta was attacking Frieza without mercy, vigorously trying to punch the Ivory skinned nightmare to no end, nor to any avail.

I charged in left foot first, aiming for a certain point of his spine. -Being as knowledgeable in the medical field as I was, I knew of some Arcosion anatomy- The Speedy tyrant noticed the approach at the last possible moment, and dodged. My left foot smashed into Vegeta's gut, and his fist clashed with my head, forcing even more blood to burst out.

"Damn you!" The Prince yelled, our faces mere inches apart.

"Stop helping me! Damn it!" He ranted, his frustration taking over.

"Oh I think I can arrange that for you Vegeta. Hehe." Frieza cackled, then Vanished and in one last painful blow to the head, I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Frieza

"With that treacherous fool out of the way..." I started to slowly drift towards him in the skies.

"I can enjoy tearing you apart, one piece at a time!"

"Br-Bring it on...I can take it!" He stubbornly replied.

"I-I'll Kill you Frieza!" He paused, coughing some blood up. "It's the destiny of a true Super Saiyan!"

I chuckled. Now h_e's getting delirious. _

_"_It is...my birthright!"

"Fool, the only birthright you've ever had was lead the most disgusting species to ever exist! And I put a stop to that about 20 years ago!" A chorused. I began laughing a bit like a maniac...but I couldn't help it...it was just too damn fun tormenting the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta let out a roaring battle cry, and darted at me with more fury than ever before, but he was still exhausted...his emotions were causing foolishness, and his battle instincts began to fade.

I knew that Vegeta would never attack anyone else so blindly and recklessly... I dodged the incoming attacks with ease.

"This is what happens when you rely on a fairy tail! You're through monkey! Super Saiyan? HAHAHHA!" he tried a roundhouse, but stuck my afterimage.

"Grr! STAND STILL!" He screamed, all of his veins looking like they were going to burst.

I let out a chuckle and stared at him icily. "As you wish." I agreed, lazily placing one hand on my hip.

That only made him angrier, he growled loudly in frustration...mostly just to relieve some of the pressure. Then, without warning, he came at me with a vigorous punch via Instant Transmission.

While he succeeded in catching me off-guard, I still managed to catch the attack with my free hand; leaving the other one on my hip. I smirked as I snapped his wrist, causing him to scream in agony.

I tugged at the wound, tightened my grip. He continued to scream uncontrollably...then another cruel idea popped in my head. I laughed as I pulled his broken wrist back a little, and used it as if it were my football laces, throwing him into the crater from our earlier battle. Vegeta looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of me coming in for a torturous body slam! He was forced to scream even more as I dug my knees into his lower back, trying to make him truly feel like shit.

_He's starting to break now, soon he'll give in to his punishment, and then I can leave him here to rot...he'll have to suffer through a long journey to Hell!_ _Then I can slaughter the other two monkeys and be done with it._ An evil smile crept onto my lips, this might be a good day after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

We watched as Frieza tortured Vegeta, it went on and on for about 10 minutes; until Goku couldn't take it anymore.

"I've had enough! I'm going in!"

"Wait Goku! We have to time this just right…"

"No. Goku's right." Tien spoke up. "You're not going to get the opportunity you're looking for."

I let out a grunt of annoyance. "And just what makes you so sure? What if you're wrong and this gets us all killed!

"I know…cause I was raised to be an assassin, I can tell you right now… in Vegeta's condition, he'll either kill him now or leave him to suffer. You can't wait for an unguarded moment, cause Frieza is expecting us to charge in and save him! Vegeta is no threat to him anymore; therefore…there is no reason to drop his guard for us to just jump in make a fool of him!"

_He's right…damn it, now a potential suicide mission just became an unwinnable suicide mission!_

"Let's go!" Goku said with an iron determination in his voice.

"Ugh, why do you care about that psycho?" I spat, disgusted in his attitude in saving the Saiyan.

"Well, I don't. But I don't think anyone deserves _this_!" He explained, pointing as Frieza grabbed Vegeta's arm and began literally peeling his skin clean off.

"If we can't get him with his guard down we'll try a direct attack! I'll be able to take a much bigger beating than you two, so I'll go straight at him! Tien I want you to attack his flank, try and stay out of sight while we attract his attention. He can't sense energy, remember that!"

Tien nodded in response. "Goku, don't bother with the Kaio-Ken attack."

Goku raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why not?"

"It won't make a difference, just unnecessary strain added to your body, Frieza outclasses us by a lot more than any of us can fathom."

"All right, if you say so." He agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Guru

"Well, there you are Mr. Guru, six dragon balls total, and we have the 7th one too! I just can't bring it yet."

Guru smiled. "Very good young one."

"I'm afraid we should cut the chatter boy, your friends might need your help." Moori added.

"Right!" Gohan said and took off without a second thought.

"Dende."

"Yes Guru?"

"I think they may need your help, come…I will unlock your potential as well as Cargo's. You should have the power to heal…they will need the Saiyan and the purple alien if they are to have any hope at killing that monster."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

My excellent hearing picked up Frieza muttering to himself rather quietly, though loud enough to hear over Vegeta's screaming.

"Oh look, Vegeta's foolish friends are coming to "Save" him, oh well. Far be it for me to deny someone a death wish!" He chuckled.

_Grrr! That ARROGANT…_ My thoughts were interrupted as large boulder catapulted off the ground heading towards me at high speeds.

I performed evasive action and left myself open; as Frieza phased in behind me and swatted me into the ground with a quick slash of the tail. I landed on all fours however; enabling me to dart back upward very quickly, leading on with an elbow strike. Frieza recognized this and made a backwards sway movement getting out of my reach; or so he thought.

Frieza's cocky smirk faded as my arm expanded in length at the last second getting him plowed in the face pretty hard. Overall, he was unfazed though; after a quick grunt of pain he countered with a quick combination hitting me in the gut, ribs and face all within a single second, followed by a backhand that casted me out of the way.

He managed to turn and block five blows from Goku and counter with a punch to his stomach that forced him to double over in pain.

_He's so damn fast…_

Tien came out of nowhere and sent a flurry of punches and kicks, but the tyrant saw him as mere amusement. He dodged at first, and then used his energy to force Tien back slightly. Tien went in for a haymaker and got a perfectly placed hit!

Frieza laughed and Tien's jaw dropped as he realized his hit didn't even make him flinch. "You're kidding right?" He spat sarcastically, and delivered a knee to Tien's chest; who was sent flying into a rock mountain, and appeared to be having a hard time breathing as he got up.

The sky lit in a golden light that engulfed Frieza's body and exploded. Up above hovered another Tien, smirking in his typical Tri-beam stance. The smoke cleared revealing a completely unscathed Frieza's who was still staring at the first Tien with one of the most sadistic faces ever known to man.

I third Tien ascended in front of Frieza. "I'm not going give up without a good fight." He challenged, as the other two regrouped with him.

_"Tien, can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah." responded three voices in unison through a mental link._

_"I need you to distract him, I'll approach from behind, and then you and Goku can finish him off."_

_"What?" _He managed to keep a straight face as not to allow Frieza to see through it.

_"Trust me… Just do it!"_

All three Tien's let out a battle cry, veins beginning to bulge. Frieza chuckled in amusement. "Fool, do you really think you can harm me?"

Tien's shoulder blades began to bulge and stretch out a little, eventually expanding and sprouting a fresh set of arms. "The Four Witches Technique." Goku recalled, remembering when he last saw it, being used against him in the 22nd world martial arts Tournament.

Even Frieza looked impressed. The trio of three-eyed, quad-armed, warriors lunged at Frieza in an all out frenzy. 12 arms were obviously much more difficult to dodge than four, as Frieza actually started blocking instead.

Goku was about to jump in. "Wait!" I called out. "Wait for my signal!" I shouted, then turned my attention to Frieza and began to creep towards him.

A power kick launched one of the Tien's aside, and he turned and dodged a few swings and caught one of the extra arms and violently threw the third Tien into the ground busting a large pothole. The second Tien attempted a high kick, as Frieza's battle instincts took over, he dodged without even looking; and countered by slamming his shoulder into his face, followed by an elbow that sent flying.

That's the moment I needed, I immediately closed the distance between us and used my Kaikosen. "GOKU! NOW!"

"You!? DAMN YOU! How could I fall into this trap again!" Frieza yelled in frustration.

Goku smirked. "All right!" He dropped into the Kamehameha stance, cupping his hands forming a blue energy orb and flaring the crimson kaio-ken aura.

"KAIO-KEN X5!"

Frieza stared at his right hand, and then clenched and released it a few times. _What in the world is he doing?_

"KA…ME…HA…ME…-"

Frieza let out a chuckle, raised his hand quickly and hit me with an energy ball forcing me back several meters.

"HA!" shouted Goku, as he released the energy wave, which uselessly missed it's free target; destroying a nearby island.

Frieza laughed like a maniac. "Well, it would seem that I am too strong to be paralyzed, Namekian. Or maybe _you're_ just too _weak._" He mocked.

I growled in response. "What_ is _he_?" _ Tien said in shock, as he returned to one entity, but kept using the 'Four Witches technique'.

This is unbelievable…everything we try, he comes back unfazed by it, is he invincible? Obviously he only needed immortality so age wouldn't get to him…

The three of us descended to a flat area next to one of the smaller craters. Another figure flew in from the distance, and I realized it was Gohan.

"If either of you two have any tricks left that might make a difference…now's the time." I spoke.

Tien lowered his head. "Nothing that will make an impact against that monster…sorry."

A smile formed on Goku's face. "What is it?" I demanded, as Gohan landed.

"Looks like now would be a good time to try little trick King Kai taught me."

"Well? Enough with the suspense already…"

"It's time to make a Spirit Bomb!"

**_A/N: Boom! Crazy chapter…everyone getting in on the action! Well, Evak/Corser/Kershall get a chance in chapter 24. Can they hold Frieza off long enough for Goku to form a Spirit bomb? Will it be enough? Everyone who's seen DBZ should know the answer…no the Spirit bomb will fail, that's straight out of canon lmao!_**

**_At the top of this chapter's A/N I said "Who will claim victory" Vegeta, Appule, Tien, Goku, Piccolo? Well…this chapter made it obvious it won't be Tien lol, but in this story that would've been a pipe dream anyhow. And also very stupid as he has had little attention so far in the plot lol._**

**_Also! This was the 2_****_nd_****_ longest chapter so far! broke 4k for only the 2_****_nd_****_ time…as usually I hit in the 2-3.5k range. The current record is Chapter 5…4.1k or so._**

**Please remember that I listed several great stories at the bottom A/N of chapter 22…I would re-post but there's A LOT and there were more I could've put up…so I won't do it every single time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Time of the essence

**Chapter 24**

**_A/N:_**** LONG wait I know! I;ve been WAY too busy to write! I intended on posting a long chapter like in 23, but apparently not, I even cut out part of the fight here, well… I had something in mind for the fight that I never typed out so I could publish. Anyways, chapter 24 underway… I'd like to give a shoutout to KasierNight, a member of the Neo Z Fighters community that just caught up in my story. **

**And also to Rafael, a guest account who reviewed chapter 23 after going through the entirety of the story. Thank you for your comments, I take pride into making a story like this with Appule of all characters… :) Enjoy!**

POV - Piccolo

"A Spirit what?" I questioned.

Goku smirked, and raised both hands up to the sky; looking like a total idiot. "It's something I learned in the Otherworld, I slowly gather a potion of energy from all living things on the planet…and form it into a powerful ball." He explained.

"I'm not sure you'll find much firepower on this planet." Commented Evak, who hovered up to them, accompanied by Kershall and Corser. "But if you think it'll kill him…we'll help hold him off." He went on.

"You're right…there isn't enough power on this planet, but I could try and gather some from nearby planets, if I try hard enough I'm sure I can do it!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Let's get on with it already!" Frieza shouted not far away, completely oblivious to our quiet scheming.

"All right, Goku. Once again it all comes down to you to save everyone." I said half sarcastic, half relieved.

He chuckled to himself. "Looks that way." He agreed.

"If someone doesn't attack right NOW! I WILL CHOOSE who dies first!" Frieza furiously demanded, his patience running thin.

"Animals, to the grass, to the stars…all living things… Please! Share your energy with me!" He pleaded with excitement.

Tien, Kershall, Corser, Evak and myself were prepared to make one last stand. "Hey! Look who I brought!" Yelled an excited Gohan, descending from the sky with an accomplice.

"Dende!? What are you doing!?"

"Hey Nail."

"Kid, it's not safe here…" Someone else chimed. Before I could object any further, Gohan explained in a mental link.

_Guru unlocked his potential, they say he's really talented and has the power to heal us. _He explained.

_What?_

_Yeah, that's what Guru said…_

"Dende, I suggest you wait for an opportune moment. If Frieza see's you healing people, he won't even hesitate to kill you." The voice of Nail explained.

He nodded his head, and the others -with the exception of Gohan- gave disapproving or confused looks.

Piccolo's usual voice took over. "As for you Gohan, stay with Goku. If Frieza discovers what we're up to, he may need help fending him off before one of us can get there.

"Right."

As if on cue… "THAT'S IT! Ready or not! Here I go!" Frieza warned.

The tyrant lunged fourth at an incredible speed, Kershall was first to engage the Arcosion Prince. As soon as Frieza's body moved an inch, he was already raising his hands and unleashing hell.

"SPARTAN FLASHER!" He quickly shouted in half a breath.

The deadly wave bounced right off of Frieza, who didn't bother changing course or even raising his arms… it was deflected right off of his cracked Bio-Gem.

He halted in front of Kershall, who gasped in surprise and realized all too late he was about to get his. An instant later, a knee drilled into his stomach, followed by a lethal punch that not only knocked him away, but his neck met with a sickening crunch. He would be lucky to even still be alive.

I let out a battle cry and lunged at him, he easily evaded the first three attacks, then blocked the next two with his forearm, he countered with a high kick that sent me reeling into the air. _Gaaugh. I barely even saw that one!_

I recovered and watched as Frieza was engulfed by a pair of Purple energy waves that exploded on impact. The smoke cleared up and revealed an unfazed tyrant with a sadistic grin on his face.

He bursted up laughing. "Is that really all you got boys?" He mocked, staring at the amazed Evak and Corser. He opened his mouth to make another verbal jab at them but didn't get a chance as I phased in behind him and delivered a vicious power kick, sending him crashing through a rock formation.

Tien appeared next to me. "Nice. I think that's the best hit anyone's got on him since his final transformation. He complemented.

"Yeah. Luckily he can't sense energy… that's one of our only advantages." I agreed.

We kept our gaze fixed on the tyrant as he hovered back into the sky, arms crossed, an unconcerned look on his face.

"We should press on that advantage." I whispered, breaking the silence.

He nodded slightly. "I'm not sure either of us can truly do him any harm, but it would be a good way to buy Goku time." He whispered back.

"Normally I would be mad, but I am all too pleased that someone is still capable of hitting me like that. I was beginning to bore." He mocked, dropping into his unique fighting stance.

Evak and Corser joined us in the air. "You guys get him, 3 should be enough to give me a chance to slip in the shadows…"

Tien nodded and turned to Appule's men. "Stay on him as long as you can, we just need to distract him long enough to provide an opening for Piccolo." He instructed.

"In the long run, we're buying time, stay _alive_." I interrupted.

They gave a grunt of acknowledgment and the trio darted at the sadistic, bloodthirsty tyrant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Kershall

My eyes shot open and I abruptly jumped up.

"Easy there." The young Namekian child commented nervously. "I healed you… but that was pretty close, he snapped your neck with that hit!"

My eyes widened at that. I examined my neck and found it in perfect condition. My energy was also restored, which was good… I had wasted much of it stalling Meta-Vegeta.

_Amazing._ "Thanks kid, I owe ya one." I said with a smile, which quickly faded as I turned to see the three on one engagement in the skies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

Though we were way out of our league, I was significantly stronger than my accomplices, so I lead the charge. It took all my willpower to hang with him and take the hits, though if it weren't for the 'Four witches technique', Frieza would've casted me aside easily. Two extra arms can come in handy for a defensive stand, laying a few kicks on Frieza that he probably didn't even feel…Corser and Evak were swinging as fast as they could, but it was as if we were tickling him…

His tail swatted Corser out of the way, and then Evak fell victim to a ferocious elbow to the face, leaving it between me and him.

We continued to exchange blows, though most of it was all me blocking. "You're going to have to take a risk sometime soon…" He taunted.

At that very moment, I did make a move, I spun a quick and powerful roundhouse, but he vanished from sight.

My eyes widened as I knew I wouldn't be able to locate him in time. Just as the realization came, it hit me, literally. An elbow came crashing into my skull, plowing me into the ground. I coughed up blood and rubbed my head, slowly struggling to my feet.

"Brave, and yet_ very_ foolish." He mocked, laughing away.

I was lucky to be conscious, did Frieza's power held no limit?

"Well, I'm afraid that our wonderful time together is about to come to an end." He sarcastically stated. "_Farewell."_ He chuckled, raising his fingers preparing to finish it; but little did he know, Piccolo was right behind him.

Before Frieza could fire his signature 'Death beam', he was intercepted by Piccolo, who came at him from behind, grasping a hold of him, and restrained Frieza's arms and legs, the tyrant let out a surprised grunt.

"Let go of me you maggot!" He demanded, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Yeah right." Piccolo answered, his voice full of sarcasm just as Frieza's had to me only moments ago.

"LIGHTNING AURA!" I howled, powering up a moment, taking a golden glow that spread across the outer edges of my body; Followed by a flow of golden voltage as my power shot up immensely.

Frieza saw this, and rotated his head to eye Piccolo. "Oh please? Is that your plan? Hold me in place so he can blast me? Don't make me laugh!"

Using a cross-combo of 'The four Witches technique' and the 'Dodon ray', I buried Frieza's face in golden fury. They ignited on contact, but as the smoke cleared, it revealed that no matter what I tried, it would have no effect on him…

To add insult to injury, Frieza laughed at me, making me even more frustrated as my veins began to arise. Piccolo didn't seem too surprised, but even he couldn't hang on forever, Frieza managed to slip an arm out of his restraint which he used to backhand him in the face, then he quickly snatched him by the arm and squeezed.

Piccolo growled in pain, but it only got worse as the Cold family Prince tore it -not so cleanly- off. Blood sprayed everywhere, all over both warriors, Piccolo continued to howl in pain, and Frieza was enjoying every second of it. He lunged fourth, launching Piccolo into the ground near Goku with a forceful kick, the impact forming another crater.

Corser abruptly charged in using his technique that is much like the Multi-form, the four bodies lunging at him with everything they could muster. Frieza didn't bother to dodge, he took the blows and counterattacked without feeling any pain.

A punch went straight through the first one's stomach, the second received a ferocious chop to the neck, the third was launched into the ground near Piccolo…forming his own crater to rest in, and the final Corser swayed to the side, avoiding a kick, only to be swatted into the water by Frieza's tail.

I rushed back into the fray, Evak appearing at my side. The two of us simultaneously lunged at the Arcosion Prince with all our might. I delivered a rapid barrage of punches this time, still using 'The Four Witches technique'.

Evak swayed back, and extended his hand, making a purple blade of pure energy, then lunged at Frieza once more, I dropped out to give him a clear shot. No point in having a blade if you have to worry about accidently hitting an ally…

Evak's technique was a lethal one, but Frieza remained calm. Strike after strike, each easily avoided as if he knew where they would slash next.

Evak tried a downward slash, attempting to split through his skull; but Frieza caught it with a delighted smirk. Evak nearly fainted, the tyrant actually caught it.

_How is that even possible?_

"Hehehe, careful… you might hurt someone…" He taunted, just before using a telekinetic burst to stick the energy blade though Evak's own chest.

"Oops. How clumsy." He laughed, smiling at his handiwork. Evak's body dropped into the water, creating a good-sized splash, his blood contaminating the ocean.

I clenched all four fists. _Goku will make you pay! Just you watch…_ My thoughts were interrupted as another warrior's battle cry neared with vengeance in mind.

"What!? You!?" Frieza blurted in confusion, thinking he'd already slain the Genocilian warrior before.

I joined in the assault, catching Frieza off guard for once. I plowed a fist into his face and another into his gut. Having done little effect, he quickly countered with a few punches that seemed like blurs, followed by a tail whip that literally put one arm to sleep.

He kicked me aside, and my 'Lightning aura' faded away. _Darn it…my energy is nearly finished._ Kershall's assault had even less of an effect.

Frieza easily dodged the incoming flurry of punches before vanishing and reappearing behind him.

"You should've stayed dead." He said with an amused, icy stare. Kershall probably didn't even catch a glimpse of movement as an elbow crashed into his shoulder, shattering it.

He yelped in agony, clenching the injury, not quick enough to avoid he leg that blasted into his stomach.

Kershall was in so much pain, he couldn't keep his eyes open when Frieza raised his hand to finish. I placed my hands to the sides of my head and yelled "SOLAR FLARE!" in an attempt to save the honored warrior.

After the effect of the crane technique halted Frieza, I knew we needed to regroup. "Kershall, down there!" I shouted. Pointing to Goku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Gohan

"SOLAR FLARE!" Shouted Tien, as he raised his hands to the sides of his head.

"Gohan! Quick! Close your eyes!" Dad advised.

I locked my eyes shut to avoid the blinding light of Tien's 'Solar flare', and when I opened them, I saw the effect it was having on the murderous tyrant.

"D-Dad! I have an idea, be right back!" I informed him, as I prepared to fly off.

"Wait, what are you doing!?"

"Sorry dad! No time to explain!" I said and took off.

"WAIT!"

I didn't like to ignore my dad, but this was important, and I wouldn't get another chance…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV - Tien

He was still cringing in pain from his shoulder injury, but followed. "Is it ready yet?" I urgently asked, referring to the 'Spirit bomb'.

"No, but almost."

"Just fire the damn thing!" Piccolo sternly ordered.

"This energy isn't even mine! I can't waste it on an attack that isn't powerful enough to finish Frieza! I only get one shot at this Piccolo!" He retorted.

Piccolo grunted in annoyance, but knew he was right.

Frieza still was completely unaware of the massive 'Spirit Bomb' forming high above. His inability to sense energy continued to work against him.

"Just hold him off a little longer…" Goku pleaded.

Corser landed by Kershall. "Evak's dead…" he muttered, dropping his corpse on the ground in which he had retrieved from the ocean.

Kershall showed no sign of sadness or despair. "He died with honor." It was silent for a moment, until Frieza's voice echoed across the horizon.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU MAGGOTS!" The 'Solar Flare had worn off, and he looked more than pissed.

"Corser… you're familiar with the Multi-form technique, right?" Piccolo stated. It wasn't a question, all of us knew he'd mastered that technique, though some sort of minor differences existed… it was about that same as mine, which is exactly where Piccolo got the 'Split clone' technique from.

"Well yeah, but I doubt it will-" he was cut off by Piccolo.

"THEN LET'S DO IT! ALL THREE OF US THIS TIME!" He barked, a vein stuck out of his head as he performed it, splitting into two, obviously preferring to keep his power cut in half instead of thirds.

Corser followed, splitting into three. I split into four to make up for not having a third Piccolo.

The tyrant laughed at us once more. "Without any further ado, let the horror show continue!" He arrogantly shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - King Kai

"Come on! Tell us what's happening King Kai!" Yamcha furiously demanded of his current master.

I turned to face my overconfident, arrogant, foolish pupil that I honestly didn't like that much. Goku was a fun pupil to have, _well… unless you try to tell him a joke. None of these humans understand comedy, so naïve._

"WELL?"

"Hold on to your Halo! Sheesh! Goku is preparing a Spirit Bomb… it's a technique I taught him that is only to be used as a last ditch effort." I went on to explain how it's created and the efficiency of the technique.

"However… I fear that the others cannot hold him off for much longer. Evak's dead, Kershall is suffering of what appears to be a dislocated shoulder of something, and Tien is drained to the bone energy wise. That leaves Piccolo Denal and Corser, though Tien is still trying to help out for as long as he can."

"What about Gohan?" Chiaotzu queried.

"He hasn't done anything to hold Frieza off, he mostly stayed with Goku. Goku probably thought it was best to have someone near him in case Frieza found out about the Spirit Bomb. Someone to make a final stance to keep him from getting Goku. I doubt he wants Gohan fighting a monster like Frieza anyway."

"Makes sense." Krillin acknowledged. "But don't worry, Goku will pull through." He remarked reassuringly.

"Yeah, this is Goku we're talking about. He never loses when it's all on the line! He's clutch." Yamcha added.

The three fallen warriors shared glances of confidence in their friend, but I for one fear the worst…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

All of the look-alike warriors darted toward Frieza simultaneously, _we only have to keep him busy a little longer…_

Frieza evaded all of us by raising his elevation, we halted but before we could pursue, he fired his signature 'Death beam', he same technique seen by Appule earlier.

I swayed to the side to avoid, as did the nearest Corser clone. My counterpart (The other Piccolo to avoid confusion) was about to strike him from behind until he heard Frieza's laughter as he stood at the explosion in the background. _Wasn't he aiming for us?_

The scream of a Namekian child sounded throughout the terrain.

I slowly turned my head around, hoping I was just imagining things. I saw a fresh crater, with the burnt body of a certain Saiyan prince… Dende stood idly by, scared to death, and next to him, a stunned half-saiyan. Gohan.

"One less monkey contaminating the Universe! HAHHAHAHA!" The psychotic Arcosion chanted. "I would've been damn to let that little imp heal him! I suppose he needs to go next." He pondered aloud, clearly referring to Dende.

"What!? No!" I snapped, and let out a ferocious battle cry, lunging at him only to receive a 'Death beam' into my chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo (Confusing-ish I know, this is the other one… they were split remember? Lol)

I watched as my counterpart fell to his death, into the ocean. I clenched a fist, _There's no way I'm letting him get Dende and Gohan!_

Another figure emerged in front of Frieza, the purple colored warrior, former servant of Frieza, one of the saviors of Earth against the Saiyan threat, slayer of Frieza's right hand man… recipient of the Big Gete Star's energy. Appule.

Frieza let out a chuckle. "So that brat managed to heal you after all? Eh? Oh well… at least I took care that pathetic monkey." He laughed.

Appule didn't bother to wait for him to regain his composure as he lunged fourth and struck him with a power kick that sent the off guard tyrant reeling through the sky.

"Quick grab ahold of me!" He demanded.

Corser wanted to question him but didn't get a chance. "Just do it! HURRY!" I was first to put my hand on his shoulder, having an idea of what he had in mind. Tien and Corser complied, but they had to merge with their clones first… wasting time.

Time of the essence, Frieza furiously flew back to where we stood, and came inches away from hitting Appule before he could perform Instant Transmission.

We appeared next to Gohan and Dende. "Grab a hold!" They did as fast as they could, and Appule transported us back to Goku.

"FIRE IT!" Appule and I yelled simultaneously.

Goku smirked, "Nice job guys… SPIRIT BOMB! AWAY!

**_A/N: Whew! One hell of an eventful chapter! Evak! Dead. Vegeta! Dead… for now at least. We'll see them later lol. Denal kind of got ignored this chapter, oh well… I admit I forgot to use him. Doesn't make a difference, next chapter… Okay we all know… Spirit bomb fails. Canon supports that! Lol, so next chapter it's Frieza v.s Appule! Not much of a spoiler, but quite a surprise awaits you guys in the near future!_**

**_Oh and as for Vegeta's death… I know it wasn't dramatic, I thought making it surprising would be better. Sneaking it in out of nowhere, with slight foreshadowing, does this mean I won't reflect on that moment? Oh course not… just you wait… It would be stupid to not write anything about the death of such a key character! 'Til next time!_**


	25. Chapter 25: Galaxy's Finest hour

**Chapter 25**

**_A/N:_**** Hey guys! Glad to bring you the latest chapter of Appule's Insurrection! I have surprise in store for yall that makes the Meta Vegeta thing look "Predictable." Lol or at least I hope.**

**Recently, I noted my ability to write (Esp descriptive writing) Has went backwards since the Saiyan saga… Mostly because of all the fighting, but that's unacceptable nonetheless. I also saw I've used Smash/Crash/Clash/Smacked way too damn often during this saga. I've gotta step it up for YOU guys! And I shall..**

**We've got an emotional flashback followed by the fight. Enjoy!**

POV - Appule

I opened my eyes and took in the "new" scenery. The once daunting blue grass reduced to ashes. Once breathtaking, now… not so much. The unmistakable smell of smoke flowed through the air, bringing back a memory I would've preferred to forget.

****Flashback****

_"Appule." _Rang through my ear via the scouter.

"_What?" _I responded. Clearly displeased that some asshole awoke me from my much needed rest.

"_Lord Frieza ordered me to inform you that you've been granted one day to attend the funeral of your home._" He paused and I could almost feel the smile growing on his face. "_Oh, and that he wishes you a good time!_" He added, before the voice bursted out laughing.

A vein surged at the top of my head. _"FUCK YOU!"_ I snapped, and crushed the scouter in an instant. As the green glass dropped to the lustrous floor, I felt an anger that was more unique than any I had ever felt before. I wanted some bastard to PAY for what the sinister tyrant did to me, to MY people! _To my family…_

I worked my way to the hangar, apparently I had to be escorted while my rank was on probation. I was greeted by Cuarsi. He snorted in disgust. "You're insubordinate… and yet you get a vacation… Why if it were me-" Out of anger, I lunged at him without warning.

The unsuspecting medic took a blow to the nose, and I continued by following up with a few jabs to the stomach before some low levels broke us up.

_HOW DARE HE! VACATION MY ASS!_

"You scoundrel! I'm WAY stronger than you, I'd like to tear you apart but we have a schedule to follow…" He mocked.

"Yeah, lower rank than me too." I retorted.

_(Timeskip/Appule's home)_

I took a look at where my house once stood; well… _my_ house is a stretch. After joining the PTO, I was forced to give up my belongings… why pay rent for something I get to visit once or if I were lucky twice… a _year_!

Now, it was a pile of rubble… A pile of diminished material, melted down into the shape of what one might see in a lava lamp.

The burnt smell was everywhere, probably had something to do with the material of our buildings… why else would it smell like someone stuck Shigilian Torso in the oven for three weeks?

I grunted in remorse, knowing this all drops to one stupid decision _I_ made. Killing the Cordosan King, it had to be the biggest mistake of my life. _This will become my greatest regret…_

I flew off, to where the main part of the funeral was being held, wondering… _Why did Frieza even give me this day off? _I pondered it, considering how the Arcosion Prince tended to think and what might be in it for him.

Then it hit me… _That bastard! He wants me here, to torment me! He anticipated how I would react to the death of all these people… It's my fault! But HE'S THE ONE WHO MADE IT HAPPEN!_

_That asshole! He's trying to play with my mind!_ I thought, as I searched for the bodies of my family members.

I stumbled upon my sister. "Analyss… Forgive me…" I clenched my fists, Frieza's plan was working… nothing I could do to stop it… My legs began to weaken, and I felt like I may need to vomit.

****End Flashback****

POV - Appule

_That Spirit bomb packs a punch…_

"It's over." I quietly declared, my allies were separated, so I flared my aura, hoping to attract their attention and rally them.

One by one, each fight gathered at the small island I chose to relax on, Dende healed Kershall up again, much to his relief. The dislocated shoulder was repaired as if nothing happened… _Handy trick…_

When they were finished, I made a gesture with my hand for Kershall to come over to me. "A word…" I said simply. The two of us leapt into the air and got a lil distance from the others just to get out of earshot.

0o0o0o0o0o00o

POV - Piccolo

Dende was about to heal me but I raised a hand in protest. "Wait." I sternly told him. He gave a confused look and turned his eyes to where mine were; on Appule and Kershall. Thanks to my Namekian hearing, I was able to pick up their conversation… unknown to them. I was also sure Dende was listening too now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

"I assume this is about the Dragon balls?" He queried.

"Yeah." I answered. "We need one of those wishes… I want to use it to bring back everyone who was killed by a PTO soldier from my home city… I owe it to them."

"And you're unsure that they'll give you the wish?" Kershall asked, as if reading my mind.

"Precisely. Hopefully it won't come down to a fight, but just in case, I want you to-" I cut myself off to shout: "LOOK OUT!"

Too little too late… A perfectly placed Death beam homed in on its target, and violently exploded, the young Namekian healer along with it!

"DENDE!" Piccolo screamed enraged, his Nail side was surely being tormented from what he was unable to stop…

"My, my. You runts have _really_ gone and done it!" Blustered a very pissed off Arcosion.

He looked quite grim, not a bit of the usual, hellish amusement on his face. For the moment, only one of his eyes remained open, scratches, dirt, and physical soreness flowing was visual; the Spirit bomb did a lot of damage… But the psycho remained standing. Frieza's alive!

"I'm going to kill every last one of you MAGGOTS! Starting with YOU!" The evil tyrant declared, pointing a finger at Tien.

A growl of fury escaped Piccolo's lips, and his usually calm demeanor was dissipating into the enraged side that was so commonly seen years ago.

Frieza fired another Death beam. -This one aimed for Tien- Reacting before thinking, I disappeared using Instant transmission and batted the beam away, it spiraled off into a random direction, and decimated a nearby island.

If Frieza were in a better mood, he would've smirked, or perhaps chuckled slightly. But instead, his trademark glare grew even darker.

Our eyes locked, neither blinking, one of us won't be leaving this fight with our life… Question is, who?

"Air or ground?" Frieza asked, breaking the silence.

_I prefer the air… but then again, so does Frieza. _Stereotypically, all Arcosions fought much better in the air. I knew. _It's probably for the best, that I make him as uncomfortable as possible… Anything to raise my chances!_

"Ground." I said full heartedly, hiding my true thoughts under a mask comparable to what Vegeta does.

The two of us flew off, and descended onto an island that was in better condition for fighting. I felt the dramatic change in temperature; it was much cooler over here. _Damn Spirit bomb must've screwed with the climate back there._ I realized.

"This is such a shame Appule. You're throwing it all away."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He snickered. "You could be such a valuable asset to me. Much better than Zarbon and Dodoria, with the power you have now, you could have just about anything you want." He paused and closed his eyes, which made me realize he managed to open the other one finally.

"You could have almost anything you want, and instead, you choose to die at my hand. You will be remembered for nothing, just a common PTO soldier that disappeared and never came back. You'll be forgotten within a week, if you're even remembered still." He went on.

I felt a vein surge at the top of my head. "YOU KNOW WHAT FRIEZA? You'll be remembered! But not in the way you had hoped! You have always assumed you'd be feared and remembered as the strongest being ever, an unstoppable force. I bet you've even had thoughts about a son continuing your family's psychotic trend! Well GUESS WHAT!? I've not a news flash for you… _Lord_ Frieza." I put as much distaste as possible on the term, 'Lord'.

"In the near future… the Galaxy will see you differently, just you wait. You'll be remembered as King Cold's worthless son that died fighting one of his own men. A total failure of an emperor!" I depicted.

"That's ENOUGH! I've had it with all of you! It's like having a migraine! No matter what I do, none of you will shut up and die!" He ranted.

I decided to keep on pushing. "Someone will say your name, and people will think: 'HAHAHA The so called Arcosion Prince? The one that got killed by one of his own medical soldiers? What a loser!'"

"SHUT UP! You can't even back up your words, you don't stand a candle to ME! YOU KNOW THAT!"

_Just a little more… _I chuckled and added: "Years and years from now, when your father is long gone, when someone says 'Cold Empire', they'll think of your brother… _King Cooler_!"

In an enraged battle cry, Frieza shot at me like lightning. He went for a high swung kick to my head first. I had predicted this, and dropped to the ground letting it pass me by. Before the surprised tyrant could adjust, I plunged both feet into his side and sent him reeling away.

He recovered and scowled in annoyance. "DAMN YOU!"

"Need me to examine that? Oh wait… HAHAHA!" I mocked.

His eyes began to twitch. "You've got some nerve… Enjoy this while you _can._"

I crossed my arms with an amused look. "_I will."_

Frieza regained a bit of his composure, and laughed. "It's amazing how people change; you're actually starting to sound cockier and more arrogant than Vegeta did."

"Tide is turning… it's happening right now, and there's nothing the '_Mighty_ Frieza' can do!" I mocked, trying to keep his blood boiling.

Frieza laughed. "Oh, please. Did you really think I would be foolish enough to fall for your bait? You're trying to get me angry, to make my attacks sloppy." He paused and chuckled.

"It wouldn't have worked even if I were such a fool. But, I think killing you will be all the more enjoyable if I keep my cool." He concluded.

I smirked, Vegeta style. "We'll see." _Fool, I will find a way to make you angry… it isn't that difficult._

"Your move." He offered.

I darted towards him full speed. I came within five yards of him, and used Instant Transmission to close the distance and catch him by surprise.

I delivered a pounding blow to his gut, followed by thrusting my shoulder into his chin before he could defend himself. I snuck in a few quick jabs before he raised his defense; he easily blocked my punches before choosing to show off his superior speed once more; dodging at point blank range!

Knowing I can't afford to wear myself out like this, I backed off and formed a small, erratic purple globe of electrical energy in my right hand. It morphed into a more stable shape as it charged, as Frieza lunged my way.

Unpredictably, I chose not to dodge or block the incredible force that came in contact with my body. I toughed it out and ignored it, as I sprung my arm into his chest, releasing the attack into the center of his body.

The tyrant propelled me away with a quick swipe with the remainder of his tail. I recovered and realigned my body into its natural position and laughed at him as I watched him try to remove the ball.

"What is this thing!?" He said, sounding slightly panicked.

"Hahahe… I _stuck_ you! A new move I came up with… Do you like it?" I asked sarcastically and laughed a little more.

An admirable explosion went off, along with the tyrant. _An undefendable attack._ He was still alive, I knew. If he can survive the Spirit bomb, it'll take more than a few explosions to put down.

Soon enough, the incredulous tyrant was revealed. "Is that it? You disappoint me Appule…"

_I didn't really expect it to harm him much, but it should've at least fazed him_… With a grunt of annoyance, I flew at him and attacked with another vicious flurry of punches. He returned my punches with his own, and a sonic force began to echo across the horizon. Rock mountains crumpled at our feet, blood leaked out of our veins… _okay, actually just my veins._ I realized.

I managed to send him away with a perfectly timed kick into his chest; he immediately recovered and was back into his bizarre stance. I remained where I was, in my own stance, panting like a dog. He seemed unaffected whatsoever.

"You're stronger than you were before I nearly _broke_ you… How is that?" Frieza demanded. He was right; I felt stronger, faster, more durable and had an easier time spotting his movements than before. I had assumed it was all in my head, _surely that's impossible… right? Suppose it doesn't matter, either way, it's not enough._

A powerful gust of wind warped around Frieza, and his aura flared for a moment. _Is this it? This is how it ends?_

His aura flickered away, and he smiled sardonically. "I've increased my power a little. _Just for you!_" He cackled.

I grunted in surprise. _Surely he couldn't increase by THAT much? Then again… that's what we thought each time he transformed, sure as hell were wrong._ I reflected, as Frieza closed in.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo

POV - Piccolo

At this point, Appule was getting thrashed by Frieza, barely retaliating at all! "We have to jump in."

"What!? He was already way out of our league, and he just powered up again! I'm sick of this suicide mission!" Denal objected.

I allowed a grim smile to creep onto my face. "Really now? Is that why you haven't done _anything_ on this battlefield? You coward." I challenged.

"What I-"

"Don't want to hear it." Tien interjected. "Piccolo's right. You are useless, and we should do everything we can to help out. Appule's our best chance at ever beating that monster."

"Let's go then." Goku said, in a serious voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

I laid on the ground, coughing up blood as Frieza continued to beat me to the death… I began to lose my consciousness. _I'm a total disgrace…_

*****Dreamworld****

I found myself standing up, uninjured, armor shiny and new, surrounded by nothing but pitch black everywhere.

"Is this hell?" I wondered.

"No." Snapped a voice that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

I turned to face the voice, and saw the familiar sight of a pointy haired Saiyan Prince.

"You're alive. And you're the only one who has a chance of beating that freak."

"Where are we!?" I demanded.

"I've crept into your mind thanks to the assistance of some telepathic imbecile down in hell."

I didn't respond, my mind was racing with thoughts. _I'm alive? Why didn't Frieza finish me off? Is this even really happening? Or am I imagining it… _

"We don't have time to waste! So listen, and listen carefully! I'm only going to say this ONCE!" He warned.

"I'm sure you noticed the substantial increase in your power level after that healer boy took care of you. There is a reason for that…"

"Go on…" I encouraged.

"I didn't want to believe it, but when I shared the Big Gete Star's energy, it wasn't FOR YOU. It was for my own selfish reasons! What I didn't realize however, was that I shared fragments of my own genetics."

I couldn't help but blurt out: "What!?"

"It's true, I was linked to the Big Gete Star, therefore, you have inherited part of me."

I stood in silence. _How could I not notice something like that?_ "It's because of my genetics, that you inherited the ability to come back stronger after a near-death experience."

"It's also how I obtained the Instant-Transmission, right?"

"No actually, I received that knowledge when the Big Gete Star took me in… But that's not the point! You have part of my genes in you! Saiyan genes! You must be the one to defeat Frieza! Avenge the Saiyan race! Your new blood cannot resist the urge to take on a challenge like this!"

I grunted. I can't say I was thrilled about the revelation that my genes were mixed with a _monkey…_

"WAKE UP!... and slay that dishonorable bastard! For everyone he's enslaved and every warrior he killed for his own amusement! Kill him for EVERYTHING!" He commanded of me, as if just by being the Saiyan Prince made him my liege.

After one last smirk, his image disappeared, and I was alone in the darkness once more. The Saiyan Prince was residing in hell…

Half of me was disgusted, I was part Saiyan now… _At least my physical appearance wasn't affected. _The other half was burning for revenge, a feeling inside me like none I had ever felt before began to rise… Of all the people, I never thought Vegeta would be the one to throw my emotions over the edge. But one thing he said set me off.

_"For everyone he's enslaved and every warrior he killed for his own amusement!_" He's taken men of many races across the entire galaxy, as does his brother, and their Father…

They bribe races, leaving us no choice but to throw our lives away to serve, or else our entire race suffers the consequence. Death.

One mistake, and he'll obliterate you. One mistake, he could decide to beat you up, and if you dare resist, you die anyway for your defiance.

My anger continued to rise, as my thoughts dug deeper and deeper…

I made a mistake of my own… he didn't beat me up; he didn't kill me, no. No, he killed my home town, along with everyone I ever knew that didn't wear the PTO uniform! AND… AND then Zarbon DARED call me lucky!

_I would have preferred death over that! And I didn't get it… So what's the next best thing? _

_Frieza's head on a platter! _

"RAAAAAW!" I screamed as my rage reached its peak. The darkness surrounding me turned to pure white, white emptiness, nothing there at all…

My blood pressure continued to raise, veins continuing to surge, a purple aura growing larger than ever before! Something snapped… and it was all gone…

0o0o0o0o00o00o

POV- Appule (Reality)

My eyes shot open, and I jumped up, scanning my surroundings, finding the familiar terrain of Namek… I indeed was still alive, and the rage I released brought me back from the brink of death. That rage had carried on to reality too… I'm back! _And I'll be DAMNED if I go to hell without taking Frieza with me!_

"Back for more, are we?" Mocked a familiar, feminine voice behind me. I turned around and saw him hovering above, he held Corser by the throat, and released him, extending his hand…

"No, DON'T!" I protested, as a purple Death Beam glided through his head.

"Too late." He mocked, and enjoyed a laugh of victory. I looked around, Piccolo and Kershall were the only ones left…and their power levels were dangerously low.

"Bastard!..."

He continued to laugh. "What are you going to do? _Kill me ? _ HAHAHA!"

"Kill you?" I spat, my teeth beginning to grit, fists clenched, my veins nearly blew… "No, I'm not going to kill you… _you_ don't deserve the Warrior's death…"

"My, my. Someone has anger issues…" He verbally pushed.

"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I? After everything you've done to me!... THAT!" I yelled, gesturing the fallen bodies of my fellow insurrectionists and Earthling allies. "WAS THE LAST STRAW!" I declared, the clouds were beginning to darken, and a lightning storm took place in the scenery. _Fitting. _ I thought.

_He's enslaved me people, and He's slaughtered my family… He's spread fear and destruction across the entire Galaxy in similar fashion… and now, he's killed all of my allies! People who wanted nothing more than to stop him! People… who would take death if it meant Frieza would meet his end. _

_ Evak. Vegeta. Tien. Goku. Denal. Corser. All DEAD._

The feeling inside me reached its peak, and I suddenly outbursted in an amazing display of power! My level skyrocketed to incredible heights while the terrain around me collapsed. The water was forming whirlepools and it felt like I was making the entire planet shake all by myself!

"YOU'LL PAY FRIEZA!"

My purple aura began to change color… it took on a golden hue I never used before. I looked at my skin, and discovered that the lime green spotted pattern across my body also changed to that same golden color. My power level was… immense to say the least.

_What the hell is this?_

"What the hell is going on? What have you done? TELL ME!" Frieza demanded, as if reading my mind.

I pondered it for a moment, and realization hit me, as I recalled some things Vegeta had said earlier…

_"Not that." He paused, closed his eyes for a few seconds, then they shot open as he said: "THIS!"_

_His aura wildly flared purple as he powered up. _

_While Frieza looked unimpressed due to his inability to sense energy, the rest of us stared on in awe._

_"How do you like me now? I. AM. A SUPER SAIYAN!" He screamed, laughing as his purple aura continued to noise._

_"THAT'S RIGHT! THE FIRST ONE IN OVER A THOUSAND YEARS!" He yelled, laughing like a maniac._

_Frieza joined in with a mocking laughter. _

_Vegeta grinned. "Laugh while can." He stated bluntly, and charged in._

And then in my dream…

_But that's not the point! You have part of my genes in you! Saiyan genes! You must be the one to defeat Frieza! Avenge the Saiyan race! Your new blood cannot resist the urge to take on a challenge like this!" _

I chuckled mysteriously. "I get it now… Every single one of Vegeta's prophecies is about to come true."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He promised you would die. At the hands of a Super Saiyan. And although it wasn't exactly what he pictured… that's coming true."

"You're not making ANY sense; I must've hit you too hard." He chuckled.

"Oh contraire, it makes _perfect_ sense." I said simply, and charged towards him.

_This shall be my finest hour…_

**_A/N: _**** LOL didn't see that coming did ya? Let it be known, I don't want to get any pms or reviews about him not having enough Saiyan blood to transform, I honestly don't care, I like the plot I chose to work with… and I won't change it. **

**Obviously, I stuck with the "It comes from a need not a desire" thing. And you can't tell me that enough of a "Need" cannot trigger it for the ¼ Saiyans, you're crazy! Lol. Besides, Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr were at a ridiculously low level of Saiyan blood, and they transformed. **

**Granted, that was very stupid how they looked just like Vegeta and Goku, and the whole thing IMO was stupid. But it supports by take on this :P**

**Goku, Tien, Gohan, Denal, Corser all dead! Lol this was a fun chapter to write, so many surprises!**


	26. Chapter 26: Hope

**Chapter 26**

**_A/N:_**** This is it! The Frieza saga finale! The universe's first Super Saiyan in over a thousand years… who isn't even a Saiyan Lol, versus Lord Frieza! The terror of the universe!**

**Okay yeah as everyone expected by now… the end is nearing, two of the three strongest beings in the universe are about to endure the final battle! But who is the strongest in the universe? Cause these two are only 2****nd**** and 3****rd****… I'd love to see predictions in a review!**

**Appule's Super Saiyan form will not take the serious personality Goku took the first time he transformed, the reason for this… is that Appule was not greatly attached to the warriors whom Frieza just killed, rather than taking Goku's personality… Appule relishes his chance to avenge everyone and enjoys every second of it! Not that his personality isn't effected… he's just effected in a different way, for one thing… he taunts even more than before.**

**Also, if you're wondering what took me sooo long ****_this_**** time, it's not that I was too busy to write, it's that NZF community is hosting a monthly challenge for its authors and I was the first person up. So.. February challenge, I had to do a story with a VERY difficult plot, thus, a love story for Chiaotzu and Bulma, and I was busy writing it. Part IV of that isn't out yet, but then I'll be done with that story entirely.**

**Enjoy the Frieza finale!**

POV - Appule

I drove my fist into his gut; blood spurted out of his lungs and splashed into my face. Something about making the Arcosion lord struggle, and cringe in pain was absolutely exhilarating!

I clenched his arms and launched him up into the sky, and fired a volley of golden balls, each strong enough to kill the likes of Kershall and Evak with one hit!

He went off to the races, doing his best to outfly the dozens of concentrated balls. Until one unfortunate (For him at least) collision between two of the balls set them all off in one colossal explosion, smoke dwarfing two of Namek's suns in the sky.

A frustrated Arcosion emerged from the smoke and landed atop a spire. I remained where I was, and crossed my arms in anticipation.

"What's the matter Frieza, you scared yet? Scared of your demise? Scared of the legend that snuck up on you? Oh wait… it didn't sneak up on you at all! In fact, you went out and extinguished nearly an entire race to make sure _this_ didn't happen! Ironic as hell! One of the only Saiyans left alive, is what provided me with the necessary cells to do what you tried to stop! You took out Planet Vegeta, but the fighter you feared so much, didn't turn out to even be a Saiyan!" I mocked.

"Shut up! I don't fear! I simply spread it!"

I smirked. "You're so used to being the top dog; you don't even know that you're feeling fear, because of how long it's been since you've experienced it. All things come to an end eventually…"

"At least I don't rely on a monkey for my power!" He countered.

"It wasn't my choice, but if that's what destiny desires…And that's what it takes to wipe you out of this dimension, so be it!" I said with an arrogant smirk.

"It's not finished yet. I haven't revealed my full power yet," He clenched both fists and braced himself for the magnitude of energy he was about to unleash. "Prepare yourself! You shall become the first to behold my full power! Outside of my own family of course…" His aura flared and the ground began to shake rapidly, the sky became dark despite having so many suns.

"This will take a moment; enjoy it while you're not beaten to a pulp." He taunted.

I returned the taunt with an even wider smirk and lazily waved my hand in a 'come and get it fashion', "Come on! Can't you power up faster than that _grandma_?"

_My new power is enlightening; it is proof that Frieza CAN be surpassed! Evidence, that the Cold Imperialists could be brought down! Even if they go out one at a time…_

_First thing is first, Frieza has to pay! For everything…_ Rang through my mind, _this is what everything we've been preparing for… this moment… _

_From the crazy chaotic battle on Turbenz, warriors deciding who's side they were on, engaging in an all-out brawl; to fighting a pair of Great Apes; to fighting Meta-Vegeta's; then finally Frieza himself._

_I won't put their efforts to waste…_

When Frieza was finished, thunder and lightning were radically setting the tempo for what our battle would be like. Intense, loud, and rambunctious.

His muscle mass bulked up quite a bit, his bio-gems looked thicker than before, and he wore a renewed devious grin.

"100 Percent!"

"Good. Maybe you can do something other than tickle me now." I mocked, dropping into a fighting stance. We stared into each other's eyes wordlessly, for what seemed like a long time, probably more like three minutes.

Something, I don't know what, told us both it was time to strike, as we flew forward simultaneously engaging in an all out frenzy.

As we exchanged blows, I noted that he was much slower than before, even without the transformation, I should've been able to dodge many of these punches. I on the other hand, found no difficulty in pounding him swing for swing.

He managed to land a kick to my nose, and in return he received five malicious blows to different areas of his body; one to his stomach, one to his face, one to each shoulder, and a kick to his ACL.

The next hit he got on me was a punch to my ribcage, but that did nothing but expose him for another one of my merciless attack. I countered him with a vicious elbow strike to his neck, a growl of pain escaped his lips, but before he could back off or raise his guard, I repeated the notion.

He screamed and released a telekinetic blast that forced me away as he began to rub his neck.

"Delicate are we?" I cackled. "Guess all delicate things are destined to break; oh well. Guess I'll have to find another fiendish tyrant to replace you, perhaps Vegeta?" I taunted, throwing Vegeta's name as his successor in just to piss him off.

He growled in rage. "You mean with the Dragon balls? MY Dragon balls? HA! What a waste of a wish that would be! I had no idea you were foolish enough to spend a wish on bringing a monkey back!"

I smirked. "You're turn to use the Dragon balls has expired, you'll have to go back to the _end of the line_. Here, allow me to show you the way!"

I blasted off towards him without warning, thinking he had anticipated by movement, he lunged fourth with a power kick and struck an afterimage. Confused, he regained his composure and searched around for me.

"Over here." I directed.

He turned just in time to avoid a Death beam aimed at his head. "How dare you use my own technique against me!" He complained.

"Quit your whining! I owe you a few Death beams after watching you use one on Corser! Besides, you would probably use it on your father first chance you got!" I countered, firing more of them.

"Fuck you!" He yelled as he continued to dodge.

Using Instant-Transmission, I appeared in front of him and punctured his defense with a powerful knee, followed by a cupped handed strike that send him flying into Namek, forming a fresh crater.

Eventually he dragged himself out, and I landed right in front of him. "Nice day."

He growled and lunged at me with an open fist "SHUT UP!" He demanded as he placed his hand directly in front of my face and blasting me and everything around us with one shot. The terrain around us was completely ruined, no grass, rocks turned to rubble, what was left of Guru's house was gone. _Good thing we relocated him._

"Not bad." I semi-complimented.

He grunted in surprise and looked to the direction of my voice. "How? Y-you couldn't have dodged that!"

"Truth be told, I didn't… I just moved before the smoke cleared." I revealed, as I rubbed some soot off my face.

Frieza looked like he was going to lose it soon, his eyes were starting to look unnaturally large, after hearing that, and they were also twitching a bit.

"Impossible…" He murmured.

I snorted. "Impossible that you've been surpassed? I used to think you were just an elitist, racist, selfish bastard. Now, I think you're an idiot too."

"H-How dare y-"

"How dare I what?" I interrupted. "You had my family killed, and wiped out my allies. You've done no good to anyone anywhere… not even your own men. No, I'm going to enjoy kicking what's left of your ass!" I yelled, blasting to his direction.

I delivered a powerful energy-enhanced punch to his jaw, followed by crashing my left hand into his gut. He countered with a sweep move to my legs, and grabbed my leg with his tail before launching me across the horizon.

My obsequious ability to sense energy alerted me of what was likely a Punishing Blaster sent after me. I gained control of myself and dove into the ocean. Determined to destroy me, Frieza sent the blast in pursuit, but with the liability of not having a scouter, his determination came to no avail as his vision failed him. The blast harmlessly exploded nearby creating a whirlpool.

I chuckled inwardly; _how convenient._

Still underwater, I fired a rapid volley of golden energy balls into the core on the whirlpool, which casted them randomly into the skies, catching Frieza by surprise.

I shot out of the water, closing the distance between us quickly while he was too bust dodging to notice. He grunted in shock before I plunged my fist across his face.

He recovered and appeared he was about to counterattack, but halted when he saw my left hand, an erratic ball of electric-like golden energy. I chuckled. "This worked so well last time… I wonder how much _better_ it'll work now that I'm a Super Saiyan."

I jotted fourth, and he immediately went on the retreat, trying to stall for time, well aware of what this attack can do. Unfortunately for our favorite fiendish psychopath, my new Super Saiyan speed outclassed his earlier advantage by far.

Eventually I got in front of him and kneed him in the gut, followed by a few jabs with my right hand before slapping the '_Sticky grenade'_ -As I temporarily dubbed it- onto his face with my left hand.

A look of horror occupied his face, knowing what happened last time. He struggled to get it off much like before, only providing me with entertainment. I bursted into laughter, _this is rich!_

Foolishly, I let my guard down, opening a window for Frieza to deliver the perfect counter. As I laughed, he closed the distance and before I could react; grabbed a hold of me. His arms and legs were wrapped around my body as I struggled to unclench them.

I was no longer laughing, the tables turned as he sadistically smiled, knowing the Sticky grenade was about to detonate; and there's nothing I can do…

_DAMN IT!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Kershall

I awoke to the familiar sound of an up-roaring explosion. I struggled to my feet, weak as I was, I wanted to do something to stop Frieza… as hopeless as it must be. I slowly walked towards a small rock mountain, and leaned on it, dripping blood. Piccolo lay nearby, I sensed he still had a small amount of life force in him as well.

_Shit. I can barely stand; I'm in no condition to even try anything on that bastard._ I looked around, and saw that there was no one in sight, just that dark cloud where the explosion occurred. _Wait a second… I sense something unreal! A power level that makes Frieza look like nothing!_

_It feels like there's two Frieza's! _I thought… _Who could possibly be that strong?_ The smoke began to fade, revealing two figures. _Oh thank god it wasn't just one guy… that would be insane!_

To no shock, one of the warriors was Frieza himself. The other, was a Purple skinned warrior wearing shredded blue and black body armor. He had a golden aura and golden spots across his body. _Is that Appule? What the hell happened!? _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

I kicked Frieza back, to provide a little breathing room, and take out a little frustration. He chuckled. "Looks like your little attack _backfired_ on you!"

I snorted at the remark. "Doesn't change the fact that it burned a whole into your face."

He rubbed where the ball detonated, or at least… he _tried_ to. Where his hand went, he found emptiness; about one third of his face was completely incinerated by the blast. Apparently he was unaware of this; the shock was evident on the remains of his face.

He began to stutter inaudible words quietly, before spouting: "I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!"

It was my turn to laugh again; which Frieza didn't take kindly. He raised a hand to the air and formed a purple disk, and threw it at me. I swayed left, easily avoiding it. "That the best you got? Seen that trick before somewhere; you're certainly not a galactic magician." I mocked.

He performed some complicated motions with his hands, and I rotated my head around fearing the worst, as soon as I did, I was forced to duck the incoming disk.

_ Damn it! Close one…_

Frieza thrust his hand up to divert the lethal disk from slicing him in two; that, gave me an idea… 

I lunged towards Frieza, getting within close proximity; barreling into him attacking with a rapid flurry of punches.

He closed his fist; he didn't bother to strike me back with that hand, but he was intent on keeping it in a certain position. _That must draw the disk to a halt._ Seeing it as an opportunity, in a reckless move, I grabbed that hand and squeezed with all my might!

He let out a squeal of pain, and then struck out at me with his other hand, which I blocked promptly.

"Curse you!" He shouted with a pained voice.

He struggled to free his hand, but all that did was motivate me even more. To make matters worse for Frieza, he lost even more control of the disk as I abruptly twisted his hand in random directions, using my energy sensing abilities to track the disk.

When I felt its approach, I rotated Frieza around in order to use him as an Arcosion shield. He let out a growl of desperation and continued to attempt freeing himself.

I chuckled at his futile antics. "FOOL! I'll KILL you along with me! Is that what you want!?" He plead.

"No… I'll be fine." I said with mocking reassurance.

Unfortunately for me, I was so focused on keeping one hand the same position; I didn't restrict his other hand at all. Knowing he was in deep trouble, he began to form something in that hand.

When I noticed, it was too late, he formed a second disk! _Fuck!_ He quickly released it into the air and directed it with more complicated motions. In an effort to prevent this, I reached in and grabbed his wrist, still doing my best to keep the other hand isolated.

Grabbing his wrist wouldn't be enough; he was using every ounce of strength left in his body to keep his hand in the necessary position. Both disks were closing in fast, I glanced back and forth between them, I could easily avoid them with Instant-Transmission, which was my original plan. The problem was I had to time it just right to make sure Frieza wouldn't get a chance to dodge.

As each disk closed in, I released Frieza and flew backwards away from the fatal attacks. Frieza dove out of the way in the opposite direction. I watched as the maniacal tyrant's disks collided with one another and disappeared with a large spark.

Before five seconds had even passed, he was already launching another disk my way, laughing like a maniac. "Die fool!"

"Enough." I muttered. "CARBINE CANNON!"

My Super Saiyan boosted energy wave slit right through the disk as if it were nothing, wiping the smirk off Frieza's face and it purged into his figure as if he were fireworks.

Frieza's energy signal was very low; I flew towards him, his body dropped to the ground. "Damn you…" My ears picked up.

I landed nearby. "Please don't kill me…" He pathetically whimpered.

I bursted up laughing. "YOU'RE ASKING _ME_ TO _SPARE_ _YOU_? Oh the irony!"

"P-Pleas…e. D-Don't"

"Oh shut up," I spat rather annoyed. "If you had half a brain, you would remember what I said earlier.

_"Kill you? No, I'm not going to kill you… you don't deserve the Warrior's death…" I repeated._

"No. You're going to lay here til' you eventually die, with will be a very long time… you're an Arcosion, you can survive through _almost _anything." I revealed with a devious grin.

"P-Please… have mercy."

_MERCY? _I let out an angry growl at such a suggestion, but rather than do anything stupid, I continued with my already-ruthless plan for him.

"Hmpt… what was it you said way back when I killed the Cordosan King? Oh yes… _'You will be punished accordingly.'_ That, is all I have to say to you."

I turned and flew off, towards where I left Kershall and Piccolo. _They might need help if they're going to survive; good thing Frieza's ship has the technology I'll require._

**_A/N:_**** Bang! Hope everyone liked the conclusion to the Frieza saga! I did my best to make it exciting and action packed as possible without spamming the same techniques over and over. I wanted to use the "Fissure slash", and I never got around to it all this time… oops lol. **

**Anyways, expect these next couple chapters to come quicker, they are not a bunch of fight scenes… that is easier to write since I have a clear picture of what is in store for every character.**

**Piccolo is alive for Earth's Dragon balls… Kershall is alive just so that not only one person that just happens to be connected to the Dragon balls is alive lol. Plot convenience . Til' next time! R n' R!**


	27. Chapter 27: Another Scanlon edge

**Chapter 27**

**_A/N:_**** Yo! As promised, this chapter was a short wait! Now that Frieza has been dealt with, Where will Appule go on from here? **

**Plus, we will visit Vegeta in hell!**

**PS - Remember the two elites Merciless called for as "exclusives" that Contra cannot order around? The ones that appeared last time we checked up on the Scanlon androids? Just to kill all confusion… Their names are Honors and Soulstripper.**

POV - Appule

I sighed as I slipped the second boot on. Frieza was finished, but now I had plenty of other problems to tend to. I walked down the hallway, eventually stopping at an elevator. I used one of the dead lackey's fingerprints to activate it, and moved up to the higher ups' section of the ship.

I continued to wander, before stopping at what used to be Zarbon's room. Rather than waste time on security codes or fingerprints, this time I just kicked the door off its track. After all, the only point in keeping the other door I used intact was that it was an elevator… not a dead man's quarters.

"Hmpt. Just as I thought." I murmured to myself upon sight the feministic alien that was once Frieza's right hand man's quarters.

A large mirror was attached to one of the walls. Okay, that's an understatement. I realized. 'Large' was more like an 80" mirror. _Most high ranking officers prefer entertainment in their quarters of some kind… Movies, music, politics… porn…_

_What does he choose over all of that? A chance to look at an enormous image of himself! Pathetic…_

That wasn't the worst of it though… his bed was _perfectly_ made, not a single crease in the blankets, which were tucked in tightly. Two pillows were placed delicately on top of them. I approached the bed, and tugged the blankets slightly just for the hell of it, which created plenty of wrinkles that would probably piss the deceased _man_ off.

The thing that bothered me the most however, was the railing of the bed, which was bedazzled… _My god! Get a life Zarbon! Oh wait… it's too late for that isn't it…_

I chuckled at that, and then looked at the mirror again, this time with a purpose. My new armor looked identical to the last set, just… shinier and fresh.

_Now for what I came here for in the first place…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Merciless

"My Lord!" Someone urgently called, hurriedly approaching me.

"What is it?" I replied, not even bothering to glance and see who it is.

"One of the nameless informed me that Namek has been deserted!" It was Soulstripper, one of the two elites aboard the vessel. I realized, recognizing the audio.

"Is that so?"

"Yes my Lord. The video drone captured plenty of data on the transpiring events down there."

"Did you give Honors the access codes to view them?" I queried, referencing the other elite.

"Of course my Lord."

"Good." I stated plainly. "Did we capture footage of all the living fighters?"

Soulstripper smirked. "Yes, the dead ones too… Honors claims he can… 'Replicate' their techniques given enough time and resources." He informed.

"I am aware. Does Commander Contra know?"

"Not yet my Lord. Honors and I assumed you would want to hear about it first…"

"And you were correct. This opens up many opportunities for us, soon… we'll be on Namek, anything useful left behind on that rock?"

Soulstripper allowed a devious looking smile to creep onto his metallic face. "Oh I think so…"

"Better be worth my time, for your sake." I warned.

"Don't worry about one thing my Lord…" He retorted with confidence.

"Get out of here… inform Contra while you're at it." I commanded.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vegeta (Hell)

Hell… _not as bad of a place as we were told._ The prospect of spending eternity beating by former superior's asses day after day wasn't hell… it was _Heaven!_ I subconsciously thought, as I blocked a wimpy kick from Zarbon and retaliated with a left hook that snapped his neck.

_That's right Zarbon… FEEL it! _Eventually he would get back on his feet, I knew. In which case I can continue to make sure hell truly is _hell_ for Zarbon; in the meantime, I'm practically on vacation on a tropical planet!

"DAMN YOU VEGETA! FOOL! YOU CAN'T KILL US! WE'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

I bursted out laughing. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, but let's be honest Dodoria! Nappa can kick your ass down here! He has more skill than you do! That matters more in the Otherworld."

Clearly insulted, Dodoria flew at me as fast as he could, which frankly… was pathetic. I effortlessly ducked a sloppy swing blasted him aside.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted Cui slowly trying to slither away from the fray. "HEY! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" He stopped dead in his tracks. _Damn coward, Cui… that annoying bastard has been taunting me all my life! He WILL NOT ruin the afterlife for me!_

I pointed two fingers at him, they glowed purely white, and in an instant , Cui exploded into thin air. "Trash…"

"V-Vegeta!? There's nothing left of him! He doesn't exist anymore!" Zarbon yelled fearfully, probably thinking he was doomed to the same thing.

"_Good."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

POV - Appule

I sat in a swivel-chair made of a material found only on Arcos, typing rapidly. The ship's bridge, the one place I could find access to a damn computer, well, outside of the medical terminals.

The door slid open and Kershall entered. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"You and Piccolo were badly injured and I placed you in the medical chambers. Remember?" I replied, not bothering to look at him, continuing to type.

He was silent a moment, as if recalling what he could. "Why are we in Frieza's ship? We're on the move? Where to?"

I sighed. "One question at a time, damn it." I remarked annoyed. "I gathered all of our equipment and jacked Frieza's ship cause it's bigger, faster, and newer. As to where, _you're_ going to Earth."

"What do you mean _me_?"

"You and the Namek. I'm going home…"

"You're… going to use the Dragon balls there?" He queried.

"Yes, one wish to reverse what Frieza caused on Namek. One wish to bring my town and everyone on it that Frieza's men killed, back to life. And finally, one wish for to reverse the damage done on Genocilia." I summed up.

"But Genocilia could still be controlled by those androids? Our warriors could get slaughtered all over again!"

I stopped typing, pondering what he had just said. "Good point… we should check that place out before we use a wish on them… In the meantime, what do we use the final wish for?"

We stood in silence for a moment, and Kershall eventually gave up. "No idea…"

"Well, keep thinking about it. We have time for two things, training and strategizing."

Kershall gave me a confused look. "Strategizing for what?"

I grinned. "Remember the initial deal?"

****Flashback****

_"There were four power levels registering at over 20k here, I know it was you. Show me how to do that and I promise you will be rewarded accordingly." Vesaun barked._

_The four of them exploded in laughter. Vesaun gestured for silence, and they quickly returned to their cocky smirks they had previously._

_"Just what do you think you could possibly interest us with? We work as highly paid mercenaries, for the richest kingdom in this entire Star system. We have what we need and want, now stop embarrassing yourself." I thought carefully for a moment, unsure of how strong their loyalty is to this… King._

_"What if I told you, all of you could be much richer than that, each of you could be given a well conditioned planet for your personal use?" I offered._

_All four of them looked surprised at such a suggestion, and since no one replied, I went on. "Teach me a couple tricks of yours, and help me overthrow Lord Frieza, then I can give you any planet you desire!"_

_"Frieza, are you insane?" Yucanas cut in._

_"Believe it or not, all of you are just as strong, if not, stronger than his top two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, whom are both over 20k just as you guys are, but we have a numbers advantage. Frieza will be difficult, but it can be done!" I pleaded. Then, in a dubious tone, I added: Then my planet will be free, and his will be blasted into oblivion!" That last comment would've seemed as if I was talking to myself, I suppose I was, I realized._

****End Flashback****

"Now do you remember?"

He chuckled. "Arcos, completely forgot your intentions for them."

_Oh you have no idea…_ I thought.

"That won't work." A voice bluntly voiced from the entrance to the bridge.

_How long has he been standing there!?_ "How long have you-" Kershall started only to be interrupted.

"Long enough to hear about the Dragon balls. I've got bad news for you, the Namekian Dragon balls that you're hauling on this ship only bring back one wish at a time."

My heart sank…

"WHAT!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

"No, but you can also relax. The Earth has its own set of Dragon balls, I'm sure you can use those… I won't stop you."

Kershall smirked. "You mean, you _can't_ stop him."

Piccolo merely grunted in response.

Something about that revelation seemed so illogical… _what was their purpose of being on Namek?_ "If Earth has Dragon balls, why would you go to Namek? It doesn't make any sense!" I declared.

"Goku and the others wanted to wish back those who died fighting Vegeta and Nappa. I just wanted to see Namek for my own eyes, didn't expect half of what happened… probably wouldn't change a bit of it. We can still wish them all back, no need to mourn them." He reasoned.

Kershall narrowed his eyes brows with a suspicious look on his face. "But according to _you_, Earth has Dragon balls…"

"They do. However, they cannot revive the same man more than once. Krillin and Chiaotzu have died before. " He paused to grin. "At my hand." He added, mostly for effect. "That's why they needed the Namekian balls."

I slowly nodded. "Makes sense" I admitted, ignoring his reference to killing the two of them.

"Vegeta wasn't there for vengeance was he?" Kershall queried. "I had suspected there was something _more_ going on back on Earth. They were after the Dragon balls, weren't they."

Piccolo nodded. "Doesn't matter in the long run, he wants immortality. That's something we cannot allow him to ever obtain! When everyone's wished back, Appule needs to take him out first chance he gets!" Piccolo expressed.

_I don't know… if it weren't for him, particularly his genetics… Frieza would've slain us all! _I pondered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - SoulStripper

"Commander! Or… I mean…" A voice trailed through the comm. Link.

"Sir will be fine soldier." I replied.

"I think I found what you wanted. Ivory skin, hanging onto life by a thread, sir. He seems a bit delusional."

_Music to my audio receptors. _"That has to be him! Deliver him to Honors at once!"

_It's about time…_

****Flashback****

_The eight of us leapt off the starship, rallying on the luscious terrain. "Spread out, report to me as soon as you find anything useful. We aren't finished until the entire planet has been scouted! I commanded._

_Each mechanical warrior acknowledged in their own way and took to the skies._

****End Flashback****

_One part of my plan down…_

**_A/N:_**** Surprise! A few readers suspected Mecha Frieza… but King Cold didn't find him! The Scanlon androids beat him to the punch! Obviously I have yet to reveal the origins of those guys… but they're becoming much more important than before from here on out.**

**Retriving Frieza was all Soulstripper's idea, but he has more plans… (As Suggested in the last scene) What other wheels might be turning in his mechanical mind?**

**Find out! Next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Fusion

**Chapter 28**

_**A/N:**_ **Hello everyone… You may have noticed 27 was shorter than my recent usual… I just didn't want to reveal the rest of Soulstripper's plan all in that chapter, I liked leaving it at that lil twist… This one is also short but I intend to rectify that next chapter. Enjoy!**

POV - Piccolo

_Piccolo. _A voice called, echoing through the depths of my mind. I reluctantly opened my eyes and dropped out of meditation.

_What? _

_I wish to congratulate you on your victory, but I'm afraid we have pressing matters to attend to. _

I grunted outwardly. I still had no love or sympathy for my 'Good' half whatsoever. _Call it a victory all you want old man! How are we supposed to bring back those weaklings who died on Earth, as well as all of the Namekians and Goku, Tien, Gohan? Not to mention, Appule lost some allies in the battle too, plus a bunch of people from his own planet that he originally intended to use the wish on…_

Kami remained silent a moment. _You have Namek's Dragon balls in your possession, bring them to Earth and we will do what we can…_

_You fool! You know everything that happened on Namek through me, you KNOW the Dragon balls on Namek only bring back one life per wish!_

_And you! Piccolo, also know everything I know! It would appear you have forgotten something about the magic of the Dragon balls…_

It was my turn to remain silent. _What would that be? The Black Star Dragon balls? Have you lost it!? _I scoffed.

_No, that would be far too dangerous, not just to our planet, but Namek as well._

_Then what!? I'm not in the mood to play games with YOU!_

_Very well, I'll get to the point then… As you know, the Dragon balls are tied to their creator… and a wish cannot exceed the creators power._

_Yes, Yes, spit it out already! _I urged.

_With both sets… I believe we could merge them… It would require the consent of the creator of both sets. _

_A merge? Dragon ball fusion? Interesting… I'm sure it can be done, if Nameks can fuse bodies, there's no reason why they wouldn't be able to fuse the Dragon balls. _I mused.

_It can be done, I'm sure of that. The Dragon balls have always felt like a part of me, a part of home. You're comparison is right on. The problem is you left Guru on Namek._

_He's not fit for travel. _Nail replied.

_Nail? You're able to speak through the telepathic link? Why have you been silent this whole time? _

_Well, I don't know much of what you two have spoken of. But I agree, it's worth a try, at least. Appule could use his instant transmission to retrieve Guru and that Bulma person back to Earth. _He suggested.

_Very well, we'll go with that as soon as you arrive on Earth. _Kami replied.

_Fine. Just get out of my head old man!_

Back to meditation…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Honors

The four of us stood in lord Merciless' quarters, hatching an excellent plan.

"Bring in the Arcosion." I ordered.

Two nameless grunts wheeled in a cart, carrying the nearly dead, fearsome tyrant. "So this is the mighty Lord Frieza…" Merciless thought aloud.

"Well there's no room for two 'Lords' in _one _Galactic Empire now is there?" Soulstripper chimed.

"The Cold Empire has three…" Contra answered with distaste at his ignorance. "So, what do you even plan to do with him? He's too close to death's door to provide any significant energy; you won't even be able to refine what little amount he's using to cling onto life." He went on.

"100% correct Contra, however… We could _rebuild _him."

Contra chuckled. "A Waste of time, he'll never agree to serve Lord Merciless."

"Agreed." Merciless concurred.

"Ah but what if he couldn't remember a thing?" Soulstripper threw in.

Merciless and Contra exchanged looks. "It can be done, I assure you… With this warrior on our side, we'll be unstoppable!" I exclaimed.

Contra didn't have a rebuttal to that idea and merely nodded his head.

"You realize he cannot be fully mechanical?" Lord Merciless questioned.

"Of course my lord, Frieza cannot be Frieza without leaving his brain intact. I will preserve his vitals and reconstruct the damaged sections. Starting with the giant whole in his face…" I mused.

"Very well, you're permitted to devote whatever resources you need on this. Contra, Soulstripper, I need you two to focus on extracting energy while we're stationed on Namek…"

"My Lord… we're not finished with our own plan, Frieza is just phase one." Soulstripper revealed.

"Bring in _Project Tesphas_ and _Project Zeta_." I commanded.

The two nameless grunts wheeled in two more carts, these ones holding the other acquisitions we made on Namek.

The first project, _Project Tesphas_, was a spiky haired Saiyan, dead as picked vegetable, still had several organs intact and held one of the highest power levels recorded from the battle. _Project Zeta_ was not organic, but rather something completely opposite. The material it was made of was not recorded in any Scanlon computer files, but there was a ton of it that was apparently blown to bits during the battle on Namek.

What brought the strange material to our attention, was that several damaged bodies laid about, that were identical to the organic body that was _Project Tesphas_.

"You intend to bring back one of the dead!?" Contra asked, a bit shocked.

"Quite right." I chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - King Cold

"What do you mean you _CAN'T_ find my son?" I growled in irritation, starring down the incompetent before me down.

"W-Well, he went to Namek, but the planet still exists, his ship is on the move without any response."

"Namek you say? Thank you. NOW DIE!" I shouted and blasted him away, killing several other henchman in the radius and scarring many others out of their face.

"Set a course to Namek." I commanded politely and with a calm demeanor; taking a sip of my favorite wine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - King Kai

_King Kai, can you hear me? _A voice asked.

_Why yes I can, but who wants to know? Are you one my fans who wants me perform one of my famous comedy routines!? _I asked excitedly through the link.

_Um, no thank you King Kai. There is something much more dire at stake._

_Aww, darn. I was really hoping you would say yes. So, who are you again?_

_My name is Kami… I am the Guardian of the Earth, the very same planet your recent pupil trained with you to protect._

_Ah yes, Goku! I saw that things went well, and have continued to go well through Namek… except for the fact almost everyone died, but other than that…_

_King Kai please! Let me explain._

_Fine… since you think you know soooo much!_

_I in no way intended to be rude… _Kami reasoned.

_Just get on with it already!_

_Well, we've devised a plan that will bring everyone back, but I need Guru here to do it, and he's still on Namek. _

_Go on… _I urged.

_When Piccolo, Appule and Kershall arrive on Earth, we can use instant Transmission to transport Guru to Earth, but I don't think anyone of us can pinpoint his energy signal from way out here, can you help us?_

_Yes, of course I can. Technically, it's against the rules for me to go to the living world… but I can make an exception to help out with this. Just this once…_

_Thank you King Kai! We're in your debt and-_

_Yeah whatever. Don't thank me, thank Goku and Appule. I wouldn't make an exception like this if it weren't for two things._

_What are they? _Kami inquired.

'_A', Goku is expensive to feed, and 'B', Appule took care of Frieza! We all owe him a lot!_

_**A/N:**_ **Well, short.. I know…**

**But I took care of all of the scenes I needed in this chapter, lots of plot developments and stuff, this should've been in the same chapter as 27, but as I said above… I liked leaving 27 with the surprise regarding Frieza :) **


	29. Chapter 29: Eternal Dragon

**Chapter 29**

_**A/N: **_**This chapter starts off with a time-skip. Basically Appule and the others have arrived on Earth, this starts a couple weeks afterwards to be precise, we'll move on from there :) **

**Also, Appule never went to his homeworld, he decided it was pointless when Piccolo revealed that the Namekian Dragon balls only bring one person back per wish. This is because Namekian's didn't believe in wishing back the dead before Frieza attacked them… If you didn't already know that.**

**If you're wondering how Appule visualizes Earthlings… you'll get that picture momentarily. Well, onto 29! Enjoy!**

**P.S - The Scanlons never found Guru and Bulma because they were hidden in a cave… using a capsule house. They relocated Guru after they deemed it too dangerous for his house, knowing the spire would eventually get wiped out. Surprised no one asked about that.**

POV - Appule

Earth, being one of the many "Backwater" planets in the galaxy, was full of naïve weaklings. They stroll about, committing crimes and violence, forming gangs and acting tough, no knowledge of energy manipulation whatsoever. If that weren't enough, they all shared some sort of delusion that they were the only planet with inhabitants. Foolish isn't enough to describe all of that. Earthlings take a dangerous combination of ignorance and arrogance to a whole new level.

Other than that, I loved the planet.

Having arrived two weeks ago, I was growing quite impatient with Earthlings. Even my allies… who had insisted we wait before making the wishes. In spite of this, _I_ was the one who had to use instant transmission to bring back Guru, the little Namek boy named Cargo, and that annoying woman back from Namek. What for? To sit around and _wait_ for no god damn reason!

As for common human inhabitants, their power levels were so far from decent that all they did was constantly annoy me. I had tried to find some source of entertainment since returning, a short break from my non-stop training during the trip back.

_Thursday Night Fight Night!_ Turned out to be the most overrated joke of a "competition" I'd ever seen. Watching pansies beat each other fighting at the pace of my Great, great, great grandmother in the Otherworld… _Yep, the typical Earthling "fighter" is quite pathetic._

And with nothing to do for entertainment, that meant I had nothing better to do with my time than to try to gain control over the Super Saiyan transformation. It was still occurring spontaneously, but after all the time it took to get to Earth… I was nearing control over it, I could _feel _it.

Getting used to being a Super Saiyan was… difficult. For one thing, the massive power increase is so much higher than anything I'd ever encountered before, one mistake and I could destroy the entire planet. That very problem slowed my progress aboard Frieza's ship, I couldn't risk blowing us all up. We'd die… and the Namekian Dragon balls would've drifted throughout space… never to be gathered again.

Another part of being a Super Saiyan that I found challenging was accepting that Saiyan genetics were somewhere within me… and while my physical traits weren't changing at all, I noticed some differences in my personality. A lust for battle that was unique from any feeling I'd felt prior, was constantly nagging me to go hit someone.

At times, I felt like complying, and actually giving into it. Surely that would satisfy the feeling, allow myself to feast on _Vegeta's_ desire. Luckily, I always managed to maintain my composure, and not run around crushing random Earthlings, annoying as they may be…

_I need to get used to this… somehow…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Vesaun

I parried the unexpected flying kick, noticing it at the final second. I returned with a quick one..two..one..two that Kershall avoided by simply swaying his head side to side. I went for a knee to his stomach, but my protégé intercepted it with his own knee and knocked me aside with a vicious backhand.

"Nice shot." I admitted, rubbing my right cheek.

Kershall smirked. "I've had a lot of threats around me, it was necessary that I honed my skills and increase my power level during the trips. Knowing that Genocilia has been overrun, I continued to work hard on the trip back as well." He explained.

I nodded. "Good, but you've become pretty much as strong as I, and I've also been working intensely preparing to not only win Genocilia back, but to defend this planet from the same threat."

"How can we be so sure that they'll even come?" A voice from behind called. It was Massa, he looked tired.

"We don't." I admitted.

"Better to stick around and train than to abandon our strongest allies in what could be their hour of need. Hopefully, I'll be able to convince Appule to accompany us on our little homecoming. He still has thoughts floating around about Arcos." Kershall revealed.

"What about money?" Massa inquired. "Appule still hasn't paid us a lousy credit!"

"He promised to repay us with our own personal Planet to rule… not money." Kershall reminded.

Massa bursted out laughing. "Right! As if a man without any Credits is going to just hand over some planets!"

"Silence." I commanded. Both of them promptly shut up.

"I don't think Appule has had the time on his hands to fulfill his promises; he's certainly strong enough to conquer planets by himself. You'll get your reward Massa, however, he probably won't be giving _you_ anything unless you assist with his future intentions."

"Future intentions!? I thought we made a deal! A deal I didn't want to partake in!" He scoffed.

"Massa… quit acting like such a fool, the only person who has done his part of the deal is Kershall, we were unable to make it to Namek, we weren't present on Earth either, which means we haven't been of any service to him"

Massa stood silent, unable to find a flaw in my point. "You may get a chance if you accompany us when he attacks Arcos, he wants those damn Arcosions dead, extinct, to be honest. Right now he still has the Dragon balls on his mind though." Kershall informed.

"And the new threat?"

"Well yes, I'm sure he won't mind sticking around to train while we await the possibility of a Scanlon invasion."

_I hope your right…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Stargazer

"My lord, everything is going according to plan… I have constructed a well concealed HQ here on Earth… they'll never find it."

"Good… all is prepared and ready for our arrival?" Lord Merciless asked.

"Yes my Lord."

"Superb, expect us in a few years."

I was taken aback by this, _years!?_

"Why!? I mean…" I settled my volume down before I wrote up my death sentence. "My lord… Is there something important I should know about?"

Merciless lazily leaned back into his seat on the other side of the screen. "We are currently divulging into some… _special_ projects." He answered mysteriously.

Knowing better than to press him… I simply left it at that and went on to another question. "This _project _is keeping you on Namek?"

"No, we're aboard Contra's Flagship. These projects are going to take time, there are three suns nearby this planet… the process of gathering energy is much faster than with one… _obviously." _He explained, with his voice full of sarcasm.

I nodded. "Orders? I have nothing to do around here…" I complained.

Merciless chuckled. "I expected as much, scout the enemy… send us footage of them during their training."

"As you wish."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

Staring at the rock mountain before me, I silently picked out a small point of rock, the size of a toothpick. I lunged fourth, plowing my foot into and reducing it to rubble; I then followed-up with several handsprings before jotting an elbow into another, this one shattered to bits upon impact.

_Too easy._ I thought. _Guess I need to turn it up a few notches. _

Forming small, mobile energy balls of my usual purple hue, I began rapidly firing them into the sky. I didn't bother to count them, there were that many.

Using my mind, I surrounded myself and homed them onto their designated target. Me.

The temptation to redirect them as they closed in was strong, but I forced myself to disregard it. What was so challenging about this? Using the mind to continuingly direct them at me, while dodging and deflecting them provided with quite a strenuous mental exercise; maintaining such a workout, was very difficult to do for long periods of time.

I deflected one, leaned back to avoid another, then ducked in order to allow two of the balls to collide. After swaying to the left, I managed to take advantage of a good angle and batted one of them into another which were so conveniently aligned.

Spinning around, I batted another one straight into the Earth.

_Appule._

Upon hearing my name, I lost all of the focus I had going for me, and succumbed to the barrage of energy balls; The explosion consuming me entirely…

_WHAT!?_ I irritably roared out of annoyance.

_Did I interrupt something important?_

I could feel a vein bulging at the peak of my head. _Never mind. Just answer the question Namek._

_Very well, come to the lookout, it is time._

I grunted a reply and placed two ringer tips on my head and zipped off using my handy Instant-Transmisson.

**(Kami's Lookout)**

As soon as I arrived I was smothered in a bunch of earthlings' thanks and gratitude. They were talking a million miles an hour and wouldn't SHUT UP.

Pushing through the crowd of imbeciles, I approached Kershall, who was standing with another mercenary that I recognized from the meeting so long ago…

Our eyes locked, neither willing to start the conversation, neither willing to make the first move in a chess match of pride.

Kershall mocked a cough to point out how ridiculous it was.

"_Appule…_" The mercenary regretfully managed.

"_Massa…"_ I returned, still staring into the eyes of my most open critic.

It was true that we never did anything to hate each other; there was no grudge to be held. If anything… something to celebrate. Perhaps our pride was getting the better of us. Massa likely didn't want to verbally admit he was wrong about me, wrong about the idea of overthrowing Frieza, and he's probably worried that I don't intend to give him the planet I offered. After all, _he_ wasn't on Namek, only Kershall was. It would make more sense to offer these Earthlings their own planet to rule…

_But why was I so defensive suddenly? Were those bits of Vegeta's genes getting the better of me again? That damn Saiyan…_

Whether it be _my_ pride or _Vegeta's_ pride… this is an unnecessary quarrel, and it must be stopped. I reached my right hand out, gesturing a handshake, which he hesitated to accept… but after a few seconds, it would appear our stupid squabble was put behind us.

"Quiet everyone…" Kami plead. It was at that moment I noticed another man, wearing Genocilian clothing, he looked to be some form of royalty. Was this the Arbiter I had heard so much about? No, certainly not… his power level pales in comparison to the Arbiter. Then who?

"That's Tyceon, our planet's Guardian." Kershall stated, as if expecting me ask.

I nodded, that seemed to make sense. He had protection of the Arbiter, he should've been more than fine. I perceived.

Guru managed to smile, he could barely walk, but this little event was more important than an elderly Namek's comfort zone… this could decide in depth, how much of a victory this whole battle really was.

"It has been an honor, my friend." Kami stated.

Guru let out a chuckle. "Please, do not be sad… you're making a noble sacrifice. You will not be forgotten, and besides, you aren't really _going anywhere_. You'll be with us all the time… in a way…"

"I know." Kami said, a tear starting to trickle down his cheek in spite of his smile.

"What the hell's going on?" Massa whispered.

"No clue…" Kershall admitted.

My eyes widened. "W-What if… they can't just merge the Dragon Balls? What if they have to merge bodies too?" I pondered quietly, so only they could hear.

They let out surprised grunts. But I had a feeling I was right…

"Let's not put it off any longer." Guru stated.

"Right." Kami agreed.

They both placed a hand on each other's chest, and began glowing. Energy trickled around their bodies erratically before in an explosion of power, only one Namek remained.

The smoke cleared to reveal Guru… alone.

"Mr. Popo."

Popo was crying like a baby as it hit him, Kami was gone, he would one day suffer of loneliness in the lookout once again.

Instead of Popo, Piccolo emerged. "What do you need?"

"Bring the Dragon Balls to me."

Piccolo complied, and returned shortly after… using telekinesis to carry fourteen magical Dragon Balls. All fourteen were glowing, and as Guru began to take control over them, they seemed to glow even brighter. The large ones I recognized as the Namekian set, I was shocked to say the least at the puny size of Earth's Dragon Balls.

All of the magical spheres began circling around each other in midair, energy continued to gather, and eventually, what began as spheres were beginning to change shape.

Now, formless splashes of orange, they seemed to find a partner as they returned to the original spherical shape within minutes… except, there were only 7 now. Strangely, combining orange with orange didn't make orange… The new spheres were red with orange stars… opposite of before for whatever unknown reason.

Guru fell on his ass, panting. A collection of humans including Bulma, along with Cargo rushed to him. Piccolo looked concerned. He raised a hand up. "I'm f-fine. Someone… summon the Dragon. Hurry!" He demanded.

An old Earth man that I hadn't seen before stated a few sentences about the mystical Dragon and suddenly… a powerful volt of golden energy flew out of the Dragon Balls. Taking a snake-like pattern in the sky, the Eternal Dragon raised, demanding someone to make five wishes. It was a green, scaly, being with antler-like parts on his head, and whiskers.

"Five!?" Kershall and I simultaneously blurted.

"Shenrunga! I wish for you to restore my youth!" Guru declared. Shenrunga's red eyes glowed brighter than before.

Guru's wrinkles faded away, and his old and discolored muscles returned to their youthful pinkish hue. His overall size remained; I assumed most of it was from obesity… who knows how long he's been unable to walk easily. Guru returned to his feet, his exhaustion seemed to have dissipated.

"Your wish has been granted."

"G-Guru? You're not the type to wish for something _like_ that…"

"I didn't have a choice, Kami and I made a deal, and I had to honor it _Piccolo_." I noted that he said Piccolo instead of Nail… must be a result of Kami being in there somewhere.

"Why not use Kami's body?" The old man questioned.

"I wanted to, but Kami wanted to break Piccolo's link to the Dragon Balls. He passed on the link to Earth's balls to me last night. It's a precaution." He explained.

At this point, I was completely lost… _What does any of this have to do with Piccolo?_ I wondered.

"HEY! Don't we have a bunch _heroes_ to wish back!?" Bulma reminded them.

Guru smirked. "I believe we do."

They went on to spend the second wish on those who were lost fighting the Saiyans on Earth, followed by those killed by Frieza and his men on Namek. We took a brief intermission for me to use Instant transmission (With some guidance from King Kai once again) and bring everyone home. Well, almost everyone…

"Hey… where's Vegeta?" Goku wondered aloud.

_Damn good question… _I thought.

"Could he have survived?"

"No way… we _saw_ him get blown up before Dende could heal him!" Piccolo objected.

"We can figure this out later…" Tyceon suggested, opening his mouth finally.

"Appule, go ahead… wish for something. You've earned it." Guru permitted.

_This is it… _"Sherunga! I wish for all the people of my home world who were slain because of my actions be revived!"

"It shall be done…" The Dragon's eyes glowed bright for what seemed like forever…

"Your wish has been granted…"

_I did it… I DID IT! I defeated Frieza, got my revenge, and brought back all of those people! Now all I need is King Cold and Cooler's heads on my wall…_ I thought, smiling at my accomplishments. Victory sure could be sweet.

The others around me were saying things and "celebrating" but I ignored all of it… this was _my _moment. This is what drove me to do everything I have sought to do! Did I know I could actually bring them back? Of course not! But I somehow found a way!

_My family no longer has to suffer through being deceased at my own fault! YES!_ The feeling I was experiencing was like none other I had felt in my entire life, it almost felt as good as beating the tar out of Frieza… it its own way of course.

"Name your fifth and final wish!" Shenrunga demanded of us.

Everyone had a collective debate on what to wish for… we considered wishing the Genocilians back, but Kershall and Tyceon shot that idea down, not knowing if the Scanlons were still there made it a no-no.

"Okay, we can either wish to know if Genocilia is being occupied by Scanlons, or try and find out the whereabouts of Vegeta." Krillin layed-out.

"I can easily find out about Genocilia on my own." Tyceon said.

"Very well, we all agree we need to find out about Vegeta then?" Piccolo asked, all but thrilled about the wish.

"How should we word it though?" the old man, apparently called Roshi asked.

"I'll take care of this one…" Guru decided. "Shenrunga, I wish for you to give me Vegeta's memories… dating back to when Frieza killed him."

"It shall be done…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Honors

The door slid open, and Merciless walked through. "I take it Project _Tesphas_ is going well?"

"Yes my Lord… He is now stable. I told you we could bring these pathetic _organics_ back from the dead." I stated full of pride.

"Yes… we sure have come a long way over the years…" He agreed, eyeing the newly revived Saiyan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Kershall

"H-He's… alive, but only briefly gained any consciousness, he was being tended to by Androids…" Guru said in confusion.

Massa and I exchanged an uneasy glance, then looked to Tyceon, who was equally worried.

_**A/N:**_ **There you have it! Shenrunga! Obviously it appears to be more like Shenron than Porunga… but boy does the power change… 5 wishes is pretty damn good ain't it? Lol**

**How will the universe be affected with Guru merged with Kami as Earth's guardian? **

**Btw, lil shoutout to Super Vegetarott cause he came up with the name for Shenrunga!**


	30. Chapter 30: Reliving the past

**Chapter 30**

_**A/N:**_ **CHAPTER 30! Wow this has come a looonng way from chapter 1 hasn't it? Just a reminder, if a character died on Namek, he's been dead for MONTHS, and went on to train some with King Kai and the other dead people. Those who died on Earth, nearly 2 years. If you're confused as to why, it took months for Appule and the others to actually arrive on Earth.**

**I have a sweet surprise for all of you! This chapter is the start of a saga I never left a single clue about! The Z Tournament saga!**

POV - Goku

"Oh come on Chi Chi… being dead isn't so bad! Besides, he had a blast!" I tried to reason innocently.

In return, I received a death glare that made King Piccolo look like Cinderella, this was followed by getting hit in the head with a frying pan, which got stuck on my head.

When she pried it off, it a large dent was revealed and she looked even more pissed. "DAMN IT GOKU! THIS PAN WAS NEW!"

"How was that _my_ fault, You hit me!" I whined.

"Oh, is that so? _Goku_? Well I'll tell _you_ what _is_ YOUR FAULT! You got my Gohan KILLED! You should be happy you even get to sleep on the couch! Or… a kitchen chair! Never mind the same bed as me!"

"I can sleep in the kitchen? All right!" I said, eyes lighting up.

Chi Chi nearly fell over.

"Okay, okay, I understand why you're so mad at me… but I _really _want Gohan to participate in the Tournament with me and the guys!" I said with excitement.

"Nothing is going to take my baby away from me again! He's never leaving this house! EVER! And that's final." She concluded.

"Don't you think your overreacting a bit…"

"OVERREACTING? I'LL SHOW YOU OVERREACTING!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Yamcha

When everyone was brought back with the Dragon Balls just a nine or ten days ago, Tien asked Bulma if she could rent the World Martial Arts arena.

Miraculously, she got a deal done overnight! _She sure is amazing…_

Dedicating our spare nine or ten days to train, a group of us agreed to participate. Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and myself. I had been waiting for this for months… Tien brought up how much he would like to participate one of these again, _just like old times_… Krillin and I persuaded him to actually do it.

While Goku and Tien were strong… there's no way that they overtake Krillin and I, we had a lot more time to train under the extra gravity, not even Goku is capable of catching up to us that easily!

Smirking confidently, I looked up to see Goku's arrival, he cut off his energy and landed beside Krillin, who was looking determined to win. Something was definitely troubling Goku. I strolled over to them.

"Hey Goku, something wrong? Where's Gohan?"

"Yeah Goku; you seem a little tense…" Krillin added.

"It's just… Chi Chi is so darn controlling! She wouldn't even let me bring Gohan to the tournament! Not even to watch!"

"That blows." I remarked.

Krillin patted him on the back. "Well, at least you'll get some good fights in to take your mind off it; I can't promise you that I'll be _letting _you win though."

Goku smirked at that. "Don't get too confident Krillin; you haven't beaten me yet."

Krillin chuckled. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"The key word is _yet_ Goku." I said with a confident demeanor, revealing that for the first time since the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, we weren't worried about being matched up with Goku, but welcomed it instead.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

Being the "Sponsoring fighter" of a tournament isn't something I found the least bit exhilarating. Having hundreds of photos taken of myself, getting a ton of unnecessary attention from the media, and being in charge of the rules and organization is not fun.

Capsule corp may have been the ones who were technically renting the arena, and were taking advantage of that by advertising themselves all over the walls… but it was up to me to ensure this tournament was managed properly.

Using the World Martial Arts competition as a template to some extent… I adopted almost the same rules, eliminating a few I didn't like, such as some new idiotic rule that involved a punching machine and sending fighters with the highest score to the finals. _Whoever thought of that horrid idea…_

Martial arts is about skill, not strength. What's so difficult for people to understand about that?

I even tracked down the same announcer from the old tournaments; he seemed enthusiastic about seeing us in action after all these years. Oh, and just to gather a bigger crowd, I dragged Hercule Satan away from the Arbiter's boot camp.

Cason had developed into Hercule's fiercest rival, and was certain to come as well, still looking to redeem himself of his loss to the champ in the preliminaries of the last World Martial Arts Tournament.

Luckily, the massively strong aliens like Appule, Piccolo and the Arbiter, would not be contestants. Unless one of those mercenaries comes in and finds a way passed everyone… an Earthling will come out on top this year! That is, unless Goku wins again.

I had never felt that I truly beat Goku back in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament… I was made champion, and yet, I felt like I was the second greatest fighter in the world. I won thanks to good fortune, I was merely lucky that he hit the ground before I did…

It only went south from there… King Piccolo didn't even need to _try_ in order to take me. Hell, King Piccolo created a demon minion that was strong enough to handle me, and then I failed when using my trump card… the Evil Containment Wave.

As usual, Goku took care of business… defying the odds just like he did to me! By the time the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament had arrived, Goku had trained with Kami and made me look ridiculous in our match. It was the first time I had revealed the Multi-form technique, and he still found a way to beat me.

Piccolo Jr. was in the same tournament, he tried everything. From becoming a giant to using his Demon wave; nothing could stop Goku. Piccolo blasted a hole through Goku's chest, and yet, he _still_ lost the match. If it's possible to beat Goku in a tournament… it certainly won't be an easy feat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

[Narration]

And so the preliminaries commenced! The Z-Fighters held back nearly all of their strength, trying their best not to decapitate their opponents, and thanks to Tien, no Z-Fighter was forced against another during the preliminaries.

Annex, a near last minute entry, was also placed in a bracket that would keep him away from Z-Fighters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Chiaotzu

The preliminaries were a yawn. Every fighter that was put against me wasn't even capable of firing energy blasts, or having any clue how outmatched they were… One fight… all I need is one fight and I'm in the finals with the others.

"BEGIN." An official permitted.

I lazily thrust my arm forward for one last _weak_ telekinetic blast. My power level was probably suppressed to around where it was at the last tournament. I figured it wouldn't kill anyone at that level, it never had before.

Just like the previous fighters before him, the attack sent him backwards; assuming that our "battle" was over, I turned to leave the ring and return to Tien and the others. It's time for the finals.

My boredom had gotten the better of me… I overlooked an opponent, and it would cost me the match as he somehow wasn't knocked out of bounds, he charged at me and before I knew what was even happening, he kicked me _through_ the wall. _Out of bounds_.

I quickly got up and hopped back to the other side of the wall. "Who _are_ you?" I asked in astonishment.

"Chiaotzu! You lost?" Tien asked, hurriedly strolling over to the Preliminary arena, baffled.

The other fighter chuckled. "My master was right, you _are_ incompetent." He declared, staring at me. He wasn't quite Tien's height, but pretty close, he wore a familiar looking black hat on his head; he has darkly tinted skin and third degree burns across the left side of his neck. He walked towards to edge of the arena, and picked up an green outfit. My eyes widened at the site.

"Hey…Tien? Isn't that-"

"Yes Chiaotzu… he's a Crane student…" Tien confirmed my thought, with a stern tone of hatred.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the very FIRST Z Fighting Tournament! Everything is much like the World Martial Arts Tournament, however… we don't have to wait for it! In just a few moments, two fighters will take it to the ring, battling for one million zeni!"

The crowd cheered like crazy. _Good thing Bulma didn't mind taking care of the financial parts._

"We are all _privileged_ to have the opportunity to watch," He began counting on his fingers for a couple seconds. "THREE World Martial Arts former or current champions!"

"First there's Tien Shinhan! He was victorious in a gruesome battle with Goku in the 22nd tournament that went down to the wire! Neither could stand easy after the brutal beating they suffered! The crowd went wild, cheering for me. Honestly, I didn't really want any more attention than I already had from all the advertisements.

Goku of course, won three years later in one of the most INCREDIBLE fights witnessed by man, against… the reincarnation of King Piccolo in the 23rd tournament!" He wiped off some sweat at that memory. The crowd erupted in excitement, those who are old enough to remember Piccolo, that is.

"And last but not least! The two time, and reigning martial arts champion of the world! HERCUUULLEE… SATAN!" This time the crowd was louder than century link field… I had to actually cover my ears, as if a Jet engine were being started up.

"Also advancing to the finals, are nine other contestants. We have divided them into seeds based on likelihood of winning from our experts," He paused and pulled a card out of his pocket.

"Our twelfth seed is Conzer Jaques, an unknown fighter from west city. The eleventh is Yao Chung, as you could probably judge by his outfit," He gestured a hand to Yao. "Is from China."

"The tenth seed belongs to Martellus, whom came one preliminary match away from the finals of the last World Martial Arts tournament. The ninth goes to Torain Lumme, a famous kick-boxer from Canada, who has so far shown he can hang with the big shots!

The eighth, known as Cason, has a lot of wins in his fighting career and not many loses, but was unfortunate as he was matched up with Hercule in the preliminaries of the last tournament.

Seed number seven, is a graduate of the Crane school, his name is Tyron Sefolosha and he reminds me of Tien Shinhan himself!"

_He's nothing like me._ I thought.

"Annex claimed the sixth seed, there are no records of him anywhere or about any of his fighting abilities, but he was _more than_ _impressive_ in the preliminaries. This mystery fighter could mean trouble!

One through five are all very talented fighters who have each been in the World Martial Arts finals multiple times! Five is Yamcha, a graduate of the Turtle school learning from the Legendary Master Roshi; he has been in the tournament finals three times, but never cracked it to the final match. Four is Krillin, a two time semi-finalist of the Turtle school as well. Three is Tien Shinhan, two is Goku, and number one of course is-"

"HERCULE SATAN!" The crowd interjected.

_Ugh…_

"A fighting bracket has been set up, matching fighters up randomly;" Two officials brought out a chart with all of the fighters listed. "as everyone can see, our first match will be Yamcha and Annex!"

I scanned the chart for myself… Yamcha would fight Annex in the first round, Goku would have it easy with Martellus; Hercule would get the first shot in against Sefolosha; Cason would take on the Canadian kick-boxer; I would _dispose_ of Yao Chung, as would Krillin do to Conzer.

"Will Yamcha and Annex please approach the arena!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Yamcha

I dropped into the Wolf Fang Fist stance. "Put em up!" I said with an aura of confidence, accompanied by a smirk that could rival that damn Vegeta.

"Ladies first." Annex taunted.

"Hey! What did you say?"

"You didn't reach the standard of Earthling education, did you?"

I smirked again. "I'll shut you up, right here!" The unsuspecting Genocilian mercenary grunted in shock as I disappeared and had planted a foot into his side before he could react.

He looked up and saw nothing… I was already on the move. It didn't take Annex long to realize that if he couldn't see me, that meant I only could be in one place. Up.

Next, he went for a barrage of energy balls, I dodged one after another wasting his energy up. Figuring there was only so long that this could continue before he changed up his attack strategy… I purposely dodged one and allowed a nearby one to hit me, I then faked a recoil backwards and made sure it was believable as I allowed him to continue to fire away, energy ball after energy ball striking against my now guarded chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Annex

_He can't take much more of this._ I assumed. If all of the fights are _this _easy, I should be able to win the tournament, take the prize money and actually have some Earth based currency. This redneck planet doesn't take galactic credits. _Wait… what is that I'm sensing?_

Just upon noticing the movement of energy behind me, a foot crashed into my jaw, sending me flying. Before I even recovered, someone else decked me into the ring. _How the hell?_

I struggled to my feet, looking for the asshole that interfered in our fight; only to discover two Yamcha's. I raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…"

"More than you know." Mocked a voice trailing behind me. I turned to block but was too late. The next thing I knew, a malicious elbow strike blasted into my chin, with a sickening crack!

I groaned in agony, instinctively clutching my chin. The three Yamcha's now had me surrounded…

"_How _are you beating me so badly…?"

All three Yamcha's laughed. "I've had nearly two years worth of training on King Kai's… my power level is WAY above yours now."

"But you're split into three, I heard that technique belongs to Tien, and it divides your energy… so how could you possibly still be that strong!?" I demanded.

"That's true… but I've been slowly increasing my power level, I'm still suppressing quite a bit, here, I'll show you what you're really up against!" He exclaimed, and all three began to power to their max.

Their energy continued to rise and rise… and by the time they were finished, I had been immobilized by fear. _Outrageous! He can't be THAT strong! Hell… he's divided into three! There's no way! Impossible!_

No matter how much I tried to convince that to myself, the power wasn't going away, nor was Yamcha's mixture of confidence and cockiness.

I imagined him with all three clones put together, into one power. It was more than two Vesaun's… I knew.

There was no point in me wasting any time trying to fight him, and as painful and embarrassing as it may be… it was time to retire from the fight.

I grunted in remorse. "Shit, I really could've used some Earth cash."

In an unexpected move, I dashed to the edge of the ring and stepped out.

"Annex has stepped out of the ring!..." The crowd was silent as a ghost town. No one understood what just happened, what I had done…

"Well, by the rules… that means Yamcha will advance!" There were a few cheers in the crowd, but not many… everyone knew that I had no reason to hop out in such fashion. Or so they believed…

"Well, let's not waste any time folks! Let's get the next match underway… Will Martellus and Goku please enter the arena!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

"Well, wish me luck guys."

Krillin face palmed. "As if you're going to need it!"

I rubbed the back of my head and laughed awkwardly. "Yeah I guess you got a point… this guy probably won't be able to land a hand on me, a shame." I admitted, and started toward the Arena.

"Yo! Punk! I'm gonna eat you for lunch!" He declared, and started "Showing off his guns" to the audience.

"You're… going to eat me?..." I repeated.

Martellus took a moment to stop showboating and gave me a serious look. "You're kidding right? You're not _that_ stupid right? Aren't you a former champion…"

"Yeah… 23rd tournament, then I never came back."

"Why's that? Too much of a pussy to defend your title? Wanted to be able to say no one took it away from you?"

"I started a family." I replied, not allowing his stupid comments to move me.

"Hmpt… that's a good way to grow soft."

"I bet that won't be what you tell your buddies at the bar after I beat you." I pointed out. It wasn't often that I pulled verbal jabs, but I've met this type before, and I never liked these people. They never listened to others, and always enjoyed putting themselves above everyone else. I may believe that people can change, but that doesn't mean it happens overnight.

"Aww… did I _hurt_ your feelings."

I smirked. "That's probably the _only_ way you could ever hurt me."

He growled at my disrespect.

"Let the match begin!"

He charged at me wildly, and I simply dodged every punch and kick he sent my way. He began to tire out… and eventually began to develop fear as he couldn't even land a single hit. He stumbled over his own foot and fell on his ass. "W-WWhat is h-hap-pening?" He spat in disbelief.

I leaned down and grasped a hold of his shirt, "Don't worry… I won't hurt you." I said reassuringly, before tossing him into the sky, he continued to elevate higher and higher… and higher…

"Yikes! I must not know my own strength!..." I said worriedly.

"Is he… coming down?" The announcer wondered aloud.

Everyone wait a few minutes, looking out for a falling man somewhere in the sky.

"Still no sign of-

"Wait! What's that?" The announcer interrupted himself. Everyone fixated their glare to the area he gestured, and eventually a man screaming like a four year old girl came crashing outside the ring.

The announcer turned to face me. "You better hope he's alive… otherwise you'll be disqualified, you know?"

"Hehehe… right…"

Thankfully the doctors found a pulse…

_**A/N:**_ **Well there you have it! A couple of not-so entertaining fights, but unfortunately these weren't good matchups. Gotta knock off some more small fries, and Annex is nowhere near Yamcha anymore (As shown in this chapter and under the new powerlevels) Annex came just for Earth money anyway… I found it difficult to believe no mercs would come seeking some cash, so I threw him in.**

**Why is Yamcha so strong? He had WAY more time on King Kai's planet than in canon… so he's certainly going to be a lot stronger than 60k-ish that we could assume he had when fighting the Ginyus in the filler battle. I gave him double.**

**Sefolosha… eh why not bring up a new Crane school guy? Btw… if you recognize the name, there's an NBA player named Thabo Sefolosha… such a cool name IMO. Anyways, just for the record I'm a Spurs fan, not OKC :P**

**Power levels - **

**Yamcha: 120,000**

**Martellus: 76**

**Goku: ?**

**Annex (Heavy training over the months): 39,000**


	31. Chapter 31: Fluke

**Chapter 31**

**_A/N:_**** Hello everyone! I'm happy to announce 31's out and that we've hit the 200 mark on reviews! Thanks to all who've shared their thoughts and given me advice on this story! Also, a special lil thanks to KaiserNight who actually went out of his way to catch up and put it at 200 :)**

** How do I intent to treat all of you? With an action packed chapter of course! Enjoy!**

**PS: I am aware that all of you want me to give descriptions of Merciless, Contra, Soulstripper and even the Genocilian mercs for that matter, into greater detail. I shall, however, I feel it will be a lot better from the POV of an enemy analyzing them. I personally never like describing OC's appearances… probably because I never do a good job at picturing them in my own mind, usually I just picture someone with a similar personality or something lol… Not on purpose, stupid habit I suppose.**

**Anyhow, I will get to that in time… Annex actually will get described in this chapter, so… one down lol. Once again, enjoy!**

POV - Hercule

"MISTERRR SAAATAN! MISTERRR SAAATAN!" The crowd chanted as if I were some form of deity. About one year ago… I probably would be showboating and trying pump up the crowd even more, then talk shit to my "unworthy" opponent. One year of training under the scariest, most powerful alien freak I had ever known… can change quite a bit about a man. Even the martial arts champion of the world…

One year of rigorous training? That's nothing… some might say. But one year of training by the Arbiter's rules used the term "training" quite loosely. To him, training meant _survive_; training meant spar until you blacked out of consciousness, it meant to fight beyond not only _your_ limits but your superiors' limits as well.

_Fighting beyond the Arbiter's limits?… impossible._ I had constantly believed. While it was a difficult thing to swallow, I knew that I truly was a weakling in comparison to those aliens… and to think there are Earthlings at the same level…

I may be famous, but fame will never defeat someone in the ring, and if I can't win… that fame will quickly dissipate into an empty "_has-been_."

Knowing I have no chance at winning the title, _why am I here?_ One might ask…

Because, I now know… that I don't _deserve_ to be the champ, nor do I deserve all that fame… But why not just skip the tournament? _Honor._ Something I didn't have one year ago…

Of course, not all would be about losing… I still planned on taking Cason out at some point, and as long as both of us inevitably win… we'll get our dream match. This Sefolosha person is nothing more than an obstacle. An obstacle that wouldn't prevent me from my goal… Proving that I'm still better than _Cason._

"Let the match begin!" The announcer spoke, snapping me out of my previous thoughts. One year ago; the match would not have began at their command. Now, I would have wasted a valuable moment to showboat while my opponent strategized. _Well not this time!_

In an uncharacteristic move, I lunged forth as soon as the final syllable of 'begin' was announced.

Sefolosha brought an arm up to lazily block, only to instead take the full blow to the face. He recoiled back with a grunt of surprise, and I pushed on with a barrage of punches that he struggled to fend off. Deciding to try a different tactic, planted my foot into his face, knocking him into the air.

He recovered and fired a golden finger beam my way, laughing at me as he did. I watched in close in on me, and deflected it without effort.

"WHAT!?" A voice from the crowd yelled enraged. I glanced and saw who I assumed was the crane hermit. "There's no way a weakling like him could deflect the Dodon ray!" He spat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Sefolosha

_Grrr._ _What the hell is he doing?_ I thought, rubbing some blood out on face. I've seen him fight on TV before, this is _nothing_ like him! Master Shen told me that he didn't have any knowledge of energy whatsoever… _No skill for that matter either._ And here he is… deflecting the Crane school's signature Dodon ray. _Unbelievable._

What truly puzzled me was how the champ could be so strong in the first place. According to Master Shen; there was no way that anyone could be half as strong as me. Unless your name is Tien Shinhan or Goku, that is.

_No more holding back Sefolosha!_ _I want you to show this idiot no mercy!_ My master's voice commanded.

_As you say. _I replied inwardly.

With a fierce battle cry, I lunged at Hercule delivering the full might of the Crane school's coveted skill.

We exchanged blows, but Hercule was the one slowly falling back. Deciding he didn't like being at a disadvantage, he side stepped as we continued to attack one another. Of course… by doing the sidestep, he angled himself to a different corner of the arena, offering him more space as I continued to force him back. _Smart…_ _Too smart, for him at least._

I nailed him in the nose with power jab, grinning maliciously. Half a second later, a foot collided with ribs, cracking at least one of them. I grunted in pain, and sidestepped to avoid a right hander; I fell into his trap as he spun his body left, building momentum up for a powerful left kick that connected with me to where I sidestepped, sending me flying to the other side of the ring.

I heard his battle cry and looked up as he charged a massive blue energy ball.

"Hercule no!" shouted Goku's familiar voice.

Apparently Hercule could not hear him, as he prepared to fire it at me anyways. _Enough power in it to blow up the whole stadium…_ I analyzed.

"Darn it! I have to stop him!" Goku was about to interfere, but Krillin stopped him.

"No Goku! You'll get disqualified!"

"Suck on this!" Hercule bellowed from the other side of the ring, and launched the massive ball.

I chuckled as it approached me, wearing an evil grin that even King Piccolo would've admired, and leapt over it, allowing it bypass me and make way towards the crowd.

Just as the ball closed in on the stands, enlightening the area with a blue hue, it seemed change color quite rapidly… into a darker shade that eventually became violet. No explosion occurred… the lights began to vanish and I turned around, looking up at a purple wave propelling a blue energy ball into the sky… and, a man.

He stood at about 6'3", wearing bizarre armor of some strange material. It was a blend of silver and grey… almost like a snow camo shade, giving a military sort of look to him. He was muscular, not that it scared someone like me, but he certainly didn't give to perception of a weakling. His short dark hair stood stiff in the wind, as if he applied gel to it. This was Annex, the one who lost to Yamcha not much more than twenty minutes ago.

He pulled out a cigar and stuck it in his mouth, then lit it up with a small flicker of energy from the tip of his pinky.

"How dare you interfere." I sternly remarked in a voice of belittlement.

He chuckled. "How dare I launch Hercule's pathetic excuse of an energy ball away from these poor weakling spectators? I know, who do I _think_ I _am_?" He rambled in a sarcastic tone. He appearing to be enjoying this.

"Watch it, or I'll take care of you when I'm finished with _him!_" I warned, jerking a thumb toward Hercule.

"Poor misguided Earthling… You're energy level is so far from mine you should be happy I haven't-"

He disappeared and reappeared directly in front of me… mere inches from my face. I flinched backwards a little in surprise. "… already killed you." He finished.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing up there! You're ruining this match!" The announcer objected, sounding annoyed.

Annex descended back to the ring, landing beside him. "What are you going to do? Eliminate me? Oh wait!" He laughed. _More sarcasm… just shut up you cocky asshole._ He was starting to get under my skin, he just got his ass kicked, yet he was acting like he were some sort of invincible war-hero.

The announcer failed to retort with a witty comeback and Annex took out the cigar and placed in the announcer's mouth. "Enjoy… you'll never get _that_ brand ever again." He said casually and walked back to the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Annex

"Hey… isn't the only reason why you're here, to get zeni to buy things on Earth? Where did you get those expensive cigars?" Yamcha questioned.

I nearly died laughing at the idiocy of that question.

"…What's so funny…" Krillin inquired.

"Haha… What? You people thought your planet was the only one that smoked? What geniuses you guys are!"

"Hey!" They simultaneously spat, sounding offended.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Hercule

_Oh man! I can't believe I came so close to killing all those people… my fans… thank god Annex did what he had to do… Or I wouldn't be able to live with myself!_

"Let's get this show going! I _don't_ have all day!" Yelled an annoyed Sefolosha, he certainly wasn't happy about the embarrassing encounter that had just gone down with Annex.

I leapt forward back on the assault, and we collided in mid-air exchanging blows once more. His fist smashed through my guard, followed by a few flying kicks and an acrobatic finish as he spun his body a four or five times windmill style, gaining momentum, to smash me into the ring by bringing his cupped hands down on me.

Sefolosha wasn't done yet though; he raised his hands, forming a triangle shape…

"HERCULE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Tien warned from the sideline.

Acknowledging that he wouldn't have bothered to react that way if it wasn't serious, I took to the skies, hoping to at the very least preserve the ring… _And the tournament._

Sefolosha didn't break off his aim, he was looking at me straight through his triangulated hand formation. A feeling of nervousness began to consume me…

_Gaargh… I'm not a master at energy waves… this could be the match if I don't do something! _

"THIS IS IT! TRI-BEAM-HA!" He shouted, though eyeing me like a hawk to see what move I would make. He didn't want to waste this shot… he probably wouldn't get to fire another one…

_Now or never…_

My blue aura ignited as I prepared to fire off my own wave. "BRING IT ON! LET'S SEE IF YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO BEAT THE SATAN WAVE!" I shouted back, showing off some well-played false confidence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Cason

We watched from the sidelines as both prepared to launch their match deciding attacks. "Whoever gets the worst of this exchange is going to lose." I concluded.

"Maybe, but then there's always going to be a chance that the other finds himself accidently stepping out of bounds, there is never a guarantee in these tournaments." Krillin disagreed.

The fighters above screamed as both unleashed their blasts onto one another. A blue wave shot downward, ramming into the golden Tri-beam belonging to Sefolosha. For a short moment… the two had reached a stalemate… but only for a moment. Soon enough, the Tri-beam began to push Hercule's wave back further and further, until it engulfed him in an explosion that made it feel like there was an Earthquake. None of us were fazed by this, but the spectators were freaking out in terror. _If only those people knew how strong Appule and Frieza must have been back on Namek..._ I thought, sort of amused.

Hercule's body dropped out of the sky, landing on the corner of the arena, half on it, half hanging off, threatening to rule him out of bounds.

His energy level was way too low for comfort, and he appeared to be unconscious. Deciding the battle was over; I decided to fly off towards him and see to it he survives. The Arbiter would need some happy pills to calm him down if I went back and told him Hercule died fighting in a martial arts tournament…

He looked to be unconscious… _Damn it! Wake up! I want my rematch!_

Sefolosha landed beside me, smirking away. "You're friend here's finished, I'm surprised he's even alive, the _weakling._"

I didn't respond, merely glared at him. _As if you kicked his ass within seconds? Right?_

"That's right." He said.

"10…" The announcer started.

I grunted. _Did he read my mind? Or is that a coincidence…_

"Only idiots believe in coincidences, _everything_ happens for a reason." He answered, chuckling a bit.

"Impressive psychic power… I'll admit."

"3…"

"Of course it is, but I-" What he was going to say was interrupted by a fierce battle cry from the conccious and determined Hercule.

He went from lying on the ground, playing dead, to getting up and grabbing a hold of his opponent in half a second.

"RAAAW!" His deep voice continued to cry as he brought his hands completely around Sefolosha's body and leapt out of the ring!

My eyes widened at the risk he was taking…

Both of them landed in the grass, Sefolosha wrestling out of his grasp and standing back up.

The announcer looked stunned. "Did you by any chance catch which one of them touched down first?" He muttered.

"Nope…" I said, shaking my head, equally stunned.

The crowd was silent. Who won? Two officials nearest to where it happened were arguing, one for Hercule, one for Sefolosha.

"Hercule has been ruled the winner! However, It would appear we'll have to take this to instant replay!" The announcer revealed through the mic.

Officials began scattering about frantically. Everyone was stunned as me it seemed, except an uneasy Hercule, and a pissed off Sefolosha.

"Which one of you hit the ground first?" I whispered to Hercule, as we began walking back to the sidelines.

"Wish I knew, but I'm afraid it's up to those guys in the orange now…" He gestured to the officials, gulping.

"Don't worry," I reassured. "I doubt they would allow the world champion to lose to a guy like _him._ I bet they wind up cheating for you out of preference."

"I hope you're right, they might not like _how_ I tried to finish him off."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Mystery spectator

I chuckled. _How overly dramatic, neither of these two stood a chance in this tournament. Don't these foolish Earthlings realize how much stronger the others are? They've seen Yamcha and Goku dominate their fights… without much effort. Yet, they still think Hercule is going to make a run for it? Hahahaha!_

"Dude! What if Mr. Satan didn't win this! Wouldn't that make Sefolosha the _new _favorite to win it all?"

"Dude, no way! If anything, this guy got lucky and somehow forced Mr. Satan to hit the grass first… Either Mr. Satan wins, or it's a fluke."

_Idiots…_

One of the officials whispered something into the announcer's ear and he promptly walked to the center of the ring. "After further review, the ruling on the arena has been overturned! Sefolosha will advance to the second round!"

Most of the crowd shared a collective boo.

**_A/N:_**** WHO is the mystery spectator? Hehe.**

**Pretty soon we will visit Piccolo while the tournament is going on, probably in chapter 33. Considering the first round of the tournament has no more notable matches… Mostly the small fries v.s Z Fighters lol, we'll have a paragraph or two to zip over to the 2****nd**** round. Oh and now Annex's appearance has been covered :p **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There are ****_better_**** fights to come!**

**Power levels:**

**Yamcha - 120,000**

**Annex - 39,000**

**Goku - ?**

**Martellus - 76**

**Sefolosha - 4,340**

**Hercule - 4,111**

**Just to defend Sefolosha's power level, realize… he has been going under even harsher training than Tien for one goal: DEFEAT TIEN and Chiaotzu! Obviously he already downed one… **

**This has been a lot of years too… I don't see any reason why we can't justify him obtaining an unnaturally high level such as that.**

**Hercule would be higher if not for his lack of knowledge… training in the Arbiter's boot camp could've been much more beneficiary. Til' next time!**


	32. Chapter 32: A splendid little battle

**Chapter 32**

**_A/N:_**** Here we go… we'll have a paragraph to summarize the rest of the 1****st**** round fights… they weren't good match ups. I mean… Krillin v.s Conzer? REALLY? Lol not even going to include it, the fact I even bothered throwing in Goku and Martellus fight was honestly wasteful filler that I should not have bothered with.**

**This chapter is focused on round 2 Goku v.s Yamcha! There is a lil scene where we visit Appule and Evak just to see how they're doing. In any case, this fight is going to be great :) Hope yall enjoy!**

POV - Goku

The rest of the first round seemed to go by in a flash. Cason defeated Lumme with one punch; Tien chose not to actually hit Yao Chung, and instead lured him to the edge of the ring and knocked the poor guy out of bounds with sweep movement that he couldn't even see. It lifted him into the air and he promptly fell out of the ring. Conzer Jacques made numerous taunts about Krillin's height, and _shortly_ after found himself lying on the ground unmoving.

"Without any further wait, let's get the second round underway, this match should be a thriller folks, Goku versus Yamcha!" The crowd was pretty bored since Hercule and Sefolosha's fight concluded. _Looks like we'll have to put on a good show to liven the place up._

"Goku and Yamcha please approach the ring!" The announcer called.

"Good luck Yamcha; may the best fighter win." I encouraged, putting my hand out.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He agreed, accepting the friendly shake.

The two of us walked out to the arena side by side, wordlessly. We split up and took to opposite sides of the ring, and I began doing a few basic stretches.

"I've been saving some tricks just for _you_." Yamcha announced confidently.

I smirked. "Good to know."

_This should be exciting! Yamcha hasn't been this close to my level in ages!_

"Let the match BEGIN!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

"There." I directed, and the two of us descended down to the small island.

_This will be the perfect place to test it._

"There's nothing here." Evak said in a confused tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for that, any more blatant and obvious remarks?"

He kept quiet. "I thought so."

"Sorry sire." He muttered.

"Don't worry about it, I just want to test something about one of my techniques; I promise it won't hurt… much."

He cringed slightly, knowing what I could do to him if I put even slightly too much power into my attack.

"Relax, all you have to do is get underwater and test if my Sticky Grenade will still stick to my opponents, considering it's formed from converted energy that is based off of static electricity, it may not work when in contact with water." I explained.

"Spare me the sciency shit sire." He complained.

I chuckled. "Just do it." I commanded. _I must be getting more lenient with my men… their mouths have grown a bit. I wonder if I should be rectifying that._

He dove into the water and I began charging the grenade. I was sure not to put too much energy into the special attack, as not to accidently kill Evak, and then threw it at him with perfect precision.

I watched as it went through the ocean surface intact. _It still works!_ I analyzed.

Evak braced for inevitable explosion, until something unexpected happened… The Sticky grenade bounced off my comrade's forearm and drifted in the water beside him. Realizing this, Evak deflected the grenade out of the water in an attempt to savor his shiny armor.

He jumped up to the surface, awaiting my reaction.

"Great… it works but it doesn't stick under water." I commented, clearly annoyed.

"Think you'll be able to perfect it?" Evak inquired.

"How should I know? Maybe Guru could give me some decent advise about it… those Nameks are pretty intelligent, and he's been around a long time." I mused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

We met at the central area of the ring in an epic clash. The shockwaves created a breeze that blew through the spectator's hair. For a few moments, we stood unmoving, in a power struggle with our fists clamped. I was already using my regular Kaio-ken to counter his superior power level.

We simultaneously took a small jump backwards, freeing ourselves from the fruitless waste of energy the struggle was bound to claim on us.

I lunged forward with a flying kick, but he merely swerved around me and tried dishing out his own kick. Anticipating it, I ducked then spun around to block several blows as Yamcha went on the offensive.

He was too fast for me to block with any sort of consistency. Yamcha clearly recognized this as he just kept pressing on, leaving no clear opportunities for me to get a hit in.

_I better act fast… before I'm too weak to sustain a high Kaio-ken level._ Still trying to block as many strikes as I could from the scar-faced warrior, I turned it up a notch while I still could. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 3!"

With that much needed boost in strength, I easily caught both of Yamcha's fists as his eyes widened. I smashed my boot into his abdominals and emitted energy from it, lifting him into the sky. I wasted no time, immediately jetting after him, I managed to pass him, and prepare a cupped handed strike.

Yamcha caught a glimmer of this, but made no attempt to recover control of himself. I brought my attack down on him with terrific force, but something quite unordinary happened. As my cupped hands were about to bust into his exposed back, nothing happened, they went right through!

Assuming it was a strange version of an afterimage, I dropped the Kaio-ken and expected him to look for getting a little breathing room. I was caught by total surprise as the after image never faded, it went right above me and just as I turned my focus to finding where he ran off to, little did I know he never even left, Yamcha delivered a bone-crushing roundhouse to my unguarded arm. I let out a deafening scream as the impact sent me spiraling to the ground, and I gained just enough momentum to land on the ring without breaking it.

I clenched my left arm tightly, I'd been through quite a bit of pain before, but this particular hit was worse than most… it ached every time I tried to turn or raise it… This arm was broken in several places.

"D-Darn it!... What am I going to do… now…" I muttered in between pants.

Yamcha landed opposite of me. "What's the matter? It's not like _you_ to take time out to think about the pain."

"Hehehe…" I rubbed the back of my head with my good arm awkwardly. "Yeah well… you kinda… broke it, hehe." Most people would probably be angry about having a broken arm. Why? To me it's just part of the sport. It's called fighting for a reason after all.

"I _WHAT?"_ He studdered. "I-I'm sorry Goku… I didn't mean to! Really! You know what, I'll go out of bounds as a forfeit, then we can get you a senzu, and-"

"No, you don't need to do that!"

"But Goku, I-"

"I said no," He showed a mixed expression of confusion and regret. "I can still fight." I declared, and allowed a smile to slip onto my face.

Yamcha was speechless.

"Wow! Goku has broken his left arm! However, he still intends to fight on!" The announcer shouted in awe and admiration. The crowd cheered away, many conversing with one another about either how nuts they thought I was, or how gutsy, or flat out insane. Others were making predictions and bets at how long I'd last.

_I'll show them, just watch!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Krillin

"Is Goku crazy!? Fighting Yamcha with one arm!?" I shouted, it seemed my best friend and partner would never cease to amaze me.

Tien chuckled. "That's Goku for you, it'll take everything you got and then-some to put him down," He said. "He will always be my greatest rival, and I shall always admire him." Tien added.

I looked over to see the other's reactions. Annex was watching with interest, Sefolosha looked amused, if he's anything like Tien used to be it's probably because Goku was suffering. The Crane hermit was never a big fan of the Turtle school…

The weak guys who were unfortunate to participate in a tournament with fighters who were thousands of times stronger than them looked scared to death… Not every day that people like them witness such strength and guts, I suppose.

"I don't get it… it's not like he can beat Yamcha without all of his strength…" Hercule predicted.

I chuckled. "Well, you never know when it comes to Goku…"

"Strength alone doesn't win battles… we shall see who comes on top the only way there is… we watch." Annex interrupted.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV - Mystery Spectator

_This bastard is even crazier than I thought…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

"All right Goku, have it your way," He slipped into a fighting stance. "But I won't be holding back just because you're hurt."

I smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way…" I agreed, spreading my legs out a bit and also slipping into a fighting stance, well… with one arm at least. I was forced to leave the other one hanging. It was absolutely useless to me now, nothing more than a liability.

Luckily for me, this isn't the first time that I've had to overcome miraculous odds.

_I need to attack first… and stay aggressive._ I strategized.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" My red aura flared to life and I appeared in front of Yamcha, catching him off-guard with a head ram into his chest. He made an awkward sound and his hand instinctively rose towards his throat.

_That hit must have affected his breathing a little._ I noted, deciding to take advantage of the distraction it was creating.

He was too late to bring his forearm up and failed to block a punishing blow to the face followed by a two legged power kick to the gut, sending him flying. He nearly crashed into the stadium wall (And likely a few unfortunate fans) but manage to gain control of his momentum.

I on the other hand, was pursuing him from the second I had launched him away. I went at him with a fierce roundhouse amplified by the speed at which I flew. Yamcha narrowly escaped it, and despite not touching anything, the sheer force of my kick shattered a chunk of the wall before me.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Shouted a figure from above, seeming to jump right out of the blinding sunlight. He closed the distance and began his signature combination of clawing with a kick here and there. If not for the Kaio-ken times ten, I would likely be getting annihilated. But I did have it, and that's how I continued to meet his hands blow for blow despite only having one arm to block with.

Yamcha must have realized that nothing he was trying was working, as he dodged a backhand and took to the skies. "You only have one arm Goku! There's no way you can't take this! Even with Kaio-ken!" He challenged, cupping his hands in a familiar Turtle style.

"KA…ME…."

I grunted in panic, dropping the Kaio-ken aura. I stood there, panting, watching as he powered up his attack. _Darn it! The Kaio-ken is causing me too much fatigue! Just when I need it the most too!_

"HA…." He continued.

I quickly began considering every option I had… _Spirit bomb will take too much time, my own Kamehameha will not be strong enough, if I dodge it'll wreck the arena… Could I try the Multi-form? No… I would be risking a fraction of my power for nothing! _

"ME…"

_I could lure it into space… but Yamcha isn't stupid enough not to see through that! He'll make sure the wave stays on my tail… If only I knew that handy Instant-Transmission!_

"HA…."

I took a deep breath. I was out of time, there was nothing to do but take a major risk… "I don't want to do this… But you leave me no choice! KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!" I declared in desperation.

I let out an eye piercing battle cry as the crimson aura flared to life, and to the highest level I had trained myself to handle.

_I don't have much time, not under this much strain…_

I immediately raised my _one_ good hand up and began to charge my counter for Yamcha. "KA…ME…HA…ME…" _Come on body…_

Yamcha's eyes widened, he knew what he was up against… he wouldn't win a shootout between these two Kamehameha waves…

_Hopefully he'll abort his blast, and I won't have to waste all of this energy. _

"HA…ME…" Just as I prepared to fire at the now panicking Yamcha, a searing pain in my broken arm erupted into insurmountable agony. AAAUUGH!" I screamed, discarding the Kaio-ken aura and aborting the ball of blue energy in my hand.

I clenched my left arm tightly. I was still slightly growling in pain; I noticed Yamcha also withdrew his attack. _Shoot! I knew that the Kaio-ken times 20 was a lot of strain to put on one's body… but I guess the strain must be amplified to a broken arm with several torn muscles…_

"Hehehe…" I managed. "Looks like I pushed… too far, hehe."

"I'll say…" A half confused, half concerned Yamcha agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm not through yet." I reasoned.

He let out a chuckle. "That's just like you isn't it… Well, you don't have anything to prove you know."

"Maybe not," I said with a smirk. "But I am a Saiyan, maybe that's why I _can't_ give up until I've given it my all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

POV - Krillin

"So he's still not giving up… man, I swear he's unbeatable in these Tournaments."

"He _is_ giving Yamcha quite the run for his money, even without his left, don't you agree?" Annex commented.

"Yeah… but I don't see him winning without the Kaio-ken… He's been relying on it to fight Yamcha off without his left arm, to make up for it he needed a higher power level." I analyzed.

"You're probably right, Krillin, but I've learned through experience to never count Goku out… especially in the clutch." Tien reminded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

"I'd say it's my turn to pull out a fancy trick or two," Yamcha remarked. "Let's see how you like _this one_!"

Veins surged throughout Yamcha's body, he took on an intense expression mixed of pain and concentration, he was growling as he struggled with this new "technique" of his. His eyes rolled up until you couldn't see his pupils anymore, and the growling became louder… deeper, I noticed.

He dropped on all fours as whatever he was trying to do would seem like it was beginning to consume him. The crowd watched in silence and bewilderment. His nails extended and sharpened into claws, his legs and arms began to change… they were moving, shifting positions in their sockets. Just the thought of it is painful isn't it?

_What is he doing!?_

I looked over to the others over at the sidelines, but none of them seemed to know either, they were watching in suspense, trying to wrap their head out of Yamcha's bizarre course of action.

In one final scream, Yamcha's face began to stretch out, growing into a… snout? I then also noticed something I personally was quite familiar with, a furry tail…

He began to relax, and his pupils were visible once more. "What do you think?" Yamcha queried in a deep, voluminous voice that reminded me of that Zarbon guy.

"I figured out how human's _can_ transform! It took some severe training but I managed to invent _this_! I based it off of Tien's Four Witches technique, Piccolo's regeneration and Giant form… took a lot of work to achieve!" He explained proudly.

"I'm impressed…" I had to hand it to him, I never could have expected him to pull something like this, he actually found a way create a form that gave him a similar body structure of a wolf. Incredible, it really is. The real question is, how well does he _fight_ in this form? I pondered. His power level didn't really change either; this is nothing more than shape shifting.

**_A/N: _****Goku's challenge just keeps on growing! No left arm and no Kaio-ken for the rest of this match! How can he try to prevail? On the other hand, Yamcha is only beginning to reveal his newest rabbits from the hat; can he defeat his oldest rival for the first time ever?**

**It should be noted that I did not use Yamcha's POV at all, yet the other fights I traded off back and forth, why is this? Well… in this case, I feel whether he wins or loses, Goku's side of the fight is more interesting to dig into… he's fighting with 1 arm after all.**

**WHO is the mystery spectator? All will be revealed in time! The fight continues, next time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Window of opportunity

**Chapter 33**

**_A/N:_**** Goku and Yamcha are still in the ring! How shall Goku respond now that he's been pinned up against Yamcha's new technique? A technique that no one has EVER seen before… Not to mention, only one arm that's of any use to him… Goku's chances are slim, does he have a chance? **

**No point in answering, you'll find out by the end of this chapter! **

F1nal Front1er **4/20/13 . chapter 32**

**"Wow, I have to admit you were right about taking Goku's POV for this chapter; it really helped to understand his reasoning in all of the disadvantageous situations he had to face. Personally, I thought he was going to pull out the Solar Flare to avoid Yamcha's Kamehameha, but he finally overexerted himself!" **

**Glad I am not the only one who thought that :) hehe. I shall continue to use his POV for the fight in this chapter; let's get to the fight! Enjoy!**

POV - Bulma

*Ring* *Ring*

_Stupid phone! Why are Tuesdays always so fucking busy around here!_

"Hello, Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs speaking." I answered in one breath, politely and friendly as possible.

"Sup, I found this… thing, with your logo on it, but I have no idea what it is."

_No idea? Really… and this guy's too stupid to look it up on the internet, or at least sell it anyways for some cash? Nope, this guy would rather bother BUSY CEOs! WHAT A MORON!_

"Okay, if you would like, you could fax me a picture or just give us an address to go retrieve it," I paused before adding: "Oh, and does it have a license plate?"

"Well there isn't an address considering it's been hidden in a small cave behind a waterfall out in the Barboro Forest," He replied. "With no license plate." He added.

_Huh!? That's weird…_ I thought.

"Strange, mind sending me a picture then?"

"No problem." He responded.

A few moments later a picture came out of the printer. "Okay, I got it… thank you for the help."

"You're welcome," The man on the other end answered. "So I can just leave it?"

"Um… yeah, we'll take care of it… this is a rather interesting…scenario."

"Well, good luck then." He said and hung up.

I stared at the picture for a little while; I, CEO of Capsule Corporation, have no clue to what the hell it is… and it was made by my own company…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

I repelled him away with an invisible burst of energy, and then flared the lowest, basic level of Kaio-ken as he recovered. I was about to let out a battle cry and go on the offensive; Instead, I cried in pain and disowned the crimson aura as the overwhelming pain surged into my left arm.

_Shoot! That twenty times Kaio-ken has damaged me so much I can't even maintain the first level, this is real bad._

Yamcha darted into the air, crossing his claw-hands in an 'X' resemblance. Lowering his head like a football player, he slashed his fangs at me; I leaned back to avoid but still received multiple scars and a ruined gi.

I ripped the orange over shirt of my outfit off and tossed it aside, and I then took a second to look at where his claws had rippled into my skin. _Man those are sharp; I hope these marks go away… _

I swung a quick punch, connecting with his chin, but Yamcha merely smiled as I grunted in annoyance seeing its ineffectiveness.

Yamcha's kick that sent me spiraling into the air sure was effective though…

As I straightened myself up in the sky, Yamcha confidently landed in the ring and waved his hand in a "come and get it" fashion. Seeing this as a good opportunity to take out a moment for strategizing, I relaxed my muscles, keeping both eyes locked onto his frame.

_All right Goku, think. There has to be a way to win this… There always is…_

"Come on Goku, I won't bite… _much_." He taunted in his deepened voice.

I came to a desperate realization that the Spirit Bomb was my only option, a very weak version of it at least…

_It'll pale in comparison to the one I launched on Frieza… but all it has to do is cut his energy level as low as possible without killing him. If I don't estimate how much is too much… it could kill Yamcha…_ I knew.

"Are we going to continue this fight, or are you giving up?" He questioned.

"Of course not." I answered sternly.

_The real challenge is going to be keeping him busy and finding a moment or two to gather the energy…_

"You're trying to bide as much time as you can, am I right?" He presumed. "Of course I'm right, you're Goku… you always know how to play your cards right, well if you won't attack me, I'll have to attack _you!_" He announced and blasted towards me unexpectedly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

"Welcome my friends." Guru greeted.

I merely nodded. "You've lost a lot of weight…" Evak commented.

Guru chuckled. "Indeed I have, Piccolo has been kind enough to help me work it off; we've been through a lot of sparring sessions since the fusion."

"Well you're looking much better, I'll give you that." I complimented.

He allowed a smile to reach the surface. "So, what brings the two of you here? You guys spend all of your time at either your hijacked ship or training…"

I chuckled. "I was hoping you could share a little wisdom in regards to one of my attacks, the Sticky Grenade doesn't stick underwater."

"Hmm…" He began to drift into his thoughts.

"I don't think I am needed, you don't mind if I leave, right sire?" Evak interrupted.

I grunted. "Not really."

"Thanks, maybe I can go find Piccolo and convince him to spar."

"Don't you mean beat you up?" I mocked.

A vein bulged on Evak's neck. "Well it's not like there are any other ways to _not_ get beat up by him than to train!"

"True," I admitted, still laughing away. "Completely true."

He flew off in the direction in which we could sense Piccolo's familiar energy. "Now, where were we…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

I went at him with several different types of strikes with my good arm, but Yamcha's wisely used my left arm against me once more, circling me so that it became awkward to use it, and put even less strength into my attacks.

I motioned my body differently this time, putting more shoulder into the punch, unfortunately, Yamcha saw through this and counter-reacted by ducking and swaying to the other side of my body, and unleashed on me with a thumping elbow before grabbing a hold of the good arm with his cuspate claws and preventing me from countering.

"Come on Goku, you've been in tougher scenarios before, escape me!" Yamcha dared, as I continued to struggle out of the grip of his sharp blade-like claws.

Finally seeing the flaw in this trap, I did a reverse move and smashed my foot into his snouted face, freeing my arm.

I ran to the other side of the ring to get a little distance. _Fighting him head on is foolish._ Meanwhile, Yamcha was clenching the spot I connected with.

"It would appear Goku still has some fight in him, but I fear the culmination of this battle has already passed!" The announcer spoke up.

_We'll see…_ _It's not over til' it's over._

"KA…

Yamcha's expression switched to a confused one.

"ME… HAA…"

"No Goku, don't do it, you won't have any energy left!" Krillin shouted from the sidelines.

"ME…HA…ME…"

"If you go through with this, then I've already won." Yamcha warned, cupping his own hands together to repel.

"HAAA!" I screamed, and quickly fired the wave. Rather than pour as much force as I could into it, I let go of it and raised my hand up to the right side of my face, and suddenly everything got bright, and I was on the move, and brought my power level down near zero.

"Cover your eyes folks; Goku is performing the old Solar Flare technique, sure am glad I brought sunglasses!"

Needless to say, Yamcha's Kamehameha launched mine up into space, but now… he couldn't sense me.

_Okay, I only have so long before he can see again… where's a good hiding place?_ I frantically looked around before I had a _great_ idea. I zipped into cover within the crowd as quickly as I could; floating low in the air in a cluster of spectators who couldn't tell what was going on.

I was slumped over so despite hovering, he wouldn't be able to see me just by looking around. In addition, I was sure to pick a big seven footer out of the crowd to hide behind. I then raised my hand up slightly to begin powering up the Spirit bomb.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Yamcha (moments later)

My eyes began to finally re-adjust, and my eyesight began to return to normal. Goku's energy signature had vanished; I would have to find him the hard way. Looking around, he was nowhere in sight, which meant there was a good chance the crafty Saiyan would find a way to catch me off guard.

The Wolf transformation did come with an enhancement to my hearing, but unfortunately the crowd noise rendered the ability useless.

"Great…" I muttered. _What are you up to now, Goku?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

"Yo, he's over here!" Yelled one of the spectators.

"Hey, cut that out!" I whined.

"Or what, you'll pussy out and step on the ground? HAHA!" He taunted, in a foolish attempt at being intimidating.

"Shut up you pathetic human," Snarled a voice from behind him. He turned around to meet the voice, and I looked him over. He wore a dark black cloak over him rather skinny looking body, it had a familiar shape to it, but it was difficult to see the exact shape because of the length and thickness of the cloak, not to mention the cowl hiding his facial features. He notably had a long purple tail, waving about, lazily. "If you ruin this fight for me, I'll be very unhappy with you; you won't like me when I'm unhappy." He warned grimly.

Whoever this guy was, he was scaring the living daylights out of the crowd, and many of them scampered to a different area in the stands, screaming and shoving one another out of the way. My cover was being blown…

The spectator, in which the comments were directed to, backed up and accidently fell out of the stands, and onto the grass of the arena. To make matters worse, Yamcha was staring right at me.

"Look what you've done." I grunted.

"Shit… didn't mean to do that, quite the opposite, I swear." He chuckled. _Something about that voice is familiar too… what's up with this guy?_

"I'd lend a hand in apology, but I'm unfortunately that would only get you disqualified."

I chose to ignore the mysterious alien and focused my eyes back onto Yamcha as I lowered my hand, deciding I gathered a fairly good amount of energy. _All I have to do is wait for the opportunity to use it…_

After a moment of studying the mystery person, Yamcha refocused his attention on me. "I've had enough hide and seek, time to show you what my new form can _really_ do!" He proclaimed.

"Bring it on." I said with a serious attitude. _There's no playing around at this point, the end is near and I have to stay on edge. _It was that moment that I realized I was still hovering just a little bit above the stands.

_If I let him make the first move, I'm more than likely going to touch out of bounds; he's faster and stronger than me… I'll need plenty of room to avoid contact with anything._

With a determined battle cry, and flew at him, pulling my good fist back. Yamcha's facial reaction revealed that my move was unexpected, but it didn't stop the cocky smirk from showing itself once again, as he too flew forward with a fist back.

The skies themselves shivered from the loud pulsation of our collision, he was forced back a meter or two, and I was notably sent back about three times as far. _Just keep looking for a window of opportunity_. I thought, as I leaned forward to avoid a golden energy ball.

I paid for it however, as Yamcha intercepted me and proceeded with a combination of claw strikes. I would try to block as many as I could, but one arm simply wasn't going to _cut_ it.

Yamcha didn't just press on with his hands though… as I continued to struggle with him, he began using his legs as well. Actually, it would be more accurate to say he was using his feet, clawing me in every way possible.

The prehensile fangs rippled into what was left of my gi, lacerating my skin and leaving my blood behind on the surface for all to see. I cringed a fang left a deep slit on my right cheek, followed by getting scratched by his foot right where the decimated left arm muscles were. "AAAAUGH!" I cried, instantly switching to a Saiyan's incredible version of adrenaline, somehow managing to handle the pain and activated Kaio-ken for a moment.

Surprising Yamcha, he wasn't quick enough to stop a punch with all the force I could put into, from pounding right into his skull and sending him straight into the ring. Discarding the painful Kaio-ken, I descended and was prepared to use the energy I had gathered and form it into a ball, but he wasn't as dazed as I had originally thought.

He soared into the air and took aim, I faintly noticed something shiny headed my way and raised my forearm to block. I let out a yelp of pain as three deadly claws pierced into my skin. The pain was insurmountable and I had an uncontrollable urge to extract them from my arm. There was one problem though; I still couldn't use my left arm!

Panicking, I leaned my head down and bit onto one, and pulled it out, then the next and finally the third. I let out a sigh of relief. _I need to be more careful… Wait, where's Yamcha?_ I realized.

I was too late to notice and paid the price as two fists, clamped together, crashed into my upper back sending me spinning through the air; I barely managed to recover before crashing into the same hole Yamcha's last crash landing created.

He was still on the offensive, flying at me like a bullet. I sidestepped, but he anticipated the evasive maneuver evidenced as he turned his head and bit my foot! I screamed in agony for a second, then stomped my foot into the arena as hard as I could, shattering much of the arena floor and smashing the bottom roof of his snout into the rock. He let go and leapt up, going for an elbow strike that I managed to block and counter with a quick swing that he ducked to evade.

He tried to get me by stabbing his claws into me but I held the fang back with my good hand. He then raised his other arm and made a quiet growl to himself as he regenerated the missing claws from which he fired at me earlier. Upon this unexpected maneuver, he made a quick slash and got a good chunk of my exposed stomach.

I forced him back with a burst of the energy I had acquired from the Spirit bomb. _I better not waste any more of that._

Both of us stood there, panting like dogs, more-so for Yamcha than I, as he had a wolf resemblance and his tongue was actually sticking out a bit.

"I've got to hand it to you, I didn't think you would last this long." Yamcha complimented.

"Hehe… Yeah well, I didn't expect you to take the Wolf Fang Fist _this_ far."

He chuckled. "Had to pull out of the stops for this tournament."

"So I see."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Mystery Spectator

_What an incredible match, I wish all fights were this good; seems like the best ones are always life and death nowadays…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Sefolosha

_This is insane! Master Shen can't possibly expect me to win against any these! No… I can't risk my dignity and get humiliated out there… _

_I'm sorry master… but I'm afraid it's time for me to go._ I started towards the exit door, gaining a quick glance from a suspicious Krillin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Krillin

"Should I follow him?"

"What for? For all you know, he's headed to the can." Cason inputted.

I shrugged. "I suppose so…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Goku

"So, you ready to get back at it?"

"Yeah, just one problem," He replied.

"Oh, what's that?"

"I know that I'm talking to an afterimage!" He shouted, rotating his body around and firing a golden beam out of his snout. I was quick to avoid, and then had after is exploded below me. _Smoke._

I smiled knowing there was at least one way to pull this off, and started firing random energy balls in his vicinity to give off the illusion that I'm trying to hit him. _I don't need to hide myself or my energy, just enough smoke and to be close enough to him that he doesn't recognize the Spirit bomb in time._ I strategized.

Once I made it look like there was a house fire; I dove right into it and immediately focused on forming the ball.

Yamcha thought he could use the smoke to his own advantage, and was lingering on all fours; he was likely waiting for a good opportunity to catch me off-guard. I could sense him though, and slowly began walked in his direction. The aura of smoke concealing us was slowly dissipating; I would need to act quickly before he could actually _see _the bomb. _I need to be closer_!

I sensed that he halted his movements. _Probably preparing to ambush me._ I assumed.

The smoke wasn't going to hold out much longer. I began running towards his energy signature, this attack had to be short and sweet, I knew.

Yamcha had sensed my approach, and hopped into the air, going for a cross-armed double slash move, but his eyes were quick to widen at what I held in my hand.

The ball collided with his wolf-like form and blasted him high into the sky, followed by an explosion, and soon after… a body. Yamcha -in his regular form- crashed into the stands in the emptied out area, where the mysterious guy was. I could sense his energy, he was just unconscious.

"Idiot! Get on with it already! He landed out of bounds, don't you even know what that means!" Shouted the annoyed mystery spectator.

The announcer stuttered a little but got a hold of himself. "That is correct, uh Yamcha landed out of bounds! Provided that he's still alive… Goku advances to the next round! Despite all of the odds stacked against him!"

I hadn't realized it, but he'd been kind of quiet throughout the fight since Yamcha transformed. _Must've freaked people out._

"Goku! You did it!" Shouted an excited Krillin who came to congratulate me from the sidelines.

I gave him quick thumbs up. "I think we should get you and Yamcha to the medical staff, senszus aren't allowed."

"Sure they are, I just have to make it to the finals, and take one tonight, that way when the finals start tomorrow, I'll have my left arm back." I said cheerfully.

Krillin pondered what I said for a moment. "I guess you should be able to manage that without your left arm or Kaio-ken, Tien and I are on the other side of the bracket, and you just beat Yamcha…" He agreed.

"Yep, no one's stopping me from going all the way! Now let's see if _you_ can meet me there." I challenged.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Just have to make it passed Tien…" He said rather unconfidently.

**_A/N: _****Goku advances! ****_ Okay,_**** about the Spirit bomb here… I am aware of the "It only affects pure hearted people" The beef I have with this is: A) That doesn't make ANY sense… it is not some sort of magical technique whatsoever… it's nothing more than energy gathered from people and other beings… **

**B) Though it is not considered canon, Cell has the ability to use Spirit bombs on video games, and it works on Z-Fighters… now once again, that isn't canon, but wouldn't it make more sense? **

**I am disregarding that ridiculous rule and shall abide with "B" merely out of logic. You have your opinion… I have mine.**

**I wonder who the mystery spectator is… and who came back from time? Perhaps it's the mystery spectator? Is it Cell?! Maybe it isn't a time machine at all… maybe that "vehicle" is Scanlon related… Only one way to find out!**

**On a side note, I promise not to allow such a long wait for next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Unknown comes forth

**Chapter 34**

**_A/N:_**** Yo! Here we are, with chapter 34! (Obviously) I've got more in store for you guys, can't promise action as awesome as Goku v.s Yamcha (IMO it was possibly the best fight of all 34 chapters thus far) until the finals. There are a lot of other things going on other than fighting, as you all surely noticed… Mystery spectator, that vehicle Bulma found out about, Stargazer is supposed to be lingering and watching the Z-Fighters train, remember? **

**I haven't touched King Cold in awhile, he was on his way to Namek, rest assured… everything gets answered in time :D Now, I said I wouldn't take long for this chapter… but unfortunately I've been pretty screwed up after some food poisoning from a few days ago, and I'm still sick now, but I wanted to get this out… **

**On the unfortunate side, it's shorter than usual, as I decided to postpone the Krillin v.s Tien action for another day… That way I could get this out without working too hard and just fly through what I needed to finish with the other scenes. Nonetheless, enjoy!**

POV - Mystery Spectator

"Sefolosha?... please come to the ring…" The announcer repeated for what seemed like the zillionth time. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic it was. _Just get on with it, it's not like he was going to ever beat the rest._

"I wonder where he is…" A spectator said anxiously.

"Yeah, how can the guy who beat Mr. Satan just run off like that?" A man who held the fashion sense of a hillbilly agreed.

"I'm sure he'll come around in a moment or two… he _did_ beat the martial arts champion of the world after all!"

_Idiots!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

"So, he just left, huh?" I stated.

"Yep, just like that,"

_I wonder if it was out of cowardice, or if he actually had his eyes opened to what a horrible person Master Shen is. It took a lot to get through to me, and even then… I found myself pitted against Mercenary Tao three years later. For a human, his power level was massive… he must have been training for the purpose of beating me ever since the day I defeated Tao…_

****Flashback****

Tao struggled with me, as my iron grip denied his blade from its one way ticket inside my chest.

"Did you hear me, weapons are not allowed, you're disqualified!" The announcer repeated, both of us ignored him and kept our focus on our little "battle."

"Give up; I don't really want to hurt you, I'm _better_ than that now," I warned, with a dead serious look on my face.

"N-Never!" He refused, and without the slightest sign of effort, I snapped his pathetic blade from his cyborganic arm.

He panicked and retreated for distance, but refused to lose. "You haven't won yet," He raised his other arm, and he was visibly charging something. "SUPER DODON RAY!"

****End Flashback****

_The fool, he's likely been following Master Shen ever since that happened…a slave to his will. But what of him now?_

"Tien, you all right?" Krillin queried, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Well, that'll do it, Sefolosha has officially been disqualified!" The announcer shouted through the mic, much to the crowd's disappointment.

"And now… Krillin and Tien Shinhan!"

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Piccolo

I charged forward and the two of us began exchanging blows, obviously, we found ourselves dead even… we are two of the same person after all.

A _norm_a_l _day of training keeps the skills and instincts sharp and prepares me for the upcoming battles that lay in the future… but today, was simply not a _normal _day of training whatsoever.

As my clone and I partook in our spar, _someone_ was launched through a small rock formation nearby. Whoever, or _whatever_ it was, had no energy signal, but slowly began to sit back up, in an entirely mechanical body.

Sensing something out of place, I merged with the clone. _Perhaps this is that possible Scanlon invasion we heard about._ I thought.

Another warrior (With an energy signature) emerged from behind him and flew over to me. "What's going on?" I questioned, keeping my eyes locked on our predator.

"No idea, I came hoping for a spar, noticed this little shit spying on you," Evak explained.

"Watch your language, _Evak_," He spat.

"H-How do you know my name?" Demanded the confused Evak.

Our unknown enemy looked to be an android; actually, it would be pretty easy to figure out even if you closed one eye and squinted with the other. He was six foot if I were to guess; his red optics glowed in, well, a robotic way for the lack of better description. His entire body was shiny and clean silver, with some yellow stripes and markings that probably meant something to his fellow androids.

"I know all of your names, you, _Piccolo_ the Namekian, your friends such as _Goku, Tien, Appule, Yamcha, and Krillin, _shall I go on?"

_What the hell?_

"Enough games, who are you and what makes you think you can _spy_ on me and get away with it?" I retorted in a threatening manner.

"Now, now, no reason to get hasty… I would answer your question but I'm afraid that you're not supposed to know _I_ exist just yet."

"That sounds like reason enough to kill him to me,"Evak whispered.

I smirked. "Well we _do_ know you exist, guess that means _game over!_" I shouted, and darted towards him as quick as I could with a vicious hook that could have decapitated Frieza in his first form.

The newcomer caught it effortlessly and in a swift move, jammed his leg into gut with more force than I had ever felt in my life. I gagged and coughed repeatedly, blood coming out through both my mouth and my nose…

He then tossed me aside, like a ragdoll, and I landed below Evak, feeling like I had just tried to eat more than Goku at an all you can eat buffet.

Evak looked speechless as I was; how strong is this android? Could he be a bigger threat than Frieza?

"Evak, flare your power level to the max," I muttered, as I struggled back onto my feet.

"I'll be going now; we'll see each other again someday," The android revealed mysteriously.

"Hold that thought," I answered, flaring my blue aura and preparing to go to my own max.

"Tsk tsk, Piccolo, you'll need to train a lot harder than this if you're going to defeat me,"

I growled at that and continued to push to the limit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

"Begin!" The announcer permitted, surprisingly, neither Krillin nor I were paying the match any mind. Piccolo and Evak's energy levels just spiked to their ceilings, and wasn't something to ignore.

"Krillin, truce? Just until we can decide what to do with the others?"

"Yeah, sure, just don't step out of the ring!" He reminded.

"Right." I nodded.

Much to the crowd and the announcer's confusion, we hovered over to the sidelines where everyone else was also looking pretty uneasy.

"What do you think is happening?" Krillin asked.

"No idea, but I doubt that it's a spar, Piccolo wouldn't have a reason to go all out, not on Evak," Goku determined.

"Maybe Evak asked him to show him his max?" Cason suggested.

"Nope, that wouldn't make sense either; Evak has seen plenty of it back on Namek." Krillin shot down.

"So we check it out then?"

"We don't have any other choice," I answered. "The real question is whose going and who's staying?"

"Annex, Cason and I will go, you two have a match to do, and Yamcha is in too bad shape to come." Goku volunteered.

"No way Goku, you're arm is busted and you don't have much energy anyway."

"That's true…"

"I'll go in alone," Annex stated bluntly. "I can get there a lot quicker without Cason, and like he just said… you're too beat up, besides, I'm sure we're not the only ones who noticed the energy spike, my leader is bound to want it checked out, I'll link up with them,"

We all hesitantly agreed, and he took off.

"All right Krillin, let's get this match started already,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

POV - Mystery Spectator

_Hmm… looks like Stargazer's been detected, that's my cue._ I mused, and flew off towards the battle ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

Everyone staying at the lookout quickly emerged from where they were and rallied outside, where Guru and I already were.

"There's no way Piccolo would power up like that to take on Evak, I definitely will be checking this out," I decided.

Though it was a bit out of character for me, I had a bad feeling about this and felt a sliver of concern for my two allies, two that fought at my side to the bitter end on Namek. _I'm on my way guys…_

"Wait a second; if there's no energy signal… it could be a Genocilian attack!" Vasile realized.

"He's right; we better get over there, and quick!" Agreed the eager Yucanas.

The Arbiter nodded. "Agreed, but Appule and I will fly ahead, we're much faster than all of you."_ He doesn't think he's as fast as I does he? Interesting… _

"Let's go!" The entire group assembled at the lookout flared their auras to life and prepared to take off, except for me.

"Appule, what are you doing?" Arbiter questioned.

"You're all slowpokes when I can do _this_," I said, placing two fingers on my head and zapping away.

**_A/N:_**** And that's where we stop for now… I know it's short, pretty much half or so of the usual, **

**But like I said, wanted to get something out, and if anything… I just mounted up more suspense! :) Lol, hopefully I'll be feeling better soon and all, next chapter Krillin and Tien go at it! But… there are quite a few twists going on in regards to this… gathering where Piccolo, Evak, and Stargazer currently are. Yep, I finally get to reveal the things I've been planning all along! Next time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Revelations

**Chapter 35**

**_A/N:_**** Well, here we go! I've been really excited to reveal some things in this chapter! Krillin and Tien's fight will kick start as well, and we also have the first appearances of some new characters somewhere out in space! Why must I keep making more plot branches and new OCs? Well, a couple aren't completely new… they've only been mentioned repeatedly if you catch my drift.**

**You probably don't. No problem, you will lol, this is the most eventful chapter since Appule and Frieza duke'd it out! So I hope you all enjoy! Cause this one is awesome in both the action and some HUGE plotting twists :D Don't I love those? Enjoy everyone!**

**PS: Shiny Shiza, remember how I promised to get your two characters in the story? It took me 35 chapters, but it's FINALLY been done!**

POV - Appule

I materialized right beside Piccolo, bringing two pairs of eyes and one pair of abiotic optics' attention to my sudden presence. "Instant Transmission, never let it escape your mind, never know how handy it can be." I stated cockily, believing that the android before me would submit to our might.

"Thank god you're here, this _thing _is tough," Evak inputted.

"Appule, so _nice _to see you again," Chimed the sarcastic android.

_Again?_

"Again?" Piccolo and Evak simultaneously blurted, as if reading my mind.

The android laughed. "What, did I stutter?_"_ He repeated, laughing once more.

My face wrinkled up a little, I didn't like this one, he was hiding something, and usually when people hide things it's either dangerous or they need to stall for time. Whichever of the two this android was going for, I for one, didn't care. He needs to be vanquished, simple as that.

Before I made a move however, a large group of figures appeared before us, Vesaun, Vasile, Kershall, Massa, Yucanas, Barasi, the Arbiter and Tyceon, a real Genocilian party.

"It took you _that_ long to Instant transmit Tyceon, _really?_" I mocked. _Whatever the hell took them so long…_

The android had remained calm, until now. Now he looked rather uneasy, and a bit worried. And that, surprised me, because I had no idea androids could possibly have feelings or expressions.

_Interesting, I wonder what other features about them appear to be so... organic._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Mystery Spectator

I grunted aloud as I sensed several power levels suddenly appear at Stargazer's location. _Damn it, that's actually enough manpower and firepower to potentially kill Stargazer, I'll have to intervene and use the warp drive._

My thoughts were broken as a figure flew at me, seemingly out of nowhere and clashed into me, sending me into the ocean. I floated back to the shore and stood upright, only to be greeted by the same figure in front of me, with an energy ball primed in his hand, ready to go.

I chuckled at the misguided Genocilian. "Stand down…_Annex_."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll be forced to _make _you,"

"I doubt you can back up your bark, I'm stronger than Frieza's right hand men, what makes a guy like you think you stand a chance?"

I brushed the comment aside. "Frieza never was very good at managing his so called elites, his best soldiers were always _so weak_," I said in a dreary tone, in an attempt to share my disgust for my _brother's_ pathetic faults.

"Stronger than Ginyu?"

I laughed. "That weakling, I almost forgot about him!" It was true… so much had happened throughout the years I had almost completely forgot about the pose showboating dipshit.

He slipped into the fighting stance. I chuckled before merely blowing air, emitting energy from it to strengthen the winds, which eventually became like a hurricane as it swept Annex aside. _Didn't even need to lift a finger, pathetic._

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have _business_ to attend to," I announced and flew by him, leaving the stunned warrior laying on the ground in silence.

_If only he had a clue who I really am, Hahahahe!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Krillin

The crowd was roaring in delight. After the awkward wait they were forced to endure as we were worried about the situation going on outside the tournament, the expectations must have been pretty low for the fight in regards to quality.

We sure were showing them!

"DODON RAY!" Tien screamed as he tried to nail me with one of his oldest moves, only for it to sail through my afterimage, giving me the opening to slip in and give a devastating kick to his solar plexus.

He cringed at the hit, but wasted no time countering with a knife hander that felt like it had split through my chin. The hit actually forced me involuntarily spin in the same direction it had came from, thanks to some quick thinking on my part, I used the momentum his attack supplied me with, and kept spinning until I had spun all the way around to face Tien once more. To face Tien with a fierce roundhouse, that is.

The impact hurled him spinning away and I was quick with the pursuit. Flying over him, I got into a good position and got him with the two handed hammer, he yelped in pain and crashed into the arena.

_I've gotta keep this up._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV - Appule

"All right, enough games android, you will tell me what you meant earlier, or suffer the price of hiding things from us," I said rather arrogantly. _Damn you Vegeta_. I inwardly cursed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," The android bullshitted.

"You said you're meeting me _again_, but I am quite sure that I would remember such an occasion, take my advice and spill what you're hiding, this is your last warning, before I stamp your ticket to the scrap heap," _My god he just won't let me be patient at all, will he? _I thought, once again analyzing my own personality.

"He's Scanlon all right, there's no doubt," Vesaun said, verifying my suspicion. Of course, there was still the matter that I had supposedly met this thing before. _No, there's no way I met him before… that one would ring a bell._ I continued to convince myself.

"Times up," I said calmly, but didn't move.

The others looked on, wondering what I was waiting for. The android's glowing optics remained on my form, but eventually drifted off to one of the Genocilians. _Now_!

With no warning, I used Instant-Transmission to appear right front of him and mercilessly plowed my fist into his metallic chest, to my surprise; I was unable to penetrate the material that guarded his inner circuitry. Distracted by that thought, I was late to react to its counter attack. It 'hide' its right hand, and fired an energy wave strong enough to blow me out of the reach. I was quick to recover and slip into a fighting stance.

"Hey, I thought these things were supposed to be weak!" I yelled, mostly at the Genocilians. From what I had been told, when they were defending their home world, only one of these stupid machines was anything to be scared of. The one that disposed of Vesaun, Barasi, Annex and Massa all in one go, and from what they described, it was effortless.

Of course, on the contraire, I am many, many times stronger than they were at the time. _None of these Scanalonions should be able to touch me._ I had previously believed.

The android had remained in place, and silent since the brief "battle," and I had foolishly allowed him to stall for more time. _What the hell is this metal prick hiding!?_

Getting a bit irritated, I flew in and engaged him yet again. He reformed his right hand and we began exchanging blows in an all out brawl. I planted three nasty hits that would have completely dismantled any normal Scanalonion by itself, but it had little effect. The android managed to return the favor with four swift but heavy hits in different places across my body. Unfortunately for him, he's not the only one who can take a punch.

The fight seemed to be at a stalemate, but my opponent gained a momentum as he managed to catch my fist in midair and kick me in my wipe open stomach. My eyes widened at the force behind it. _This is ridiculous, he's stronger than Frieza!_ I realized.

He backhanded me to the side, and I struggled to get back up. The noticed some sweat starting to form on some of our spectator's faces. Notably Piccolo and Evak, they had seen what I can do before, and they must be as surprised as I at how well the android was faring. _If only they had a clue how strong he really is._ I thought, subconsciously holding the area he kicked. _That kick could kill Piccolo._ I concluded.

"Come on Appule, go Super Saiyan and make this as interesting as last time," He laughed.

_What the hell!?_ I gasped, Piccolo grunted in shock, and the others all muttered their own inaudible remarks.

"How do you know so much about him!? It doesn't make any sense!" Vesaun demanded.

He chuckled. "Please, I know _your_ story too, _Vesaun_, Genocilian mercenary, eventually dies fighting Android 18."

An expression of confusion and murmurs filled the wasteland in which we stood upon. But one thing really stuck out. _How can someone know which Scanlon android, in this case known as 18 apparently, is going to get a particular kill? How does he know that he won't be the one to kill Vesaun? Something is off with this guy… _

While everyone was generally confused at the moment, Vesaun in particular was more on the cocky side. "Don't _ever_ predict my death, those kinds of people have often been wrong in the past," The mercenary leader smirked.

"Hmpt… We're not discussing the past; we're discussing the _future," _

"We'll see," Arbiter spat, appearing to be annoyed by all this mysterious chatter.

"Let us resume then,"

Personally, I had drifted into deep thought, there was a trail of hints being left by this android, but I couldn't put my finger on anything _rational_ that would make any sense.

Those thoughts were terminated as I noticed at the last possible second; the android was flying straight at me! He closed the distance too quickly for me to even react when I noticed; his hand clamped a hold of my face tightly and wrecked havoc as he rammed me into a rock mountain, devastating it on impact.

He wasn't finished however, his hand still violently clamped my face and he raised his altitude before spinning four, five… _six_ times before letting me go to crash land into the wasteland and form a nice fresh crater.

"Curses," I muttered.

Little did I know he still wasn't done yet, a moment after my "landing," a pair of mechanized knees slammed into shoulder blades, damaging my bone structure greatly. I screamed in pain like hell, I hadn't felt such pain since Frieza, and that had been some time ago now.

He hopped off and lectured me. "Tsk tsk, should've transformed when he had the opportunity,"

I managed to smirk a little, and flip him the bird. "This is what I think of you and your mouth, and as soon as I find the remote control, I'm hitting the mute button!"

He snorted. "Is that the best joke you can come up with? Do yourself a favor and stop relying on Vegeta's genes to be funny," He said, and mimicked an eye roll with his glowing optics.

A battle cry raged on and flew in from his flank, the android swerved to the side to avoid the attack, and quickly countered as he 'hide' one of his hands, and fired a quick energy burst that casted Evak aside as if he were nothing.

_At least he had the courage to try._

Two more warriors soon followed, Vesaun and Yucanas charged in, but as they closed in on their target, the android disappeared. _Afterimage, but where?_ I wondered, and tried to locate him before it was too late.

Vesaun and Yucanas stopped in their tracks. "Back to back," Vesaun commanded, and he complied. Yucanas formed medium size, bright golden energy balls and Vesaun chose to use his signature technique, the energy blades.

Evak got back onto his feet as well, and formed his own energy blade. I then finally struggled to my feet; there was no way these three were going to take this android on by their selves.

"He ran away?" Arbiter wondered aloud from nearby.

"Not quite!" Cackled a familiar voice, appearing out of nowhere with a vicious elbow strike to Vesaun's head, knocking him unconscious.

Yucanas didn't let the shock sink in, knowing it wouldn't be wise to waste any time gawking at our foe, he fired his attack. It turned out his move wasn't just a couple of typical energy balls, when he launched them, each divided in four and none hit their target… directly that is.

While none actually hit the android, they went in contact with the ground, a rock formation, or a tree, and as that happened, the contact split them up again, and suddenly, the environment in which they touched, deflected them on a collision course with the android. Suddenly, he found himself buried in small golden energy balls.

"Not bad," I commented.

As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that his attack just wasn't strong enough to inflict any damage to this threat, which didn't really shock me one bit.

"Is that all?" He arrogantly mocked, crossing his metallic arms.

Yucanas gulped and stepped backwards a couple paces. Evak wasn't looking so determined anymore, either.

_No choice… _I focused my energy, and flared my aura for a moment, attracting the attention of mostly everyone. To no one's disappointment, my aura shifted color into a golden shade, and the green spots across my body also took on the golden hue. My energy level skyrocketed to heights few could fathom, I was a Super Saiyan!

"I didn't really want to go this far," I said seriously.

"But I'm afraid no one else is having any effect on you, yet," I regretfully admitted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Cooler (No longer going to say mystery spectator)

I dispersed my aura and went right through the waterfall, and there it was. The time machine, fully capable of transporting two people to any year or era, with a nice bonus feature of the warp drive, which can transport the pilot and a passenger to any location on the planet, and… provided there is enough fuel, to nearby planets.

I took a moment to briefly feel out how the energy signatures were going. "Looks like Appule went Super Saiyan," I muttered. _Too bad I can't sense Stargazer, oh well, there's no way Appule can defeat him._

I opened the glass door and stepped inside. _Now I am only seconds away from the battlefield, hahahe._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Analyss

I dropped to the ground hard as the disgusting plant like creature tackled me. I screamed and struggled to free myself from its seemingly unbreakable grip.

"You die now!" The red creature cackled manically.

"No!" Was all I could think of to say, god I hate sounding like such a coward. I realized just as the little red freak was going in for the kill, a battle cry rang through the air, and a foot came crashing into the creepy little devil and knocking it off of me. I rushed to my feet and took a couple paces back, fear winning me over.

The foreign creature stirred and attempted to stand. He would get no such chance. I watched as the little freak was blown to bits by a purple energy ball. Satisfied that the threat had been dealt with, I now turned to my savior.

"Come on sis, you should be stronger than that," Steph teased.

"Shut up," I hissed. "Not everyone has a power level over eight thousand,"

"Fair enough," the purple skinned warrior admitted. He was my brother, one of them, at least. He was about the same height as _our_ older brother, Appule. But unlike Appule, he had a pattern of dark red spots and his head may have been a little longer. His build was slightly slimmer than Appule's, but it seemed like every time I saw him, he reminded me more and more of our long lost older brother, stuck working for the PTO under the tyrant Frieza. The same bastards had once came and slaughtered everyone in our city. I still had wondered how we were revived a week or two ago, and why Appule never tried to contact us anymore.

Then again, why would he think that we were alive? Surely he was aware we had been slaughtered by now…

Today, we were being invaded by a bunch of incredibly strong, plant freaks! _So many things left unanswered._

"Sis?" He voiced. Apparently I spaced out while staring at him.

"Sorry, it's nothing," I discarded. "We need to get out of here," I suggested, eager to switch the subject back to the problem at hand.

"Right, I'll escort you to father, assuming we can _find_ him," Steph decided, though not with much enthusiasm.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, we have to travel by foot, otherwise we won't have any cover and we'll have those _things_ draped all over us," He explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad,"

"Don't you get it!? It's going to be a nightmare to navigate across the planet without a map, and finding father will become a nightmare!"

I had not considered this, but he was right, that could take a very long time, what if the rest of our family died because we were too late to help? "And if we take too long someone in our family could die again, damn it!"

Steph closed his eyes, solemnly fearing the same thing.

He sighed. "Let's go,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Tien

"HAAAA!" Krillin bellowed, firing the mid range Kamehameha wave.

I extended my arms out to block, _if Mutumbo can do it, I can do it_. I managed to deflect the wave off to the left, sending it toward the grassy area outside the ring, and used the moment while Krillin was still open, to slam into him with all of my body.

"Not today!" I mimicked, but instead of waving my finger at him, I followed up with a flurry of two fingered jabs, focusing on certain areas of the body before kicking him away as hard as I could, aiming out of bounds into the grass where the Kamehameha had burned through.

He regained control and made a U-turn right back at me. Our fight turned into an all out frenzy as we rapidly exchanged blows as if this were going to be our last fight ever.

The Lightning aura technique was keeping me at Krillin's level, but like Goku's earlier fight with the Kaio-ken, I was relying on it a little too much. The favorable thing for me is; the Lightning aura does not put much strain on the body, if any. So that would not be a problem, but there is also no way that I can use it for an entire fight, not at this pace.

The Lightning aura technique, unlike Kaio-ken, is not a strength multiplier; it is an addition of strength, how large of an addition depends on the fighter, and his limits and caliber. While I doubted that Nappa ever figured something like this out, I had spent most of my training in an attempt to increase the boost, and it was time well spent.

We each dropped back a little, and withdrew our hands; our eyes remained locked, keeping the intensity alive as both of us hyperventilated out of exhaustion.

"I'm- impressed, Tien," He complimented in between breathes.

"Likewise, King Kai's training- did you a lot of good," I replied, also in between breathes.

"This fight looks like it's going down to the wire, just like the previous fight!" The announcer pointed out, not that he needed to, but don't all commentators like their voice being heard?

"You ready to continue?" I offered.

"If you think you can handle it," He smirked, sounding a lot like Yamcha.

I phased out of sight at just as he finished the last syllable and got an open kick to the head to slip through his last second attempt to block.

It was followed by a knife hander to the neck, and my fist sailing into his stomach. Sailing as if it were caught up in a powerful whirlpool that is. This time, Krillin wasn't responding with a counter, instead, he was struggling to not throw up his breakfast.

I raised my hand up, in a show of a no mercy policy, sent him flying to the other side of the ring and nearly crashing into the stands, with an invisible burst of energy.

"And in a sudden turn, Tien Shinhan is taking control!" The announcer yelled, into the mic, his voice cracked and pierced through many of the audience's ears.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Future Cooler (Okay, I've made it clear that he's from the future now… he was at the time machine lol… so… from now on we're going to correctly label and refer to him as Future Cooler)

The others came into my view as the warp completed the "trip." I immediately saw Appule face to face with Stargazer, using his Super Saiyan form.

Most of the Genocilians were off to the side, along with Piccolo. Evak and Yucanas were behind Appule, and someone was lying on the ground unconscious.

My abrupt appearance gathered the attention of everyone, and a opened up the glass door and hopped out.

"Stargazer, that's enough," I intervened.

"What are you, my mother?" He retorted.

"If that makes you feel better about yourself…" I replied, just to annoy my partner, who looked rather flustered.

"That voice…" Appule stated in a tone of uncertainty.

_Damn it Appule, don't be too smart for your own good…_ While Stargazer and I were here to warn them about the Earth's upcoming threats of the future, I knew that there was no way they would trust me if they knew my true identity_. After all, my partner is Stargazer, another of their enemies… why would they trust a word we said? Or even hear us out? Easy, they wouldn't._ I knew.

"I'm afraid we haven't met," I lied. "You can drop the Super Saiyan form, we're not here to harm anyone," I assured.

"Haha…funny, it's as if you actually think I'm stupid enough to change back, then waste energy to transform again when you suddenly break your promise," He mocked, calling me out.

To his surprise, I reacted as if it didn't matter. "Fine, suit yourself, but I am aware that you would be more comfortable powering down, it's only the nature of transformations," Being an Arcosion, I was more than experienced in that matter.

"Enough, why are you here," Piccolo spoke up.

_This would be easier if I didn't have to converse with warriors who were on Namek._ I noted, still worried about protecting my identity.

"We're here with a few revelations, from _the future," I_ responded.

My statement left them with various funny looks, some dumbstruck, as if considering the possibility of something like that, and the other eighty percent was refusal to believe. Stargazer's presence wasn't helping; it immediately aroused suspicions from the Genocilians.

"Impossible, time is within an unbreakable barrier!" Tyceon claimed.

The Arbiter gave his guardian a confused look; perhaps there was something Tyceon was hiding from the rest of them.

"Time traveling? Yeah right, what next, are you going to open a gate to the otherworld?" Yucanas voiced his skepticism, laughing at his pathetic joke.

"A Scanlon android went back into time, from the _future_, to warn us… about himself!? That's rich!" Massa barked.

I rolled my eyes at their incessant mockery, if only they had a clue! "SHUT UP!" I shouted, silencing them all.

Unfortunately, it also had a negative effect, Appule and Kershall each widened their eyes a little, and their facial expressions briefly changed. _Damn it Frieza, even when you're dead you still find a way to screw me, don't you? You must've been so damn angry all the time back on Namek that I just nearly gave myself away! There's no way I can keep this up much longer, maybe Stargazer should do some of the talking._

"Tell them everything," I said, intentionally making my voice slightly deeper, just barely noticeable. _The less I talk the better chance they don't associate ny voice with my brother's._

He grunted but agreed to. "Fine," He looked to the vast group of warriors. "It doesn't really matter if you trust us or not, in the end, you will still be attacked, by multiple threats,"

"Multiple?" Arbiter repeated.

"Yes, first, you will be attacking by King Cold and a group of his pathetic henchman, that is not much longer from now,"

They murmured some comments to each other, rather pointlessly, before allowing Stargazer to continue. "When they come, Arbiter tries to fight him first; he easily made a mockery of the Arcosion royal, until he transforms into his third form, that is,"

"Third? I can handle Frieza in his third form, how can this King Cold be _that_ much stronger?" Piccolo challenged, seeming unconvinced.

"Frieza's final form, you know how powerful it is?" Stargazer asked rhetorically. "King Cold's _second_ form matches it in strength, and he can transform two more times like Frieza, bringing him down took a lot of effort, I know… cause I watched it when it happened in my timeline, you see… I was sent ahead by the other Scanalonions as a scout, and my present time counterpart is looming the planet, watching your every move, if I knew where I was today, I would gladly end him, or… _me_ I should say,"

"Stay on topic would you," I said rather bored.

"Why should we believe any of that?"

"Because what if you _don't_?" Stargazer retorted.

"We'll hear his story out, after that, both of you will leave or be terminated!" Arbiter decided.

Stargazer looked to me. "Sounds fair enough," _Might as well roll with it, if they listen, then this trip was worth my time._

"Look, King Cold may be first, but he's the small fry you have to deal with," I pointed out.

"Just let me explain without ANY interruptions!" Stargazer fumed.

"King Cold is defeated without our interference, he does get away with a couple kills, but you of course used the Dragon Balls," He summed up, clearly wanting to move on.

"As you know, a galactic force known as the Scanlon empire attacked Genocilia, and I don't have any need to go into detail about that, however, what you _didn't_ know, was that they tried to go after Namek too,"

"What!?" Several of them shouted.

"Of course, the battle with Frieza ended long before we could arrive, I was sent to Earth, alone, in the meantime, the rest of our fleet continued on and would eventually… 'recruit' the still living Frieza, and even resurrect Vegeta from the dead,"

"FRIEZA'S ALIVE? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Appule tensed up as he heard, and didn't object. "You're sure…"

"Absolutely, they will reconstruct him, and medal around with his brain… he won't remember much of his past, and I sadly fought alongside him in our eventual invasion of Earth,"

"So, we were right…" Arbiter said, though I was unsure what he meant, it was possible that they had predicted the Scanlon Empire would go after Earth.

"But we weren't even your biggest problem," he revealed. "There is an Earth-grown threat on its way that made us all look pathetic, my greatest superiors, Lord Merciless, and Contra were both crushed at the hands of the very same Earth born _android_ in the same night,"

"W-What do you mean?" Piccolo queried.

"I'm saying, some crock head named Dr. Gero, was a scientist in the old Red Ribbon army, the one defeated by Goku many, many years ago, back when he was still a boy, will re-surface in about two and a half years time, and release horror onto the world as his androids managed to search out and _kill_ every single warrior both of our sides had to offer,"

"How many are there, an army? Thousands, millions?" Barasi finally spoke.

Stargazer chuckled. "I'm afraid there are a measly two,"

"What? What do you mean two?"

"Oooonnneee…twwooooo…" he answered sarcastically.

"Oh shut it," I snapped. "Gero only made two androids, and they killed him, but those two androids will be responsible for the deaths of all of you, as well as Tien, Yamcha, Corser, Denal, Annex, Hercule, Gohan, Cason, and that moron that used to wear the chicken suit," I finished.

They were all shocked, they had no idea what to believe, could that be true? Of course, it was…

"They also wiped out all the Scanalonions, I only escaped thanks to my cloaking ability, and since we can't be sensed, and they can't sense energy anyways, I got a bit lucky," Stargazer added.

"Why should we believe any of this?" Massa protested.

I smirked. "You don't have any choice, by the way, you may have noticed we never mentioned Goku… he died of a heart virus, but the future counterpart of Bulma wanted me to deliver _this_," I announced, and tossed a bottle of medicine to Appule.

"She said there wasn't a cure at this time, but there is in the future,"

"How do you know Bulma?"

"I never said all of you died in one fight, it was gradual over a couple short years, and I was fighting side by side with some of you, Stargazer allied with us after his allies were all seeked out and destroyed, they keep us around for fun,"

"You're saying… you _still_ haven't defeated them in your time? How many years in the future are we talking about?"

"Seven," Stargazer answered.

"Remember, whether you truly believe our story or not, you don't really have a choice, and cannot afford to take any risks, you all MUST get stronger, train harder, harder than you ever have, it's your only chance at survival, we will return in a few years when shit really gets bad, in the meantime we must defend the remaining populace in our timeline," I tried to convince.

"Oh, and Appule," I remembered.

"Huh?" He grunted, coming out of deep thought.

"I think you would like to know that your home world has recently been attacked by a mad Saiyan, and you outta get over there and save them, if you care that is,"

He nodded. "Thank you, I don't know if we can trust you, but if any of what you're saying is true, then perhaps seeing that you're telling the truth about my home can confirm the rest is true too, maybe not, but at least we would know you aren't just trying to split us up to conquer or anything, in any case… I have Instant-Transmission.

I chuckled. "That went from a somewhat appreciative statement, to a threat, don't worry, it's completely true, every word," I reassured.

"All right, I think we've warned them about everything important, let's go home," Stargazer urged.

I merely nodded. "See you all in three years… if _we're_ still alive… train hard,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule (Few moments later)

"They were telling the truth," I said, breaking the silence.

"How can you be so sure?" Barasi wondered.

"Easy, I noticed that when their vehicle vanished, -which should be pretty good evidence as it is- there was a Capsule Corps logo on the side,"

"So, what do we do now?" Vasile asked?

"We do exactly what we were told, we train hard," Arbiter said, with quite a bit of simplicity.

"Annex has almost caught up to us, we should wait for him," Vasile reminded.

"Well, it would appear that I'm going home, anyone want to come and kid some a Saiyan's ass with me?" I offered.

Kershall stepped fourth. "Why not, I could use something out of the usual,"

Massa then followed. "I'll come, but I don't work for free," He warned.

Several of us let out a small chuckle at that. "That's fine, I'll find something"

Annex finally arrived and landed in the crowd of Genocilians, and Barasi slung the unconscious Vesaun over his shoulder.

"All right, I doubt that saving my home will take long, we'll return soon, in the meantime, make sure word spreads around to others about all of this, Goku and the Earthlings should definitely _know_ about this,"

I tossed the medicine to Piccolo. "Here, you can handle that since I'm going to be off planet,"

He grunted a reply.

"Evak, I want you to tell Corser and Denal and then relocate to the lookout and train with the others,"

"Will do, sire,"

I turned my attention back to Kershall and Massa. "Grab onto something, I'm going to instant transmit _home_," I ordered.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Analyss

"Take cover!" Steph whispered but with urgency. Both of us immediately dove behind some trees. I looked up and sighted a few more of those hideous creatures flying by in a group formation, scouring the forest for more survivors.

"Clear," I confirmed, and we silently began walking again, cautiously.

It had gone much like that, for an hour since Steph had swooped in to save my life. "At this rate, we aren't going to find _anyone_ we know,"

"I _know_," He grunted.

Silence filled the air once more, and as if on cue, another small group of those red creatures appeared in the skies, we _both _saw it this time, and ducked for cover.

This time wasn't before though, this time, they stopped. "Do you think they saw us?" I whispered.

Sweat was clearly forming on Steph's cheeks. "Maybe… I'm not sure,"

Our fears were confirmed not to be true, as one of the creatures raised their hand and fired a purple energy wave in a completely different direction.

"They didn't see us, let's move," I anxiously suggested, and was about to get up but Steph held me back.

"No, don't be a fool, you move, they see you, and we're both fucked!" He reasoned.

I backed down, realizing what a foolish decision I would've made if I were alone.

When we looked back up, someone else arrived, and brought both fists down on one of the little creeps, sending him into the ground like a rocket.

He then did a backwards sweep, to halt a second red midget; he then turned around and kneed it in the gut.

The other two freaks of the squad were preparing to shoot him in the back, but it turned out the rogue warrior had backup of his own. Another fighter came seemingly out of nowhere and shoved his boot right into the back of that one's skull; it was a _very_ good hit, as it dropped to the ground lifelessly.

The same warrior turned and began exchanging blows with the remaining one, as did the first fighter was doing with his opponent.

"Now's our chance, let's get going!"

"No," Steph overruled. "If we're to get caught, we would be in big trouble with just the two of us, if we team up with those two, there's a higher likelihood of us finding the rest of our family," He strategized.

"But we don't know them! They could be criminals, or-"

"It's a risk we'll have to take, and take gladly," He interrupted.

The red being that had been sent crashing into the ground had remerged, and Steph took off towards it without a word.

"Steph, wait!" I complained. _Why are my brothers always so sure that they are making the right move?_ I wondered.

Then again, maybe I was the fool for constantly second guessing them. Steph caught the plant-like creature by surprise with his sudden appearance, and easily drove his hands around its head and snapped its neck. Up above, both of the rogue warriors finished off their opponents as well, quite handily too.

"Survivors!" One of them shouted in surprise, both descended from the sky and landed by Steph, and I hurried up and rushed to his side.

"Where did you two come from? We were certain that this whole area got massacred!" One of them exclaimed.

The one who said that looked a lot like Appule, just with green skin as a base, and black spots patterning around his body, and also had a black spike at the peak of his head. He wore an old style of red knee/arm guards and a white base. He also had a red scouter over his eye.

"We've been on the run, we're not even sure where we are, but we know we're headed in the right direction," Steph answered.

I looked at the other fighter; he was purple skinned like us, with a yellow pattern of spots across his body. He barred no armor, just a full body under suit, along with a blue scouter.

"The name is Nabah, and this is my friend Paare," He introduced. Paare acknowledged, but kept his eyes out and about, playing a lookout sort of role.

"I'm Analyss, and this is my brother, Steph,"

"We would like to offer to travel together, a group of four is much better off than two, not so big that it's too difficult to remain stealthy, and not too small in numbers to defend themselves, we'll _all_ be much safer," Steph offered.

Nabah tapped his scouter. "Hmm… not bad, over 3400," He said, towards me. He then scanned Steph. His eyes widened. "It's over 9,000!"

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

The three of us materialized next to an old fountain and a few dead bodies of my race lying in a pool of shared blood.

"_Home sweet home_…" I said sarcastically, at least I had my humor still.

"So this is planet Yavo…" Massa said.

"Yep, lived here my whole life, until Frieza interfered, of course… it's usually a lot nicer than this," I added, looking on at the total desolation that whatever city we were at had suffered through. Whoever this Saiyan was, he packed a punch.

"Surely one Saiyan didn't do _all_ of that!" Massa spoke again, looking on at the ruins and dead people.

"I think Appule and I _both_ used to know one who could…"

"Vegeta? Surely it isn't him… the guy from the future would've mentioned something like that,"

"And maybe they aren't to be trusted after all, anyone can steal a vehicle that says Capsule Corps on it," Kershall debated.

"Guess it's up for _time_ to decide that," I agreed.

**_A/N:_**** Boom! Boy that was a fun chapter to write! Tien and Krillin's fight is sort of being pushed into the shadows while the plotting developments steal the show! Btw, if you didn't understand the Mutumbo reference, or you don't know who that is and got confused, don't worry about it. It's just a retired B-ball player and stupid commercial lol.**

** Appule's home! But who is the threat on Yavo? (Just an fyi, I just now named his planet that… I might name his race sometime soon as well)**

**Appule's little sister, Analyss, appeared in a flashback once, she is now a part of the story, and now I added a brother to the mix. We'll go into more detail with Steph and her next chapter. So turns out it was Future Cooler and Future Stargazer, can they be trusted? I also plan on publishing a couple specials, "The History of Stargazer" and "The History of Cooler" **

**Notice, Stargazer and Cooler are only from seven years into the future, that's much different than canon, but these two didn't need 20 years of training like Trunks did, and Bulma was able to build the time machine much sooner (Reason for that will be revealed in the Specials) so here they are.**

**I broke my previous word count for a single chapter record as you may have noticed! **

**Previous - Chapter 5 4.1k or so**

**(Broke 4k in 23 and 25 as well)**

**Today, we have over 6,754 Lol this was certainly an eventful chapter! Evidenced by the length difference and well, you guys read it, so you know the other reasons.**


	36. Chapter 36: Delay

**Chapter 36**

**_A/N:_**** Here we are! This chapter shall conclude Tien and Krillin's fight, and we'll continue on with Appule's home planet, -once again I named it Yavo- So there will be a scene for Appule and his small group, as well as a scene keeping up with Steph and their group.**

**The History of Stargazer special will be next time.**

**Also, I'd like to address that lately my grammar flaws have been changing to different grammar flaws, this is due to trying to follow the advice I have been given, and just slight misinterpretations as well as something not being mentioned etc, is why it has changed, particularly in dialogue.**

**Now then, eventually… this will be fully rectified lol.**

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

POV - Steph

The smell of blood and guts fulfilled the air with certain… sensation that was new to me. The red creatures had massacred the city we bestowed upon. Buildings lain in ruins, bodies were plastered out on the streets, and almost all of those corpses belonged to our race, our people.

A handful of red _things_ were lying about, but for the most part they absolutely demolished this place. Our people were simply outclassed.

"We should seek refuge here," Paare suggested.

I shook my head. "No, they have tons of those patrols flying around; do you really think that they won't be thorough in checking the buildings?"

"Most of the time, soldiers aren't that thorough," Analyss pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at my sister. "Let me get this straight, you're going to _chance_ it, when we're doing fine as it is, and we know absolutely nothing about our enemy and their habits?"

"Well…"

"He's right," Nabah interrupted. "I'm pretty sure none of us have ever seen this species before, right?"

I nodded in agreement. "It's settled, we will continue to move on. We better get some supplies while we are here though, whatever we can get that's useful."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Appule

"Hey… check it out, your three o'clock," Kershall suggested.

I looked over and saw at least twenty familiar looking red creatures assembled in the rippled streets, torn up by the war going on and certainly not fit for ground based vehicles driving on.

"Halt," I commanded, and all three of us stopped flying. "I'd like to… _investigate_ this."

We moved in closer to get a better look, and as I stared at the front view of their bodies from above, oblivious to them, I managed to connect the dots.

"Those are Saibaman, without any possible doubt in my mind."

"Saibaman?" Massa said, urging for elaboration.

I sighed and tried to rake up any memories and information I could. "Well, the Saibaman were created by Saiyan scientists long ago, just to use in training exercises, getting younger Saiyans used to killing "lesser beings," and occasionally as grunts to help conquer planets for Frieza," I explained.

"So that's why Vegeta and Nappa had them under their control," Kershall observed.

"Yes, but there are two things I find bizarre here, for one… sense their energy, these are _far_ stronger than the ones on Earth, and they're red for some reason."

"And the other?" Massa queried.

I snorted. "The other thing is obvious, where there are Saibaman, there are Saiyans, you figure out where that doesn't quite add up," I replied in a tone full of sarcasm. Kershall apparently found it amusing as he laughed at his fellow Genocilian comrade.

"Shut up," Massa grunted.

Apparently we were a little too loud, which was apparent as one of the little assholes looked up and yelled "GAH-GAH E-NMY!"

_God they're annoying._

They flew at us, screaming their _ridiculous_ high pitched battle cries. The first one to completely reach us was dispatched in one kick, courtesy of Kershall.

The four that were trailing close behind him, halted with wide eyes, awed at the ease in which their "_brother"_ was taken out of the fight.

"I see we _enlighten_ them about what real power is," I encouraged, receiving cocky smirks from the mercenaries.

By that time, we were completely surrounded by them; I counted 23, not including Kershall's victim of course. Massa, being the aggressive type of warrior he was, went on the offensive first.

Moving at a speed these Saibaman could never _begin_ to comprehend, he rushed in and punched a hole straight through one, he held up in that spot until another Saibaman was foolish enough to attack him. Eventually, two of them were.

They collided into each other briefly as their shared target disappeared and reappeared to the side of them, as the body of the stomachless one dropped from the sky. "Thanks for being my volunteers, a _great_ magician is always appreciative of such bravery, and with my first trick, you will be honored as I make you DISAPPEAR!" He mocked and completely destroyed each with one energy ball each.

Meanwhile, Kershall had seemed to attract the most of them. He had at least eight or nine _trying _to follow him, but he was simply way too fast. He drew to a halt, and pointed two fingers at the group of pursuers.

_Spartan Illuminator._ I immediately guessed.

"Spartan pulse!" He shouted.

_Damn._ I thought. That would have been my second guess.

Kershall's Spartan Pulse was a tricky move to prepare for if you had never witnessed it once or twice, his fingers flicker crimson for a split second, and then where he aimed at flickers crimson in the same fashion. Then suddenly, the area erupts in a powerful wave that pushes at all directions from that one spot; it kind of reminds me of the explosive wave in some ways, except it has a range.

None of Kershall's pursuers stood a chance, each of them were burned to absolute nothingness.

As for me, every time a Saibaman tried to attack me, I merely fired a Death beam straight through his chest. Eventually I chose to mix it up and go on a slight offensive, by firing a barrage of Death beams in order to pin down a group of four. If it even _looked_ like one was going to move, another Death beam would glide right in front of his chest.

They looked truly frightened; it was always fun to screw with people's heads like this. The four of them were breathing uneasily, looking for a way out of the situation but there wasn't one; I would never be so sloppy as to leave an escape route for such a weak species.

I continued this, scaring the life out of them, until Massa and Kershall finished off the remainder of Saibaman. "You going to kill them or what?" Massa barked.

"Well I was actually hoping I could get at least one of them to die of a heart attack… oh well," I trailed off, mimicking the tone of a disappointed child.

With a swift move of my right hand, all were obliterated.

"Well, now we know _what's_ doing this, let's go kill some more of them," I decided.

"Now you're talking, I haven't had this much fun since the last time Turbenz got invaded," Massa said giddily.

"Um, wasn't that me?" I reminded.

"Whatever, the guy before you then. Either way, I might actually have enough fun to do this little job for free," he revealed.

"You better hold him to that Appule, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity," Kershall chuckled.

"Noted," I replied.

"I _said_ IF," Massa argued.

"Then we'll be sure you DO enjoy yourself that much," Kershall retorted.

I laughed, "Well let's get a move on then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Krillin

The Lightning aura had subsided; this was my chance to finish the job. Wasting no further time, I lunged at the tired Tien with all of my might. I landed a perfectly aimed kick in his gut, and followed up with a series of punches. He wasn't as tired as I thought however; he stooped low and swept me off my feet with his leg, then continued the assault with several two fingered jabs.

Those jabs were no longer _hurting_ much though, not without his Lightning aura. Deciding it wasn't worth being put on the defensive when he _couldn't_ hurt me anymore; I effortlessly deflected the next strike and blasted him away with a weak one handed Kamehameha.

At point blank range, and also unblocked, it still served as a powerful attack despite being such a small fraction of power. Tien struggled to his feet, ignoring the burns, bruises and blood trickling down his body.

The already exhilarated crowd raised their volume _even more_, feeling incredulous about the fight they were witnessing first hand. This of course, was easily one of the greatest fights they had ever seen at this arena, -or anywhere else on Earth- and it was just a little bit ago that Goku found a way to slip past Yamcha. The intensity of these two fights was simply amazing from a spectator's point of view.

_I suppose they're not used to this kind of fight anymore._ I thought, wincing at the volume of cheering.

"According to one of our techs, this crowd is cheering louder than a jet engine!" The announcer informed, though his voice was lost despite having the mic. I was standing near him and I was only just barely able to make out his words!

Tien darted at me full throttle and struck air as his vicious looking slash sailed through my afterimage. As if anticipating this, he immediately turned and blocked my flying kick. I performed a back-flip and raised my guard up just in time to pull his counterattack to a stop.

Before he withdrew his hands, I used my superior speed to briefly pull his arms outward in order to create an opening to hit gut that would rival the Lincoln Tunnel. I mercilessly drilled my knee into this opening and he promptly began to look close to finished as he doubled over; my hands plowed into his head and sent him soaring into the arena, much to the crowd's disturbing pleasure.

Down below, he answered the crowd's demands and forced himself back on two feet.

_That should do it._ I concluded, as I watched him struggled and then stumble onto one knee.

What caught me by surprise was that as soon as he stood up again, he began spamming a barrage of energy bullets in my direction.

Many were off target, and the ones that weren't were weak and easy to deflect. _What's he thinking?_ I wondered. It was not like Tien to behave so recklessly.

POV - Tien

_That's it… keep him busy, just for a few moments!_ I encouraged using telepathy. For some reason, it always felt strange using telepathy to talk to yourself, especially when listening to the response; It was even more bizarre than looking at the mirror image of yourself in flesh n' blood. I guess the Multi-form just tends to have that effect.

My counterpart was doing whatever he could to keep Krillin at bay, anything to keep _me_ from being noticed.

I would only get _one_ shot at this, and _we_ had to make sure it counted. I thought, becoming more serious than I had since I killed Nappa back on Namek.

I brought my hands into my trademark triangular position, hoped for the best.

POV - Krillin

I pounded Tien into the arena again, I was getting sick of doing that over and over to a friend, but he wouldn't quit… That was just one of the traits that truly identified Tien.

His body was shaking in protest as he pushed himself yet again, _just to get up!_

"Enough's enough. You've lost Tien, just let it go, and keep training hard!" I attempted to reason. I really didn't want to beat up on him anymore than I already had.

It seemed as if Tien hadn't heard a word I said. Perhaps it was noise of the crowd, maybe he didn't want to hear it, or he was just in a zone… Whatever the case was, Tien abruptly channeled all the energy he had left as he flared his aura in an unexpected turn of events. He screamed as he pushed himself to very limits of his power, veins all across his body sticking out, and perhaps the scariest look Tien had ever given, crept onto his face as he took aim with a triangular shape just about ten meters away.

"Tien! Are you nuts!? You could die!" I warned him.

Tien still, was completely ignoring me, and proceeded with his _insane_ plan! _I better put a stop to this… there's no way I can let him go through with it, it's too risky. There's a good chance some spectators get caught in the crossfire too!_ A heroic side of me took over.

Goku and Cason were shouting something from the sidelines but it was just too loud for any of it to be audible.

I vanished from where I stood, reappearing directly in _front_ of Tien. However, I had also performed the afterimage technique, fooling him into thinking I was _behind_ him. As soon as he rotated I went all out, delivering a ferocious flurry of punches and kicks intended to hurt him as much as possible.

While he was my friend, he seemed a bit unstable at the moment… possibly a little dangerous. Tien of all people would never purposely put the innocent spectators in the crowd in a situation like this, no… not since he learned from Goku and the rest of us the wrongs that he was taught.

The energy he had charged dissipated as he collapsed, barely even conscious. _Sorry buddy, it was for your own good._ I reasoned inwardly, mostly for myself.

It was at that moment I realized something was very…_off._ Even though he was collapsed nearing unconsciousness, I could still _feel_ a ton of energy being gathered.

It wasn't where the others headed off to… it was…

My eyes widened, and just as I jolted my head to look up, the golden tinted sky came upon me like a blizzard of pure destructive energy. The entire arena was being enveloped by an attack that was all too familiar to me… _Tien's Tri-beam… he found a way to beat me after all._ I realized, knowing it was all over as my world went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

POV - Goku

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "He… did it…"

"The arena… it's… gone," Cason muttered.

I laughed briefly. "You're not kidding… it actually reminds me of-"

"The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament when you lost to Tien?" He finished.

"Yeah… how did you?-"

"I was there, was a great fight by the way."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it was definitely one of the _best_ fights and one of the most challenging."

"Looks like you'll be getting a rematch," Cason added, with a smile.

"Unless you beat me," I smirked.

He shook his head. "No point in embarrassing myself, I'll forfeit, in the mean time… I take it we're going to ask Piccolo to rematerialize the arena?"

"Hmm… unless anyone has a better idea; Piccolo probably won't be thrilled to do that for us,"

"THE WINNER! TIEN SHINHAN!" The announcer finally confirmed.

Both Tien and Krillin had drifted off into unconsciousness, but Krillin was out immediately, while Tien managed to keep his eyes open for a minute or so.

The clone was caught in the blast and nowhere to be found, but as long as one Tien still breathed, he was all right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Cilan

I was in my laboratory, well… actually _temporary _laboratory as long as I am on planet Yavo. I was used to an expensive and luxurious compound, instead I found myself in a cramped up den that I was using as a lab while I stayed in the palace of the "Sausage heads;" -as I liked to refer to them as- I now had nothing to work with but some basic tools I brought, along with a very nice "Island" style of kitchen counter that I removed from the kitchen and brought in this… _laboratory._

The room itself was dull and boring, featureless walls, a desk full of paperwork, a dead body lying on the ground, -he presumably worked in this room but I wasn't entirely sure- and dark tinted colors that were just really unappealing in my opinion.

I had spent hours working on my newest project, one that I was planning to make a fortune off of, in the mean time, my Super Saibamen were devastating Yavo, eliminating each every one of those fucking Sausage heads.

"Lord Cilantrus, Lord Cilantrus!" One of my underlings called.

"What?" I snapped in agitation. I was never good at dealing with interruptions during my work. The Super Saibaman dropped to one knee before me. "I have a veru imp-ant message for yyuyu ma liege."

"Spit it out," I demanded, and put down my project.

_I wish these damn things could learn how to talk properly, oh well… that's arguably their only flaw._

"E-nmy slauutter three batches,"

"Three? Interesting… I thought that you guys were too powerful to be beaten when great in numbers,"

My minion was about to speak but I chose to cut him off instead. "Perhaps my calculations were off, no… that would never happen!" I argued to myself.

"I based everything on the average power levels found on this planet, if someone or a group of _someones_ are killing _my_ Super Saibaman then that means we've stumbled upon some great outlier of strength!"

The Super Saibaman responded but this time I was unable to decipher what the hell he said.

"Send in whatever it takes to eliminate the threat at once! I will not tolerate failure!" The Super Saibaman scurried out of the room.

_He may not realize it, but if they fail… I'm a dead man._

**_A/N: AND…cut._**

**Well, there's the new villain for this saga, but who is Cilantrus… or… Cilan? Super Saibaman! Lol, pretty awesome if you ask me, :P Obviously these are a whole lot stronger than a regular. I did have a bit of help coming up with this saga, so a special thanks to LucifVegeta, FinalFlashX and Full Power as they were conversing with me when this whole idea came up.**

**I shall go more into depth about all of this later, however… next two chapters are reserved for the Specials.**

**Tien FTW! So, both of the warriors who WEREN'T gaining immense boosts of strength at King Kai's for nearly two years moved onto the finals! AND it's a classic rematch! I loved the Tien Shinhan saga of DB, so… I am going to enjoy writing this fight when the time comes. **

**Cason and Goku would've been a waste of writing material, I mean… it would be over almost IMMEDIATELY. And it really wouldn't flow well in this chapter anyways, so… may as well loop around it like I did and have him forfeit. Now Goku and Tien need a senzu… Piccolo needs to create a new arena… **

**With the two specials coming… we will not resume this until chapter 39, and the rematch will begin!**

**Til' next time!**


	37. Chapter 37: The History of Stargazer

**Appule's Insurrection Special: The History of Stagazer**

**_A/N:_**** Here we are! The History of Stargazer! Hope you enjoy this chapter; I worked very hard on it and went into extensive detail. This chapter sets at around… 2 years from where we are in the present AI timeline. **

**Also, I would love to see all of you check out "Role Reversal" by Neo Z Fighters. It's a collaboration written by FinalFlashX, LucifVegeta, Full Power and myself, if you don't already know… Neo Z Fighters is our community and we made a union account for things like this! It's going to be a pretty awesome story and I don't wish to spoil much but I will say… some of my OCs make appearances at some point :D **

**Here's a description: **_The sadistic Arcosian tyrant, Frieza, wants Vegeta's son. But the resilient Saiyan King isn't going to let that happen. After concocting a plan to save the heir to the throne, he sends his son to Earth instead of a certain low-class Saiyan baby..._** I guarantee you'll love it! **

**Also, I started a side project of my own called "Sanity hanging by a thread," It won't steal anything from yall… but I do plan on updating it consistently. Chapter lengths on that won't be like this story as it is not an adventure… and it's much quicker to write than this. If you want, check it out… this A/N is already becoming so long I don't want to post another summary lol…**

**Reviews are always appreciated and cherished! HOWEVER, while it is unlike me, I request that as many of you review as possible this chapter because I REALLY want feedback on this particular chapter and want to hear all of your thoughts, this one is WAY outside my usual length, and I would love to see what everyone thinks of how I handled showing ****_everything _****that happened to Stargazer. **

**Don't worry, just because there are parts that aren't major, they're still written to be entertaining! Enjoy! (Now that my pathetic begging is finished Lol)**

POV - Future Stargazer

"Silence!" Lord Merciless commanded.

Merciless had called upon all high ranking units and assembled us to reveal his new plan in order to eliminate all of our threats. I had spent a couple YEARS doing nothing but gathering energy and spying on our enemies, learning as much as I could about them. I also made a habit of sending weekly updates detailing the most notable things I had learned, such as: weaknesses, power levels, new techniques and/or abilities I was to discover.

That information had been reviewed by a bunch of unnamed grunts, who then organized it to make it easier for Merciless and Commander Contra to look over. Now, utilizing that information, Merciless and Contra have devised a plan to conquer the Earth and dispose of all of our threats, Earthling, Saiyans, Genocilians and other aliens alike.

We were standing just outside out base, so none of our low ranking men could interfere with our meeting. It was a gloomy afternoon, raining like it was Seattle and a sky grey as an old TV with no reception. Our base was surrounded by rock formations, out in a dreadful wasteland that offered little human attraction. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I realized my Lord had begun talking.

"As all of you know, there are _several_ powerful warriors residing on this planet full of -for the most part- pathetic weaklings," He paused a moment. "Unfortunately, these select few were strong enough to bring down Lieutenant Frieza, and we were unable to retrieve his memory card," He lied, obviously saying that only so Frieza wouldn't be suspicious if he worded it any other way.

"That being said, these are not common fighters, they will surely take many of our troops out, but we will prevail!" He continued, sounding confident. "Commander Contra and I have discussed strategies, and we have agreed that the best way to defeat them resides in the old: 'divide and conquer' tactic."

_Hmm… sounds good._ I processed, just as a droplet of rain landed on my left optical. _Damn it! Activate eyesheild wipers!_ A miniature heat induced metallic "comb" went over my optic a few times promptly drying it off and restoring my full vision.

I didn't allow that to distract me from listening to Merciless though. "We will divide up our army and invade several cities, and draw out our foolish enemies into trying to save them all; we're hoping to lure _pairs_ of their warriors to each city."

"Question, if I may?" Honors interrupted.

"What!?" Merciless snapped back. _He sure can be overly hostile to his own men._

"How will we know who we're fighting? Will we be able to track which warriors are going to which city?"

"No," He replied bluntly. "This is a blind assault, but it will more than likely be a successful one."

"What about mismatches!? There's no way I can handle Appule and Piccolo or something like that, alone," Soulstripper argued.

"You may be going in 'blind', but not alone. Each of us will go in with a partner, as well as a force of our grunts," Contra answered.

_Oh great, now I have to put up with a partner… Let's see, Merciless would be a pain in the ass, Contra would never stop giving orders, Soulstripper and Honors are almost guaranteed to be teamed up, Vegeta is an asshole, Frieza is unstable, and everyone else with a high rank is too damn weak!_ I ranted inwardly.

"Soulstripper and Honors," _I knew it._ "You will take South city."

"It will be done," Honors replied.

"Contra, you and Sergeant Dread will handle North city." Contra didn't even bother to pay it any mind, he probably already knew the pairings, hell…_ he_ likely devised them, basing everything on strategic reasons that I was unaware of.

"Frieza and Spiral will take Berlin."

_"Stargazer and Vegeta," Damn it, of all the Scanlon soldiers… "_Head to Moscow, and keep the Izmaylovo Kremlin intact; I would like to set up shop there after we conquer the planet, with some modifications, and improvements, it should make for a nice headquarters."

"As you wish," I obeyed.

Vegeta merely grunted as if he was annoyed by the special order and restriction to his inevitable warpath.

Merciless continued on, listing off all the other _weaker_ officers and where they were to go. Eventually he was finished, and announced that he would head to East city, Capsule Corporations in particular.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

*_Moscow/several hours later*_

We stood on a small ledge outside Moscow; The Russian capital was engulfed by the pitch black sky. There were not many stars in the sky, which added to the darkness. If not for their _primitive _street lights and the headlights of their _worthless _automobiles, they probably would not be able to see anything more than ten feet in front of them.

A thought came to me as I analyzed this, and I silently made a hand gesture for one of the grunts to come closer to me.

"Enough, what the hell are we waiting for!?" Vegeta spoke impatiently.

"Shut it, I have a mission for this one," I pointed to the grunt, who was now in front of me. "And it must be carried out before our enemies show up!" I snapped.

"Sir?" The grunt whispered.

"Notice how dark it is?"

The Scanlon private looked confused and shook his head. I sighed and tried again.

"Look at the sky, there are no stars, and as we all know… no moon. I want you to find a way to wipe out the power, that way when those Earthlings try to stop us, they won't be able to see anything."

He slowly nodded as he started comprehend my idea. "Remember, they cannot sense _OUR _energy, as we are androids, this will give us immense advantages in battle thanks to our Night-Vision, now go… Cut the power and meet us back here; then we will start crushing these weaklings!"

He complied and flew into the city proximity.

"Be ready to activate your Night-Vision; we're knocking the power out!" I ordered.

"What for? I don't see any reason to waste our time like this, there's NOT _ONE_ life form down there that could _possibly_ hurt me!" Vegeta argued.

I mimicked what many beings across the universe tend to do, rolling my glowing red optics. "It's not for _them_ you idiot, it's to put ourselves in a good position to defeat their saviors."

He smirked. "In other words you're too weak and cowardly to fight them head on!" He challenged.

"No, I'm just not a fool, what if Appule shows up? What then? Are you going to fly at him without any upper hand like an idiot?" I retorted. _He's such a moron; he can never get passed his ridiculous ego._ I thought.

"At least I'm not a coward; at least I would fight him face to face, unlike you. That's right, I heard all about your cloaking ability!" He said as-a-matter-a-factly. "You cowardly, prideless, pathetic excuse for a Scanlon!"

_HAHAHAHA! Idiot, lecture me about pride and you're not even a real Scanlon! I should tell you everything about the __**real **__Vegeta, but I won't._

"Look, if you wish to die, be my guest, I don't really _like_ you," I said, knowing my superiors would prefer that to what I really wanted to say.

"_Oh?_" He emphasized, daring me to give him a reason why he should care. He smirked as the silence set in, the grunts assigned to us didn't dare voice their thoughts in fear of their own life, and suddenly everything went black. Vegeta's cocky smirk disappeared into the night, and that meant the grunt I had sent off was already done. Shouting and screams could be heard from the city limits, as the unsuspecting Russians halted whatever they were doing out in the streets; the headlights from cars were now the only thing giving off light, and it wouldn't be long before that wasn't an issue either.

I activated my Night-vision, and looked at our men as they just stood there, completely helpless apparently. "Well!? Go! What the hell are you waiting for? We don't have all night! Get your metallic asses down there and kill them all! Just make sure to keep the Izmaylovo Kremlin intact," I ordered.

They hastily flew down there immediately after, save for Vegeta, who merely crossed his arms in a bored fashion. "I outrank you," I stated coldly.

"I don't need to be reminded."

"Then I guess that means you'll be going down there and eliminating the population before I'm forced to-"

"To _what?_" He interrupted, suddenly unfolding his arms and facing me. "Just what do you think you can do to me? You have the rank, I have the strength," he smirked.

In the background, Russians were dying left and write, and although I wasn't watching, it was impossible for my audio receptors to _not_ pick up some sound bites of my men terrorizing the human population. Collective screams echoed though the Russian capital; battle cries of pathetic fools roared as they made futile attempts to defeat the _superior_ Scanalonions.

I stood my ground. "That's right, I have the rank… _Therefore_ you'll do what you're told."

He merely laughed and slowly walked towards me until he was inches from my metallic face. "Wrong, I do what _I _want! These weaklings are _below _me; I'll gladly take good care of our real targets though, you won't even have to lift a finger," He _told_ me, and then walked over to the other end of the ledge merely to anger me.

The cocky little bastard was making me want to have him executed with every word he spilled. Unfortunately, I also knew Lord Merciless would never go for such a thing. Merciless was ecstatic about the prospect of having warriors of Vegeta and Frieza's caliber serving him; someone like myself would never be able to get him executed for his mouth and disobeying orders from a _minor_ officer.

_I have a mission to do…_ I reminded myself, and hopped into the air, picking a random street to land and destroy.

"Для матери России!" A human shouted as I landed on one of their primitive cars. The confused earthlings drew whatever weapons they could. One man pulled out a _puny _handgun, another raised a suitcase up like he was going to charge me and slam it into my face. A third man wearing a furry hat ran out of a nearby house carrying a pointy object of some sort.

I merely snickered and 'hide' my left hand, firing a _weak_ version of rapid energy bullets. All of them were incinerated in one hit each. "This is even easier than I expected," I maniacally chuckled.

*_1 hour, 46 minutes, 22 seconds later*_

The ground shook defiantly and the sky briefly lit up behind me, and I knew the only probable cause. They had arrived, two power levels, just as Merciless predicted. I started towards the lightshow and caught a glimpse of that arrogant Saiyascanlon moving in full speed.

_I hope he dies…_

Upon landing in the vicinity of the so-called "Protectors of the Earth," I was greatly disappointed. Both of our opponents were absolute weaklings. They were Genocilians; I was certain of that much merely based on their armor. They both wore the trademark silver and grey that most Genocilians wore, one of them had a purple cloth somehow inserted into the side of his armor, though I was unaware of its meaning. They were fairly tall, at about 5'11'' and 6'1'', the one with the purple cloth had decently long brown hair and a cleansed face, while the other had a buzzcut with a thick moustache above his lip; (He clearly shaved everything else, as it was evident by the barely noticeable fact his moustache was slightly longer on the left side) their determined faces made me want to burst out laughing.

It was Yucanas and Barasi.

"We were right! The Scanlons did decide to attack Earth!" One exclaimed.

Barasi smirked, -the one with the purple cloth- "Good thing we've been preparing."

Vegeta was laughing his ass off. "What a waste of _my time_! Never mind Stargazer, you can have these losers!"

"_Oh…_ how thoughtful," I sarcastically replied, but at the same time taking advantage of his mockery to get under my opponent's skin.

"Come on Barasi, we got this."

The still-smirking Barasi nodded his head. "_Please,_ what world do you people live in? I AM THOUSANDS of levels above the grunts you just killed!"

"Yeah, well we're thousands of levels above all the earthlings _you_ just killed!" The cocky one retorted.

"Hahaha… that is _hardly_ the same," I dismissed.

"We'll see," he quickly replied.

_These two seem eager and attentive… interesting… then again, probably not._

With nothing left worth speaking of, the pair of Genocilians charged me in an effort to take an early upper-hand. Unfortunately for them, against me, they would have to _earn_ the upper-hand. As they closed in, I vanished from sight via my inner cloaking device. They halted just in front of me, or from their point of view… _was._

"That was one hell of an afterimage!" The cocky one remarked anxiously.

"Back to back!" Barasi called, and the two quickly united, each scouring the landscape with their eyes, of course… in the dark they could hardly make out the outlines of fleeing humans screaming in Russian down below. Flames burning through occasional buildings were the only source of light, which I had completely neglected when formulating my earlier plan. Nonetheless it was effective; they were confused, they could barely see, and even though I was cloaked I was certain that if I were to uncloak… if not for my glowing red eyes, they still wouldn't _know_… that I was right there in FRONT of the cocky one!

I subtly moved forward, slowly to ensure I wouldn't create a breeze or anything else that could tip my victim off that I was approaching. Invisibly, I smiled somewhat maniacally… after spending _years_ on this planet, preparing for the others' arrival and then for our invasion… I would _finally_ get the satisfaction of eliminating an enemy. It was so close I could _taste _his blood… even though I never had the need to consume anything but pure energy.

It was after all, my _job_. I kill, I destroy, I conquer… _that_ is the way of a true Scanlon officer. _I _am Stargazer… and _you_,_ I_ thought… staring my clueless enemy in the eyes. …_Are just another victim._

Without further delay, I clamped my metallic hand around his throat hard enough to force him to vomit. Unfortunately for this _fellow_, my grip was so tight it couldn't completely come up. It would start to fall back down, and then his body would attempt to force it out again. I could _feel _it happening, and I was sure it was excruciatingly painful to endure. This made me smile…

"Yucanas!" The other shouted, realizing his comrade was being attacked by… well, he was completely unsure of what, as I was still cloaked and he saw absolutely nothing.

His eyes widened as he saw his throat, broken as a twig… the poor fool would die any minute now. "What's wrong!? What the hell is happening to you?" The confused Genocilian panicked. There was nothing he could do, and he knew it… the one called Yucanas, had no chance of survival.

I let go, and the two of us watched the body freefall and eventually splatter on the pavement. Actually, he probably lost track of him in the dark and _heard_ the splatter. Barasi was seething with anger, his eyes darting around, looking for me… looking to _kill_, just as I had done.

Unbeknownst to him, I was merely three and a half feet away, arms crossed, and _delighted_ about our encounter thus far. I uncloaked and allowed myself to vent some of my inner pleasure through laughing at his deceased ally.

"HAHAHAHA! You better have more than that guy had up his sleeve, or this is going to be over pretty quick! And I don't make promises about it being painless so if I were you, I would look for the most painless opportunity to die, that I present, and take it," I mocked.

He growled and lunged at me again. He began a series of accurate strikes but found himself hitting nothing but air. "Hasn't your mother told you revenge is a bad thing? Oh wait, that's right… she's dead! Hahaha! Just like all the other _worthless_ Genocilians!" I verbally jabbed, continuing to light a fire inside him.

"Would you shut up and finish the job already? How could it possibly be necessary to use your cloak on them? Pathetic. You're wasting _my_ time with these _weaklings_," Vegeta complained.

I then caught both of Barasi's hands and looked over to him. "You're the one who passed on the chance to fight them, and now that you see _I'M_ having all the fun you suddenly don't want to play anymore. How immature!" I shouted.

"Shut that god damn mouth of yours up right now, or I'll come up there and _unplug _it for you!"

I smiled upon getting a rise out of him, that little bastard was high on my death list… and as soon as I give Merciless a good reason to, I _will_ kill him. I thought. I felt a knee crash into my chest which reminded me I still had a weakling to dispose of.

"DIE!" Barasi bellowed, firing a wave directly into my face at point blank range. The smoke cleared, and by the look on his face, even in the pitch darkness… he could tell it had no effect on me whatsoever.

I chuckled as I 'hide' my right hand to blast a beam straight through his heart… the fool made an attempt to block with his arms crossed like an 'X,' but it didn't even seem to slow down the focus beam.

His body splattered not far from Yucanas', and that was it. Mission accomplished…

"It would seem your wish has been granted, Vegeta. Now we can find some of the others and expand on our victory." I pondered aloud.

"Hmpt, do what you want. _I_ am not going anywhere… with a coward like _you_." He remarked coldly, and blasted off in his own direction.

But this only brightened my day even more…

"You," I pointed to a nearby grunt.

"Sir?"

"You're in charge until an officer arrives to take over, keep them in line… Make sure they don't destroy the Izmaylovo Kremlin. Lord Merciless will be particularly pissed if someone does, that is going to be our new HQ." I explained with my tone full of threat.

I left the now burdened soldier behind and took to the skies. _There has to be someone out there that one of my allies is struggling with._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_*East City, Near Capsule Corps 55 minutes later*_

It was now dawn; I had no reason to use my Night-vision anymore, and switched back to normal. There were more than a dozen heads that turned my way as they heard my metallic, clad feet scrape the surface of the pavement upon my landing. Lord Merciless and a band of grunts were on one side of the road, and the other… was occupied by a certain spiky haired Saiyan and his short, cue-balled counterpart.

"Oh man… not another one!" Krillin panicked, he was sweating not only from the beating he had obviously suffered, but from fear too. Blood was trickling down his body just about everywhere… the shirt of his gi was completely gone, not even a shred left. I was unsure if he removed it, or if _Merciless_ removed it by force. He had multiple bruises and gashes all over his body, and it appeared as if someone dumped a bucket of blood all over him.

Goku wasn't in the greatest shape either; he was also covered in bruises and had blood all over his face, as if someone repeatedly pummeled their fist into it until the stubborn Saiyan cried uncle. At least most of his gi remained, although there was a missing section on his right shoulder, further revealing his weighted blue undershirt.

"Stargazer…" Merciless stated emotionlessly.

"My lord," I replied casually.

"I take it you and Vegeta are finished?"

"Yes, my Lord. I also left our remaining soldiers to keep lurking around and killing possible survivors, and to hold the Kremlin for _you_."

"_D-Did he say… Vegeta!?"_ Krillin spouted. I glanced in his direction; he appeared even more distraught than he already was. I returned my attention back to my liege.

My lord was actually smiling. "Excellent," he paused and his smile faded. "And just where is Vegeta?"

I shrugged. "We went separate ways… let's just say we don't get along too well. He despises me for no apparent reason." Saying that made me briefly feel like a total hypocrite, but then I remembered that I _did_ have reasons to hate the asshole.

He grunted in annoyance. "Finish off this… _trash _for me would you?"

"Of course my lord." I replied eagerly.

I turned back to my enemies. They were enjoying their short-lived rest, obviously planning something while we were distracted, not to worry… After all, they're the completely inferior beings!

They looked uneasy at the sudden change up; they had a plan for Merciless… but not _me. _These poor cretins knew nothing about me… but that was about to change. There's an old saying I once heard spying on these earthlings; "_You learn something new every day_." Well I was suddenly beginning to take an interest in the inner Saiyan anatomy… and that's what I plan to learn for today!

I could feel an outright devious smirk creeping onto my metallic face. I darted forward with untraceable speed, almost completely catching my Saiyan prey off guard. He narrowly dodged as my foot clashed with the concrete pavement, shattering it completely.

His ally jumped into the air through my peripheral vision, and I caught a glimpse of him preparing something. I suddenly changed targets, noticing his signature technique being held in his hand. While spying on these warriors over the years, I had seen him perform this attack on several abiotic objects before… I definitely wasn't going to let him use that on me.

I vanished from their sight using my cloak once more; rendering the unsuspecting human in yet another panic as he desperately looked around for something to throw his disk at.

_Something _rammed into him from out of nowhere as I uncloaked! He was forced to discard his disk off to a random path and I began to beat him to death. All he could really do was _try_ and block, but he is too tired and his slow movements weren't doing him any good, never mind my vastly superior speed.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled, trying to provide aid to his friend.

I looked towards the grunts standing by Merciless and pointed at the Saiyan. "Hold him off for a moment!" I ordered. They were quick to comply and took to the air to intercept the fast-approaching Saiyan.

I laughed like a demon would. "Looks like your friend has made new friends and doesn't have time for _you_ anymore. But don't worry… _I have all the time I need_…" I mocked, just before lunging at the midget once more.

His body's lurid condition wasn't getting any better as I jammed my fist into the largest bruise I could identify. He howled in agony; I peered into his eyes just to see how hopeless he really was…

I disengaged and floated back a little. "Go ahead, your turn. Hahaha"

The little frightened and battle tested human made a slight acknowledgement with a small nod with his head, but made no attempt at making eye contact.

Before I knew it both of his hands jolted to the sides of his head and he shouted: "SOLAR FLARE!"

Faintly, a cry could be heard from a surprised Goku as he was hit by it as well. _Foolish human._ I thought. _Switching to heat sensors._

Upon doing this, I easily detected the weak little munchkin fleeing to find some place to hide and "recover." I took off in the same direction, meanwhile taking note that Goku nearly disposed of all the grunts. There were now only two out of eleven left to buy me time for my fun…

The brightness in the sky returned to normal and I deactivated my heat sensors, and instead turned up my speed and appeared in front of him just as he was about to dive into a small restaurant.

"AAUAGH!" He squealed in shock. "Fool, do I look human to you? The Solar Flare is useless against an opponent like me!" He slightly turned to flee just in time to get backhanded and sent colliding into the car lot across the street.

I was quick to dash over there, and spotted him trying to pry himself out of the rubble, but he could not.

"G-GOKU!" He distressed.

No one came.

He was about to try again, but I reached out and grabbed him by the throat much like I had done to Yucanas. "GO-"

I chuckled. "Shh… I don't want anyone to interrupt me… hehehe.."

I savagely beat his already severely devastated face in over and over… and over… It was good therapy for the boredom I had suffered through waiting for the others to arrive on this god damn planet… it really was…

Growing bored, I pulled him out of the rubble and threw him into the ground. "G-GGo-o-k-u…" He managed to croak out.

I planted my foot on his skull and began to contemplate whether or not to crush it now, or give away my position so Goku can _watch._ The latter felt awfully tempting…

I would not have the chance to ponder for long however…

"STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Someone from above bellowed.

I looked at him in the eyes and smiled deviously. I left my foot on Krillin's head and prepared to apply pressure.

I could hear the imbecile chuckling down there… thinking Goku was going to save him. _Pitiful._

"YOU'VE WON… LET. HIM. GO."

"Or what? You'll be forced to attack me? Please… I'm going to kill you whether I _'let him go' _or not," I cackled.

"PLEASE… THERE'S NO REASON TO INVOLVE HIM ANY FURTHER… LOOK AT HIM! HE'S FINISHED!"

"Finished? Why yes he is…" I chuckled, starting to press down a little, then a little more…and then…

_*Splat*_

"NOOOO! KRILLIN!" He screamed. The blood that was once intended to be pumped to his brain sprayed everywhere, and engulfed my once shiny foot in a crimson mess.

I bursted out laughing, this was turning out to be quite the day! I then removed my foot from his brains and began wiping the blood off on his dead corpse… doing so as slowly as possible.

"That's already three of your pathetic _warriors _that I've made short work of so far today… care to make it four?"

"YOU… YOU'RE GOING… YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"Oh _sure_ I will… and I'll be inking the check with _your_ blood. Now let's get to it!"

It was at that moment I detected something abnormal going on. His power level was flourishing! The pupils of his eyes disappeared for some reason, and his hair started blowing around in the wind. _Wait a second… there is no wind…_

Veins started to bulge outside his body in various locations, and he just sat their growling to himself with his fists clenched and all of his muscles were suddenly bulging from the strain of something…

But what is it? _What the hell is happening..? His power level is skyrocketing far beyond anything it had ever been through before! But that's impossible… I had kept such close tabs on them when I was spying… there's no way he could make such a rapid increase! It's just not possible! And why didn't he use it on Merciless earlier? This kind of power surely could give him a run for his money… couldn't it?_

"HHAAAAAAA!"

The livid Saiyan's anger finally reached his peak as he erupted in an awe-striking explosion of power. His power level was still increasing, but that wasn't even the weirdest thing… his hair turned color. Where a foolish dark haired Saiyan with a peaceful attitude once stood… Had now been replaced with a furious golden haired Saiyan that looked like he could smell blood… though blood isn't quite the right word in my case.

He regained composure, and the tension in his muscles resided. His _turquoise_ eyes glared into my optics with a steely determination that seemed magnified by this sudden transformation. His now golden hair was spiked up even more than it was prior, and he looked much more serious than I was accustomed to seeing him. Not once during my days of spying on this Saiyan, did I ever see _this_ side of him, nor was I aware of his ability to transform.

Another puzzling observation I had was the familiarity of this transformation. It seemed like I had seen it somewhere before… _But where?_

"What have you done!?" I demanded.

He didn't bother to speak; his gaze remained fixated on me as he was directly in front of me before one could blink an eye.

"You're going to _pay_… right here, right now."

I had to admit, I was becoming rather intimidated, his power level was sky high and he did not look merciful right now. I even caught myself floating backwards a little.

_Coward._ I pictured Vegeta saying.

I grunted in self-annoyance and swung a punch at my golden threat. My mechanical fist effortlessly landed in his hand like a baseball would in a glove. The eyes still hadn't blinked, and their nonstop gaze into my optics continued to ensue.

"_You_ killed him. You killed my _best friend _without any regrets! He could barely even move; he was no threat to you! And yet, you still felt some kind of carnal desire to _murder_ him!"

"Shut up Saiyan!" I shouted, attempting to deliver a punch with my other hand. His hand intercepted this one much like the first one, and before I knew it his knee purged into the core of my body.

The impact of it left me without words… _How can anyone be so strong?_

Unwilling to be defeated so soundly, I made an effort to recover quickly and tried to sweep his legs. The golden warrior vanished from my sight and my only clue to his whereabouts was the boot that launched me through a couple towers. At the other end of those towers, was another powerful fist that dug into my protective plating. _The force behind each of his blows is insane…_

"Maybe now you'll understand what it must've been like to be Krillin!" He continued to rant, as cupped hands came down on me without warning, sending me colliding into the ground.

_Impossible…_ _He's not that strong! I know it! How is this happening?_

He landed next to me as I struggled to get out of the crater in the middle of the street.

"You derive pleasure in the killing of others. You're just like Frieza and _Vegeta._ Even now, I bet you're thinking of any possible way to destroy me. What's even worse is that this is just your most recent _work_; I don't even want to begin to imagine the horrors you and your friends have spread across the universe!"

He paused. "If _I _were you, or _Vegeta_ or Frieza… I would probably kill you right now in the most torturous way I could imagine. And… I would find it gratifying. Fortunately for you… _I'm_ _not_ _you._ I believe in second chances… even if you are an android… I can see that all of you have personalities and humanistic traits. You're not even a challenge for me, anymore… and if I were to keep beating on you, or kill you now… That would make me no better than _you._"

His surprisingly _powerful _speech made me tremble… And I didn't understand why.

"Stand down _Goku!_" My lord called from above.

Goku turned to face him, but I was too shocked to bother paying them any mind.

"I suggest you leave while you have the chance… Or _she _dies." Merciless warned the Saiyan.

_How dare he… how dare he treat me like that! How dare he depict me as someone like Vegeta! _

Goku gritted his teeth. "Tell me… do any of you have any decency at all? Or perhaps that program just hasn't been installed yet. It doesn't look like _honor _has either."

_You're just like Frieza and Vegeta. _

_Fortunately for you… I'm not you._

I quietly growled to myself, growing increasingly livid.

I could hear Merciless laugh at him and his insults. I finally looked up to see exactly what was going on. Merciless clutched a blue haired human in a white lab coat with the Capsule Corps logo on it and appeared to be offering Goku a chance to take her and leave or he would send her to the afterlife to join baldy.

He raised his hand up the side of her head, and 'hide' it, revealing the inner workings that began to glow as he prepared to blast her away.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't kill your only bargaining option." Goku predicted.

"You want to find out? She isn't much use to me when I am going to be dead anyway…" He threatened.

_He obviously never heard his speech about second chances._

I once again found myself with thoughts racing through my processor about my chagrin faster than time itself.

First Vegeta.

_Coward._

_In other words you're too weak and cowardly to fight them head on!_

Then Goku.

_If I were you, or Vegeta or Frieza… I would probably kill you right now in the most torturous way I could imagine._

_Fortunately… I'm not you. _

Then Vegeta again.

_You cowardly, prideless, pathetic excuse for a Scanlon!_

Then Goku.

_Fortunately… I'm not you._

Then Vegeta.

_In other words you're too weak and cowardly to fight them head on!_

I was being driven to the brink of insanity… or as close a machine could possibly get to such a state. I couldn't take it anymore… Something was pushing me inside that wanted to shut them up once and for all!

In an unpredictable move, accompanied by a fierce battle cry I zoomed in on the Saiyan -whose back was turned- and prepared to dish out a gruesome kick with more force packed into it than I ever dared to try before.

Goku rotated just in time to raise his guard and block, but I wasn't wished yet. I followed up with several timely strikes, quickly alternating between punches and kicks, carefully aiming…

"YOU FOOL!" Goku ridiculed, dodging several attacks before deciding to '_put his foot down.'_

The last thing I saw was something colliding with my face and everything went blank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*_Three weeks later*_

I awoke with a jolt. "Where am I?"

I was hooked up to a machine, and unable to move in the _contraption._ Honors was analyzing me and a monitor detailing how I was functioning, checking for abnormal results. My question was ignored, which wasn't very surprising considering how tacit the room and repairs made it.

"You now appear to be normal… I just hope I don't have to work so hard to fix you when you come back in an hour or two."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as he started disconnecting me from the system and releasing me.

"Let's just say the Lord isn't happy with you right now… And fixing you after your battle with the Saiyan took me three weeks!" He complained. "THREE WEEKS!"

I quivered at the revelation. Lord Merciless wasn't one to rule out for executing officers, he knew how easily replaced we can be. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see that.

"Wait… isn't three weeks a bit long to repair one person?"

"Your memory chip was severally damaged."

"What!?"

"Don't worry… everything you think and everything that you experience is constantly being replicated for emergencies. The problem is… I didn't have an actual memory chip for you to transfer it to. Those things take forever to make."

"Shouldn't you have made one before?"

"When was I supposed to _do this?_ Soulstripper and I had to take care of Vegeta and Frieza, and then spend all of those hours day after day gathering energy for Lord Merciless!"

"Whatever," I grunted. "This isn't our old HQ, and it doesn't look anything like a renovated Kremlin in Moscow…" I trailed off.

"We _are_ in Moscow, after Goku's transformation… Lord Merciless decided it would be best to tunnel underground and build our base _under_ the Izmaylovo Kremlin. Frieza, Vegeta and Contra are all alive and kicking by the way… unfortunately Soulstripper found himself matched up with Appule…"

"Unfortunate…"

"Yes," Honors agreed. "But on the bright side… we only lost one major figure of our forces on this planet, and eliminated several."

I started towards the door. "Good luck with your beating…"

I sighed. "Maybe I'll tell you how it went later." I sarcastically offered.

Honors mimicked rolling his "eyes" and I exited the room.

Walking down the underground tunnel, I was given an opportunity to review everything I had went through on that mission.

_Why did Goku's speech affect me so much? Vegeta I can understand… but Goku? He's a foolish enemy who believes we're all going to magically turn into "good guys." That moron had a good chance to finish me off, Lord Merciless too… actually. He passed it up, and for what? _

_Judging by the fact Lord Merciless is still with us… he did it to save the blue haired woman from annihilation. Pathetic._

_Fortunately… I'm not you._

Grrr… just the reminder of him saying that really got to me for some reason. _At least the new memory chip works._ I mused.

Due to my lack of attention in the real world, I accidently walked into someone, and received a vicious backhand that sent me through the metallic plating covering the side of the tunnel, right into the mud on the other side of it.

_Someone's dead._

I pushed myself back into the tunnel to face my challenger. I was quick to chance my notions about fighting upon realizing it was Contra.

"Watch where you're going! Or are you too incompetent to even _walk_ correctly nowadays?"

"Apologies commander."

He snorted at my antics. "Lord Merciless will surely want to see you, just keep walking straight and it'll take you to his personal quarters, I'm fairly sure he's there."

"Thank you commander."

He didn't bother to reply and simply continued back onto the path he was following prior.

_Great. Merciless is going to ravage me…_

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_*2 hours later*_

"So… how did it go?"

"Shut up…"

"No… seriously, you told me: '_maybe I'll tell you how it went later,'_ and I'm holding you to that." Honors sarcastically reminded.

"Quit trying to entertain yourself and fix me!" I shouted, very annoyed after taking Merciless' _abuse._

"I have a tip for youStargazer. Never get on the bad side of the one who's got you trapped connected you a machine and can do whatever he wants to you." He chuckled with dark humor.

_That better be humor…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*_1 year later/The sky*_

A year had passed; a year spent gathering energy to make Lord Merciless even _more _powerful, so he could stand up to Appule and Goku.

After an entire year of that boring torture of an assignment… we were finally planning to attack once more. The year prior, I had learned… Merciless didn't just use the blue haired woman as a hostage; he stole something from her, the Dragon radar, and then Contra took the liberty of gathering the balls himself. Being underground in Moscow helped keep us from being discovered, and thanks to all the time I spent spying on the Earthlings, I knew how the Dragon Balls worked… but apparently we would require a human to activate them, which means one of our enemies will be coming home with us on after this mission we currently on.

Not that we got _nothing_ in return for our devotion to our fearsome Lord, each of us were granted some energy to boost our strength with. -the higher than rank the more you get- Apparently boredom can give something back in compensation sometimes.

"How much longer is it?" Frieza inquired impatiently.

"Not far," Merciless replied.

We were on route to where we detected a cluster of power levels spike up, and we all knew who simply _had _to be there.

Personally, I was a little nervous at the prospect of possibly fighting Goku again, after what he did to me…

I spent a lot of time reflecting on what happened a year ago, from arguing with Vegeta to getting the tar beat out of me by Goku, to my repairs followed by the _abusive _torture I received at the hands of Lord Merciless. There was a sense of anxiety and uncertainty hanging in the depths of my "brain," but I refused to show it to anyone.

_Fortunately… I'm not you._ That sentence _still_ made me cringe.

"There," Contra pointed out.

Everyone came to an abrupt stop. Most of our "pack" consisted of the high ranks, but there was a small band of grunts tagging along as well.

"Shall we…?" Honors prompted.

There was no response as we collectively took off in the direction where the sparks we flying. I spotted the one known as Yamcha, almost immediately.

"Well well, if it isn't the Wolf-man."

He twisted around to face me. He had already taken a beating from someone else; I presumed they must've been going under some serious training, in order to prepare for us. "I don't have time for you."

"Oh now that's _too _bad… I was hoping we could have a nice, quality _spar."_

He grunted in annoyance. "If you insist in _making _me go through you… I suggest you get ready to _cry wolf_!" He challenged, and quickly went through his painful little transformation.

Yamcha lunged at me with a fierce demeanor, but his too handed claws strike sailed through my afterimage, and he had no idea it was coming as I came at him from above with a hardened elbow strike right into his skull, knocking the poor fool unconscious.

His body was face down in the dirt, until I rolled him over, intending to stab my mechanical fingers right through his face. But as I drew closer… the slower my fingers moved. It was as if… I had a lust for blood, and lost it right in the act.

_Fortunately… I'm not you._ The sentence rang through me for the thousandth time over the course of the year. Goku was truly beginning to haunt me.

_Was I really that bothered about the events from 1 year ago? Was I struggling with the aspect of killing? No… No no no! I can not… and will not allow myself to stoop to such a weak state! I am a Scanlon!_

I pulled back my arm to deliver the finishing blow, but it wavered. I tried to succumb to my desire, but something was holding me back, or perhaps _someone? Goku… this is all Goku's fault! _

I once again made an attempt to finish the job, but still couldn't seem to do it. "Grrr! Unbelievable!" I lowered my hand in defeat. _What use am I now?_

Regardless, I knew it wouldn't be tolerated if I sat out the rest of the battle, and there was definitely the possibility my killing instincts would return as long as I felt more threatened.

I then located Appule, and he was fighting a blonde haired woman and she appeared to have him on the ropes. Question marks quickly started forming in my head.

_Who is that!? There's no way that a human girl is capable of taking on a warrior of Appule's caliber!_

Two grunts clearly weren't as perceptive as I, as they targeted the blonde haired female from the start. One landed in between her and Appule, and other landed behind her. She rotated about 90 degrees in order to see both of her foes. The grunts wasted no time 'hiding' their hands and opening fire. The first, fired a focus beam, and the other released a mini-volley of energy bullets.

The blonde, simply hopped up into the air, allowing the fools' attacks to collide in each other's faces. _It might be best to watch her; I'll be able to see what I'm getting myself into…_

One of the grunts flew up and attempted to light her up with a flurry of punches glowing with an enhancement of energy. The female's bored expression did not flicker as she dodged strike after strike before disappearing.

_She's fast._

Blondie reappeared, leading in with her foot, completely disintegrating the grunt before her in one blow that triggered an explosion amongst the aftermath of their little "battle."

The other grunt snuck up behind her and released a powerful energy wave that required both hands to fire, but the woman before him merely turned around and deflected it off along the horizon, emitting a bright blue light in the background.

Her glare poured into his orange shaded optics and I could _smell _fear. They hovered about in the air, playing a game of chicken. That is, until the grunt turned and attempted to hightail it out of here.

_Fucking straggler. Run while you can, because if she doesn't pursue… I sure as hell will._

I would have no such need to move however, as he continued to run full speed. He turned his head to check and see if she was following. Satisfied that she wasn't, he turned his head back to the front, only to find that he was flying right towards her!

He stopped _dead _in his tracks and she thrust her fist forward, slitting through his armor as if it were a tender steak on one of these human's dinner plates.

In a quick flash of gold, that traitorous grunt was no more. _Fitting._

She descended back to where Appule was; he had likely benefited greatly from the short rest, but still appeared uneasy. I looked around the battlefield, and could not spot Goku anywhere; Merciless and the others had gone after Appule's allies, and from what I could gather, it was about even.

"Where were we?" The confident woman smirked.

"Wipe that look off your face, android!" Appule sneered, clutching one of his arms, which was dripping heavily in blood.

_Android…? _My interest was officially peaked.

"So… who should I _kill _first?" I voiced, letting my presence be known at last as I descended from the skies.

The _android_ woman's gaze shifted over to me. She wore skin-tight black pants with a long blue jean-coat that turned into a skirt at the lower section of it. I presumed she wore a separate shirt under that, with white sleeves and a ring pattern of black stripes across them. An emblem with "RR" on it was on the coat-like shirt or whatever it was, and her blonde hair went down to just above her shoulders, swaying to sides of her head and those lifeless eyes.

"So… _android_, tell me… where have you come from?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "What's it to you?"

"I'm an inquiring mind."

"Well, maybe you can-," she paused as a bolt of energy appeared in her hand. "Shove _this _up your inquiring mind!" She finished.

I didn't allow myself to be taken by surprise from such a move. Dealing with the unknown was like a game of chess, I knew. Only a fool would completely drop his guard and hope for an unknown and _dangerous_ opponent to just divulge important information.

I was in the air before the attack left her hand, and I blasted towards her in a quick charge. "I'm sorry! I couldn't find any space for it, but I can only hope that you find room for _this_, in your puny mind!"

She didn't even budge as the explosion engulfed her. _Pity, and here_ _I had such high expectations…_

Appule wasn't at all happy about what he was witnessing, which wasn't a good sign…

The smoke cleared and revealed the blonde android… completely unscathed.

"It looks like I underestimated you…" I admitted.

_If she-_

My thoughts dispersed as a purple fist collided with my metallic face followed by a vicious kick to my core and then an absolutely merciless uppercut to my chin, sending me gliding through the air. I grunted in discomfort and regained control of my body.

"If you had a hard time taking those punches… you really shouldn't be trying to take _her _on by yourself," Appule advised.

I growled at the imbecile for his lecture. "I underestimated _her; you _don't want to underestimate me."

Appule did not waver. "Look around Scanlon; you and your allies are trying to kill all of us off… ironically, that could very well be your own downfall."

"What nonsense are you suggesting?" I snapped. "And where is Goku?"

"Oh but I thought you _knew _everything? Goku died of a heart virus, and now these two androids are proving to outclass all of us by far, not to mention their seemingly endless amount of energy."

_Goku's dead… _I chuckled inwardly. _So he goes around giving second chances to everyone he meets, then dies fighting a disease? How demeaning to his so called legacy. _

"Endless? Please! Everyone has to absorb energy from somewhere at some point," I scoffed. _What sort of idiot am I speaking to?_

"Do you think we androids, can just pull energy out of our ass? Or perhaps you would prefer we pull it out of yours!"

A vein bulged on his head. "Why you fucking-"

"Save it," a voice interrupted. "If you don't mind… we'd like to be on our way now," A young man spoke calmly. "That is… unless you want to end up like your friends over there," he added, much more threateningly.

This one wore a black shirt with the same logo that I noticed on the girl. He also fancied blue jeans and a belt. There was a long orange scarf around his neck, he had relatively similar hair to the woman, but it was black, and slightly longer. This one had the same lifeless eyes as the other. This was an android as well, no doubt about that.

Appule and I glanced to where he gestured, it wasn't good… somehow he brought everyone down to their knees except Merciless and Contra, whom both appeared enraged.

_Who are these bastards?_

"Come on, 17! I'm growing tired of these losers."

"Chill out 18," 17 told her, glancing back as he did so.

"As for you guys, I suggest you start training," he paused at looked at me. "Or whatever it is you need to do to gain more power. Until then, don't show your faces to us again." He warned.

Both of them turned and started to leave, until…

"RAAAUGH!" Merciless screamed, charging after the duo of mysterious androids, Contra was right behind him.

17 turned his head, revealing a disappointed facial expression. Merciless lead on with a flurry of blows that sent 17 on the defensive. "You really should've taken my advice…"

"It would appear we disagree." Merciless remarked.

A direct blow to the face sent Merciless back ten yards, and 17 continued his speech.

"If you would've just let us go… you would live to fight another day, _friend._ But now I'm going to be forced to make an example out of you instead. It's all rather… unfortunate."

Merciless let out a growl and the two began exchanging blows.

Meanwhile, Contra and 18, the weaker two of the four, were also going at it. Contra was knocked away by a well aimed kick, but recovered quickly, and then 'hide' one of his hands and activated his energy blade technique in response to what used to be her upper hand.

He thrust forward and engaged with a flurry of slashes and stabs; 18 were narrowly avoiding each one, and for the first time… appeared on edge.

"I take it you don't care much for your allies?" Appule inquired.

Before I could respond in the most insulting way I could think of, he took off to jump into the fray. I grunted and reluctantly joined as well.

Appule and I both had unfinished business with 18, which derived us to both provide assistance to Contra.

18 managed to get some distance between her and Contra, and raised her hand up, waiting for him to fall into a trap.

"Watch out!" I warned.

Contra foolishly took his eyes off his opponent to glance my way, and had to avoid the incoming attack at the last possible nano second. A purple disk scythed through the air and through Contra's right arm, effectively limiting him in further combat.

18 laughed maniacally and moved in, but Appule intercepted her path and forced her to exchange blows with him. I cloaked, and awaited for an inevitable opportunity to arise. Now comfortable in my cloaked state, I looked over to Lord Merciless to see how he was faring.

The two titans collided at ground level, causing a shockwave that rippled through the rocky terrain and split through the boulders around. The thunderous sound of their fists slamming into one another sent a slight electrical shortage down my mechanical body.

_Those two are in a league of their own… _I knew. _How is it that after all that energy we poured into Lord Merciless' being, there is still another creation out there that is able to take him on? If Appule's claim that they don't run out of energy is true… there is a good chance that it becomes Merciless' downfall. And how can I prevent it? How…?_

_Nothing. _There was nothing I could really do other than attempt to somehow defeat them, and prove our Scanalonion superiority. Though I wasn't all that confident I would be able to make a difference at this point.

_I couldn't even get myself to finish Yamcha… how do I know I will be able to do anything now?_ _Only one way to find out… _I figured, my realistic side taking over.

So I waited, and waited… until the opportunity arose.

_*23 minutes later*_

"INFINITY BULLET!" 18 yelled.

Contra was launched away as the colossal pink ball of energy rippled and ate at Contra's metallic plating. Appule engaged with her blow for blow briefly, before the two pairs of hands intertwined into a grip, hands locked, each trying to control the other.

_Now!_ I decided, and began moving closer, though slowly as not to give any hints that I was there. As long as I was careful, the cloak would protect me.

Appule coughed up blood as 18's knee banged right into his stomach, making him ease his grip, and she ultimately took over from there, torturing the Yavinian warrior with every blow she dealt. He was getting weaker with every hit, and soon he would be no more… that is, unless I step in. That became imperative with every hit he took.

"YAAAGH!" I cried out, decloaking and 'hiding' my hand in order to activate my own energy blade. I lunged towards her in a single flash of movement, and went straight for her head.

In a remarkable display of speed, she disappeared and reappeared behind me. I received a kick for my trouble that sent me pillaging into the rocky terrain, forming a massive crater. Through my peripheral vision during the fall, I saw Contra making another run at her.

_Am I really that outclassed? Is my only hope for survival in this cruel world to steal leftover energy for myself that we gathered? _

A brand new hope formed in my mind as a purple death beam misfired right in-between Contra and 18. Appule didn't fire it… Frieza was laying face in the dirt somewhere… which meant someone else had arrived. I was baffled when I spotted the new figure hovering above.

He was purple and ivory skinned, but mostly purple. He had a blue "bio-gem" on his head and his wrists, a tail and an unmistakable smirk. He looked a lot like Frieza… this was definitely one of his long lost relatives from outer space. But how did he find us?

"N-No way…! Cooler!" Appule shouted in shock. He wasn't happy nor afraid, which I could only assume was because he didn't know what this _Cooler's _intentions were.

Everyone halted their fights for the time being.

"Another one eh? Why don't you _show _us your power so I can decide if you're more worth our time than these weaklings?" 17 prompted.

Cooler lifted his finger. "Bang."

**_A/N:_**** Boom! Cooler has arrived! Apologies that so many characters were ignored during the fighting, such as Piccolo, Tien, the Genocilians etc… keep in mind some died in the initial invasion like Yucanas and Barasi.**

**Krillin was obviously gone… and I only cared to focus solely on Stargazer anyhow, even Appule was widely neglected even though I included him in that fight with 18.**

**Regardless, Hope everyone loved this chapter and its length and felt some dots connecting in your heads! Hope yall enjoyed the inside look at what Future Stargazer (and his present time counterpart) are like. **

**I'm sure everyone can see through this chapter he is clearly sarcastic, crafty and downright sadistic! :D It may also have been noticed how quickly his mood changes sometimes.**

**How'd yall like that epic Future Goku goes Super Saiyan for the first time? Lol… yeah, poor Stargazer got the shit kicked out of him there.**

**NOTE - Not everyone who wasn't fighting 17 and 18 is dead… many are just beaten up badly, in fact, that is the story for most.**

**Next up? The History of Cooler, obviously :P There will be some differences though… for one, Stargazer still gets some POV, in order to continue getting in his head and all. I seriously doubt I will be going to 10k words again lol… in fact I wouldn't expect it to get close to that. **

**Anyways, please review! I would love to get in depth thoughts about the plot development between this and what you may expect in the future… or perhaps I should say ****_past_****Lol.**

**Oh! Side note: ****_We're_**** (Cause yall are the ones making this possible not me) going to cross 9k views here after this chapter! AND ****_we're _****over 20 favs now :D Broke my record again,over 10k words in this chapter! Most of it was written in the past 4 days... I needed to find the time to write, but after putting up some long early in the mornin' hours here we are :D**

**PS: I dubbed Appule's race the Yavinians this chapter just because I felt no need to prolong the naming process on them. So… Planet Yavo… home to the Yavinians, that's finally taken care of :P**


End file.
